Gladiolus
by ynabolic
Summary: What if Cato survived that last shot from Katniss and was able to fight his way back to the favor of the audience? Cato/Katniss fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games._

**Gladiolus**

**Chapter 1**

My hands are shaking from holding the string too tight and keeping the bow straight… but I can't be at ease, not now. I look at the end of my arrow and mark the invisible X that Peeta draws on Cato's hand. I will shoot because I can't really afford not to. Peeta and me will be going home, I promised and owe him that. The Boy with the Bread.

I was just about to release the arrow when I see Cato's eyes widen, he knows. He knows that I'm not going to miss so instead he pushes Peeta roughly towards me and jumps down. I catch Peeta but he was too heavy and carried me down with him, we struggle for a while since his leg isn't healed yet. So from beneath Peeta, I try to look around, only to see Cato outrunning the mutated mutts made from dead tributes. 11 mutts started chasing him and I was going to help them kill him. I struggle up, knees and elbows banging on the steel roof in my haste to fire an arrow. I want to end this. No, I need to end this, I can't go on much longer. So even in my kneeling position, I aim my bow and let the arrow fly… only to miss.

Oh, I was able to hurt him, but the arrow just grazed his shoulder when he swerved. I can see it bleeding and can only hope that the mutts catches up to him, with the scent of his blood in the air.

...

The Capitol people are riveted; they thought that it was over, when the District Two boy had Loverboy in a headlock, it saddened them they were rooting for the star-crossed couple of District 12. Then they saw the smaller boy marking the brute and was again hopeful that the Girl on Fire will finish the District Two tribute.

Hmmm, it was almost anti climatic, but then the antagonist did an unpredictable move. He jumped off the Cornucopia. Shocked shouts and sharp inhalations were heard all around, thinking that he has jumped to his death, but no. He dodged the kill shot from the Girl on Fire and outpaced the creatures.

The 74th Hunger Games is not over yet.

...

Haymitch almost felt relief but then the Brute was able to escape. Nonetheless, Capitol people are now lining up to District 12, throwing their money on him and he felt confident. I snort over my glass, relieved and confident I'm not used to feeling those things but I hope it lasts.

...

The camera focuses on the Girl on Fire atop the Cornucopia who was bending down to help her district partner up. She lifts up a hand to touch his cheek and then trails it down to his neck inspecting the red mark left by the career from two. The remaining sun shines down on her hair and emits a red glow, truly a lovely girl. And despite the haggardness, the dirt and blood on her face, the strain evident in the tightness around her eyes; she still manages to captivate her district partner. They can see it in his eyes: Lover Boy was awed.

At present, however, they can't get down since ten mutts remained circling the Cornucopia.

...

Meanwhile, another camera pans and follows the running career with a bloodied shoulder. His heavy footsteps crunch the leaves and loose twigs, making it easier for the dogs to track him. Then it happens.

A mutt tackles him to the ground and then rips off with razor sharp teeth his upper body armor, another clamps down on his hand while a third one bites down on his leg. _It's over_, the Capitol people thought. But no. The career manages to drag himself up and lifts up his arm with the mutt, snarling against the creature before prying his hand forcefully out of its teeth and simultaneously twisting its neck. It mewls and then slumps. "One" he whispers. He turns towards the one on his leg and kicks it hard against a tree. Kicking it repeatedly with the mutt still attached to him until its skull splits open. Dead. "Two" he utters. The tags on both mutts had a number four stamp.

He turns towards the one that ripped his body armor and smirks sadistically. The mutt was large with an 11 number on its collar. Three others appear beside it with a number one, three and ten, respectively. The mutated dogs attack at once.

Screams of panic can be heard around the capitol and you can almost catch the surprised echoes from the neighboring districts, everyone riveted for once, not on the district lovers but on the brutal career. He reaches for his belt and pulls out two knives the district and capitol people watching distinctly recognize them belonging to his district partner, the petite killer.

With both feet planted firmly down, the career boy slashes upward stabbing the first one in the throat and pries it upward until the snout was sliced in two, killing it painfully. "Three" he counts. Another manages to claw his arm and he grabs it roughly from its hind legs before it can turn and swings it around the large mutt, hitting him over to another tree and momentarily disorienting it. He then drops the mutt with a number ten and stabs downward, penetrating its skull and killing it instantly. "Four." Lastly, he turns towards the large mutt. The mutation snarls and runs towards the career. He stands calmly as the mutt bares its fangs ready to sink it in the career's throat. The brutal career just straightens out his arm, right into the mutts mouth and grazing his arms on the animal's teeth; piercing it through till the blade tip comes out the back head. "Five" he sighs but doesn't pause, just sprints away from the bloodbath. His pace doesn't change despite the numerous cuts littering his body.

The camera tracks the scene behind him, six mutations are still following him. He bends down suddenly and grabs a large rock. Turning quickly to check, he aims it directly at the head of another mutt chasing him. It hits with enough force to kill the creature, it was another number 11. "The small one" he mutters panting. And runs yet again. This time, the capitol citizens counted for him, uttering "Six."

After another 20 minutes of sprinting, dodging and jumping, he was in luck; a short spear was lying around along with an abandoned pack, hidden indistinctly with leaves. The career grabs the weapon and turns quickly, surprising the mutts and stabbing one in the chest. He pulls it back quick and spears forward again to skewer another one running behind it in rapid succession. Acting fast, he whirls around portraying a steady cadence of movement and launches the spear high into the air. Not waiting for the weapon to hit his target, the boy is already running straight towards the remaining three. The spear imbeds itself on the targeted mutt, while the boy launches himself towards the first one and wrestles the dog down. Hitting it repeatedly with bloodied fists, it mewls pathetically and collapses. The two remaining mutations hesitate but nonetheless snarl when the boy stands up, dripping in their pack's lifeblood. He stands and waits. Waiting for them to attack, all the while holding out his two arms palms up as if in invitation. The two mutations lunge at the same time.

...

There were no screams now, only silence, as they watch the career slaughter the gamekeeper's mutations one by one. The colorful sea of capitol onlookers gawk at the scene playing out. Screens all around panem were splashed with red, as the boy slashes and mutilates the dogs, regardless of his injuries. They were seeing the Brutal Cato, an apt name, for a ruthless killing machine. This was a reliving of the games once again, bloodbath at its finest.

...

_What the hell do they do in two to produce such horrific tributes? _Haymitch thinks as he reluctantly feels admiration for the boy who kills more than half the mutts, 11 in total. _It almost looks easy when he does it_. He turns around and sees Brutus looking on proudly. _He's confident again_.

_Yes, why shouldn't he? His district tribute is singlehandedly killing off the creatures that kept Katniss and Peeta trapped atop the Cornucopia. He will get more sponsors. And Katniss only has five arrows left and if she uses it on the mutts and hits them, there's still going to be five more circling their temporary haven._ Haymitch thinks bitterly.

Despite this depressing thought, he feels grateful to the boy from two for providing Panem and more importantly the gamekeepers, an exhilarating show, regardless of how gruesome it actually is. Because if not, he has no doubt that the gamekeepers would either collapse the Cornucopia or invent a hailstorm just to drive his tributes off the structure. At the corner of my eye, I glimpse some sponsors also gravitating once again to the District Two section.

_No. The 74__th__ Hunger Games is not over yet._

...

Panting heavily after finishing off the last of the beasts, Cato surveys the area and looks up at the baleful sky, portending a possible storm. He was covered in blood, whether the gamekeepers used the blood of the dead tributes or an animal is irrelevant. Cato wants it off him, now. The pathetic lovebirds of District 12 are most likely still trapped atop the Cornucopia since he counted only 11 dogs here. That gives him time.

Sprinting yet again after hearing the distinct sound of flowing water up ahead, he squats down and snatches the abandoned bag. He needs some clothes and weapons. Cato needs to scavenge for long-range weapons. If he's going to face off with the Girl On Fire, he needs to be on equal footing.

Finally reaching the stream, Cato gazes down at his reflection. His hair is matted down with sweat and tinged in blood, his shirt is in tatters. Assessing the damage done, he sees three slashes from claw marks across his chest, a bite mark on his hand and leg as well as the cut left by the Girl On Fire's arrow. The bitch will pay for that.

Stripping off the tattered shirt, he hesitates briefly before removing his trousers as well as underwear and slipping into the cold water. Dipping his head down and scrubbing the smell and color of blood off his face and hair, he checked the backpack and was grateful to find a bar of soap.

Cato moves his hand over his shoulders and winces at the cut there. However, these injuries are not his priority, the mutt's blood still staining his body is repulsive. Grabbing a smooth rock near the edge of the stream, he starts scrubbing; first his neck, then arms, chest, abdomen, thighs, feet and lastly, his hands. He scrubs until the skin feels raw, not caring that the whole Panem is watching him. His blond hair is clean once again and his skin glows a healthy pink.

Cato bows his head and feels a wetness trailing down from an eye, he doesn't know the cause of it but right now he can't seem to stem the flow of tears and so he pretends; "I'm just tired" he mutters and suddenly rain pours. This is good, he thinks, since it will obscure his whereabouts and erase his tracks, in case District 12 is hunting. However, in the back of his mind, another part of him feels gratitude to the gamekeepers for letting him hide his vulnerability in the downpour.

Cato raises his head and tilts it up, allowing the raindrops pelting his face to mingle with his own tears. He didn't know the cause, whether its from fatigue, frustration, sadness or happiness; all he knows is that he's alive and determined and right now, that's all that actually matters. After his makeshift bath, he steps out sighing tiredly and thinking, _no one can really prepare you for what happens inside the arena. I won't underestimate again, I'll be the one going home. I'll show the whole of Panem the making of a true Victor._

_..._

_Despite seeing this boy kill children and mutilate those creatures, it's hard to deny his loveliness, _Enobaria thinks as she sees Cato strip off all his garments, he has lost quite a bit of the bulk from starvation and the constant running driven by the need to survive. Yet, it looks better for him now. The definition is much more aesthetically pleasing, his upper body remains tight but not overly so and the muscles in his arms are blatantly displayed in high-resolution screens across panem as he flexes his arms to scrub off the blood.

Blood, she knows the feeling because she hates it too. The smell of it is metallic, which is why District Two is oftentimes more used to it and unfortunately, also associated with it. After all, the weapons-making district is filled with the commodity. But despite that, those from District Two are the ones who hates it most, because it smells like home. Home where children are trained to the point of dying. Home where strength and cruelty are the barometer of worth. Home where children are inculcated to mistrust their friends, peers and by extension their family. Home where everything is silver and gray, dull, lifeless unless you wield it. Yes, only the shades of gray are available in District Two with splashes of red. And so, as time progresses, that's all its citizens are used to, gray and red.

Gazing at the boy yet again, she found herself licking her suddenly dry lips and sees others doing the same, especially when Cato emerges from the stream to look at the sky. _How intriguing._ Enobaria laughs suddenly, Cato is quite gifted both in talent and form. He is perfectly proportional. Everything looks quite large. _Yes, they will have more sponsors after this, I can already hear the capitol women starting to proposition Brutus for a time with the boy. _

_You really are most beautiful, Cato. Good work._

_..._

The capitol citizens are once again riveted, not by bloodshed, but of the pulchritude broadcasted on live television, the women fan themselves and the men adjust their collar. Oh yes, the boy is most definitely gorgeous and a definite rival for Finnick Odair. Even the male portion is looking on either interestedly or jealously as the Boy from Two appears to be gifted in both length and width in all directions. On the other hand, the women thinks him an art form bared to its rawest form, not anything like the meretricious fashions that the capitol men are so fond of; this was simply earth, skin and water; a communion of nature and man. And they were awed.

Thus, for a place like the Capitol, inhabited with devoted sybarites, they sincerely hope that this show continues. This also marks the shift in favor of the gamekeepers. The audience are now divided into two, half for the District 12 lovers and the remaining for the beautiful brute from District Two. After all, evil is supposed to be tempting, otherwise, everything will just be boring.

...

_Shit and double shit. That career shit… _Haymitch thinks. _This is a ploy!_ I can't help but utter these same words, albeit in a whisper. I really don't know if this is a strategy or what but it's working. Capitol people are shallow creatures and as such, they swallow and devour any form of beauty and the brute from Two certainly has it in spades. Just the right combination of brutality and form, and the boy is an instant idol. If he actually stripped before the actual games, he has no doubt that he'll get more sponsors than Katniss and Peeta along with the other tributes combined.

He groans and swipes a hand over his face tiredly. The game was already tipped to their side and one strip show and the blonde _Adonis_ the name that they're now chanting I spat disgustedly, is an instant hit. Even Effie is entranced with the kid. The gamekeepers will now favor both teams equally after seeing the general reaction from these idiots.

...

Katniss nocks another arrow and aims at the fiercest of the mutts. Feet shoulder-width apart, pull tight, mark and release. It sails straight and true into the eye, killing it instantly. That's two now. I weigh my options, I can only kill three more and afterwards, I hope that the other half will get scared enough to leave us alone.

I look at Peeta again, he's not looking good. He's pale and holds himself too stiffly even in a reclined pose. I need to go down eventually to gather food, herbs and other essentials. Because as much as I hate to admit it, it looks like Cato was able to escape the mutations following him; there's no canon sound. The brutal boy from two is still alive and probably already strategizing on how to kill us. Furthermore, he knows exactly where we are. We're literally like sitting ducks.

_But then again, I don't really have much of a choice right now_, I think bitterly, so I just nock another arrow and shoot the one getting nearer the cornucopia… I drift off again, I hate this; I don't like to do this anymore, I want to go home. Back to Prim, Gale and yes, even my mother. For that brief time of self-pity, a cough breaks through my internal monologue. I whip my head around to see Peeta coughing loudly. I run towards him and helps him sit up. "Peeta," I ask, looking at him intently, "Peeta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit of draft" He smiles that half smile, asking me silently not too worry. But I can't help it, I do worry. "I need to get down there for medicines" I say and for the first time regret having blown up the Career's stash of supplies.

"No!" he exclaims, grabbing my arms in his surprisingly strong grip. "Those dogs are still down there" But even as he says it, I see one mutt turning away from us and gazing at the forest as if in deep conversation. He barks at the others and the seven remaining mutts starts running towards the forest.

"Hmm, I guess we're lucky" I say wonderingly but not to look at a gift horse in the mouth, I shake off Peeta's hands and climb down, despite his protests that I stay there with him.

As expected, the remaining backpacks are pathetically useless with only the barest rudimentary materials. I did find some dried meat and a blanket, which can surely be used in this weather. The rain still pelts across the cornucopia and I wonder if its okay to risk being inside rather than getting poured on out there by the rain.

I get out the shell-like structure and call out to Peeta to come down. I see him gazing hesitantly over and hops awkwardly to the side. I assist him in going down, holding his waist and pulling his arm over my shoulder to help him walk towards drier grounds. _He looks so frail and delicate_ I think to myself. I feel an overwhelming urge to protect him, Peeta reminds me so much of Prim; they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. But most importantly, they are two of the most delicate and sensitive people that I've ever encountered. Once inside, I take the blanket and drape it over his head rubbing it on his shoulders and arms, cosseting him.

_Yes, just like Prim_. I smile reluctantly, he notices and asks why. "What's with the smile" he inquires shyly with that half smile of his. "You remind me of Prim" I whisper. He looks at me blankly for a short while before an expression flits in his eyes. Almost like sadness. "Oh" he utters. I don't know what I did wrong, so I cock my head to the side and gaze at him, confused. He just shakes his head and says "Never mind me, we better get to sleep" patting the blanket beside him and gesturing for me to lie down.

I shake my head "But Cato's still out there…" I remind him.

"I really doubt that he'll be coming back here just to kill us tonight" Peeta retorts.

I almost snort, sometimes Peeta can be too carefree that I actually wonder whether he's aware that he's in the games. Nonetheless, I sigh and lie back against his chest. He smiles at me winningly and wraps his arms around me.

Sleep comes little and late that night despite his reassurances and presence.

The next morning...

Sunlight flits towards the Cornucopia along with the distinctive growls of the mutts. I shoot up quickly and see four creatures stalking towards us. I shake Peeta awake and he gazes at me incoherently but smiling. I look at him with wide eyes and then shifts my gaze towards the entrance of the Cornucopia. He follows my line of sight and stiffens.

I get up but he tries to pull me down. I yank off my hand and grab my bow. I have only two arrows left and Peeta can't outrun them at this short distance. "Katniss…" Peeta pleads, reading my mind.

"Peeta, when I distract the mutts, I want you to climb the Cornucopia again" I instruct. "Take the supplies" I gesture at the remaining meat and garments. "And no matter what happens, you are to stay there" At this, I pinpoint my gaze on him unerringly , "Understand?" I demand.

"No! Katniss, I can help, we can just go up the Cornucopia again, together" He pleads.

"Can't you see that they're too close now! we won't be able to climb the first panel without getting dragged down!" I point out the obvious. I soften my gaze to lessen the sting of my words but I can't wait for him to respond.

I lift up my bow and the mutts started snarling. Getting ready to attack; I shoot the closest one and sprint to the side, heading for the forest to the trees. I look back and see the other three chasing after me. Good.

Panting and out of breath, I see one tree and start to jump when a mutt catches me off guard. Barreling into me from the side and biting my arm with the bow slung over it. I yelp and close my eyes from the impact on the ground. The mutt biting me shakes his head until he has my bow in his jaw, gnawing it in half.

I stare at it horror, _that's my only weapon _I think helplessly. Crawling backwards away from the mutts, I count them. There's now four of them circling me, barking with saliva dripping from their snouts. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. I just hope that they go for the throat for an instant death.

I feel one mutt biting my leg and panic. Grabbing a stray rock, I smash it over its head, injuring the creature and consequently, angering the beasts… Nonetheless, I keep the rock in my hand and feel wildly for a branch; anything to keep these abnormalities at arms length.

But they don't give me that luxury. Snarling and attacking, I stare in trepidation as they aim for me once again. I lift up my arms in defense; a useless move but at this point only instinct is present. I wait for it. One second, two, three, four… by tenth, I started opening my eyes reluctantly and see another kind of monster in front of me: Cato.

I gaze at Cato as he stabs the one closest, stepping in front of me. The three remaining mutts attack him and I scream. Then, he pulls out a kind of chain, swinging it over his head and whips it forward; one is hit while he wraps the other end of the chain around another mutt, strangling it to death. After which, he takes out a short spear, throwing it to the other mutt so that it pierces the heart. Only one mutt remains now and instead of killing it, he wraps the chain around it and drags it roughly, tying it to a tree. I see that this creature had a number two collar: Clove. His district partner.

_He's sparing his mutated district partner, really? _Shaking my head from disorientation and getting up, I try to run away from him but at the last minute, I feel him grabbing my arms and turning me around. I thrash and kick, at least hitting him in the chest and arms with my feeble attempts at breaking away from his grip. He shakes me violently, screaming at me to stop. "What are you doing? Stop it" he commands.

And of course, I don't and so he throws me to a tree. And I hit my head roughly on the bark, blacking out instantly.

...

Haymitch watches as the Brute carries Katniss away. _Shit and double shit yet again_. I hear a disturbance from the side and watches Brutus arguing with Enobaria, gesturing wildly at the screen. _I guess they're as baffled with this development as I am_.

_Why did he save her? _ This thought keeps going through my head, then I recast my question. _More importantly, what does he plan to do with her? _

**end of chapter 1**

_A/N_

_Author Note:_

_I named this fiction Gladiolus (after the flower) meaning "strength of character" because this whole story will be about that. Of Cato's character more specifically. I'll be delving deeper into his character, past memories and his experiences in District II. I'll be extending the arena timeline for another seven to ten days. But don't worry, the arena won't be the end of this fic. _

_If it's not obvious in the initial chapter, rest assured, I'm a solid Cato/Katniss shipper. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trying to gain some bearing of my surroundings, I shift uncomfortably. _What's happening, where am I? Why can't I move my legs, why can't I move my arms? _Trying to open my eyes, I stare blearily in front of me. Not really awake but not really asleep. My constant movement makes strands of my hair fall over my eyes. I'm grateful for it. It gives me time acclimatize to my surroundings.

And that's when I see him. Cato. Then I remember, the mutts, him saving me, blackout.

Looking at him, he seems different now, his hair isn't as pushed up as before and his clothes isn't the color of blood anymore. He's wearing a black shirt almost similar to mine… and he's sharpening a piece of wood into a makeshift spear.

"I know you're awake, no point trying to act differently…" he murmurs without looking at me.

From across the fire and yes, there's a bonfire in front of me, I see his eyes shift from the wood to stare intently at me. Even from this distance, despite the reflection of the flames dancing in front of his face, his expression never lost its hardness. For a moment, I recall our brief look after the parade. The hatred seething beneath his eyes, I shiver, not from the cold but from reminiscing. And so before I become too afraid to ask, I ask him the question that's been going through my mind since before he rendered me unconscious.

"Why?" I ask softly then in a clearer voice, I ask again "why did you save me?"

…

The audience is enthralled once again. The gamekeepers hold their breath. This could be a game changer. The answer from the District Two boy could completely change the chess pieces in favor of him or against him.

…

Likewise, silence reigned over the viewing room, all the sponsors, mentors are equally holding their breath.

…

"Because I need you…" he says straight faced. That's right, I need her because she gets the favor of the crowd, within the Capitol and outside. If Katniss is with me, the Gamemakers will hesitate in sending anymore mutations and other such disasters.

Katniss was confused and for a brief moment, flushed even. Admittedly, no one has ever uttered those words to me, much less from the opposite sex. True, I felt needed. When I'm hunting with Gale, when I'm skinning my kill to prepare our meal, when I'm running to Rue, when I'm kissing Peeta. Yes, I could even say that all I've felt during my brief years on this land is need. But they conveyed it through actions, their expressions, the feel of their lips and hands as they try to express gratitude and hope for continuity of that gesture or affection. Yet, strangely enough, no one uttered it.

So hearing the words coming from the mouth of someone who I suspect never really felt a _need_ for anythingthroughout his 18-year life, is ridiculous.

"Stop saying words that you don't even know the meaning to… otherwise, it will just sound silly" I scoff, looking at him straight.

Cato looks up again and I just want him to turn away because I don't like looking in his eyes. It's too pale and too otherworldly. I can see the circle in the middle clearly, Peeta and Madge doesn't have that. Prim and mother doesn't, as well. Theirs are cloudy reflecting the sky or the sea, always a reflection. Even my eyes and those of Gale's are cloudy. But this Brute's eyes are too clear and reminds me too much of another set of pale eyes from my childhood.

A childhood where memories were not of need but of want; wanting to explore the forest, wanting to hunt for small game, and wanting to sing…Yes, I remember the singing. I close my eyes tightly, trying to banish the memory.

"Coming from a District favored by the Capitol, I doubt if you've ever felt the _need _ for anything." I taunt him defiantly then spat "Capitol dog"

"Better to be dogs than rats." Cato responds just as nastily.

"At least dogs have purpose, we come to the games more than to kill, more that to survive. We have a goal. Unlike District 12 rats that simply scurry around trying to be the last one standing. But then again, maybe that's why you're so good at this game… I mean, it is called _the Hunger Games _and your District certainly knows about that right?" he smirks at me.

"Killing innocents is no goal" I say back just as insultingly, ignoring the last part of that insult.

He scoffs and smirks, "To me, they're just the means to an end"

"You're calling 12 year old kids getting slaughtered as a_ means_ to an end?" she asked incredulously.

Cato looks at me contemplatively, then shrugs his broad shoulders "As long as they're not from mine. I don't even know these kids. So why should I care for them? Don't be a hypocrite, Katniss, between your innocent _sister _and _District 11_, who would _you_ choose?"

This silenced me, because I know the answer. Its okay if I die for the two of them but to ask me to choose. I know that I will always pick my little duck. As I contemplate how to answer, I suddenly hear laughter.

Cato laughs, looking at my expression. "Made you think, huh? I bet Loverboy never contradicted you. He accepted you whole and just as you are, how romantic." He feigns a soft expression. "Don't get me wrong, the lovesick rat worships the ground you walk on, but Katniss, do you really want to be tied to someone who places you on a pedestal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied sullenly. That's because I don't. Mine and Peeta's relationship has always been an exchange. He complements me. He's countenance is gentle while mine is rough, he's a good talker while I bumble and mumble most of the time. He can cook, I can't.

"A pedestal, you know, something high… it might even be gigantic from his eye view." He elaborates, talking as if he's conveying something obvious to a simpleton.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I snarl back.

"I'm asking if you really want to be tied to someone who worships you all your life. It's not as fun or romantic as it sounds, you know? It gets too high and too steep that before you realize it, you topple over and no one's there to catch you because all of them also expects you to do the rescuing not the other way around."

"Shut up, Cato" I say quietly "I don't want to listen to life lessons from a monster, especially someone who enjoys killing innocents too much. Are you really that broken that you revel in these games, an event where children are sacrificed for the amusement of adults? Its disgusting." I spat, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, I completely agree, it is disgusting." He says with a straight face, which surprises me. I guess he sees it in my face because he springs up and goes to my side. Tilting his head while gazing at me.

"Now, I want to ask you something. How many 12 year olds have died from your pathetic District since the start of the games?" he asks out of the blue.

"Too many to count"

He nods in agreement. "Now, ask me how many 12-year old children died from District Two, the so-called _Capitol dogs_?

"I don't know…" _where was he going with this?_

"That's right, you don't know because there was none." He smiles beatifically. I want to beat the expression off his face. "Since the start of the games decades ago, we made sure that we trained. We trained so hard so that the _little ones _won't have to be called by mistake and we don't have to watch them get slaughtered"

"We even invented volunteering, you know? So who's more merciful now Katniss?" he asks softly. "The capitol dogs or the coal rats?, its partly why we hate your District, you know… because you people don't do anything to improve yourselves. At least with us, kissing ass leads to meals three times a day, a warm place to battle the cold, and medicine for the sick" Cato said this with a straight face and an even tone. Its fact. To him, this is fact.

"You don't understand, coming from a rich District." I say as calmly as I can.

"True, I don't understand lower Districts. But I especially don't understand you, _Fire Girl_ because you make it sound as if lower Districts have honor… how do you justify the beggars lining your streets? There's nothing dignified about being poor, Katniss, its just a smokescreen because you rats are so delusional with hunger."

_Who made him all knowing, he's spouting these things as if he knows my District. He doesn't, its hard to get up when they keep pushing you down. I don't really know how to respond to him and this conversation tires me. Self-reflection has always been a weak point of mine. As such, I just remain silent. Maybe, if I ignore him, he'll just go back to minding his own business. _

Katniss stops thinking when something wet hits her nose. I stop and try to stare at it, almost crossing my eyes with the effort. But then another hits my forehead. Looking up, I see small white stuff raining down. Snow. Snow. Snow. My eyes widen, when I comprehend at last the implications of this phenomenon. President Snow. Has he been listening? Is this a warning?

…

_I hate defending my District but I have to if I want more sponsors. True, small children never get reaped from District Two but that's because almost all of them are already inside bunkers, training either to be a representative or as a peacekeeper. Because the Hunger Games in District Two never actually stops. _

Looking up, I was surprised to see small round stuff… falling. It's snow. I look back at Katniss and see her scrunching her nose. Then she tried looking at it, thus, crossing her eyes over her nose.

I suppress a snicker. District 12 looks ridiculous. But then I stop suddenly, why are they sending snow now?

Slowly standing up, I trod to Katniss to pick her up.

"We need to get out of this area, I don't like this…" I say while bending down to carry her.

…

"What the hell are you doing?" Katniss asks surprise. "Why don't you just untie me and let me walk on my own?"

"Do you really think that I'm stupid? I saw how fast you can climb remember? I untie you and you're gonna latch on the first bark that you see…" Cato looks at me with a raised eyebrow while untying wolf Clove from the tree and pulling her with us.

Lifting me up, I'm surprised on how easy he does it. True, among all the Tributes, Cato seems to be the strongest aside from Thresh. But still, I'm no small woman myself. Peeta and me are of the same height… but he does. _When was the last time I got carried like this? My father used to carry me on his back but not like this. This makes me feel vulnerable and I don't like being associated to anything that shows how weak I am. _

I kick my legs, trying to dislodge from his arms. He just squeezes me further, almost to hurt but not quite. And if I'm totally honest with myself, his body warmth seeps into mine. _Never really thought that the Brute can have body heat, much less share it. I've always assumed that since they were cold blooded killers that they'll also have the temperature of a reptile. _

I stay silent. Wondering where he'll be taking me. The night's already coming so we need shelter fast, something warm at that, especially if we want to survive this cold weather.

…

Haymitch looks on with a wondering expression as the Career carried Katniss _bridal style. What the hell?_ _Never thought the Brute had it in him. _Turning around, I see Cinna looking at the boy as well, maybe trying to decipher what he's playing at. The others however, were buzzing. The talk between the two tributes about the Hunger Games placed everyone on edge. What Katniss said almost bordered on rebellion and Cato's contribution didn't help. Maybe, that's why they sent the snow to stop it. Snow… to let them know that Panem is watching and more importantly, that the President is also keeping tabs of their conversation.

_I need another bottle._

…

Prim listens to the Boy from Two. He is strong. He carried Katniss like she was Lady. I've never really seen my older sister being as… as… needy? No, in a weak position as what is now being shown. It almost seems too private to be viewed by so many strangers.

The Boy from Two is also beautiful. I know that boys aren't supposed to be pretty but he is. Mother covered my eyes during the bath scene but when I looked around after, most of the women watching were red in the face or breathing a bit hard, maybe they're embarassed.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gale march out of the viewing field. Stomping across the grass… maybe he doesn't like seeing Katniss so helpless too. I feel sorry for him, his relationship with Katniss will always be tinged below the surface with familial love.

It is strange that I don't feel worried. Since Cato saved her from the mutts, I started breathing easily. And when they started talking, I was awed by what he said… District Two doesn't send in the young ones? Why couldn't we do it here?

I'm also really worried about Katniss and Peeta, the beautiful boy pointed out that Peeta worships my sister. I have to agree. Sometimes, when we pass by the bakeshop, I would see Peeta tracking Katniss with his eyes. I thought it was romantic being the center of someone's world. But now, maybe he was right…

Katniss is already a hero at home and in the seam but does she really have to be the hero in their relationship? I've seen how she saved Peeta from death by fighting her way towards the medicine he needed. I've seen how she hunted while Peeta stayed in the cave. Is that a preview of their lives to come?

And if so, when can my sister rest?

True, the Boy with the Bread was kind. His actions years ago gave Katniss hope and for that, I would always be thankful. But that gratitude can be misinterpreted in so many ways. I hope that what my sister feels is not something which developed with desperation to cling to home while _away _from home.

…

"I do not like where the games are going, Head gamemaker." President Snow says in an even voice.

"It's become a standstill between the Career boy and District 12. Furthermore, their conversations are inciting insurrection from the Districts, the Boy from Two has also slipped during their so-called heart-to-heart, I do not want anymore unrest from the rest of Panem."

"We are currently checking the polls, President, the ratings are off the roof. The audience and Districts are split." Crane reports nervously. "The higher Districts want the Career Boy to win but _with _District 12 while those from the lower Districts favor the star-crossed lovers."

"I'm surprised that they want the Brutal Boy, though after yesterday's events, I couldn't really blame them…" President Snow chuckled darkly.

"We could announce three winners… if we want the games over at once" Crane suggested.

"No, let's leave them be for a bit, I want to see what District 12 will do and how District Two reacts to their golden boy being involved with the seam girl. But make sure that their future conversations concerning the Hunger Games are filtered." He orders and stares coldly at the Head Gamemaker to make sure that he understands the consequences should such an occurrence be repeated.

"Of course, President" he says as he slowly backs away from the room smelling of too much roses and blood.

…

"_What happened to Katniss?"_

"_Where is she?"_

I remain at the top of the Cornucopia. Hoping to see a glimpse of her hair in the woods near the edge of the clearing but there's none.

I can't help the shaking of my hands. _How cowardly I must have looked to all of Panem, as I scurried up to safety while Katniss lured the mutts out of my vicinity. I don't want to be weak anymore but whenever I'm with her, I feel out of control and dazed. Just looking at Katniss renders me speechless. _

_What can I do now? Can I look for her? My feet is still bummed but at least I don't feel too much pain now. Maybe its time that I look out for her instead of the other way around. No, she told me to stay at the Cornucopia, she'll come seek me out and I have to stay here to make sure she finds me at once._

I stand up straight but stop at the first sight of snow. Snow… _why is it snowing?_ I go down to the cornucopia from the roof for shelter and once again feel guilty. Katniss might be freezing right now. I need to make sure that she's okay… but then I see the sun going down and hear no canons going off. Cato is still alive and he might be out there with Katniss. _  
_

…

We got to a cave, dark but dry. Cato passes the entrance and strolls straight to the back of the cave, putting me down. And then, he gets his spear-like branch and pushes it into the ground, opposite me, tying Clove's leash to it. She snarls and bares her teeth but Cato just slaps her snout to behave her. She does.

He goes out again and I wait, looking around for anything to help me get out of this predicament. Dirt, dirt, rock… Rock! Of course. I try to grasp it but realize with a sinking feeling that it was too smooth.

I hear steps and look up at once, seeing Cato bringing in some branches and game. I blink _didn't know that District Two even knows how to hunt_ but then I see that the game was mostly fish. He works silently and I observe him as he bends over to dig a pit to put in the branches. I see his shoulders moving in sync with his arms, seeing sinewy strength in their hardened curves. A display of simple puissance. _What am I thinking? _I shake my head, mentally ridding myself of such notions. The fire comes up and I look to see his face warmed by the red and orange lights flicking within the cave. Staring at it once again, I shake my head. But then the cycle begins again.

…

I could feel District 12 watching me, for what, I don't really know. However, when I look up, hoping to catch her in the act, she's already shaking her head. What a weird person, weird_ and beautiful. No wonder Loverboy's besotted with her. _

_Its hormones, I'm eighteen and been inside this dome for weeks now… and since she's the only remaining opposite sex here, its natural that my gaze goes to her. But really, I never realized that District 12 people can look like her. Sure, she has the coloring of a coalminer's daughter but her features are incomparable. In addition, her utter obliviousness of her own physical attributes is refreshing. _

With the fire going, I now see that the Girl on Fire moniker is truly apt. She looks refulgent. Looking down at once to not seem obvious, I tend to the fire to keep my mind and eyes busy. No use thinking about it like that.

…

_This is bad, _Haymitch thinks. _What the hell are they doing?_

This is worse than the freaking dramas usually shown in the Capitol TV. These two idiots are giving them an award winning performance matching with romantic settings and they don't even know it. Meanwhile, the actual leading man is looking like a feckless idiot without a backbone stuck in the Cornucopia.

I blearily look around, _if a drunk like me is able to decipher that, what more the ones looking for it? _

Taking a swig again at the vodka bottle, I try to wipe out the happenings in the last 24 hours. _If this is what today looks like, well, don't bother sobering me till ever. _

…

Unbeknownst to the two tributes, all of Panem are actually watching their interaction with barely suppressed curiosity. They see the Girl on Fire stare at him and look down, then they see the Golden Boy gaze to her and look down as well. Eyes never meeting but nonetheless drawn to each other, again and again.

On the other hand, the Capitol asks themselves, what is happening? Why are they not killing each other? Instead, the two seem fascinated. At this, the wheels of the superficial minds starts to turn albeit slowly at first but gaining as they continue to see the two crowd-favorites, almost but not quite enamored with the other.

Innocent and loyal love is such a wonderful thing and the Boy with the Bread certainly provided that but when your audience is made up of people with perverse predilection, like the Capitol, the forbidden one will always be more enticing.

…

Meanwhile, from the Head gamemaker's viewing room, they hear the makings of raucous laughter.

…

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

I really hated my previous chapter. It came on too fast, too soon. The progress of this story was supposed to be gradual. So I'll be adjusting this chapter quite a bit but sometimes resisting writing mushy stuff is even harder than revising the whole thing.

P.S. Tweaked Chapter 2 a bit as well.

**Chapter 3**

In District Two, people seemed faded. They blend from white to grey and to a metallic hue. The Peacekeepers are recruited from there, white; weapons are developed and made there, metallic. I was trained there, grey. Yes, the uniforms of trainee students are grey. I hate the color grey. They say that you wear it as a trainee because you are nothing until you accomplish something, either as a Peacekeeper or as a Victor.

Aside from the near monochrome environment, it also often snows in District 2. We're close to the Capitol, true, because we overlook them. District Two is located in a high place, really cold and very damp. Maybe that's why we were so fascinated with the Capitol because it seems like such a magical place due to its color. The lights, buildings, people. It was something to aspire to, getting to the Capitol and seeing, experiencing all those colors.

So, once I arrived, I was thrilled. _This is what I trained for_. And it was everything that I imagined, the choices were endless, from clothing to the type of water you want to drink. The Capitol was magical and I was at the center of it. But then, _she _appeared. She came blazing across the field… I never noticed Loverboy because he paled compared to her. Though it was more than the flames in her clothes, there was something in her eyes. It burned. _Yet, how could that be when it was colored grey?_

Grey is supposed to be death, it was the color of a corpse and the shade of the burned wood, ashes. Katniss' eyes didn't look dead, they were on fire. Girl-on-Fire. One of the things that are most coveted in my District is warmth because it was so scarce. It's hard to feel warm when all year round the snow falls, so you just live with the cold. This doesn't mean that you don't want it, nonetheless. And if there was one thing that can distract me and those in District Two from the multitude of colors shining from the Capitol, it was that. Fire, blazing and scorching. The Girl-on-fire seemed to be the embodiment of it.

Looking at her sleeping form curled across the fire, I can't help but think that she radiates more warmth than the flames. I shake my head vigorously. I said I needed her and that's certainly true, no one will touch me if I have the Girl on Fire hostage. Those damn gamemakers will think twice before sending one of their sick experiments and right now, I need a reprieve. Despite this, I still can't help but feel that the ending will come sooner than later. But when it does, I'll be the one to finish it on my terms.

…

Sleeping, that's all I've ever done since Cato saved me from the mutts. And why shouldn't I? I was so tired. However, even though I want to shut down everything, my mind still manages to work overtime. I miss my home and I miss Prim. I miss the smell of leaves, rain dew during early morning walks, and fresh dirt, not the artificial ones concocted by the Capitol. My life was simple there. No Hunger Games, I go out, find food, go back home and sleep. Then repeat. Some would call that routine tiring and dull but its different, everyday is different in District Twelve. We might not have a purpose but that's because we focus a lot on the present. It's useless to plan ahead when you don't even know if you'll survive past the day.

Maybe District Two is right that we never really thought of improving ourselves…

He's strange. The Boy from District Two; saving me, when he could have easily left me to the wolves, literally. I was about to fall back down to sleep when I feel something wet hitting my cheek. _Am I outside again? In this snow? _

I slowly open my eyes and was terrified to find canines near my head, saliva,_ how did she get out of that binding? _My heart stops for a millisecond then started beating frantically. _Where's Cato? Or maybe this is what he actually wanted, to offer me up as penance to his District partner?_

_I don't want to die like this, please… I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die, I don't. _I whimper softly and when I see her gearing up, getting ready to lounge at me. I scream.

For Cato.

"Cato! Cato!" I screamed and the hesitation from wolf Clove was all I needed to kick out. Unfortunately, this only served to further rile up the beast and now, I'm cornered.

I cringe and curl myself to a fetal position. Hoping that she strikes fast and sure to spare me the pain. Tears prickled in the corners of my eye and I can't help the whimper that escapes.

My breath catches when I saw the beast pounce. I whisper one last "Cato" before closing my eyes. One second, two seconds, three seconds… nothing. Opening my eyes, I see the beast inches from my face and a pointed object even closer. Widening my eyes, I sit up straight and look up to see Cato standing before me holding the other base of his sword.

He saved me again. Granted, I wouldn't have been in this position in the first place if it weren't for him.

Shoving the dead corpse off his sword, I notice the trembling of his hands. That's when I see it. The widening of his eyes, the thinning line of his mouth, the twitch in his cheek, he's rattled. And terrified.

For me or for killing her?

"Cato…" I start to utter.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up!" he shouts at me. "I should just kill you now, even tied up, you still manage to ruin everything!"

Gratitude evaporates when confronted with that furious face of his. "It's not my fault that your District partner is still a sadistic bitch even when she's walking on four legs!" I retort just as angrily. I know that it's unfair, Clove didn't choose to be a mutant and just like that, guilt claws in my gut, acrid and just as unpleasant as the bitter medicine that mother feeds me during times of sickness.

"Don't talk about her like that, she didn't want to be like this…" Cato contradicts vehemently.

"I know and I'm sorry, but don't blame me for this. What were you thinking, bringing sparing her?" I ask wonderingly.

"I thought, I thought that when I become a Victor I can request them to turn her back. Back to human, alive. I'll kill the starcrossed lovers and District Two will take the crown. Together."

His reply was uttered in a whisper and I was stunned. Even the fact that he wants to kill us didn't diminish one iota from the sympathy that I feel for him. That's right, I _feel _for the Brute.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to her"

"Don't bother, I guess in the back of my mind, I always thought that it would be impossible. Her body died in my arms, I saw it stop. So, they can't really bring her back. That beast isn't Clove, they just made it look like her and I should have realized it from the start."

Stunned, I look at him closer. Cato… was different now. Or maybe I just never bothered to look. Never imagined the Brutal Boy from Two actually confessing that. These games have changed us, either for the best or worst.

"We have to move now, I feel that this will end soon." He strides back to his side, gathering his pack and weapons.

…end soon. _Peeta_. My guilt increases because I never really thought about him during my captivity. _Is he okay? What about his leg? Was it infected?_ The guilty feeling from before was magnified. Its been two days, he has to be frantic with worry. Scrunching my eyebrows in thought, I try to think of a way to get out of this mess before we confront Peeta.

…

_Where's Katniss? She should have been back by now. _

Straightening my shoulders, I get ready to march back into the forest. For Katniss, I'll do it. Gathering up my pack, I stuff the medicines and leave some blankets just in case she comes back here. I'll also have to leave a note.

Writing furiously, the note is done, I shoulder my pack and head on. If I encounter Cato, then I'll just have to kill him or at least injure him so that Katniss can easily take the upper hand. I promised to protect her and even with my dying breath, _I will_.

Striding confidently towards the pack of trees where Katniss led the mutts, I limped determinedly despite the cold.

…

The snow was ankle deep now. Walking on it is painful because I can't see the branches and rocks littering the ground, I stumble once in awhile and was surprised when I see Cato strolling through without difficulty. His feet leave deep marks but the stride is strong. In one hand, he's carrying a bow like machine. It's strapped to his forearm. In his other hand is my rope.

He untied me before heading out and now I feel like the mutt. Looking at his back, I feel nervous for the inevitable confrontation. This person saved my life twice, shouldn't I return the favor? Owing him is the worst that could happen to me now but then I really couldn't sit still until my debt is repaid. But how can you repay a life debt when you're in the Hunger Games. I've already devoted one token of my life to Peeta, I can't really extend it to Cato…

My inner ramblings were interrupted by the growling in my stomach. I haven't eaten since early yesterday. Sustenance is a must especially in this weather.

Cato stops as well.

"You haven't eaten?" He asks.

"I didn't really notice, what gave it away? My complexion or the beast inside my stomach?" I answered sarcastically but it was slightly ruined by the chattering of my teeth.

"Are you cold?"

I didn't bother answering the question, when it was so obvious.

"Here" he opens up his jacket to me. I stare at it dumbly, "What?" I ask.

"Get in here or you'll freeze to death before the grand finale" he says.

"No, thank you"

"Suit yourself"

"I'm still hungry" then I stopped, digging my heals in the snow, trying to prove my point. I am not moving another inch without being fed.

"Maybe, I should loosen the leash, you're acting more and more like the mutt" he voices out, looking at me amusedly over his shoulder.

For a moment, with the snow falling and his eyes shining with mischief, my breath catches. _What was that? Am I coming down with something?_

"What happened to you?" I strolled towards him, standing near. I have to look up because the top of my head barely grazes his chin. Wasn't used to the height difference, with Peeta, we were always on equal footing.

"What do you mean?"

"You're different, before you would have just struck me down for the things I just said. But now, you're joking with me" she states questioningly.

Looking at me exasperately, "Haven't you ever heard of _not _looking a gift horse in the mouth?" nudging me forward now. Trying to get me moving.

"That doesn't answer my question, just like it didn't answer why you saved me twice now?" staring at him straight in his eyes. Trying to hold his gaze, he shifted uncomfortably. The first signs of giving in that I saw in him.

"Answer me" shouting didn't seem to work, so with my bound hands, I shove him.

He reacts violently, catching the tied ropes over my hands, he pushes into me until I hit a bark of a tree "No, I don't have to answer anything to you, watch your mouth Fire Girl or I just might have to use this sword a second time today."

"Then, why don't you? You had plenty of chances, Cato and you didn't take it. Why didn't you?" all the while wondering why I'm tempting faith with this confrontation. But I can't let it go. This being nice and saving my life has to stop, because in the end, I have to kill him. And when I do, I can't have my conscience haunting me the rest of my life.

Stopping suddenly, I slump on the bark of the tree, breathing deep because the air seems thin. The cold weather made it like that. While breathing, I smell him. People around me usually smell of the scents from District 12. Peeta smells like fresh baked bread, Prim of milk, my mother smells of detergent and the medicines she mixes. Gale, unfortunately, smells of coal and for me, they told me that the forest clings to my skin like, leaves, wild grass, fresh dirt. Cato smells differently, of something foreign to me.

Before the games, he was usually covered with the nauseating perfume given out by the Capitol but now, I smell… snow. He smells of cool, minty, even and of clean snow. Never really seen clean snow because everything that hits my District becomes dirty but I know that Cato's smell is what it would be like. For a moment, I let myself get lost in his scent.

"Are you done now?" he asks when he notices me closing my eyes, inadvertently, interrupting my thoughts. I nod silently and watch carefully. Straightening up, he eases his body from mine. Stepping toward the path again he looks ready to go. Against the falling snow, he looks as if he was born in this weather. During winter. "But… I'm still hungry…"

He turns his head swiftly and sighs tiredly. "Come on, let's find you something."

I smile at him angelically.

…

_Katniss is having fun. _I can't help but think this. She smiled differently in that scene, not of contentment or of something funny but of being mischievous. Madge thinks to herself.

When I first met her, Katniss was this bubbly seam girl who hums and sings sporadically. But when her father died, she stopped singing, stopped laughing. She became serious and usually only smiled when in the presence of Prim. Katniss normally looks as if she's shouldering the whole seam on her shoulders even before opting for tesserae. This was the same during the parade and interviews inside the Capitol, the countdown for the games, and even being with Peeta never erased that stiffness. In fact, Katniss looks more tense and rigid because of the responsibility of protecting her District partner. But now… now, she looks like she's having fun. Suddenly, I'm reminded of the time she taunted Cato to climbing up her tree. She looked as if she's enjoying it then.

Almost similar to how she looks now. But not quite. Now, this smile was fun tinged with a little happiness.

Peeta has been in love with Katniss since he was five years old. Watching her from afar, he expressed his affection distantly, especially with Gale in the picture. But now, seeing them together, it felt off. Katniss' character was too strong and serious and some would call that a match made in heaven since Peeta is gentle and easygoing. But it doesn't seem that way to me.

Katniss is stubborn and likes to dig her feet in even when she's in the wrong, Peeta can sooth that but won't really contradict her. And theirs won't seem like the right mix. A relationship should be of mutual affection and oftentimes, compromise. With Peeta as her partner, there would only be one benefiting. While Peeta may feel okay with giving and conceding everything to her, Katniss definitely won't. She'll feel guilty for always winning an argument, always being right in all the topics.

But these two from the most opposite of Districts… they click. Despite their depressing circumstance, they're a match made in… I don't really know where, but it works.

The Strong Idealist Katniss. The Strong Practical Cato. Both made up of strong characters. Fire versus ice. _Intensity _and more than a bit of steam, I raise my eyebrows at that. Yes, definitely steam. That's what I see and what Little Prim sees as well from the expression on her face.

Maybe, just maybe, it could work better than any other combination.

_Ka_to and _Cat_niss. I snicker to myself; even their names accommodate each other. I stop suddenly, my head whipping up towards the screen when I hear humming.

…

Cato stomps angrily, what the hell is wrong with this girl. First, she's being a pain but now she's humming as if were strolling in the park?

Looking around, I see the specific tree that I was looking for. They have these in District Two, it was the only one that has fruit during winter and looks like it's the only one with food here as well. The tree looks like a willow tree with leaves hanging, falling over but the color of its leaves are different, more blue than green and within those thick branches are violet colored fruits, we call them "boreal" back home. This will have to do since the animals have taken shelter and the lake is starting to harden to ice. I stretch my arms up and was glad that some are within my reach, taking five overall. I turn back to Katniss and hands three of them to her.

When she stops humming, I turn to see her examining the fruit thoughtfully with no little amount of suspicion. And so, to reassure her, I took a huge bite of my half, making sure to swallow loudly to let her know that it's not poisonous. Its sweet and succulent, some of the juice runs down my chin and I lick it off.

Katniss, who's been looking at me the whole time, reddens audibly. Turning around abruptly, she starts devouring her share in record time. Chuckling to myself at this display of hunger, I pull her rope, getting her to step awkwardly in my direction.

"Come on, if you think that this is cold, wait until that artificial sun goes down." Scowling at me, she follows reluctantly. "I think the Capitol is controlling the temperature, normally, when snow is this thick, it should be colder."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm grateful for that. Don't really mind this weather. Better than the heat during the first few days" all the while, bringing her bound arms across to keep the body heat in. Really inspecting her outfit, I notice that she's quite filthy. Smudges on her face, dirt on her pants, a cloth tear here and there.

"You seem at home in this weather." Katniss tells me suddenly.

"It's winter most of the time in District Two" I answer in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, well then I guess this change is to your advantage." She mutters, now trying to rub her arms up and down to generate heat.

I sigh and grab her bound hands and plasters her to my side. My jacket sheltering both of us. I feel heat creeping up my face but I guess it's the extra warmth. Katniss snuggles further into me. This surprised me. But I guess the cold really got to her.

Walking carefully, we trod back towards our destination: The Cornucopia. Never really realized how far off we came to until we tried to walk the distance back. We've been at it for hours now and still no sign of the structure. Keeping her to my side, I stay silent.

This feels weird, having someone near me like this but not entirely unpleasant.

…

The warmth from Cato goes a long way to banishing the goosebumps on my arms. Going under his jacket was a risk but once there, I felt safe. Safe is such a foreign word to me. And its not something you should feel when in the Hunger Games…

The Hunger Games… change people and maybe it not only changed Cato but me as well.

Nonetheless, the security from his arms makes me feel something weird. A strange fluttering, not entirely unlike what it feels like to lean on Peeta in that cave. But this was more, then, I felt a bit stiff because the other tributes might attack us anytime but now, when the only remaining tributes are Peeta and Cato, that stomach flicker becomes more pronounced.

_What is that?_

I know that I'm a social failure as Haymitch has countless times reminded me. So this feeling is a bit out of my league. Nonetheless, I close my eyes, savoring his scent and just letting him lead. Lead, never really thought I'd let someone else lead other than me.

Looking up at him for a moment, I take in his appearance. His hair is down now, slightly touching his eyebrows while his face is now more pronounced. Less muscle suits him. More lean. The cold makes his cheeks slightly red and he never looked as young as he did now. Physical appearance never actually swayed me but I have to admit, Cato is quite pleasing to the eyes. More than Gale and yes, much more than Peeta.

_I can't believe I'm comparing this Brute to Peeta. _Mentally shaking my head at these thoughts, I try to clear my mind of everything and just listen to things around me.

Hearing nothing unusual, I glance back again and ask him the one thing that keeps nagging me.

Opening my bound hands, I hold them on his chest, stopping him, "Cato, when we get there, what will you do?" I ask straight, its good to get everything on the table before I feel too attached and hesitate in killing him.

…

Haymitch watches the progress, slumped on his chair. _Idiots, all of them._

That's right, why couldn't Katniss just run? Or why couldn't the Brute just kill them? Why delay the inevitable?

The scenes of Katniss and Cato together does not bode well for Peeta. Gentle, kind Peeta who will do anything for the Girl on Fire, a girl who now looks more enamored of the Brute holding her against his side than when they kissed in that cave.

Turning slightly to straighten up in my chair, I look closely again to Katniss and have to admit that they do present a fetching picture. A backdrop of snow, two silhouettes that from a distance looks almost like one. Light blond hair against brown, the man no! boy leaning slightly on her to keep the girl within the warmth of the jacket. The girl also leaning slightly into him for shared warmth. Their heads just the right angle and height.

I know that Katniss is a bit of a social misfit but she has to have realized that her expression is giving the Capitol people more ammunition. I need to think of something fast, otherwise, the Brute will be the one going home. And frankly speaking, I'm tired of District Two always winning. It's time for someone of mine to take home the crown.

…

"Seneca Crane, what do you make of this development between Katniss and Cato?" Ceasar asks the head gamemaker, gesturing towards the screen showing the two trudging on the snow, in each others arms.

"Well, it was certainly a surprise, I must say. Never could have thought that it would end up like this… but then again, when you examine them individually, its quite apparent that there could be something brewing inside" Seneca smiles winningly. "Katniss comes from District 12 and has been providing for her family at a very young age. She is used to being the one in charge, taking care of her sister and the people in their community. A natural born leader. Meanwhile, Cato is from District Two and comes from a very prominent family. His father was the head weapons designer back in the days, when he unfortunately died, his mother remarried a Victor who pushed him to becoming a career. From the academy records, it seems that Cato has surpassed his instructors at a very young age. A genius, they say. Both as a weapons developer and in practical applications."

"Okay, so both of them are quite the achievers, but what's the appeal there?" Ceasar asks leaning forward eagerly. His neon green suit reflecting not so flatteringly on his face.

"I believe Ceasar, that the two of them disarmed each other. Their first meeting instantly incited dislike because they saw the other person as a threat" Seneca explained. "Since both are crafted to lead, they tend to clash but what we see here is the two of them going past that stage. Cato saved Katniss twice and thus, that feeling of danger that she always gets when with him slowly diminishes creating, instead, a fascinating duet of camaraderie that could in fact lead to more displays of aggression and passion."

Ceasar leaned back, contemplating Seneca's explanation "Well, you certainly thought about this for quite a bit. You seem to favor the District Two tribute now more than Peeta, what changed?"

"I don't really favor anyone, though Cato _did_ show his other side… wait, wait, I'm not talking about that scene" he laughs with the audience trying to calm the ladies down.

"Yes, I believe that all the ladies here and quite a few of the gentlemen have already ordered their own personal copies of the Hunger Games in advance just for that bath scene" Ceasar informed the head gamemaker, obviously dropping hints of the audience preference.

"Yes, well, it turns out that he is quite popular with the opposite sex even back in District Two based on the number of feedbacks that we've heard from his fellow classmates. But on to the question, Cato showed something different when he saved Katniss and this certainly warrants more consideration" Seneca informs the audience." At first, he seems to be the typical Career but his gestures, of late, has shown new depth."

"I'd have to agree with that. Two strong personalities can either clash and repel each other or converge quite unexpectedly." Nodding his head repeatedly, agreeing with his own assessment.

"Nonetheless, let's not discount Peeta out of the picture. Mainly, because Peeta seems to complement Katniss' personality, he is meek, funny and soft spoken while Katniss is serious, hard and at times too overbearing. Theirs can work just as well, maybe not as intensely but his affections will definitely more than make up for the ones lacking on her side"

"But that seems too one-sided." Ceasar contradicts. "But still something to think about, this Hunger Games is just too good to be over so quickly, please tell me that there's more?" pleading comically, using both hands to implore the head gamemaker.

Seneca laughs uproariously "Not to worry, those two will be traveling with each other for quite a bit, especially since we changed some parts in the arena to lead them off their end goal, less the games end too soon."

"Yes, the drama in the games shifted quite a bit and ending it too soon will be the real tragedy here. Well, it seems that our time is up, Seneca, we hope to see more action inside the arena in the future." Ceasar stood up shaking hands with the gamemaker. "On this note, we leave the audience with this one food for thought… who would you rather see with our very own Girl On Fire, the Boy with the Bread based on her story about him or the Ice Prince from District Two? the star-crossed lovers or the inter-district romance?" Ceasar flashes his white teeth one last time for the camera and then goes out.

…

**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know, Ice Prince seems a bit much… I really should have thought more about it,,, but since I basically worship Cato's character, I found the moniker apt.

**Chapter 4**

Huffing painfully due to fatigue, I puff out "Are you sure of where we're going?"

"For the last time, yes, I'm sure… I saw the familiar landmarks, we're on the right path" Cato replied, annoyed at my insistence. We're currently heading back to the Cornucopia, or at least trying to. We've been walking for hours and the fruits I've eaten this afternoon barely sated my hunger.

"We should stop" I suggested, making my voice louder to convey my irritation. "How about we don't" was the quick retort from my captor.

"Were never going to reach it during night and we didn't eat all day, do you really want to die of hunger _in _the Hunger Games? We'll be the laughing stock of Panem for being the worst pun in the history of the games!" looking at him in the eyes and thumping my bound hands on his stomach to emphasize my point. Scouting our surroundings, I see that we didn't really have much choice in the way of sustenance. Unless you count frozen plants as edible.

"Okay, we'll stop and I'll find us some food. But we need to get to shelter first"

"That's what I've been suggesting for the past two hours, and you decided that trekking in snow is more enjoyable" I remind him blandly. He scowled at me for that but I didn't really care, it's hard being irritated when you're feeling dizzy from starvation. I hate feeling hungry, back in District 12 the lowest point in my young life was when Peeta threw me that bread. Some would say that his actions were just that, ridding the bakery of burned pastry but I knew that he was beaten by his abusive mother for wasting the bread on someone from the Seam. That was also the turning point for me, never again would I rely on someone to care for me, I'll survive with Prim and mother on my own.

Which is why I uttered these next words, "I can help with the food"

Looking at me weirdly, he raised an eyebrow. "You're barely standing up, Fire Girl and I'm not risking you getting away from me" and that was that. End of discussion. At least for him, unfortunately for the Brute, I refuse to budge when he tried to turn me in one direction.

"We already came from that direction; we should just find some shade going forward to shorten the distance between us and the Cornucopia tomorrow." After a staring contest and silent battle of wills, I see him slump his shoulders, conceding to my point. Smirking inwardly, I lead him towards the other direction.

Thirty minutes into the walk, I see a dark spot across a white expanse, eagerly trotting towards that spot, thinking of it as a cave, I never heard Cato shouting a warning about thin ice until it was too late. The floor cracked and gazing down at it wonderingly, I plunged down.

Fast.

It was too cold, the water was freezing and my hands are bound, feet were weakened from walking all day. Looking up, I see the water hardening over me. Panicking, I try to smash the white film and see Cato doing the same. I'm grateful now for the rope, since it's the only one anchoring me to the surface. The cold was getting to me, my hands look blue and my lips feel numb. My mind is drifting off as well.

Losing consciousness.

…

_Shit, shit_, I told her to watch her steps but the stubborn girl didn't listen. When I saw her lose consciousness, I knew that I had to get her out of there fast. Using my sword, I smash the ice and was grateful for the first time in being born in this kind of climate because it made me a bit impervious to the cold.

Hitting it again and again, I hear a crack. Grateful, I focused on that cracked spot. When it gave, it also pulled me down. But I was more determined. Grabbing Katniss around her waist, I hug her to me kicking out my feet furiously to safety. Hauling her body over the edge, I lift myself up on my own. Upon wiping her face, I was terrified to see her blue lips and complexion. But first things first.

Opening my mouth over hers, I breath out transferring one then two shallow breaths. Lifting my head, I look to her chest to check if she can breathe on her own. I sigh in relief upon seeing the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Leaning back, I breathe rapidly, trying to get my bearings. We're not out of the woods yet, hypothermia is almost as dangerous as drowning if left on its own. But first, I grab her hands cutting off the ropes binding her hands. I doubt that she can walk in this condition much less escape. Bending down and picking her up, I trod carefully towards the cave like structure.

I feel tired… really tired. And the night breeze isn't helping any. Upon stepping on grass, I search frantically for the cave and see it but it wasn't a cave because I can see roots. Nonetheless, I'm too exhausted to care as long as it will provide some modicum of shelter and heat. Crawling towards the deeper end of the enclave, I sigh in relief of finding no stray animals. It smells of leaves, dry leaves. Placing Katniss in an elevated portion, I quickly strip off her garments. Jacket. shirt and then pants. Rubbing her arms and legs, I try to generate as much heat as I can. Also, stripping off to my underwear, I search my pack for sleeping bags and was grateful that it remained dry. Opening it, I dump Katniss beneath the thermal blanket, joining her immediately. My relief was short-lived when she started shaking. Pulling her towards me, I wrap my legs around hers and then arms around her shoulders, adding my warmth to the sleeping bags and anchoring her. After two minutes or so, she stops shaking.

Looking at her closely, I rub my arms and legs along her body repeatedly. Keeping it well insulated. We really need to eat but I can't really leave Fire Girl like this.

The effort of trekking and then saving Katniss took its toll and before long, my lids slowly lower bringing me to sleep.

…

"_My name is Katniss Everdeen, named after the plant" a girl with brown braids announced cheerfully to the class "and I like to sing, I have one sister, Prim and she's only one year old, my father works in the mines and mother works with herbs. We live in the Seam"_

_Half of the class scoffed upon hearing the last word, automatically, ostracizing the little girl because of her social status. _

"_Okay Katniss, you can sit beside Madge" and Katniss headed towards that direction. But before she can get there, a kid with ash blond hair and brown eyes raises her hand and says in a haughty tone._

"_But Teacher, she might infect Madge with soot." The class laughed at the small girl while Katniss started fidgeting uncomfortably with the hem of her dress that has obviously seen better days. Feeling self conscious, the small girl tried to go in another direction where all the other Seam kids were gathered when the blond girl named Madge stopped her. _

"_It's okay, you can sit with me" Madge smiles generously at Katniss. _

_Katniss gives her a small smile. "You're nice, I like you" _

_When it was time to eat their meals, the teacher ushered the children out of the classroom and directed them towards an open space. Once there, Katniss tried to go to one of the tables to eat but the mean kids sneered at her. Looking subdued, the girl with the braid walked towards the tree resting near the edge and sat down under the shade leaning on the bark. Opening her lunchbox, she smiled pleasantly upon seeing the apple. It was taken from beyond the fence so it has to remain a secret. While eating her food, Katniss noticed a shadow in front of her, looking up, she sees a boy with blond hair and warm blue eyes staring at her. He was small but looked strong. _

"_Hey Peeta! What are you doing there with the Seam trash?" another boy shouted while throwing a clump of dirt near my feet. The others laughed at my new nickname. Looking down, the girl bit her trembling lip._

_The small boy looks at her sympathetically, uttering a soft "sorry" and turning to go back to his friends._

_Squaring her shoulders, the girl with the braid rounds up a clump of dirt and flings it back towards the table. "I'm not trash and you all are stupid!" she shouts and sticks out her tongue. The group of kids were surprised, no one with that coloring ever retaliated. _

_The nice girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked at Katniss warmly and strides over to her side, leaving the group of mean kids surrounding her. "I'm Madge and let's be friends"_

"_I'd like that" Katniss smiles and answers shaking hands with her new friend. _

…

… _that's the Thurston boy, his father was branded as a traitor because he refused to give up the weapon blueprints to the capitol…_

…_I heard that it wasn't an accident, he was assassinated by Peacekeepers…_

…_Poor boy, his mother was married off to that Victor as punishment, rumors say that he can be quite violent…_

_A boy of about seven clenches his fists tightly but still strides confidently towards the academy. If looked at closely, you'll see that there's a slight limp that he tries to hide along with purple bruising that's partially covered by his uniform. _

"_Hey Traitor! How's your new dad, bet your mother prefers a true Victor than your stupid father" A black haired kid with nasty blue eyes spouts for all to hear._

_Shaking his head, he pushes on trying to ignore the snickers, whispers and pointed fingers following his ascent on the school steps. Heading straight towards his seat in the classroom, he hears the teacher say…_

"_Cato, you're late. Again. We won't be lenient anymore with displays like this. You're not the golden boy anymore" The teacher with the scowl reprimands the boy. _

_Nodding his head, the tall blond boy strides towards the back of the classroom. Sitting down, he merely looks outside and waits for the day to end. It wasn't like this before, people were always smiling when they see him but since his father's untimely demise, lots of nasty people started coming into the house. They turn over tables and break glasses. Mother married shortly after but he was bad. He likes hitting me and she doesn't do anything to stop it. I don't like this school, my friends were all in that other school but now, I'm stuck at this academy. The day flies by with Cato reminiscing of better times._

_During practical class, they all gather around a stage like structure. This was tradition here. A student is paired off with someone of his equal size and are told to fight. Whoever wins gains the favor of the superiors. Cato wasn't interested in it. He was too new to be tested so he's usually on the sidelines._

_But today was different._

"_I want to fight him" The kid from before said to the instructor pointing towards Cato. _

"_He's still new, you won't get any challenge from that" the instructor said, trying to discourage. _

"_I don't care! He's my opponent!" stomping his feet, he goes straight to me and grabs my forearm. Cato winces slightly but the other boy doesn't relent. Pulling Cato forcefully towards the stage. _

_Standing still and looking around with wide eyes, Cato shifts his gaze towards his opponent. _

"_Fight!" the instructor shouts. The other boy charges, swipes his feet and then punches Cato on the side of his face. Cato goes down hard, the other kid doesn't stop, he keeps punching and kicking. _

"_Hey, rich boy, didn't your traitor of a father ever teach you to fight?" the black haired boy sneers at his fallen opponent. Cato looks straight ahead not seeing. "You're pathetic!" the other boy spats at him._

"_You want me to stop?" the boy taunts, "then lick my boots, come on, do it" he pushes his dirty boot in Cato's face. _

_The fallen boy, Cato, snatches the foot near his mouth and twists it painfully until it cracks. The black-haired boy screams in pain. The instructors starts to go to them but Cato shouts "No! he's mine, you let him beat me up so I get to beat him up. Hunger Games rule is that there are no rules!" _

_Cato starts to pound his fists repeatedly on the other boy until he's reduced him to a whimpering mess on the floor._

_Once satisfied with the injuries he inflicted, Cato turned to the crowd of students and instructors surrounding the two of them._

"_Anybody else?" _

...

_I'm so hungry, why isn't mother doing anything. I miss father. _

_Clutching Prim's old clothes to my face, I start to cry. The rain keeps it hidden so it's okay. _

_Splash. Looking up, I see a burned bread in a puddle near my head. Seeing past that, I see a stocky boy with kind eyes being reprimanded and screamed at by a hysterical woman. He hangs his head in subordination._

_Not waiting for them to notice me, I snatch up the bread and head on home. _

_Going inside our small house, I leave a wet trail as I go straight to Prims' room. She looks so tiny now yet whenever I look into her face, she always smiles at me brightly. Tearing off a bit of the bread, I soak it in broth that was too bland but would have to do. She doesn't eat much and for that I'm both grateful and saddened. _

_Looking at the doorway, I saw mother looking at me blankly. _

"_I won't blame you anymore but I won't rely on you anymore either" I say with conviction shining in my grey eyes. And for the first time, I see a crack in the shell that she's locked herself into since father's death. _

…

"_Let's leave him now, Mother." I ask her, trying valiantly to look at her eyes but it was difficult with my eye almost swollen shut after another round of beating. But that's okay, as long as, he doesn't touch mother. _

"_No, Cato…"_

"_Let's leave him!" _

"_No…" and mother starts weeping. _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm pregnant" She whispers and then wails her answer to me."I'm pregnant with his child!"_

_I rear back in astonishment and back slowly away from her. After several moments, however, I try again "Then, that's okay too. I have some money saved up, we can live off that and I can work for the rest. And when I'm eighteen, I can access the trust fund father left me. I don't need to volunteer for tesserae. We don't need him" I plead, kneeling in front of her. _

"_I'm sorry Cato but I can't. But you can still go… don't stay here son. Just stay away." Mother asks of me. "This is my last wish for you, don't look back to this house or to me. Your father wouldn't have wanted this for you. Just always remember that we love you so much."_

_Pushing me back, I try one last time. Imploring her to come with me. She doesn't. _

_Those were the final words my mother spoke to me. I learned later that Victor Landos, her current husband, came home drunk and pushed my mother "accidentally" towards the stairs. She died along with the baby._

_But what the autopsy and Peacekeepers didn't say is that she was getting ready to leave him, which sparked his temper and he lashed out at her. Killing both the baby and my mother in one shove. _

_When I received the news, I went straight to victors village to kill the bastard that murdered my mother and baby sister/brother but I was banned, they threw me out. Saying, that only Victors from the Hunger Games are allowed in._

_And I needed to get inside so I can avenge mother. In that moment, I knew what I had to do._

_That same day, I signed up for tesserae with every intention of going into the games. _

_I was thirteen._

…

"_Prim! Prim! I volunteer I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout frantically at the Peacekeepers taking Prim away. _

…

"_I volunteer" I stride confidently towards the stage with my fellow classmates looking on agreeably. _

…

"_I promise to come back, Prim"_

…

"_I don't want to be a victor, Clove, I need to be a victor."_

…

"We need to send them something" Haymitch says to the District Two mentors. "Those two will die in the next few days unless the damn gamemakers eases up on that weather."

"We know, but why should we? Cato can survive this. It's your tribute that's weighing him down" Brutus rumbles quite arrogantly. "He should have left her to die in the in that ice lake"

"Are you dumb or are you stupid? Look around you, the only thing keeping these idiots from closing on the games is the chemistry between those two. Even though I'm loathe to admit it." Haymitch pokes at Brutus chest. "Cato was spared because he helped my tribute"

"Now, send them the food" The District 12 mentor orders.

"No need for that Victor Haymitch, we have devised, shall we say, another feast to converge all the three tributes towards the Cornucopia."

Whipping around, I see Seneca Crane standing in the doorway, smirking. "You see, this last incident has brought on the highest rating in Panem viewing history. Everyone wants a piece of them and so, it was decided to end the 74th Hunger games on a high note." With his smile widening, He spreads his arms theatrically, "Strike while the iron is hot, as our ancestors say. With the blessing of our honorable president, of course."

"What do you mean? There's still three of them left and the rule is that a pair can survive _if _they're from the same district." Haymitch responds seriously.

"Well, I guess, you'll just have to wait and see…" Seneca smirks, secretly delighted with the transpiring events.

…

_What happened?_

The last thing that I remember before losing consciousness is Cato pounding on the ice. Ice. Opening my eyes fully still dizzy from the dreams and the residue of hypothermia, I check my surroundings, only to see him wrapped around me. The two of us just wearing our underwear.

My face flushes brightly.

I've survived 16 years with minimal contact from the opposite sex but push me inside the Hunger Games and I find myself plastered to two different boys in the same month. However, this seems more intimate. I'm not vain enough to think that he wanted me physically, this contact was driven by the need to survive. Nonetheless, this feeling seems more… much more. I've been cooped with Peeta for how many days, sleeping next to him, on him, beside him yet, this feeling from Cato seems more… and I need to stop thinking about this.

I don't want to think about this because in the end, I'll be going home with Peeta and we'll be living our lives together in District 12, with mother and Prim and yes, even that ugly cat. And Cato will simply be a distant memory locked away along with the painful ones sourced from the Hunger games. The question is whether that memory is something to treasure or discard.

My inner musings were interrupted by the speaker blasting out: "Attention Tributes."

"Cato, Cato wake up" nudging him softly and when he didn't budge, I pushed him. That's when I realized that my hands weren't bound. I was free. I could just leave him here and find Peeta. Or better yet, kill him , then go home with Peeta, thus, ending the 74th Hunger Games.

But I can't.

Cato saved me thrice during the games; my conscience really wouldn't let me. And so, I shake him again trying to wake him up. "Cato, you're really heavy and they're announcing something, you need to get up _now_." Groping around, I snatch my hand back abruptly when I felt something hard that's definitely _not_ supposed to be hard. Trying to twist away from him was like trying to squirm free from a python. District Two is literally coiled around me with no room to budge.

"Damn it, Cato, get up!" since futile pushing and shoving is doing no good, I bite him on his shoulder. Hard.

"What the hell!" He springs up, shocked at the pain radiating from his shoulders. "Why did you do that for?" Cato stands with both hands on his hips glowering angrily at me.

"You were crushing me and we needed to get up for the announcement, they've been sounding off ages ago." She glared at him, gesturing up towards the outside world.

I stopped suddenly. That is when I remembered that he's naked, well wearing _only _his underwear and right now, the _hard _thing is kind of close to my face. Scurrying up immediately, I also stand up, which isn't that intimidating given our size difference but at least it puts me at eye-level with his chin. "Dress up!" I shout at him.

"Why should I? Am I bothering you, Katniss?" Cato stalks towards me and leans suggestively and in that cramped space, there's really not much room to escape. I turn red in embarrassment and some other thing that I will not name. "No, but then again, if you want to shift your _career_ early, I bet there's still room for one stripper in the Capitol" she blasts back quickly.

After hearing the word "Capitol," he starts to collect his scattered clothes speedily.

"Just reminding you that your audience isn't limited to those in this cave…" she smirks back at him.

Pulling his shirt on, my attention drifts unintentionally towards his chest and abdomen. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing were both _so _entertaining" Cato lifts his eyebrows up suggestively. Looking down, that's when I recall that I'm naked as well.

"Shit!" shifting around, I also pick up the articles of clothing scattered around me.

…

Meanwhile… in the Capitol.

Laughter is heard from the audience on watching the two tributes' interaction. Most of them stayed up all night waiting for District 12 and Two to wake up. When dawn came along with the announcement, their banter and actions were definitely worth the wait.

Besides, watching the District Two tribute in as few clothes as possible is definitely a good way to start your day. Half the audience sighed audibly when he stood up. That angry expression combined with that physical form only served to fuel the sexual appetites of its residents.

…

"Mom, why is Katniss red in the face?" Little Prim asked innocently while those surrounding her tried to keep their laughter in.

Her mother looked down and contemplated what to say to her youngest, "Well, it's because that cave is too hot, they've been cooped up in that place for so long"

"But I heard some girls say that the boy is hot, why isn't he red in the face?" Prim contradicts.

"Ummm, he's… he's not that easily affected by it" Mother was also turning red, I wonder why…

…

"Attention Tributes, please gather at the Cornucopia. A feast will be laid out for all of you and pathways are marked for you to be able to reach your goal with haste."

Looking up at the sky, Peeta sighed in relief. He'll get to see Katniss again. It's a good thing, he wasn't able to travel that far from the Cornucopia or else it might take days before he gets a glimpse of her.

_Katniss, just wait for me._

Heading back to the Cornucopa, I try to imagine different scenarios. Cato might attack Katniss when she gets there or maybe Katniss will shoot Cato on sight. Worst case scenario would be Katniss getting captured by Cato.

…

"Cato… what are you gonna do when we reach the Cornucopia?" Katniss asks directly.

"Why? Worried about Loverboy?" he asks mockingly. "You should be, but then again you should also be worried about yourself, how do you know that I won't slit your throat once we get to the Cornucopia?"

Shaking her head in negation, she frowns inwardly and answers "You've already saved me thrice, two of those times could have cost you your life. Killing me off in the Cornucopia is as unlikely as you professing your undying love for me"

_The girl has a point. Why the hell did I have to save her? _

"Well then, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there. The gamemakers are up to something. Calling us out like this is just strange. I've never heard of the Feast happening twice in the Hunger Games" Trying valiantly to keep the confusion and uncertainty off my voice. "But then again, a lot of things are happening that's not normal. We'll just have to stay alert."

"We?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _we_, unless you want to test your theory on me not killing you off at the Cornucopia" I growl. "Don't even think of double-crossing me with your District partner, I'm going home and that's final. And _if _it means killing you and that Loverboy of yours, then so be it." I spat angrily. This discussion is making me lose my temper once again.

"Ditto" she says with steel in her voice that currently matches the color of eyes.

…

This will be the most remembered hunger games in Panem history and I will be the one to bring it about. Seneca Crane pauses, savoring the satisfaction and imagining the praises he'll be getting once he announces the _winners._

…

The audience is at the ends of their seats, regardless of those in the Capitol and the rest of the Districts. All of them are holding their breath as they see the boy tribute from District 12 appearing at the Cornucopia. Two more are left.

Right now, they don't really know who they're rooting for. The Capitol people are split between those loyal to the starcrossed lovers and those intrigued with the inter-district combination. The arrival of the Girl on Fire and District Two was met with abated breath. They saw the Boy with the Bread try to come forward but was stopped when Cato pointed his sword towards him.

It's time.

…

"Stop right there Loverboy, you're not out of the woods yet." Cato warned him, holding his sword steadily forward. Katniss was terrified, Peeta looks so panicked and confused but Katniss' hands are bound yet again so she can't really go to him.

"Please don't do this" Peeta pleads. "Take me instead… she's all I have, I'd rather die than survive these games without her"

"Is your life really that cheap? Don't you have someone else waiting for you back home or does your world actually revolve around Katniss?" Cato sneers.

Peeta was momentarily speechless, surprised with Cato's use of Katniss' name but nonetheless barreled on. "No, I don't. You're right, I'm nothing without her." He stands up straight proudly expressing his feelings for all to hear.

"Really? I bet if Fire Girl was asked to choose she'd pick her sister any day than commit dual suicide with you." Katniss tried to elbow him for that remark but he just tightened his hold on her leash.

"You know, I hate people like you. Trying to look all heroic by ending your life for another person but in truth, it's just because you're weak. Hunger games are for the survivors, not for people like you. _Love" _Cato says angrily. "is about surviving and coming home. I know this and she knows this." Tilting his head towards Katniss.

"You're one to talk, you don't know the first thing about what I'm feeling for her" Peeta retorts angrily, all the while keeping his fists from shaking.

"Oh, I don't know about that, because I'm pretty tough to handle which is why I don't give mine so freely. You think looking at her from afar makes you an expert? Yeah, I remember your interview, _she doesn't know I exist_ crap, how can you love a person without knowing them inside out, experiencing the worst with them as well as the best?" Looking at Loverboy, I suddenly feel rage. Rage at someone who flings that word so easily. These rats really are pathetic.

"I love her, I know it and she knows it. That's all that actually matters." Peeta says resolutely.

"And damn everyone else right? Your mother, father, siblings, or _girlfriend?_" I see him flinch at the last word. "Wait, wait, wait… you _have _a girlfriend?" Cato laughs uproariously. "This is just too good to be true. Fire girl, did you hear that? This person professing his love for you has a girlfriend." I looked at Katniss at that but see her, instead, looking straight at Peeta.

"You're despicable, the worst people are those who pretend to be good and kind when in actuality they're just covering up their true nature"

"She's not my girlfriend! It was just… it was just a…"

"What? She's a what? Your substitute while Katniss wasn't looking in your direction? She might be watching right now, you know?" Cato tilts his head to the side. "You want to say something to her? Sorry for the very public dumping but with Katniss here, I just can't look at anyone anymore, blah, blah, blah"

"Shut up" Peeta says quietly.

"What's her name?"

"She's no one you know" Peeta says.

"Her name's Delly, Delly Cartwright" Katniss answers instead. Peeta was surprised at this, looking at Katniss in astonishment.

"You know her?" Cato asks.

"Yes and they're just friends Cato" she frowns at him, angry for making Peeta feel so low.

"Doesn't seem that way to me, the way he's acting out. Aren't you afraid that one day he'll just leave you when he realizes that you're not as good as what his imagination painted for him?" Turning his body away from Peeta, Cato says to Katniss "Of him loving you for what you're not?"

Katniss doesn't answer him but the area around her eyes tighten in consideration.

Peeta stays silent as well but suddenly flings something from his hand. Dirt. Cato closed his eyes in consternation, tries to see the Boy with the Bread. It was too late, he smashes onto Cato's side and brings him down. All the while shouting at Katniss to kill Cato.

"Do it, Katniss, kill him so we can go home…" Peeta asks pleadingly.

However, Katniss hesitates and that hesitation was enough for Cato to reverse their positions. Him pinning Peeta down and pounding on his face.

"Cato, stop it" Katniss says evenly, "I said stop it Cato!" pushing him forcefully, she was able to dislodge Cato from Peeta. Springing up, he walks over to Peeta and kicks him in the ribs, then grabs Katniss' bound hands.

"Look at me Mellark, I'm a survivor. I don't spout out poems and decree my undying love to the whole Panem, but I survive and it just seems wrong that your kind of _love_ is weaker than my will to live. She might think otherwise but this girl bound in ropes yet still determined to go home deserves better than you…, "

…

"…deserves better than you…" At last someone who actually knows what I'm feeling. Peeta Mellark is a weak soul. A kind soul but a weak one, nonetheless.

Gale never really believed that anything could happen between them because Peeta just stares from afar. I knew that Katniss felt indebted to him but I also know that he's too much of a coward to approach her. But suddenly, with the games looming, he confessed to everyone of his feelings. And the Capitol lapped it up. They painted him into this self-sacrificing lover who will do anything for the girl.

But he really didn't do anything. Katniss was the one who did _everything._ From hunting to saving his ass countless times in the arena. That's not love, it's an unhealthy dependence.

_That's right._ Katniss deserves someone who's known her all her life. Who went through what she's gone through. _Someone like me._

…

"Panem, by special decree of the president, for showing unwavering resilience in the face of adversity, we are proud to announce your 74th Hunger Games victors: Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen of District 12 _and_ Cato Thurston of District Two!"

…

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N I know that I said in my first chapter of prolonging the Hunger Games for 7 to 10 days, turns out, I can only extend it to three… Oh well, that's because I'm really excited on what will happen _following_ the Hunger Games. How will they act now that their lives aren't hinged on killing each other?

Thanks for all those following me, especially those who left reviews, I appreciate all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell?" Cato screams, inadvertently flinging the end of the rope up and raising his hands exasperatedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means we get to go home, all three of us." Katniss says, looking at her bound hands and trying to wriggle free.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, now tell me, why?" Cato looked annoyed with her answer. Walking towards Katniss, brandishing a knife.

I was ready to fight him off, already trying to get up from my prone position on the ground. But I was astonished to see him striding to Katniss and casually cutting off her ropes. Shaking the feeling back into them, Katniss throws a casual thank you in the direction of District Two.

"Weren't you the one who said not one day ago, _not _to look a gift pig in the mouth?"

"Horse, stupid, I said horse" Cato says.

"Same difference, besides pigs makes more sense. You can't really _eat _a horse you know…" Katniss points out nonchalantly.

"No, it doesn't make more sense, are you stupid? You're brain's running with your stomach again"

Peeta was surprised by their banter. Katniss never conversed with him in this way. Does this mean that they're friends? Her and District Two?

Finally noticing him, Katniss jogs over to help him stand. He limps a bit and glares at Cato hatefully.

"No bad feelings 12, its just the games, though I did make you think, right?" Cato laughs at him all the while stretching his arms over his head. "These games really did took forever… but I'm glad its over. I've been looking forward to going back home and settling in the Victors village"

Peeta narrows his eyes in confusion. When Cato said the last word, his voice seems to revert back to the brute from the start of the games, a deep tone with a tinge of threat.

After a short while of watching him, Peeta shifted his attention back to Katniss. He smiled brightly, looking forward to their lives, their _shared_ lives after the games. He was going to court her properly and cook dinner and paint, yes! He'll paint her and make her lots and lots of pictures. He'll be able to take care of her now.

Snaking his hands around her shoulders, he squeezes lightly and watch as she turns her head to smile shyly at him.

Yes, everything will be as I imagined it. Me, Katniss and maybe children. A boy and a girl in a few years.

…

_Ew_, watching loverboy smile vapidly at the Girl on Fire is nauseating. Her answering grin is even more ridiculous. Honestly, the girl is smiling as if she's with her knight in shining armor! How stupid. Well, reality will come crashing down on them soon enough.

Unlike these two idiots, I know that I'll have to pay my own _tribute_ to the people in the Capitol. Many Victors from District Two talk of the horrors of having bedded different people from the Capitol as payment for being their supporters during the games. The good thing here, is _if _you accept it willingly, then you'll get to choose the ones you take to your room as long as you meet the quota. My face scrunches up in mild disgust of bedding those multicolored freaks.

But it was a small price to pay. Yes, a very small price to pay. My attention is interrupted by the arrival of the hovercraft.

The Peacekeepers file out of the ship to look us over, once they've done the initial check-up, they usher us quickly towards the cabin. From there, I sit across loverboy and Katniss, watching as they quickly strip them of clothing.

The medics crouch over Loverboy, trying to straighten his leg. I made a cursory once over at him and scoff. Really, the girl could do so much better but then again, who am I to judge. Love is blindand_ dumb _as well from the looks of it.

As I think this, I was startled by someone trying to pull up my shirt, the woman backs away when I scowl at her.

"I'll do it myself" I huff. Grasping the end of my shirt, I slowly pull it up to not worsen the injuries that Fire Girl and the mutts gave me. Thinking of my wounds, I look towards Katniss and glare at her.

"Never really returned the favor for shooting me in the shoulder, Fire Girl"

She looks to me startled and then starts turning red yet again. What the hell is wrong with this girl? She never reacts the way that I want her to.

"What? Nothing to say to that?" I ask, in the process of undoing my pants.

After regaining her bearings, Katniss looks at me and says…

"You're welcome" she says sweetly.

"What?! What the hell does that mean, _you're welcome_"

"You asked me what I have to say for your shoulder, I said you're welcome"

I try to lounge at her but the doctors restrain me. I notice one of them becoming too familiar with my upper body. Examining me with more than a clinical eye. I sigh and just let them get it over with, I guess it's better to get used to this touches since I'll be enduring more than this in the Capitol.

This girl from District 12 is really making me lose my sense sometimes. It's dangerous and intriguing at the same time.

Batting the hand that's been swiping across my chest and abdomen repeatedly, I say to the doctor "Aren't you done yet?"

"We need to stitch this Victor Cato, the wound is quite deep and definitely looks infected." And that was the only warning that I get before she pokes me with a syringe on the side of my neck.

A small prick and I'm out.

…

"What are you doing?" I inquire sharply when I see the older woman touching Cato in more than a friendly or clinical manner.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I've already purchased some time with him. So it's better that he gets used to my touch right now" the woman smiles maternally at me.

I feel sick. _What does she mean?_

Looking at her in the eye, my question startles more than the woman, but the whole crew escorting us as well. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought your mentor already told you… never you mind, dear, you won't be doing _those _things especially since you have your special boy with you." She smiles genially again.

I wanted to scream and demand what she's talking about, but the intense stare that I get from the Peacekeeper by the shuttle door keeps me silent. _I'll have to ask Haymitch later_.

…

Prim was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "Mom, Katniss won! Did you see? So, this means that she'll be coming back to us, right?"

"Yes" my mother smiles at me, teary eyed. We've been congratulated countless of times by the people from the Seam and _city_, both. The mayor even hugged Mom in relief.

"When will she arrive? Is she going to stay in the Capitol first and when will we be moving to Victors village? Peeta won as well, is he going to live with us now that he loves Katniss?" Prim asks in one breath. Though, the idea of Peeta living with us seems wrong. He's already spent so much time with her in the arena, he should let us comfort her instead. Feeling fiercely protective of her sister, Prim frowns out her displeasure.

"I think Peeta will still be living with his parents, after all, they're only 16 years old, Prim" my mother reassures me, patting my cheek gently and leading me towards our home.

"Cato won as well, is he also going back to Two? Or staying with Katniss here in 12?" I ask, while walking, looking up at Mother who clasps my hand in hers.

"Why do you ask that Prim? You know that Cato is from District Two so he'll be going back there. That's his home."

"Oh, that's too bad. He seems more happy when he's with Katniss" Prim frowns again, she liked the boy from District Two. He treated Katniss ordinarily, conversed with her as his equal and her sister, in turn, responded equally with no awkwardness. Unlike her conversations with Peeta, always steeped with tension, because she knows that he's in love with her, maybe too much at that.

…

Haymitch was waiting for them when they landed.

"Haymitch!" Peeta shouts, limping towards our mentor to hug him. I approach at a slower pace, giving our drunk mentor a small smile.

Then, I notice the District Two mentors are not present.

"Where's Cato's mentors? Aren't they going to greet him?" I ask Haymitch, feeling slightly offended, in part, for Cato. The least that they could do is greet their tribute. A tribute that won the games in spite of everything that happened to him.

"Oh, District Two is so used to Victors that they consider this ordinary. No one actually congratulates them anymore, though I have to agree, that boy fought for his life tooth and nail, the least they could do is give him a pat on his back for a job well done" My mentor frowns as well, turning around the station to search for the two mentors from District Two.

"I don't really need them here, so don't bother" Speak of the devil, I turn around to see Cato. He's just wearing a jacket over his shoulders since his chest and upper arms are still covered with bandages. I feel a pang of guilt for my part in that.

"I'll be going back to our floor just in case they ask for me, okay?" He addresses our mentor, looking at him and nodding. But in that moment, something passed in Haymitch's eyes, sympathy, I recognize it now.

Watching Cato strode towards the double doors of the entrance building, I corner Haymitch and ask him the one question that's been bothering me since the shuttle ride.

"Back in the hovercraft, a woman told me that she purchased some time with Cato… what did she mean by that Haymitch?" I tug at his sleeve trying to get him to look at me.

Haymitch's reaction was strange, he bends his head and rubs his eyes for a bit looking as if a serious case of vertigo hit him. "Not here, sweetheart, I'll explain it to you and Peeta when we get to our floor"

…

Upon arrival in the suite, I wasted no time in reminding him of my question.

"It's not uncommon. You need to remember that. Capitol people loves beauty and District Two partly picks their Tributes because of that attribute. And you may have noticed that Cato is more or less a good looking boy compared to others…?" He asks us.

Peeta shrugs in indifference but I scoff, of course I noticed. He points us to the sofa while he makes his way to the liquor cabinet. _Some things just never change._ Sitting down, I see him pour himself some whiskey. If he needs to drink the strong spirits then it must be really bad.

"The arena is just one part of the games. Some… some people or Victors even try to commit suicide _after_ winning the Hunger games."

I was so surprised that I blurt out "What's the point of fighting for your life if you're just going to end it after?"

"Because there are worst things than death, sweetheart. Victors, beautiful Victors especially come to realize that sooner rather than later." Haymitch looks at us gravely.

"What are you talking about Haymitch, stop beating around the bush and just say it" Katniss jiggles her knee impatiently and she's clutching the sofa handle quite tightly, as if waiting for a blow to hit.

"Capitol loves beauty, Cato has it. That's a commodity that is commonly bought and traded in the Capitol. When that woman said _purchased_, what she means is she's allowed time with him that will be spent in a _sexual _manner."

I stand up in consternation, even Peeta looks a bit sick. "You're talking about prostitution."

"They don't call it that here, they're more of favors… or tokens… no one actually names that kind of transaction. But you won't have to worry about that, your romance with Peeta keeps you both off the boards." Haymitch reassures us speedily.

"That's wrong, Haymitch. What Cato will be doing, what they'll be doing to him" I say quietly, trying to come to grips with what he said.

"Cato's aware of it. All careers are aware of it from the get go. They know what they're signing up for when they volunteer for the games" He shrugs at this. Sitting down heavily, I stare at the wall behind him unseeing.

"It's dirty, what they're going to do to him, it's so dirty, Haymitch" she continues to speak in a quiet voice.

"I know sweetheart, but you can't really do anything about it. Cato's been on the board ever since he stripped in that lake and he's become _very _popular with both sexes."

I stare at him in consternation. "I need to go…" I stand up abruptly heading towards the doors. Peeta catches my hand, stopping me from leaving.

"Where are you going, Katniss? Are you going to him? Haymitch said that you can't really do anything for him. It's pointless…"

"Yes, its pointless but I can't stay here and pretend that what's going to happen to him is normal, I can't be indifferent to this Peeta." I snatch my hand back, ignoring the pained look that crosses his face.

"Remember sweetheart, the more you become close to him, the more that Peeta becomes vulnerable to the Capitol." Haymitch throws in a bored tone. "He might not be as popular as District Two but he can still be used, especially if your romance is suddenly deemed untrue."

His words stop me.

"Are you saying that me being friends or creating any form of association with Cato will put Peeta to prostitution?" I spat angrily back at him.

"Yes" he answers straight. I look at him, askance.

"I- I really can't believe this" Katniss says.

"Don't mind him, Katniss, just go to him, he's become your friend and if he needs comfort right now, you should give it, I'll be okay" Peeta assures me, smiling gently. I smile back and march towards the door. But upon turning the handle, I hesitate.

So instead of going to Cato, I march back to my room and slam it forcefully.

…

"You're a better man than I am, allowing her to go to District Two" Haymitch says drunkenly to me. "It's a good thing that she didn't, though" he says as an afterthought.

"What are you talking about? They're just friends Haymitch, I saw it during the games, he's protective of her and vice versa. Preventing them from seeing each other will just make her resent me." Peeta explains.

"You really don't know what's happening, do you? I guess I can't blame you. With Katniss, it's really hard to know when to back off and when to stand your ground. But in your case, it seems that you always give in… and that's not necessarily bad, but in the long run, that might spell the end of your starcrossed romance" Haymitch warns, leaning his head back and lifting his almost empty whisky glass, looking through it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the room.

"Katniss and me are real. What we feel for each other is real and no one will or _can_ come between us." I say confidently. I stand up and go towards my own bedroom, feeling that Katniss needs some time to herself. Before I close my own door, I hear Haymitch…

"Up to you, kid" He whispers before passing out on the sofa.

…

The next night. Getting ready for the Interviews.

Katniss couldn't keep still. She hasn't seen Cato since yesterday and she's frantic to warn him or just talk to him. Anything to reassure her that he's dealing with this ordeal well.

"Katniss, you look healthy" Cinna throws in, walking lightly towards me decked in his signature gold eye-liner and all black ensemble. "I told you that I was betting on you to win. I've prepared this dress _before_ the results. I knew that you were going to win. This also matches those of Peeta's" he pulls out a red dress, shimmering and floor length.

"The red highlights in this will match Peeta's suit borders." He says as he fits the dress onto me. Then, with a secret smile, he pins something near the neckline.

It was my Mocking jay pin. I smile at him in gratitude and hug him for always believing in me.

"Whatever happens, remember that I'm a fan of yours, Girl on Fire." He winks and waves as he exits.

"District 12 victors to your stations please!" a man shouts and I was directed towards one side of the stage. I see that Peeta is already there as well.

I smile at him as I go to his side, we'll be appearing together, holding hands, similar to what we did in the parades.

"You look beautiful, Katniss" Peeta said with an awed expression.

"You too…" I mumble, "I mean you look good as well" _Nice Katniss_. My inner voice says sarcastically.

And then, we're being lifted to the stage. Holding my hand tightly, he smiles at me one more time before the flashes of camera bulbs blind us momentarily.

…

"Let's now welcome, our very own Starcrossed lovers, the Girl on Fire Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of District 12!" Caesar exclaims, prompting the crowd to clap even harder.

Pulling Peeta to the loveseat, we get comfortable. He continues to hold my hand. His hair is pulled back and I can't help but think that it looks better on another blond haired boy.

"But before we forget, let's call out the Golden boy and Ice Prince of District Two… do you ladies remember him?" Caesar screams at the crowd, the loud response and high-pitched decibels of the women and _some_ men from the crowd almost render me deaf. Both of us look towards the other side, where Cato will supposedly appear. A puff of smoke and I see his blond hair start of appear.

His face and then his whole body. I suck in a surprised breath. If Peeta looked good, Cato looks… incomparable. He's hair is down, slightly touching his eyebrows and making him look more innocent and younger than ever before. His suit fits him to the T emphasizing broad shoulders and a trim waist. Peeta is currently wearing a black suit trimmed with red, a similar shade to my dress. But Cato's… it seems that Cinna was outdone in the men's clothing department. Or maybe it was just the model.

Cato was wearing an all white suit. The shirt within, made of thinner material almost see through. His collar casually open and he's striding as if he owns the crowd. And in a sense, he does.

He's running his hands over his hair, unintentionally disheveling it and making the ladies of the crowd wild with want.

Sitting down in a separate chair, Caesar greets him cheerily.

"Well, that was certainly quite an entrance. For a moment there, I thought that the ladies will be flinging themselves on the stage to touch you…"

"It's always a pleasure to get that reaction, I'm certainly glad to be back." He answers, waving at the ones seated in the front seat.

_What is he doing? _

"And Katniss, it seems that you've been staring at Cato as starstruck as the rest of them. Should Peeta be worried?" Caesar teases me lightly, gesturing to my face and to where Cato's seated.

I laugh as well, trying to humor the interviewer but I squeeze Peeta's hand to reassure him.

"Well, this isn't really the time for the interview, so how about we jump on over to the highlights of the games, shall we?" Caesar asks and with a snap of his fingers. The lights deemed and a large projector appeared counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1, on the count of one, the video starts with me sprinting towards the forest. Clove throwing a knife at me but I was, thankfully, protected by my backpack. Skipping past that, I see the Careers killing almost half of the tributes.

Then I look at Peeta joining the Careers, me taunting Cato to climb up the tree. I smile at him serenely during that scene, making a tick appear on his cheek. My smile widens.

I didn't notice Peeta looking at me instead of the screen, also witnessing my moment with Cato.

When I look back, I saw myself shooting the bag filled with apple and blowing up the Career's food supply, I wince when I see Cato snap the neck of the little boy. I glower at him resentfully at that and he just raises his eyebrow.

Rue dies. And I try to blot out the scene where I sing and place flowers around her, closing my eyes to drive the memory away.

Then the camera focuses on Peeta and me in the cave, kissing and cuddling. I grimace and redden in embarrassment but Peeta smiles sappily again, pulling me close to him with his arm around my shoulders.

When I see Thresh swing at Clove with a rock and her shouting for Cato, I look to see his reaction. He shows none; though his hands almost become as white as his suit with how tightly he clenches it.

He almost, but not quite, cries during that scene, asking Clove to come back and then vowing to kill Thresh. When he kills Thresh, I feel slightly better.

_What am I doing feeling for this Brute?_

Then, the Cornucopia scene, I see myself point the arrow towards him and see his eyes widening in realization. He pushes Peeta towards me and runs. I nick him in his shoulder and half the mutations gives chase.

That's where I gasp in astonishment. He _was_ bitten by the mutts. I see them tackling Cato but him fighting them off one by one. It was gory and yet beautiful because it shows him in his element. Here is a Career that will not back down despite being ill-favored by the crowd. Cato fights his way determinedly towards the lake. Finally, finishing off the last of the beasts following him… and then… well…

If I was red during our time sleeping together, my color definitely matches my dress now, when I see him strip. I avert my gaze quickly as I see him wash his privates, but a peek never really hurt anyone and they're already showing it to the whole Panem.

Peeta takes his arm off my shoulders. I don't notice it.

From there, the camera pans back to me and Peeta. Us sleeping together yet again, and me ordering Peeta to stay at the top of the Cornucopia while I lead the mutts away from him to ensure his safety.

Me getting cornered by the mutations.

At this, Peeta clenches his hand and tightens his jaw line; making his square face even more box-like in stiffness. I smile at him to get him to relax and he does to some degree and offers his hand, trying to convey his need for physical contact. I indulge him.

And then I'm curled on the floor waiting for my death. That's when Cato comes in. He slashes and beats until nothing is left but dead animals and that one wolf who he spared…

Our conversation. I see me and I see him. It looks a bit weird, I was looking at him when he wasn't looking at me and he was looking at me when I wasn't looking at him. Both our expressions show wonderment and confusion. Of trying to gauge the other.

Then, I see me and Cato finding the cave. Me, almost getting eaten by the mutt and him saving me yet again.

I feel a slight pinch on my fingers and try to disentangle Peeta's suddenly crushing hold. But he doesn't relent.

Then, I see Peeta get down from the Cornucopia, waiting for me to come back. It shifts back immediately to me, bantering with Cato while we trek towards the Cornucopia. I was surprised, I looked so at ease with him, irritating him intentionally and goading him to argue.

Peeta hobbles towards the direction in which I ran to when I was chased by the mutts.

The ice broke and I saw myself go down. Then Cato trying to smash the thin ice and then being dragged down as well. My breath holds and my whole attention is on the screen. _This is what I missed when I was unconscious._

Since my whole attention was on the screen, I never noticed Peeta looking down, trying _not _to watch the playing scene in the big screen anymore.

Cato kicks furiously in the freezing waters, trying valiantly to get to safety but having trouble because I was a dead weight, being unconscious and all. He hauls me out to safety _first_ before pulling himself up. Then the mouth on mouth resuscitation.

I watch with astonishment and growing warmth in my stomach as he carries our bags _and_ meslowly to the other side. Obviously exhausted but persevering. When he gets there, he strips me first and covers me with the thermal blanket following shortly after. We both sleep.

After that, I stare at Cato in astonishment and with more than a little bit of admiration. I knew that he saved me from the icy lake but to care for me and put my well-being first before his own is something I never expected.

Cato just sits relaxed and looking for all the world bored but I know better, his eyes are droopy but it was alert. Sometimes looking at his hands, conveying to the audience that what he did was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing. I could have died if it weren't for him. This feeling of being completely safe with someone is foreign to me, has been since my father died. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact, it tingles. Strange, never really felt this tingling feeling in my short life.

And then the Cornucopia scene with Peeta. THE END flashes across the screen after Seneca announces the winners.

…

_I get what Haymitch says now. _Cato's presence _is _a threat, more than the physical and much more dangerous. What happened between the two of them… what happened was chemistry.

The two of them are strong individuals separately but together, after saving Katniss, together… together, they click. As painful as it is to admit it.

I looked like a spineless fool throughout the games. I didn't notice it at first, not even when Katniss left to get me medicine, not when she assisted me in walking, not when she defended me against the mutts.

I was made aware of it when Cato saved Katniss while I stayed safely atop of the Cornucopia.

He didn't cower or stammer or plead. He just did.

He saved Katniss three times and I never felt more inadequate as I did now.

To the whole Panem, including District 12, I must have looked like a pansy. Always in need of saving. Roles reversed. And that final scene didn't help any. I cringe when I see myself throwing that clump of dirt to Cato. Only those who are weak would resort to such an action, but at the time, I thought it was chivalrous… looking back… I shouldn't have done it. It made me look weak _and _pathetic especially after he beat me up.

_I can't lose her. If there's one thing I won't hesitate in doing, It's in fighting for Katniss. I get it now Haymitch and I will definitely be the one with Katniss till the end. _

Besides, after the Victory tour, Katniss will be ten Districts away from Cato.

It was the first time that the Boy with the Bread looked to someone bordering resentment. Peeta silently seethed, narrowing his eyes as he watched the Boy from District Two awe the audience and his District partner.

_I won't let him take her._

…

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 6**

After the interviews, we were ushered back to our respective room assignments.

"Sweetheart, Loverboy better sleep in early, we'll be having a _big big _day tomorrow, okay?" Haymitch slurs. Swaying slightly and shooing us to get us inside immediately.

But before we can enter the District 12 quarters, I rounded on Haymitch, "I want to talk to Cato."

"And I told you that you _can't_, he's adjusted to it, accepted it. You showing up and _trying _to console him will just make him angry" my mentor reprimands me lightly. All the while, holding onto my shoulders trying to keep me in place.

"I really don't care what you say, this is still my decision and Peeta supports it." I spat back, trying valiantly to shake off the hand restraining me.

"Actually… actually, I think Haymitch is right, Katniss." I whip my head around in astonishment at Peeta. "This will just worsen the situation, look at it from his perspective. Our standing is different from his, I mean, we don't really know how it feels to be in his shoes, you, trying to console him will either make him more miserable or angry."

"Peeta…" I try to say but he just reaches out to hold my hand, gazing into my eyes imploringly.

"Let it go…" He says pleadingly.

Snatching my hand back from his and swatting at the hand on my shoulder, I ignore their calls as I stride outside. _Not _to go to Cato, instead, I headed straight towards the rooftop.

In District 12, people are compliant especially those from the Seam. Getting taunted by those living in the main area is acceptable. It's also acceptable for people to die of hunger because we were close to District 13 when the rebellion broke out. But such subordination never did sit well with me. In a way, Cato was right. Sucking ass and allying your District to the Capitol may seem shameless but at least they reap benefits: improved status of living.

I can never swallow my pride to do that but I do acknowledge that it's better than seeing children die of cold and hunger during winter. I hate _politics _but the capitol is almost synonymous to that word. The Capitol…

Looking over at them, I can only think of one word to describe these people; oblivious. They're not really cruel, unlike the President that allows and threatens Districts for these games to continue, but they are oblivious. And in a way, _willful _obliviousness is worse than cruelty because you prefer to not see things as they are and simply accept.

Their view of Panem is distorted and it shows. With how they try to change their appearance and alter the natural order of things by coloring it _unnaturally_; blue for skin, green for hair, cat-like pupils for eyes. Even their surroundings look unnatural, pink water, bright yellow and glowing rocks. If capable, they would have painted the sky in the most unlikely color imaginable. Perching myself atop the balcony and tucking my knees in, I gaze in wonder again at the view before me.

This is the complete opposite of what I'm used to. _I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to go home_. Home to Prim, Mother, Gale, and even Greasy Sae, the people from the Hobb. The forest; where everything feels real.

"What are you doing here, Katniss?" someone says from behind. I turn in surprise at seeing who's spotted me.

…

With the backdrop of the darkening sky; hues of red, pink, violet, and orange bleeding into Katniss' silhouette, I can't help but catch my breath. Colors merging into fire. I didn't really want to interrupt her inner musings but the two idiots from 12 barged into my room demanding to know where I stashed her and so I needed to get away.

Walking slowly towards her, I can't help but try to study every aspect of her face. She seems sad. Her grey eyes doesn't seem as intense, subdued even.

"I could ask you the same thing…" She replies all the while staring at me intently. When I reached her spot, I notice that it gives the perfect view of the Capitol. The color seems too much. It hurts to look at it.

At that moment, I come to realize how artificial the whole Capitol is. With the sky emitting different colors, natural and true, their manmade hues seem fake and substandard in comparison. And relative to the girl standing before me, a girl coming from the poorest district, who's covered in soot when she volunteered, every person in this fake city seems even more inferior.

It's strange, the Capitol always wants to change their appearance and exaggerate their clothing, yet, they are so mesmerized by someone whose only accessory consists of a simple mocking jay pin.

It seems that they're trying to garnish the _outside_ to compensate for what's lacking inside of them. How pointless.

Now, I'm hearing that the Capitol women are imitating Katniss' fake fire clothing and braided hairstyle. But they're missing the main ingredient, quality. Katniss possesses a quality that these people will never have. Will never even understand.

"Your District partner and mentor has been harassing me and the people in this building trying to look for you." I shrug nonchalantly. Looking at her again, I see that she's bitten her lip as if contemplating what to say. I've never seen her hesitate like this in the arena and so I ask, "What? Just spit it out"

"I won't try to convince you of anything or give you advice. And I promise to back off…" She tells me, "But I need to know, are you going to be okay with all of this, Cato?" she asks me straight.

I was stunned, _she knows_. But my problems are not hers. This is what I have to do, the price that I pay for surviving. All of the trainees back in Two have accepted this part of the deal even before entering the Hunger Games. Yet, looking into Katniss' eyes, I can't help but feel something inside me rebel, I quench it immediately.

"What are you talking about? I feel perfect, I'm a Victor of the Hunger Games. It's what I've always wanted" I tell her jokingly and confidently.

Looking at me again and shaking her head, she goes to move back to the stairway leading down. But as she passes by me, I hear her whisper, "Liar"

Turning my head to contradict her, my words were stopped by the sudden arrival of her District partner.

He escorts her back to their quarters. And I'm alone again.

…

_I don't believe him. _Seeing Cato at the rooftop only further convinced me that what he's doing is wrong and he knows it. My chest hurts a bit and I rub it unconsciously.

Gazing at Peeta who has his arms around my shoulders, I try to imagine what will happen if he was the one placed in Cato's position. He wouldn't have survived it.

Peeta's one defining quality is his innocence and that is something that I plan to protect with my life. The Boy with Bread who saved me during that rainy night.

Still, I can't help but feel… just _feel_ for the other Victor that's saved me during those hellish last days in that arena. My chest feels heavy and I would have bolted back to that rooftop if it wasn't for Peeta's arm anchoring me firmly to his side.

…

The next morning.

"Katniss, Peeta, you need to get ready for the photo shoot!" Effie claps enthusiastically. "Cinna and Portia are already waiting for you downstairs."

I get up groggily looking around for the clock. It's only 7 o'clock in the morning. And after spending sleepless nights in the arena, I think I deserve a good 15 hours of sleep, in the least.

After showering and dressing myself in a simple tunic and trousers, I step out of the room braiding my hair to the side.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you Katniss, you look horrible. You'd better head on straight to your prep team at once! We can't have the _first _female Victor of District 12 looking like that!" Effie exclaims in panic, gesticulating her hands wildly all over my form.

I shrug, not really caring about what she thinks. Hearing another door open, I see Peeta step out, also looking worse for wear. I tilt my head wonderingly over to him. It looks as if he's had less sleep than me.

"We're going Effie, just point to us where." Interrupting Effie when she reprimands Peeta as well upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

Arriving in the prep room, my team goes to work and three agonizing hours later, I am as hairless as a newborn. Except for my eyebrows and head hair, all of my body hair was lasered permanently off, even those _down _there. My face heats up recalling what they told me of the advantages of it when I go to my honeymoon.

I was wearing a red dress with a very deep neckline, I wanted to cover it but the prep team said that assets such as these twins shouldn't be covered. Nonetheless, I feel very exposed. Although, the fabric is very soft and molds itself effortlessly on my body. The hemline breezes out and it feels and looks like I was gliding rather than walking.

Arriving at the waiting room, I see that both boys were already ready. Peeta has his hair back down, which suits him better wearing an all black suit with a red tie. Meanwhile, Cato's wearing an all black suit as well but instead of a tie, he has a red scarf around his neck and his inside shirt is opened uncomfortably close to the bottom button showing off a good portion of his chest. His hair is also left down as well, creating a contrasting effect of innocence and carnal appeal that will make even_ more _people clamor for his attention.

I bite my lip in irritation, these Capitol people really are perverted. He's only 18 years old. He shouldn't be paraded around like this. I see Effie stealing glances at Cato along with my prep team. And why not? His physique tempts you to touch him but the look in his eyes is dangerous, feral.

"Okay, okay! Let's get down to business shall we?" A thin man barges in with really large glasses perched on his nose. His hair is colored bright blue and his outfit is… fitting. I see Peeta and Cato cringe upon noticing that one detail.

Stepping past the door, I choke when I see the setting. It was gold. This looks like a boudoir, there's a loveseat in the middle and hanging tinsels of gold and cream drapes everywhere. Candle are lit on the sidelines.

"Shit" I hear Cato mutter from behind me and I can't help but repeat it albeit silently in my head. Thank god that the photographer is a woman.

"Katniss, Katniss, please sit down. You'll be the center piece of this whole pictorial." She takes my hand and leads me towards the love seat, asking me to drape myself over the reclined chair. Puffing out an irritated breath, I comply reluctantly. Then she asks Peeta to join me in the seat. Peeta is seated by my head with my head casually perched on his shoulder, we had to adjust quite a bit since my shoulder is a bit higher than his and so I ended up almost lying down. I hear a familiar snicker behind me and shoot Cato an irritated look.

It seems that they want pictures of the starcrossed lovers first before all the Victors.

Click click click. "Okay okay, change your positions"

For the next shot, she had Peeta stand behind me with a hand on my shoulder while my hand is holding onto his.

Romantic shots. Yes, that's what they call it. Another shot is of the two of us gazing at each other. I couldn't help but botch this part because I felt self-conscious since about a dozen people are currently surrounding us yet Peeta seems to be dealing with it just fine. He has this soft expression on his face, similar to the ones he gives me in the arena. The people gush at that and I scowl. They're enjoying this too much.

Afterwards, they ask Cato to join in and at that moment the theme changes quite a bit. I can sense and see the shift in the photographer's eye. She licks her lips in anticipation.

Cato ignores them.

Striding towards us, he is asked to spread out on the floor, sitting near my middle and positions me lying down on the loveseat. Peeta remains standing behind me.

I see his hair in front of me and can't help but admire how soft it looks. During the initial part of the games, his hair is always swept up, spiky but now it's allowed down to its natural look. My hands itch.

They told me to get comfortable, which is laughable in my opinion but nonetheless, I try to squirm to a better position. I ended up moving too much and almost toppled over. I try to grab onto something to keep me in place, which just so happens to be Cato's shoulder. He freezes and I freeze as well, feeling electricity creep up my arm.

The photographer claps suddenly and I hear a click, when the two of us are looking at each other intently. The moment shatters when Peeta suddenly takes a hold of my shoulder to assist me back in place.

"No no no, I think that position was good, Katniss" the Photographer stops my hands from moving away from Cato. The assistant comes near me and takes my hand back but instead of his shoulder, he pushes it near Cato's collarbone and chest. I feel heat rise up my cheeks upon touching bare skin. Peeta, on the other hand, also freezes upon seeing our position. Not to be left out, my District partner is asked to sit by my feet, holding onto my legs, maintaining physical contact with the starcrossed lovers.

Click click click. Look here Katniss, Cato maintain that look. Peeta smile a little.

Orders upon orders are given to the three of us. We change positions. Now, the three of us are on the loveseat. Me, leaning onto Cato with my hand around his shoulder while the other is holding onto Peeta's hand. Peeta's hand is around my waist.

Afterwards, we're asked to be photographed individually. Me looking straight, sideways and all kinds of look, innocent, sexy, angry, sultry (I fail miserably at that).

Peeta smiles cheerfully straight at the camera but when asked to act devilish, his smile become a bit crooked and off, not the kind that they were going for. As such, he was just asked to maintain the innocent "next boy" type of stance and look.

At last, it was Cato's turn. He's asked to take off his jacket, then posed to different stances, each looking better than the previous. Devilish, sexy, sultry, angry, intimidating… he could do it all effortlessly. The photographer was almost jumping up and down in joy at finding her perfect model.

"Act innocent, smile angelically" when she utters that, I find myself looking back at Cato at once. Except when he's sleeping, Cato _never _actually looked innocent.

He bends his head and looks as if he's contemplating something. After about five seconds, he slowly lifts it and successfully achieves the most innocent expression to have ever graced this studio. He beat Peeta's boy-next-door look by a mile. And then he smiles genuinely and the whole room sighs in unison.

I looked astonished, so this is what he'll look like if he wasn't tarnished by the games and his District. He looked beautiful. The lights and cream colors seem to mold to his complexion. Untouchable. If his mature looks makes you itch, the innocent visage makes you want to take him home.

Click click click. When will this photoshoot end? My smile turns a bit brittle with the constant smiling and we're asked to take a break.

The next photoshoot requires me to be in more revealing clothes. I'm now only wearing a mid thigh white lacy dress that's a bit loose yet manages to be revealing at the same time.

Cato and Peeta both wear folded up pants and unbuttoned polo shirts. However, when asked to join me, they noticed that though Peeta's arms were attractive, Cato's physique trumps his by a mile.

As such, the photographer asks the assistant for another shirt for Peeta. My District partnet flushes in embarrassment at this. The new shirt is sleeveless but round necked.

Click click click.

Sighing tiredly, I look towards the clock and see that we've been cooped up in this studio for almost two hours. It's lunchtime already.

Individual shots yet again. That innocent look of Cato's should be made illegal. His white ensemble only helps emphasize the angelic appeal.

"Okay, we're done!" the photographer exclaims. "But Cato, please stay for a few more shots."

All of us freeze, _why are they making him stay?_

"Why?" I ask the photographer harshly.

"The viewers requested more pictures of him, specifically" she explains and fiddles with the controls and settings of her camera. The crew is already taking the decorations off and is pushing in a box? No wait,_ a bed. What the…?_

"You've already taken individual photos of all of us, isn't that enough?"

"This pictures will be much more… mature"

Oh. Hell no!

"Come on, Cato." I tell him. Putting my hands on his back and trying to push him towards the door but he doesn't budge.

"Come on Cato, we're already late for lunch" I say to him, trying to get him moving. When he turns to look at me, I was surprised at his expression, soft and tender as he gazes at me. He shakes his head and nods his head to Peeta to take me away.

"What?… Cato, what are you doing?" I exclaim trying to free myself from Peeta's grip.

"It's okay Fire Girl, I told you, I'll be fine. This is what I wanted, remember?" He smirks at me though there's sadness behind those pale eyes.

Pulling me outside the photoshoot room. I glare at Peeta resentfully.

"Why did you do that?" slapping his hands off my arms, I try to go back inside but Peeta's blocking it.

"You heard him, Katniss. The least we could do in this situation is leave him be"

"You don't understand Peeta, they're going to market him to _clients_…_using those photos_" she says gesturing towards the room

"And you do? Do _you _understand what he's going through?" Peeta asks me in askance. "Right now, he's trying to deal with all of this rationally and we have to let him, not everyone needs to be saved Katniss…"

I stay silent and Peeta nudges me onward. Walking silently beside him, I can't help but remember all the times that Cato saved me and argued with me, it was like a film flashing through… _I feel perfect.._

That's what he said, right? _Perfect_.

When we reached the elevator to bring us back to the main floor, I step compliantly inside, however, when the door starts closing. I push Peeta to the side and slide back out in the narrow space. Escaping.

I ran. I ran so hard that I was panting when I got back to the studio door. I opened it and was surprised with the sight that greeted me. And yet, _not _so surprised after all.

Cato was wearing pants, but only pants and it was unbuttoned so you can see his underwear from the front. His head whips toward me and his mouth opens in astonishment. I ignore the gesturing of the thin assistant and make my way resolutely to his side.

Without hesitation, I climb on the bed and brace myself over his reclined form, shielding him from view of the photographer. I lean down slowly to his ear and whisper…

"Let me stay…"

…

"Let me stay." That's what Katniss whispers and I close my eyes hard. I couldn't really utter anything coherent and so I just nod my head and push my forehead onto hers. Nudging my nose towards the side, rubbing it on hers. This girl is amazing.

I look at the photographer and find myself saying "I won't do the rest of the shoots without her" I command in a strong voice.

The photographer regards us silently, weighing the two of us. And then she smiles, for the first time, genuinely. She softly nods and orders the crew to dress Katniss up appropriately for the shoot.

They have her wear a boy shirt, too big to be those of a woman's and boxer panties. The effect was astonishing. Crawling towards me again, she touches my chest and it burns slightly. I hold her hand there, as she turns sideways to regard me.

Click click click.

I don't notice the rest of the photoshoot or anyone else but Katniss actually.

And the words that kept repeating in my head is…

_She came back. _Maybe, just maybe I'm not as alone as I once thought I was…

…

I know that what I just did crossed a line but I couldn't _not _do it. Looking into Cato's eyes intently, I feel justified in my actions when I see his eyes spark in gratitude and something else indefinable.

What Haymitch and Peeta said is true, maybe I can't save Cato wholly from the Capitol. But moments such as this, with his expression and this warm feeling spreading inside me, I feel that maybe small gestures such as this is enough.

Enough for him, enough for me. And just enough for the both of us.

…

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 7**

Standing outside the studio room, I hesitate in turning the knob. I don't want to see the other side. The scene that I'll unravel will either break me or shatter me. A double-edged sword and so I simply stayed.

_Just a bit more. We'll be free of the Capitol and she'll be free of him._

…

"Okay, that's a wrap!" the photographer shouts.

We started getting up from the bed, Cato buttoning his pants at once and me using my hand to comb through my disheveled hair. Glancing at him occasionally to assure myself that he's okay.

When we're both standing, _properly _dressed once again, we stride together towards the entrance door.

"What you did back there… " He says softly "I won't forget it." And looking over his shoulder, he smiles at me. That genuine smile that makes his face so much younger and softer; I can't help but think that his expression is more disarming than his almost naked photos. I want him to keep smiling like that.

"It's the least I could do" I bow my head in embarrassment.

"Don't say that, it's more than what _anyone_ I know would have done." Cato contradicts and opens the door. He spots Peeta at once on the other side. He nods at him in acknowledgement and looks to me one last time before heading up.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" I ask. Thinking all the while that he already went straight up the main floor for lunch.

"No, the better question here is what are _you _doing here, Katniss." Peeta asks me accusingly, shooting me a glare. I was stunned, I've never really seen him this angry. "Haymitch told us to stay away, _I _told you repeatedly to stay away but you keep coming back, back to him. Why? What is he to you, Katniss?"

He asks the last question as if afraid of what I might say. Confused, I look at him weirdly, "He's my friend, Peeta, somewhere along the way inside that arena, we became friends."

…

"…friends" After hearing this, I wanted to argue that friends don't do these kind of things. Friends are there to listen and console, _not _risk their lives for each other. But I couldn't say that because this might push her further to him or worse, lead to a realization that's not in my favor and I can't afford that. I can bet on anything but Katniss, she is the one exception to every rule. Some would call that obsession and maybe it is but for Katniss, I feel that it's justified.

Holding out my hand to her, I see her hesitate for a bit and mentally kicked myself for losing my temper, when she does so, I squeeze her hand gently and tug her towards the direction of the elevator.

…

I see the Victors arrive in the cafeteria, first, District Two followed closely by Peeta and Katniss. With my fuzzy eyes, I regard their clasped hands and District Two's confident stride, looking at the three of them half-lidded, I think;

_What a mess…_

Maybe if Katniss could act a little bit _not _like her, then they could work out. I see Peeta staring at Cato's back with hardened eyes. I never wanted to see that from the boy, it looks wrong on his face. Yet, Katniss remains oblivious.

Prior to the games, I've already heard of this girl. They say she hunts illegally, they say she's providing for the whole Seam, they say she stands up to people living in the town area of District 12… and all of them say she's beautiful. And Katniss definitely is. The unflattering clothes and social handicap is not enough to offset that.

And the Boy with the Bread is overwhelmed. The problem here is that she isn't. She's not stunned by his presence, maybe while inside the games, she reflected a bit of what Peeta feels for her but that's because their lives were on the line and everything was heightened, even, _maybe,_ her feelings for him.

Sighing tiredly, _I'm too old for this angsty teenage stuff. _

Peeta looks at her but she looks at _him._ In this case, Katniss' negative emotional barometer seems to work well for Peeta. Because she doesn't really get why she's so drawn to the boy from District Two, _yet._

My gaze shifts to District Two. _That boy is strong_. I'll give him that and not just physically. Upon hearing the announcement of _three _Victors, I researched all of their backgrounds at once.

Katniss provided for her family at a very young age, hunting and selling, one sister, indifferent mother who heals, father died in the mines. Peeta came from a big family located in the better part of District 12, abusive mother, gentle father, _lots _of brothers, the baby of the family. But District Two…

District Two came from the academy. Only child. His _biological _father was a great man who developed gadgets and weapons for the Capitol for _defense._ However, when he was ordered and threatened to build a death machine, capable of annihilating District wide areas, he did. The weapon was a success but when it was time to hand it to the Capitol, he refused. He destroyed it and kept the blueprints hidden, no one knows where it actually is. Some say he burned it along with the actual weapon… as such, the District branded him a traitor and by extension his only son and wife. He died or got murdered unexpectedly, it's a blurred line in District Two. Mother got married _again_, mother died. He willingly went inside the academy. There's a lot of holes in his background.

And I find myself intrigued. But back to my Tributes…

Some say that the eldest and _youngest_ are _most _compatible as observed using birth order. The eldest, Katniss, likes taking care of people and the youngest, Peeta, is used to being cared for. They complement each other.

But what if you add an only child to the mix? Not first and not last in birth order. An anomaly. Well, obviously the _eldest _is affected, at least, based on what I'm seeing from Katniss' face.

In addition, all of them came from dysfunctional family backgrounds. So you won't really know the ramifications of mixing all of those factors in one room. Looking at Peeta, I can't help but think, _if only…_ if only Cato died in the arena then maybe the Boy with the Bread could have had a happily ever after with the Girl on Fire.

As it is, it seems that he_ wont_.

…

"Tonight is the coronation, followed by the interview" Effie says, matter-of-factly. Crossing out things in her periwinkle blue notebook. "Please conduct yourself properly for you'll be presented to the President and televised to all of Panem"

"Yes, Effie" Peeta agrees and assures her that he'll be on his best behavior.

"I'm not really worried about you, Peeta, I'm more worried of Katniss"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, slightly offended.

"She means, sweetheart, that between the two of you, you'll likely botch the whole affair rather than him" Haymitch slurs.

I was about to retort but then realize that he is partially correct. Peeta knows how to sweet talk the audience and I, I do a lot of stupid things that at the time of the deed seemed right.

Sighing resignedly, Peeta and me are off again to the torture chamber, as I like to call it. Thankfully, the laser did its job, so instead of the usual three hours of plucking and grooming, I was in and out in _one_. I'm already reaping the benefits.

The gown I'm wearing for the coronation is breathtaking. It's gold so my pin molds with the dress perfectly. My back and sides are slightly exposed but at least the front is modestly covered. Peeta, on the other hand, wears blue; a blue suit that matches his eyes. His hair is swept up yet again. Walking towards him, I feel slightly embarrassed by the dazed look he's currently sporting when he looks me over.

"Katniss, you look… you look. Beautiful is not even enough to describe it" Peeta says breathlessly.

"Thanks Peeta, you look good too. The color of the suit is the same as your eyes"

He brightens considerably when he hears that. Puffing his chest out, he holds out his arm so that I can link mine through his. Looking down, I see why they chose this dress and that suit; blue and yellow.

Escorting me out, I see something flash in the corner. Cato's also done and walking towards us. And by some cosmic coincidence, his suit almost matches mine. It's black colored blazer and trousers combined with a white shirt paired with a _gold_ vest and tie. Walking to my right side, he slows his pace down to match ours. Let the show begin…

"To all of Panem, we would like to present to you our three Victors for the 74th Hunger Games! Cato Thurston of District Two, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of District Twelve."

The doors open and I'm slightly blinded by the light bulbs flashing in front of my eyes.

…

The president's speech goes on forever, could the man be even more in love with his voice? I almost groan when he started on another paragraph.

"… and so, let me now present to everyone our three proud winners of the 74th Hunger Games, to the first female Victor of District 12, Katniss Everdeen"

Katniss steps up the platform, bowing her head in acquiescence, strange that despite the show of submission, she still manages to exude more presence than the president of Panem.

The crown placed on her head is made of heavy gold that complements the theme of her outfit. Peeta is next, his crown of the same make but weirdly enough looks slightly thinner than hers.

"… Cato Thurston of District Two. You have redeemed your family name with this feat."

_I want to kill him._ I never had to redeem anything, more to live up to rather than the other way around. My fists clench and unclench in barely suppressed rage. Katniss notices and looks at me in confusion when she hears that. Nonetheless, I step up to the president of Panem and derive a bit of perverse pleasure when he realizes that I would have to stoop down for him to place the crown on my forehead. I did so slowly.

The crown on my head is also of heavy material. Standing up tall once again, all of us were ushered to the front balcony to the cheers of the Capitol masses.

…

"…_redeemed your family name"_ What does that mean? I see him balling up his fists and know that he's barely keeping it together after that insensitive remark from the president.

Shortly after the interview, we were photographed with our crowns perched on our heads. I was asked to stand in the middle of the two boys, however, due to my shoes, I stand a good foot taller than Peeta but closer to Cato's height.

After a good 15 minutes of standing in front of the camera people, we were ushered back inside the building to get ready for the interviews.

"Cato… " I start to say but he just looks at me, shaking his head.

The set up is different from before, aside from Caesar's armchair, there's only one sofa to accommodate the three victors. Sitting down in between Peeta and Cato, the man with the headphone counts down:

3

2

1! Action

"Good evening, Panem! I'm here now with our three Victors from the 74th Hunger Games" Caesar exclaims looking straight at the camera and flashing us with a white teethed smile. Talking a bit of the games and introducing each of us again.

It looks fake. I can't help but think.

"Now, first and foremost, how does it feel to be a Victor? Ladies first…" He looks at me expectantly gesturing his hand to me.

"Well, ummm well it feels good but I'm especially happy that I get to keep my promise to my sister… I've been looking forward to going back home." I stutter, _nice_, my head says to me sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, I remember. Your sister must be ecstatic in watching you win the games. And Peeta, now that you have the girl of your dreams _and _a victory to match, how do you feel, is it as you've imagined it?" Caesar shifts to Peeta.

"Yes and more Caesar, I'm excited to head home as well. I've been feeling a bit homesick and I miss my family. With regard to my dream girl and subsequent victory in the games, I believe that winning the former is much more priceless than the latter." He says charmingly, instantly getting the audience to sigh dreamily.

"Oh, so romantic! Young love. Though, I must say, we were all a bit worried in the end especially when Cato's managed to capture Katniss… it seems as if she was shifting her attentions to another blond headed boy there for a bit" Caesar prods the starcrossed lovers.

"Katniss and Cato became friends, that's all. The events leading to the end of the games were very traumatic for her and I'm glad that Cato was there to comfort her while I was otherwise preoccupied elsewhere" Peeta says to Caesar seriously. I don't know why but what his explanation seems wrong. It sounds as if I used Cato temporarily as a substitute because he was conveniently present at the time.

"And Katniss, what about you? The arguments and the tension was so palpable that you had most of us at the edge of our seats in anticipation"

"Cato… Cato is different, different from those that I've met. No one in District 12 is like him and I was intrigued in how he saw everything, how he regarded situations. And despite the District gap, I find that his beliefs more or less coincides with mine."

"Really? Well that's certainly surprising, especially with the way you two were arguing throughout your journey" Caesar acts surprised yet looks as if he was anticipating this answer.

"We're both a bit too stubborn for our own good and when confronted with another with similar disposition, we tend to clash" Caesar nods in agreement.

"Now, let's go to Cato…this is a question that's been at the back of everyone's mind since your escape from the mutts… _why _did you save the Girl On Fire, your biggest contender for the crown? You mentioned to her that you needed her, what do you mean by that?"

At this, mine and Peeta's head turn sharply over to him. However, Cato looks comfortable.

"I was thinking that Katniss was the favorite and that I needed a buffer between me and the gamemakers. To me, Katniss was the guarantee that there _won't _be anymore unnatural constraints in the way to victory."

"Yes, that does makes sense, however, you certainly didn't have to save her during that ice debacle…"

"I don't know, didn't think much about it during the time. She was just suddenly gone and I panicked." Cato says directly to the enjoyment of the audience. It's as if they were waiting for it.

"You panicked in _not_ seeing her anymore?" Caesar paraphrased it for the whole audience "it seems, Peeta, that you might have competition here"

"I'm not worried, I believe that Katniss' feelings for me are genuine and stronger than anything present in that arena" Peeta says determinedly and simultaneously holds my hand tightly.

Cato looks at Peeta with a blank face. As if measuring Peeta's statement, which does sound a bit pompous.

"Oh ho ho, at last, the blue eyes are now turning _green_!" Caesar smiles at the Boy with the Bread with a small glint in his eyes.

"I'm just stating the truth, nothing and _no one _will or can come between me and Katniss." Peeta says yet again with complete conviction.

It should have sounded romantic and a person who's not me would have melted in a puddle of goo. Unluckily for him, I'm not _that _kind of woman and so unmindful of the cameras trained on me, I snatch my hand back in a show of defiance. My feelings shouldn't be discussed verbally and so blatantly in front of the whole Panem. The tone of possessiveness also marring those statements also rubbed me wrong. _What is Peeta doing? He's letting Caesar rile him up._

Peeta looks taken aback with my action and his expression shows it. Unfortunately, Caesar also sees it and claps his hands in happiness.

"Such drama… well Cato, it seems you do have a fighting chance" Caesar says wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I don't believe so Caesar, Katniss and me are friends, that's all" This assurance was not directed to Caesar however but to Peeta. "Like her, I've never met anyone from a lower District that acts like she does and I was curious, that's all." Cato shrugs nonchalantly to exude an aura of indifference.

"Of course, especially since Katniss and Peeta will be going back to 12, and you going off to District Two, such a notion is unlikely but nonetheless, there are some or more than some in the audience who were hopeful for the inter-district couple" Caesar tries to pacify the tension permeating the trio.

"Sorry to disappoint but I am looking forward in getting to know some of my fans…" Cato says suggestively and winks straight at the camera. The audience screams.

"Yes, yes of course. On that point, we've received the photos taken yesterday. Are you all excited to see them?" our interviewer says to the audience, building up the suspense.

After the applause died down, a large screen was pulled down on the stage. The first picture was of me and Peeta. He had his hand around my shoulder, looking at me tenderly but I was simply smiling for the camera. The next one is only of Cato in his black suit, the crowd, the _female _crowd at least, screams in elation.

"Well, now I know what picture will be selling the most…" Caesar laughs waving around the hardcopies of Cato's picture.

I feel irritated. Caesar looks as if he's waving tickets to the audience. Tickets to _bed_ Cato? My hand starts traveling towards his instinctively, however, when I touch the corner of his hand, he pulls away from me.

Turning to him in surprise, I see that his expression is hard and he gives me a look of warning. _Not now._

"Okay, well, these pictures certainly paint an interesting story. This one" Caesar points to my picture with Peeta, "seems so romantic and the adoration from Peeta's expression is certainly expected… but Katniss, your look is a bit _off_ shall we say"

"I'm just not very comfortable being photographed. And so during the camera takes, I was a little bit out of it." I explain, but why is he asking this?

"Well, that's certainly true in most of the initial pictures, however, _these_ later pictures looks more genuine. It seems that you're comfortable enough with Cato to let your guard down."

The picture shown in the screen was damning. It was of the last pictorial shoot. Cato was looking at me intensely and I was gazing at him in… tenderness and _almost _longing. The bed shot. Furthermore, my thigh was draped over his legs and I had one of my hands over his heart. His arms were supporting his slightly inclined position, but one of his hands were over mine, holding tightly my one hand touching his chest.

I was speechless and Peeta looked so hurt.

"Oh _that _picture!" Cato suddenly says loudly. "Katniss was thinking of someone else when that was taken. We were talking about creating the _mood_, shall we say, and the photographer was getting frustrated… So, I asked her to think of something… something that will make her more _into _it. And she did."

"That picture is when she was thinking about Loverboy." Cato finishes.

_He's lying. Why is he lying? _Nonetheless, I feel grateful. I know that there will be consequences to my earlier actions but I didn't know that it will come this soon and so publicly.

"Is this true, Katniss?" Caesar asks and Peeta looks to me in trepidation.

"Yes." I look at Peeta directly and he hugs me tightly to him, but behind me, I feel Cato's stare burn in the back of my head, and I know that he knows that I'm lying when I repeat my answer, "Yes, that's true."

…

_Katniss is lying._ Tapping my fingers over the table, I watch the interview wrap up. This is bad. The Capitol is onto something, that whole interview led up to that one moment.

If it wasn't for District Two's quick thinking, we might be looking at a different picture. Definitely, _not_ ending with the starcrossed lovers hugging.

Speaking of District Two, I see him staring at Katniss' back in concentration. _What the hell is happening?_ Everything is progressing so fast between those two. The Capitol is restless because they're sensing unresolved tension and it's _not _coming from the Starcrossed lovers.

The clock ticks and reaches 11PM, I sigh a bit in relief upon knowing that we'll be on the train bound for District 12 in around four hours… we just need to hang on.

…

Waiting silently for the ding of the elevator, we head back to our floor. I glance every now and then to Katniss.

"So… are you excited in going back home?" I ask her, mentally slapping myself for asking such a rhetorical question.

She nods, "After we get to the room, I'll be packing at once so that I can get a short nap before the train ride."

"Oh, yeah, I talked to Haymitch and it seems that we have at least two to three weeks before the actual Victory Tour."

"I know"

"Well, that's plenty of time to settle down in Victor's village, right? I guess we'll be neighbors when we get home" I point out cheerfully to her.

She nods again not saying anything. So we've reverted back to this; to awkward silences and monosyllabic replies. I'm slowly coming to hate District Two and I really didn't want to. I never hated anyone in my life, not the Capitol or the President, or even my mother. But District Two is the exception because Katniss is the exception. When it comes to her, rules get bent and morals are blurred.

A sudden picture comes to mind and I viciously shake it off. Katniss said that she was thinking of me during that shoot, _not_ Cato and I believe her.

Because the alternative is just too painful to even think about. And so as I look at her from the corner of my eye, I can't help but utter a silent plea that she stays by my side.

_Please let her stay by me._

…

It's midnight already, yet the Capitol still looks so alive with lights blinking here and there. Random noises and music could be heard from the other buildings.

Sighing, I turn around only to bump into someone behind me. I look up and am not surprised on who I find with me.

"This is one of Peeta's favorite spots, you know?" I tell him. "He told me once here that he wanted the Capitol to at least know that they couldn't change him, that he's not a piece of their games." I look sadly out at the Capitol again.

"But today, he acted like a pawn, they played him and he went right along with it. Yet the one thing that actually terrifies me is that the Capitol didn't really do anything to him. _I did_. I can't help but feel that I'm the cause of this change in him."

"Sometimes, holding onto something is harder and when you've wanted that something for so long, dreamed of that something for so long, you tend to lose yourself a bit when you finally get it." Cato tells me. "But that doesn't mean that it's your fault, Katniss."

"That doesn't really make me feel better."

"I know."

"We won't be seeing each other for a while."

"Its just two weeks… it'll fly by and before you know it, I'll be there to annoy you again and vice versa."

"I'll be looking forward to it" I smile at him.

"Ditto."

…

Next morning at the Train Station.

"Katniss, come on! We might miss the train!" Peeta shouts at me, waving his hand as he passes by the entrance door of our train compartment.

"Okay, I'm coming." Katniss shouts back. As she turns to go, she stops suddenly upon spotting me leaning on one of the station pillars.

"Here to see me off?" she smirks at me playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself" I scoff at her. Pushing myself off the pillar, I walk slowly over to her, holding a big case over my shoulders. "My District is a weapons District and I figure, you could always use another one of these but don't open it yet. Wait until the train leaves or maybe when you arrive at your District."

"Why? Is it a bomb?" she raises her eyebrow at this.

"Funny" I approach her leisurely and transfer the case sling over her shoulders. Bending over slowly until my face is just inches from hers, I grin when I see her eyes widen… and bump our foreheads. This seems to become our tradition.

"I'll be seeing you, Fire Girl" Turning around, I walk away.

I hear a faint, _goodbye_ and smirk, because this is definitely _not_ a goodbye yet, I'll make sure of it.

…

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 8**

Adjusting the package over my shoulders, I trod fast to reach our train compartment. Going in, I place the case that Cato gaveme to the overhead storage area, all the while,ignoring the curious looks from both Peeta and Haymitch.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time getting here, what's with the delay?" Haymitch asks, slouching down on the seat.

"Nothing, just had some last minute things to take care of…" I tell them, making my voice sound light.

"Hmmm, vague tinged with what sounds like a spontaneous lie" Haymitch regards me suspiciously. "Good thing for you that I'm too drunk to ask…" this was accompanied by him simultaneously passing out on the sofa

Some things are just too predictable. Taking the seat closest to the window, I place my chin on my hand gazing at the passing sights. When we pass the border of the Capitol, I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Thinking about home?" Peeta asks from behind me.

"Yes, I've been really looking forward to seeing everybody… " Going to my side, Peeta sits in front of me and suddenly takes my hand, playing with my fingers gently.

"Katniss, I know that you've told me countless times that you love me and I know that I haven't been the same since after the games. And for that, I'd like to apologize. If you'd let me, I'd like to try harder." He implores, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Peeta, why do you need to try harder? What are you trying harder at?" I ask him, genuinely mystified on what he's trying to say.

"To be what you want." He says, which stuns me speechless.

"Peeta… I- I don't think you should, you don't need to change on my account. No, I _don't _want you to change."

"But you've been so distant ever since that interview. You don't kiss me anymore since that last scene in the Cornucopia. Is it because of Delly? Or maybe something that I did or said? Just tell me Katniss what I need to do." His voice takes a quivering edge to it.

Panicking at the near tears expression, I grab his cheeks with both hands, turning his face towards me, "I said that you don't have to, the fact that you're trying so hard is making this all the more worse for me, knowing that I'm the cause of this change. _Don't change, Peeta_." I tell him forcefully.

He looks at me for a long time and finally says, "Okay…" and leans down towards me. I keep my eyes open as his lips approach mine. When his lips meet mine, I find myself puzzled. I don't feel the usual zing that Peeta's kisses normally incites in me. Nonetheless, when he pulls away, I smile at him. Trying to assure him that everything between us is okay…

After all, this was what I've wanted ever since the end of the games. Me and Peeta together. _This is right_. Now, if only I could convince myself of that same notion then everything will go back to the way it was.

…

Stepping off the platform in District 12, I'm surprised at the number of people there to greet us. I was momentarily distracted when I saw Katniss dart from my side and run towards a tiny blonde girl in braids.

She scoops her up and spins the little girl, laughing in elation. Prim.

My mood has been gradually improving ever since that kiss in the train and the air in District 12, despite being a bit dusty, still feels welcoming and familiar. I scan and crowd and also see my parents and brothers standing on the side.

I run to them, hugging my dad first before giving each of my brothers the same treatment. This feels so good. Everything seems to fall into place.

I suddenly stop when I see a tall man go to Katniss' side. Gale. Heading towards her direction, I stand quietly behind Katniss waiting for them to acknowledge me.

Gale looks to me sharply but doesn't really say anything. Meanwhile, Prim stares at me in a calculating manner that only children can sport. She tilts her head to the side and then whispers in Katniss' ear that I was there.

Katniss looks over to me, smiling, she holds out her hand so that she can properly introduce me to her mother, sister, and surrogate family, the Hawthornes.

"Prim, this is Peeta, he's the one that makes the cake decorations in the bakery" Katniss tells Prim, kneeling in front of her. Turning to me, she says "Prim loves the ones displayed at your father's store."

"It's nice to meet you, Prim, I promise to bring you a piece one of these days" I hold out my hand and she shakes it, smiling innocently.

"Okay"

"And you know Gale, these are his siblings, Rory, Vick and little Posy." Katniss continues on and chuckles upon hearing the little girl interrupt "Not little anymore!" from Posy.

"This is their mother, Hazelle and mine." She gestures towards two women standing side by side and smiling teary eyed at her homecoming.

"It's nice to meet all of you" I say to them, keeping my hands to the side in a sign of neutrality. I was momentarily distracted upon seeing Prim looking behind me. Turning, I try to see what she's looking for.

Katniss notices this as well. "Little Duck, what are you looking for?"

"Oh! I was looking for Cato… " Upon hearing that name, I suddenly freeze.

"I wanted to thank him in person for saving you" she explains to Katniss, a hopeful expression on her small face. Katniss tightens her hold on the package slung on her shoulder and a sudden sick feeling roils in my stomach. _Where did that package actually come from? Or more specifically, who…_

"He stayed in the Capitol, Prim" Katniss answered but her eyes show deep sadness upon uttering that sentence.

"Why? " Prim asks also reflecting the saddened tone of her big sister.

"Because he still has a _duty _to fulfill there." Katniss says duty as if it was the vilest word she's ever heard of.

"Oh" Prim looks slightly crestfallen. "But what about after?" she perks up immediately at the prospect of the District Two Victor coming here.

"He lives in District Two, Prim" Katniss reminds her softly. I don't get why her sister looks so sad at the idea of not seeing Cato. As far as I know, Prim has never met him.

"She was very fond of him ever since he saved you in the arena." Her mother explains upon seeing my confused expression. "Prim hasn't stopped asking questions on when you and Cato will arrive…" Upon seeing my slightly hurt expression, Katniss' mother immediately rectifies, "I mean… all three of you."

To console her sister, Katniss placed a hand comfortingly on Prim's tiny shoulders "He'll be here during the Victory tour… you only have to wait for another two weeks, Prim"

Prim seems happy with the compromise and smiles brightly at her sister. Katniss returns it just as much, if not more so. And the insecure side of me silently asks whether Katniss is happy on pleasing Prim or on the idea of Cato coming here in two weeks time.

…

Splitting up, Peeta went with his family while Prim pulled me towards the Victor village. When we arrived at the house, I noticed that Peeta's is located on the other end of the strip of large houses. Looking bewildered at this, I ask my mother on the area assignment.

"Prim said you would much prefer to be closer to the forest while Peeta's family prefers to be in close proximity with the town." My mother explains.

Strangely enough, this idea doesn't bother me. In fact, I sigh in relief at not being that close to Peeta 24/7. Shaking my head at my inner thoughts, I put my meager luggage on the floor of our new house. The flooring is made of dark wood and so are the cabinets and other furniture. Everything looks to be brand new.

I breathe in and felt slightly relieved in smelling the herbal plants; it almost feels like my previous home. My musings were interrupted by Prim pulling on my hand, trying to get me moving.

"I want to show you your room" I smile at her and pick up the package from Cato. Prim looks at it in confusion, a very curious light reflected in her eyes. I simply smile at her and mouth _later_.

Walking slowly upstairs, I look around the house once again marveling at the craftsmanship; it was simple yet spacious enough for the three of us. Pushing open the door located at the end of the hallway. I was surprised in seeing my very own room.

It was breathtaking. Maybe not as grand as those in the Capitol but it's definitely more suited to my needs. There's a really large window and it overlooks the forest.

"Mom suggested that you take this room because of the view…" Prim says, obviously pleased at seeing my reaction. "I could have the room in the middle of yours and mother's. She wanted the one closest to the stairs so that in case a patient comes in, she can get to them at once. Besides, the flower beds and other medicinal plants are in front of the house along with Lady."

"This looks perfect Prim" I smile at her gently, patting her hair. "I guess it's time I settle in"

Prim follows me into the room, obviously still very curious of the package I brought with me. I suddenly feel guilty for not bringing them gifts. No worries, I'll do it when I come back to the Capitol.

"Sit by me, Little Duck and let's see what Cato's brought for me." I pat the bed, gesturing for her to join me. She skips and plops herself beside me, making the bed rock a bit.

"Cato gave that to you?"

"Yes, before coming here, he handed it over, telling me not to open it at once. Well, I think that I've been patient enough." I smirk and carefully release the latch.

"It looks really big…" Prim says wide eyed.

"and heavy too" I say smiling at her. "My shoulders almost became numb carrying this thing around."

Lifting the lid, I was struck dumb at seeing what's inside.

It was a bow. Or at least, it looks like a bow. I've never seen anything like it. It was colored red and black, the ends of each bow nockhas a circle-like pulley to adjust the length of the string. An eccentric wheel. Slightly shaking, I touch the grip, which is curved exactly to my hand size and made of a very soft padding. Lifting it up, I was surprised with how light it is. Definitely lighter than my current hunting bow and even slightly better than the ones produced by the Capitol.

Sliding my hands up and down the handle, I marvel at how smooth it is, until I feel a slight ridge near the belly of the bow. Lifting it towards the light, I squint at the markings.

"_For Katniss." _and in the other end, I see, _designed and created by C. Thurston._

Cato. Looking back at the box, I see a small note tucked in between the foam. Picking it up with shaking hands, I quietly read the words.

"_Katniss, I never forget. – Cato"_ I feel my cheeks turning red in embarrassment or pleasure, I'm not really sure. I was extremely grateful that he engraved my name and not any symbol or nickname that the Capitol deemed appropriate for me.

The bed seems to be shaking and I look beside me to see Prim bouncing up and down, all the while covering her mouth, barely suppressing her squeal.

"Did he say I love you?" Prim asks. "What!?" I exclaim in shock.

"Did he say I love you?" Prim repeats, unmindful of the turmoil that such a simple question has impelled in me. My heart seems to be going a mile a minute in trepidation. What does this mean?

"Of course not, Prim. Cato and I are just friends" I tell her.

"Oh… that's too bad"

This surprised me. "Little Duck, you know that I'm with Peeta, right?… Why? don't you like Peeta?"

"Oh, no no, I like Peeta. He makes the best cake decors around and everyone knows that he's the kindest Mellark out of all of them but he- he-" she stammers, looking at me in apprehension.

"Go on… " I encourage her.

"I don't think he's good for you…"

"Oh."

Prim hastily explains, "Cato makes you smile and he saves you and he gave you that fruit and he gives you gifts and Cato doesn't make you worry too much about him. He can take care of you."

"Little Duck, Peeta does all those things for me too…"

"No, he doesn't. You're always so serious when with him. He tries so hard to make you smile but you don't. You look at him like you sometimes look at me when I go with you into the forest." Prim tells me in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's not a _boy_friend, that's a boy who's a friend."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Madge did! She said that Peeta looks like an eager little puppy when he's with you. Always trying to please you and running around you." she breathes deep and continues, pointing a finger up as if to lecture. "That's not what a boyfriend should look or act like."

"Prim…" still at a loss for words, but seriously, even Madge thought of this?

"It's okay, you know, to be in love with someone so different from us _and_ if you're not in love with Peeta, then that's okay too."

And with that shocking remark, I'm rendered speechless by my twelve-year old sister.

…

Sleep. That's right, I need sleep. Fluffing my new pillows, I lay my head forcefully on the pillows. Looking to my side, I see the case with the beautiful bow carefully tucked in the corner of my room, always within sight.

Rising up again, I contemplate what Prim told me earlier this evening. _Am I really in love with Peeta?_

Or do I just like the idea of him? Or worse, am I trying to pay back what he did all those years ago?… the Boy with the Bread. Gentle, kind Peeta who never wanted to hurt anyone but always ended up getting hurt himself. Prim says that he tries so hard and I would have to agree with her. During that train ride, Peeta wanted so much to get a reaction from me, to get back what we had while I was nursing him back to health. He was ready to lose himself just to relive those moments in the cave.

I don't want that. No person should have that much power on another unless it's mutual. _So, does this mean it's not mutual between us?_

This is so much worse than counting sheep. I need sleep and I'm losing it because of _love_ problems.

Scoffing to myself, never really thought that I would have those.

…

Next morning…

Waking up to hissing had me sitting up in shock and inadvertently throwing Buttercup to the floor. The ugly cat hisses at me in irritation. I hiss right back. Turning around with a huff, she stalks out. Done with her welcome greeting to me.

While bathing and dressing, I can't help but think again of the things that Prim told me. Heading out the bathroom, I pull up the case and open it again, a bit reverently. Picking up the bow, I touch the arrows also included in the lid. Everything seems so untouchable. Foregoing the arrows, I simply pick up the bow slinging it over my shoulder. Heading down the stairs, I'm surprised to see Mom and Prim already at the table. I'm usually the first one up.

"Katniss, you have to eat first before going out" My mother instructs me. "… and bring this to the Hawthorne's as well. With your winnings, we have plenty of extra food."

After eating a slice of toast and some soup, I get up to leave. "Thanks, Mom. I'll be heading out now."

Opening the door, I was surprised to see Peeta waiting for me at our doorstep. "Hey, neighbor! Brought you and Prim some pastries, as promised." holding up a basket filled with sugar laden treats.

"It looks delicious Peeta, go on inside, Prim and Mom are already eating breakfast. They'll be happy to see your treats." I smile at him in appreciation.

"You heading out?" He asks though his attention seems to be fixated on the bow slung onto my shoulders. Feeling self-conscious, I shrug and say "I'm meeting up with Gale to hunt some game."

"Why? I mean, why do you need to? as a Victor, you're basically free to do anything you want… "

"I enjoy hunting, Peeta, and I've been bringing food to people from the Seam ever since I was 11. That's not going to stop just because I have a fancy new house."

"And a fancy new bow… where did that come from? I didn't see that in the Capitol." Peeta says, slightly stung at my tone.

"It's a gift."

"From who? Wait, you don't need to answer that, I'm sorry for being a bit demanding. I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought we were going to have more time with each other now that we don't have any social obligations."

"I'm sorry, Peeta, I'll try to come by the bakery later, okay?"

"Okay, well I'd better bring this in. It's better eaten when warm." Smiling at me all the while, he pecks me on the lips, "Take care, okay?"

"Yes, I will. I always am, right?" and with one last glance in his direction, I trudge on towards the Hawthorne's.

…

Watching her go, I can't help but feel slightly panicked. This wasn't how I imagined our homecoming would be. I thought that we can have picnics, walks in the District with just the two of us. But with Katniss, nothing ever seems that predictable.

Turning to go inside the Everdeen residence, I knock politely again on the door frame and step inside. The place smells of herbs unlike our house, which smells of baked bread.

"Good morning, Mrs. Everdeen. I brought some treats for Prim." Holding the basket high and shaking it to emphasize the contents.

Prim smiles big and jumps from her seat, "Thanks Peeta! You just missed Katniss…"

"No, it's okay, I was able to talk to her on her way out."I inform her, sitting myself down and opening the basket, taking out the bread and other pastries. I notice that Prim has been staring at me for quite a while and so I smile at her and ask, "You want anything else?"

"So… you love my sister"

Her directness stunned me and I find myself blushing.

"Yes, I love her with all my heart." I say as sincerely as I can.

"But why didn't you ever say so? You and Katniss went to the same school for so long but you never said anything to her…" Prim looked to me questioningly.

"That's because I was scared. I was scared that she'll reject me and Katniss always seem so unaffected by everyone regardless of whether they're from the Seam or Town."

"So, what changed?"

"The Hunger Games, if there's one good thing to come from that event, it's the realization that you only have so much time and none of it should be wasted." I tell her honestly.

"Confessing to everybody your feelings doesn't seem like a very good way of doing it especially since it makes her uncomfortable, you should have told her privately first before saying it to everyone else" Prim frowns a bit at me in disapproval. "My sister doesn't like grand gestures."

I couldn't hold Prim's stare any longer, so I simply bow my head in shame.

"Would you have told my sister of your feelings if you never entered the Games?"

"I'd like to think that I would have manned up eventually, but I honestly don't know, Prim."

Prim stares at me for a long time as if measuring my answer and then she nods in understanding.

"I like you, Peeta but that doesn't mean that I like you_ with_ Katniss." Prim says with finality. My heart drops.

And after hearing that, I can't help but feel as if I've just lost a very important ally.

…

_I was right_. Peeta is kind and gentle and his family makes the best cream puff in all of Panem… well it's the best thing I've tasted in my whole 12 years living in Panem, at least. Yet, despite being all those things, I find it strange that he never approached my sister or talked to my sister. In all his years of loving my sister, tracking her every movement, he never once made any effort to get her to notice him.

If you truly love someone, you should be doing all kinds of stupid things to get that person to notice you. Some told me that that's why boys are so mean to girls because they wanted the girls to like them. Yet, Peeta never did that.

As I watch him walk out of the house, I can't help but feel sad for the Boy with the Bread because as much as he wants to make it work, it won't and in a way, I think he's already figuring it out.

…

"Gale, Gale!" I shout while waiting outside their house. "I brought some food for breakfast"

Hearing someone open the door, I look in the slit and see Rory smiling at me. Pushing the door all the way open, I hand him the brown bag prepared by my mother.

"Thanks, Katniss!" Rory smiles at me toothily. Checking the contents, his smile widens considerably at the amount of food stashed inside.

"Is your brother around?"

"Oh, yes, he's just getting his stuff together." And just in time, I hear footsteps padding towards my direction.

"Are you ready?" I ask him, we're already a bit late. The sun is already high in the air.

"Yes, are we going to the east side or west? I noticed that the animals, the big ones at least are more biased to staying in the west side."

"Then we'll head there…" I tell him. "It's the more scenic route, anyway" Smiling and thinking about the riverbanks and flowers that are usually in bloom during this time of the year.

"Yeah," He says and then softly remarks something along the lines of, "that's why I chose it"

"What?" I ask him, not quite catching his last sentence.

"Nothing, nothing, well, we better get going"

Walking for 30 minutes in silence has never been uncomfortable with Gale, however, today seems different. I can't put my fingers in it but something's brewing with him and its making me antsy on the way he keeps fidgeting and staring at irregular times.

"Gale, I've been very patient so far, but could you please just spit it out?" I ask him, slightly irritated.

Turning to me, he takes a deep breath and spits out, "I like you Katniss…" he says out of the blue.

Okay, now I'm confused, "I like you too, Gale, I mean, you're my best friend"

"No, I mean, I really like you as more than a friend" He explains still looking at me in the eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I want to be more than friends with you… it's what I've wanted for so long now." Gale tells me, imploring me to react.

"Gale, I- I- don't really know what to say, we're friends and I never really pictured you to like me in that way."

"Oh, come on Katniss, we've been together since our fathers death, I've been with you all the way from the bad to the good. That's what the District Two tribute said right? That to fully love someone, they need to know everything, flaws and all, and I know that about you, just as well as you know that about me."

For the second time, I was rendered speechless but now in consternation. _Is this what Gale has been thinking of?_

"Gale, I'm with Peeta and even if I weren't I still don't think it's a good idea to be more than friends, I just don't feel that way about you. You're like the brother that I never had. I confide in you and I trust you better than I trust anyone I know, but going beyond that just doesn't seem right. I never felt anything besides sibling affection towards you…"

And it's true, sometimes I did wonder what would happen if Prim or me were never pulled from that glass bowl. Maybe I'd pursue a romantic relationship with Gale but each scenario never ended well. He's discriminating and a flirt. Our conversations usually revolve around hatred for the Capitol and the upper districts and though most of my beliefs coincide with his, I'd like to think that there's more to life than spitting and cursing at those above our social standing.

But more than conversations, I grew up with Gale. We went swimming together in the lake _almost_ naked and in all of those times, I've never felt even a sliver of anticipation. We've been cramped in small spaces and dark places, but never once did I have the urge to close that small distance between the two of us. Sure, my relationship with Peeta is hardly the epitome of sexual tension but I still feel that warmth creep into me whenever we touch. However, even as I think this, my thoughts drift to another blond haired boy… Another boy who I've known for only a few days, not years not even months. Yet, I feel myself irreparably drawn to his presence, _Cato_.

I miss him.

Feeling the weight of his gift on my shoulder comforts me and I grip it tightly. I have to stand firm on this matter. If Gale even suspects a bit of hesitation or confusion on my part, he will latch onto it for dear life and insist on our being together. And I don't want that and as cruel as it sounds _I don't want him_, not in that way.

"So, Peeta is your happily ever after now? He's never even talked to you prior to the Games. What makes you think that he's worth it?"

"I don't know if he's worth it, but right now, he's who I chose. However, what I am sure of is that what I feel for him and you is different, not necessarily more. The two of you holds equal weight with regards to my feelings. I don't treasure him more than you and vice versa."

"Then why not _me_?" Gale pleads and the desperation I'm seeing in his eyes is almost too much. I avert my gaze.

"Because, as much as I try to imagine the two of us together in that way, I can't." I tell him in regret and I do regret it, my life will be less complicated if I just picked Gale but it just seems wrong, he's not for me and the sooner he realizes this, the better he will be in the long run. Especially now, now with the Capitol, Haymitch and Peeta all looking at me close range, I can't risk it. "Please, don't make me choose."

_Please, Gale, don't make me choose between you and Peeta, between friendship and being more_… I really can't. I wasn't lying when I told him that I place the two of them on equal footing because I do.

Gale remains still but after awhile, he lurches forward and grasps both my arms in his hands. He pushes me back to the tree behind me trapping me in and looming over me… his face slowly inching to mine. And in that moment, I can't help but compare another face to his, a face that despite being from District Two managed to make my heart beat faster in excitement and anticipation, _not _terror. As he pressed his lips forcefully onto mine, I start to panic.

Flinging my arms wildly around, I manage to smack the side of his face. His surprise was enough for me to break free of his hold. Scrambling out, I run as fast as I can back to town. Breathing deeply, I try to get my bearings in check.

I've been running so hard that I didn't notice that I've already reached the town proper. I'm not really in the mood to talk to Peeta yet, besides he wouldn't really understand this near violation. Sure, his mother was abusive, both verbally and a bit physically, but despite all these, the only thing that the Mellark brothers were forced to was child labor but almost everyone in this District, both young and old are working, so that doesn't really count.

No, I need to talk to someone else. I've never really thought of how awful it feels to be touched forcefully, to have the unwanted attention towards me from a friend, much less of the _sexual_ nature from strangers. Walking speedily towards Haymitch's house, I knock on his door, loudly.

"What the hell? Who's there?" I hear grumbling from the other side.

"It's me! Open up!"

"What do you want, sweetheart? Not that I'm complaining but it's entirely too early for me to be up"

"What do you mean, too early? It's already nearing noon?" I ask incredulously.

"That why I said, it's too early for _me_ to get up. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Telephone, Cato's number." Looking him straight in his eyes, I try to convey the need for haste.

"No. Something happened, obviously, and you're going to try talking to him about it. This wouldn't do sweetheart. You should distance yourself from him… he's not the one you should be going to…"

"And who do you suggest? Peeta?" I say my partner's name near scorn.

"Yes. Peeta, Peeta, the boy who risked his life for you, the boy who was patient with you after the ruckus you caused post-games, the boy who tolerated your mood swings, Peeta, the Boy with the Bread. You remember him?"

"Yes, but he's not the one to talk to about this. Now, either give me the phone and his number or else, I will go straight to the Undersee residence to ask the _nice_ Capitol call center to forward me to Cato's _personal_ phone. Your choice." The steel in my voice was surprising, not just to me but to Haymitch as well.

He grudgingly stepped aside.

"Let me call Brutus first and have you connect with the Boy." Walking towards a small table near the entrance, he picks up his wireless phone and dials. "Yeah, it's me… No, you are not hallucinating. Patch me through to your boy. No, I will not say please!" He listens for a while and then rolls his eyes at the person from the other line. "Whatever… Yes, you… hold on."

"Here" he almost throws the phone to my face but I manage to catch it.

"Hello?" I could hear Cato's deep voice and my hand tightens unconsciously on the phone. Haymitch sees this and looks at me warningly.

"Cato…" I say, turning my back to Haymitch, I didn't really notice that my voice has taken on a breathy quality.

"Katniss?" He seems surprised by the phone call. "What's going on with you? This call is a bit unexpected... not that I'm complaining, you know" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I just, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but you have to be a bit more specific than that, something seems to be a lot…" He teases. Checking to see if Haymitch is still watching, I breathe a sigh of upon not seeing him.

"Just wait, I need to talk to you privately" Walking towards a deserted room on the side of my mentor's house, I close the door upon entering it.

"Ok, well I'm alone right now. Brutus just yelled about some rat and threw the phone at me."

It's weird how similar both our mentors act.

"How's it going there… with your sister and _cousin_"

"He's not really my cousin, you know…" I tell him wondering if he has some kind of extra special ability to read people's minds.

"I figured, looking at his interview, he didn't really sound like a cousin, so does this mean that the Boy with the Bread actually has competition there in your District? Or are there others…" He says suggestively. "From what your mentor spouts, it seems that you're the most desirable girl in your District"

"That's not true, people here hardly notice me." I hear a scoff. Then I hear him sigh over the phone and I suddenly imagine a clip of him carefully lying down on a sofa or bed. "Did I wake you up? Haymitch said that it was too early for him to be up, never really thought if you're a late sleeper though"

"Nope, got up around five, couldn't really sleep."

"Is it because of them? Of what you need to do?" I ask anxiously holding my breath.

"Katniss, you don't need to worry about me, I'm a big boy remember? Besides, our District has been doing this since even _before_ the Hunger Games. It's just something to get used to…"

"But that doesn't really make it easier."

"No, but at least I'm alive and am rearing to go…besides, its great practice for when I finally find that someone" Laughing all the while.

I didn't find this funny at all. And I tell him so.

"That's not funny. Those things should be reserved to only one."

"What? Did I just hear the Girl on Fire sounding like an actual girl?" I smile, hearing that joke, after all who would have thought that I was a romantic. Peeta is usually the proudly labeled quixotic in this relationship.

My smile drops on what I have to say next.

"Gale tried to force me." Silence met my admission. And after about two minutes, I ask "Cato… Cato, are you still there?"

"Why?"

"Because he's in love with me and I didn't love him in that way." Looking down, I fiddle with his gift. "I love your gift, by the way, but you didn't really have to get me anything"

"No, I didn't have to but I wanted to… that's a one and only design, you know… no one will have that exact same bow in all of Panem, forged by the descendant of the famous Thurston clan." I can hear him puffing out his chest.

"I feel so honored"

"You should be." I laugh and it feels so good to do so. Ever since I arrived, my mood seems to be shifting between shock and anger.

"Do you want me to off him?" Cato asks out of the blue. "Your _cousin_?"

"No, I think he was just a little bit off today. Besides, I can handle Gale"

"He still shouldn't have done that, friends, best friends especially shouldn't do that. No one has the right to."

"Then why are they doing it to you? You're not actually happy that you'll be doing those things, right?" I ask him while sitting down, it seems that the light mood got sucked out of me.

"Is that why you called? You want to know whether you could forgive him?" I'm speechless, is that why I called, I don't really recall. "I don't really blame them Katniss, if they want to throw in a load of money for my time, then be my guest but this is not about them, this is about me. I could have foregone my training, I could have botched the qualifying exam at the academy, I didn't. There was plenty of opportunity for me to not be in this position but I didn't take it."

"You should have. You should have stayed in your District"

"Then I wouldn't have met you." He says.

I feel my chest tighten at that. With Cato staying in District Two, there's a large or more than a large possibility that he wouldn't have met me or even glanced at me.

"You should forgive him but let him stew for a bit and maybe use him as a practice target for your new toy." He changes the topic abruptly. "But if you don't want to forgive him, then that's up to you but I think you're calling now because you want to… forgive him, that is. Am I making sense?"

"No, not really" I smile because I am seeing his point.

"This phone call might not be the last you know, are there anymore admirers just waiting to pounce on you?"

"No, I'm telling you, I'm not that popular"

"If you say so…" his tone carries more than a little disbelief. "But just in case this happens again, I'm sending a phone over to you. Can't have Haymitch always listening in, you know? But enough of the serious talk, what's happening there? It's a bit boring here now, they just keep playing a repeat of the Games and I'm kind of sick of watching myself be amazing, you know?"

"So modest... Well, Prim seems to like you despite _not_ meeting you yet. She was really disappointed that you didn't come with us."

"Oh, well I'll be seeing her during the Victory tour, right? Tell her that I'll go straight to her when we reach District 12."

I smile warmly at this. "She'd love that. We recently moved to the Victors Village. The new house looks, well new but comfortable enough. It's good not being wet when it rains and my room faces the forest. I really liked that."

"It sounds nice, District Two only has two views, the white mountains and the Capitol. One looks like a blank canvas and the other is Technicolor. Never thought I'd say this but I'm actually missing the white expanse of my District. I'll be staying here for another week but during the second, I'll also be moving back to my District."

"I miss this." I say abruptly.

"What?"

"I mean, this, us talking normally." I backtrack at once.

"Why? Are there no normal people in your District?"

"There's plenty, it's just that… what's normal for them might not be normal for me anymore. But I don't really know if that's bad for me. I was already a bit introverted before the Games, now, I seem even more so, even this morning, I left Peeta alone in our doorway and then I left Gale in the forest. Both hurting. And it got me asking, are they the ones who changed or is it me?"

"Why are you so worried whether you've changed? You're talking from their perspective, stop doing that. If you did change, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's for the worse. Sometimes people only say that change is _bad_ because it's not in their favor."

"You've changed too."

"And is it bad?"

"No, its good, Cato"

"Really? Well, I think you changed too, Katniss, but that's good too."

"They told me that I've changed _after_ the Hunger Games."

"Maybe you did, but maybe they did as well. Just because they never moved doesn't mean that they're the same. Being at different places and encountering different people doesn't really change you, it might influence you but in the end, you change yourself."

"Okay, if you say so but Cato… promise me that you'll stay like this even after your time in the Capitol"

"Promise to call me everyday."

"Sure."

"Then it's a deal" I smile when suddenly I hear a door open from his end. Trying to decipher what was being said, I strain my ears to hear better. "Your client is downstairs, Cato, don't keep them waiting." Brutus says to him. My blood freezes upon hearing those words. I didn't want to end this call. I want to talk to him some more.

"Don't go yet, Cato" My voice sounds strained. I can almost see him smile sadly at this.

"Okay, I wont. But do me a favor, don't think about that, just think that I'll be training again downstairs, you remember how much I like the training facility, right? So, I'm going to training now, Katniss and I'll talk to you later"

"Yes, as promised. Goodbye Cato" It's stupid of me to think that I can delay this or even prevent him from going to _them_.

"Bye, Katniss, I'll see you soon."

…

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't really like writing too much ANs but I want to convey to all of you dear readers my deep appreciation and that I _do_ read each and every one of your reviews. I go over the ones who added Gladiolus as their favorite and count those who follow my story. To each one of my readers, thank you and Happy Valentines Day. I hope to see you on the next chapter.

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 9**

Sometimes I find myself looking around crowds because I keep trying see her. I know that she's in District 12 and I, myself am stuck in the Capitol. Nonetheless, my eyes still rove trying to catch a glimpse of her. Katniss.

Is this normal? I don't think so…. I've been doing a_ lot_ of not so normal things since meeting the Girl on Fire. She tends to have that effect.

It's been a week and our daily calls are still continuing and for that, I'm grateful. Some days, it seems the only thing worth getting up to. I would call her mornings and she would call during nights. Sometimes, I feel as if she does it intentionally because that's when I have to entertain a client. It makes me feel warm, even in the midst of the Capitol.

Straightening my jacket, I adjust it securely. Stepping off the train station, I've arrived in District Two at last. Brutus keeps looking at me funny because ever since the start of the train ride, I fell silent.

That's right, I needed to do something here and for that, I revert back to the Brute that first came to the Capitol. After all, a brute will only respect another brute. Lowering myself to his level is distasteful but it's the only way I know that will teach that trash a lesson.

And by the time I'm through with him, I'll make damn sure that he'll regret every little hit or smack that he's given his entire wasted life.

…

Keeping the phone at all times with me, I see Prim looking from my side knowingly. Yes, she knew about the nightly phone calls and the morning calls as well.

Prim says that I miss him, that's why it always feels bad to end a call, whether it's an hour long one or just a five minute chat. Distance does that to lovers. They make you miss the other person so much that at times it physically hurts.

But Cato isn't my lover. Cato is just a good friend, right?

Yet, I think about him always, when I'm hunting, when I'm eating, when I'm talking to Prim, when I'm talking to Gale, and most specially when I'm with Peeta, every minute of every hour and even those in between.

A soft knock startles me from my reverie. Heading towards the door, I open it to see Peeta.

Peeta. We've been together since that first day back; everyday, all day. He takes me to picnics, introduces me to his friends, he took me to the Mellark bakery. We spend the day together, everyday for the past week, yet, when we part, I don't miss him at all. At first, I thought that this was normal, after all spending the whole day together ought to be enough. But Peeta misses me, he misses me so much that he even calls or drops by during late evenings just to get a glimpse of me. Sometimes, he even remarks how easy it would actually be if we just moved in together.

I didn't like it so he backed off but I can tell that my refusal hurt him deeply. Yet, it's true, I don't miss Peeta at all. I don't know why, I should be thrilled that he's so committed to this relationship but the problem is, I'm not.

At times, I find myself more and more wary of his attentions, irritated even. It's not really Peeta's fault. It's mine, I'm changing. Peeta didn't change, I did. Whether it's for the better or worse, I don't really know. And along with that change is my constant urge to hear another blond Victor's voice. Right after I hear the clicking of the phone on the other line, I usually have to forcefully restrain myself from redialing.

Cato.

My life would be so much easier if he didn't make it out of that arena alive. But he did and right now, I'm so grateful for that. So grateful for _him_ because he's showing me another depth to myself; deeper and more intense and as much as those feelings are ignored and unspoken, _it_, nonetheless, remains present and persisting.

I don't speak about it, I hardly acknowledge it but those around me are starting to notice. They look at me funny when I stare at the phone for lengthy periods, lost in my thoughts. Prim looks at me, pityingly at times, when I say I love you to Peeta all the while keeping my fists locked tight. Even my mother starts to worry and Haymitch's glare increased exponentially that I'm forced to bypass his house just so I wouldn't have to see his disapproving looks.

And Peeta, Peeta looks like I've stabbed him worse than the Careers.

"Peeta, I want to visit Madge, is it okay if we don't go out today?" I ask him, quietly pleading that he doesn't contest my decision. The puppy dog look is in full force after telling him of my plans but I stand firm.

"Okay, I guess I'll just see you later?"

"Sure…" Watching him walk away with drooped shoulders, I can't help the guilty that gnaws at my gut for feeling relief at being able to spend some time away from him.

Walking to the Undersee residence, I knock on their front door and am surprised by how fast it swung open. Madge looks to me in delight.

"Katniss! I thought you'd never stop by! You've been back for almost a week and you hardly visited." Ushering me inside, we enter a small room used to entertain guests.

"Been busy with Peeta…" I mumble a bit discomfited at not visiting her at once.

"Yes, I heard that the two of you have been spending every minute of your day together, that's romantic."

"I guess so…"

"You don't sound sure."

"Oh! Well Peeta loves it but I've never really been the kind to just hang around idly, besides he talks to me _about_ me most of the time."

"He just loves you,"

"Too much, if you ask me"

"… And that's bad?" Madge looks as if she's trying to fish for something.

"It's bad if I can't return it equally"

"Ah…" she utters as if expecting it "I've been worried about that…Peeta's more in love with you than you are of him. A more shallow woman would call that an advantage but you've never been shallow, Katniss"

I nod in agreement and try to explain to her as best as I can my current dilemma with Peeta "It feels tight. I'm trying to return his feelings but- but- sometimes it just feels fake and wrong and unreal. It feels as if I'm still playing up for an audience. And I don't know how- how- to make it more genuine for me and him."

…

Katniss is stammering. This is a new development because she never stutters, which means that she's truly at a loss. Katniss is smart, good at most things involving other people but ask her about herself, and she's lost.

This is my time to assist her. As the girl best friend in our unlikely triumvate, Gale, me and with Katniss at the tipping point, it's my duty to help her in these matters. Especially since Gale would much prefer to serve himself to Katniss than help her resolve love problems.

And I know just where to start.

"Where's Cato, Katniss?"

"What are you talking about? We're supposed to be discussing Peeta"

"But you've already talked about Peeta with your mentor, your sister and even your mother. Now, I want to discuss the actual elephant in the room"

"What?"

"It's a metaphor, Cato's the elephant in the room"

"I don't have an issue with Cato, it's Peeta I'm worrying about" Again, she's lying. I can see it in the way she twists her shirt continuously.

Sighing in exasperation, I try again, "Who gave you that bow, Katniss? I've never seen something of that design in the hunting store"

"It's the only one of its kind. A gift… from Cato." She says, smiling softly. "He designed it for me"

Oh boy, I guess things_ are _moving faster than I thought.

"That's pretty special. Okay, so let me ask again, what do you feel about Cato, Katniss?"

After squirming beneath my gaze, I see her slump her shoulders in defeat then everything just started spilling out.

"I… miss him. Our talks never lasts long enough and I can't help but feel that he's keeping something from me. That he's not really okay with everything and he's not telling me to shield me from that. And I don't like it. I want to know, know everything that he's going through. To be there for him."

Looking at her in astonishment, I was surprised at the level of gravity in her voice. She looks to be hurting because he_ could_ be hurting. That's going beyond ordinary friendship.

"He's protecting you…"

"I can do that myself! I don't need nor want anyone protecting me. It's just unfair, he's there all alone, you know? His mentors don't talk to him, his parents are gone and he's going through this alone. He needs someone."

"And you think that someone is you?" She blushes at that. It looks good on her, I've never seen Katniss blush when she's with Peeta.

"I don't know."

"But, do you want it to be you?"

"I don't know, okay! It's all too much. It feels too much when I'm with him and even when I'm just talking to him. Besides, I'm already with Peeta. If I can't solve my problems with him, how can I hope to be of any help to Cato?"

"Because it's different Katniss, you've been racking your brain trying to be what Peeta wants you to be, and you're struggling because no matter what you do, you can't. And maybe the reason you can't is because unconsciously, you don't really want to."

She starts to deny my statement but I shut it down, fast.

"You don't want to be Peeta's romantic partner anymore. You don't want to be part of the starcrossed lovers anymore, and finally, your sense of gratitude was greatly diminished after saving him countless of times in the arena, which means the Boy with the Bread isn't as high in your list of priorities anymore. Inside the arena, you needed something to cling to from home and that's Peeta but now that you're back home, you don't need to cling to him as much and you feel guilty for not placing him at top anymore because there's Prim, your mother, Gale, and the rest of the Hawthornes who are just as important."

Katniss remains silent.

"You feel guilty because you're starting to see that what you feel for Peeta might _not _be as different as what you feel for the others." I tell her in a matter-of-fact tone. "At the same time, it scares and frustrates you that what you feel for Cato might _not be_ _like_ how you feel for the others. And definitely _not_ mere friendship at that." My voice carries finality to it.

Katniss remains seated beside me and looks overwhelmed. I know that this is difficult for her to ingest but those words needed to be said and more importantly, she needed to hear it.

My best friend has dedicated her whole life to others, the _very _least that they could grant her is freedom to choose who she wants to end up with.

…

Knocking on _his _door, I open it to see that he's got visitors. Plenty at that, whores mostly. I slam the door shut to announce my arrival.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" I call out maniacally. Stalking towards the scene of debauchery displayed in the front foyer.

He turns to me scowling "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm hurt, Landos, I thought you would at least recognize your step-son." I imitate a fake hurt expression with matching sad eyes.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a son"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you not remember your favorite punching bag eight years ago? That was me!"

"Ah, the scrawny boy who keeps sniffing at his mother's skirt, you grew up well boy!"

"Yes, I did. To better beat you up, asshole" And then I attacked. Pandemonium erupted. His ladies of the night started scurrying for the door but I ignore them. They are of little consequence. My business here is with Landos.

My first punch lands solidly on his nose, hearing the crunch, I smile cruelly. That's right, make him feel it. The kick to his midsection threw him over the sofa and stalking over to him, I bodily pick him up just to throw him again over the glass table. It breaks and the glass shatters around but I ignore the tiny pricks coming from the shards.

He picks up one of the legs from the table and hits me on the side of my head. My forehead starts to bleed. I laugh uproariously, after all, half the fun is making them fight.

I hear footsteps approaching but I already have Landos' neck in my hands and I have every intention of squeezing the life out of him.

"Remember my face, I want to you to remember me as I take your life just as you took everything of mine before." Squeezing tightly, I see his face turn a sick shade of blue but before I can twist his neck or cut off his last breath, I was knocked out from the back.

…

Two days left.

I'm starting to panic, I've been trying to contact Cato for the past two days but all I hear is a busy tone. I tried bullying Haymitch into talking to Brutus again but he just wont budge.

What's happening Cato?

…

Slowly opening my eyes, I regard the Peacekeeper in front of me indifferently.

"Why did you do it Victor Cato?" The Peacekeeper is wearing the normal white uniform and he's holding a tablet in his hand, slowly scrolling down my file.

"You already hold a copy of my file, shouldn't that be reason enough?"

"What you did to Victor Landos is punishable by imprisonment or banishment. No one is above the law, even Victors"

"Then you should have taken that animal off the streets decades ago, I was just making your job that much easier" I smirk, really I'm not that afraid.

"Given your current status and the list of offenses you presented against Victor Landos, the council has decided on being lenient." The Peacekeeper droned on ignoring my remark.

Looking at him in boredom, I wait for the verdict.

"Banishment. Luckily, given that you are the latest Victor, the Council will leave it up to you to choose what District you'll go to."

This surprised me.

My District of choice? Should I stay in the Career Districts? Like transfer to District One? It's not that far from home, but it reminds me too much of my own District and the Capitol influence is seen on every corner, such a trivial place will never feel like home to me. How about Four? beaches and sunny weather all year round, I can buy a house near the beach and spend the rest of my days lounging by the shore.

Or maybe I should check out the outliers. . District Three maybe? with all those technologies, it would be fascinating. In District 6, I can travel wherever I want but the city-wide issue of drug addicts disgusts me, anyone who needs to resort to chemical products to stay sane seems weak and I don't want to be associated with those kinds of people. Maybe, District 7? The trees are scenic with fresh air plus the people are said to be hospitable… and so my deliberation goes on and on…

Yet even as I contemplate the different Districts, I know deep inside that I've already chosen. Looking straight at the stoic Peacekeeper, I tell him of my decision and for the first time since this interrogation started, I saw his façade crack in surprise at my decision.

I simply smile.

…

"Haymitch, I'm telling you, something bad is happening to Cato…" I tell my mentor for the nth time.

"And so what? The boy is already 18, of legal age. He can take care of himself. Besides he's the Capitol favorite right now so whatever _bad_ happening to him is not done by the President or his cronies, it's probably intentional" He adds the last statement quietly.

"What are you saying? That Cato _wants _to make trouble?" I ask him scornfully. My arms cross over my chest and my right foot starts to tap in offense for what he's implying.

"Yes, did you not see him during the Games? He went out of his way to irritate everyone"

"But he hasn't answered his phone for two days! That's not like him." Imploring Haymitch to understand.

"Maybe, he saw a client that he actually likes… and just forgot about you" Haymitch tells me cruelly. I stop mid-protest, I can feel my jaw lock in anger. The fire in my eyes also looks on with deadly intent.

"He's not like that, Haymitch"

"Oh, and how would you know? you've just started talking to him, what, four days ago?"

"I just know, okay?"

"No, not okay. What you're doing is wrong, does Peeta even know that you're here everyday trying to badger me into calling his nemesis?"

"Nemesis? Peeta is not Cato's nemesis…" And I'm definitely right in that. As much as I hate to say it, Peeta would be killed in under three minutes when faced with Cato.

"There you go again, looking at things from your District _Two_'s perspective. I'm not talking in battle, sweetheart, I'm talking about another competition. One that you're obviously unaware of."

_What the hell is Haymitch talking about?_

Looking at me for another minute, as if waiting for a reaction, he suddenly sighs exasperatedly. "You're hopeless, sweetheart. Just go on back home… you'll be seeing him soon enough. The Victory tour starts in District 12 … just a day left. Bear with it."

Huffing in irritation, I stomp out back. Bypassing the Victors Village, instead I go straight to the forest with my bow in tow. Recently, I've started avoiding Peeta. After my conversation with Madge, I knew that I have to make a decision about the two of us and the only thing that clears my mind these days is hunting. Entering the forest, I breath in deeply, the scent of leaves always refreshes me. The bow that Cato gives me is quite difficult to hide especially with its red highlights but I wouldn't change it for the world.

The high strength of the bow string and its great recoil more than makes up for it. I aim using a barebow and the bow flexes smoothly with the different aims that I employ. Furthermore, the almost weightless body makes it easier for me to chase down games.

Gale and me have mended our friendship and for a few days the air was tense but after awhile, we're back to being comfortable with each other again. In a way, it also showed him that maybe it _is_ better for us to just stay in a more platonic relationship. I'm grateful for that. Right now, the less complications, the better. With my attention solely on deciphering once and for all my feelings for Peeta, the need for a clear mind is a must. Plus, trying to leave out Cato from the equation is really taking a toll on me.

Because as much as Prim and Madge seems to think that I've already fallen for Cato, I'm not entirely sure if I've actually fallen out of love for Peeta. Slowing down as I approach a meadow, I sit silently amidst wildflowers. It was already nearing sundown.

_I can't believe what I'm about to do…_

Picking up one red poppy, I tear a petal… _I love him_, another petal, _I love him not… _Considering that most poppies have an even number of petals, I'm fairly sure before I reach the end that the answer would be _I love him not…_

Sighing, I try to ask myself whether I deliberately picked up a poppy to decide my feelings for Peeta. And if so, does that mean that I've already made a decision?

Groaning tiredly, I plop on my back, flattening the grass and other flowers beneath me, closing my eyes, I try to imagine the two of them side by side. Cato or Peeta…

Despite their almost similar coloring, the two of them are polar opposites. Not discounting the large height difference, Peeta is all about sweetness and innocence, some would call that puppy love. Meanwhile, Cato is tall, gorgeous, and he's aware of it. Some would say that Peeta's sweet disposition will complement my brash temperament, thus, taming the fire that's usually associated with my nature while Cato's aggressiveness will just ignite it further. So confusing…

Opening my eyes slowly, I was surprised to see one flower bending over me, touching my forehead. Looking at it closely, I note that it's a field gladiolus, _the sword lily_. Sitting up straight and rubbing my forehead, reminiscent of Cato's habit of touching his with mine, I stare at it in astonishment. Prim told me once that this flower represents infatuation and it was shaped like a sword because a bouquet is supposed to mean that the receiver pierces the giver's heart with passion.

Passion. That's what was missing in my relationship with Peeta. After the games, after the adrenaline rush, that something extra became nonexistent. I kept looking for it with him these past two weeks, trying to re-spark it, but it alluded me. Peeta who's been beside me, holding my hand, kissing me all this time never provoked a reaction as strong as a simple goodbye from Cato invoked in me. If intensity was the barometer, then Peeta would easily lose.

_Am I just delaying the inevitable?_

It seems that my decision has already been made even before I boarded that train going back to District 12. I close my eyes yet again and the events of before passes through my closed lids like a film, Cato saving me, Cato arguing with me, Cato looking to me in admiration, Cato touching his forehead to mine, Cato saying goodbye… my heart falters and then starts beating wildly again… This doesn't feel like friendship anymore…

I may not be well versed in lessons of love but I know what friendship feels like. My feelings for Peeta became muddled because it's friendship tinged with infinite gratitude for the Boy with the Bread and protectiveness.

I smile sadly recalling our kisses, they were pleasant enough and it made me happy that I was able to give him something he wanted. The same kind of happiness that I derive from making Prim smile after I presented her with Lady… but with Cato…

Puffing out a breath, I recall what it feels like to be with him, in the latter part of the Games and in that bed, the feeling was intoxicating and carnal. Slapping my hands onto my face, I shake my head in embarrassment. I don't consider myself a sexual creature but Cato dons his casually and with blasé that I find myself breathless in his presence.

In the distance, I hear the faint sounds of a train approaching.

_He's here._

I run, feeling freer that I ever did before.

…

The townsfolk stop to stare at the girl racing across District 12. In a place with a population of about 8,000, you'd think that a girl running is of no importance but this was different, she was the Girl On Fire. Katniss.

Her expression looks happy, something that was so seldom seen on her face that more than a few of the spectators ask, what is she so happy about? Is it because of the baker's son? Or maybe because she'll never have to hunt anymore for food.

Their musings stopped when they saw her throw herself towards a blond boy stepping out of the train, a blond boy not from their District. This boy looked fit and tall and he hugged her so hard that she was lifted off the train platform. To anyone who didn't know that she was involved with the baker's son would think that she has just been reunited with her lover.

Her expression of euphoric bliss only matched by the ones seen on the young man hugging her.

…

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 10**

Hugging her to me, I breath in her scent. It's been so long. When I'm not with her, time seems to drag by, the hour seems to pass like a day and a day seems to pass like a week. But now, holding her in my arms, feels like forever… a forever that I'd gladly live in.

Lifting my head slightly from her neck, I look intently into her eyes. Pressing my forehead yet again to hers, I utter the words that's been reverberating inside me since my last glimpse of her, "I've missed you…"

I was surprised when she responded in kind, "And I missed you." Three words but the way she uttered them conveyed so much more.

"Let's not do this again… separation seems to be a non-option in future undertakings" I tell her jokingly. "How've you been Katniss?"

"Fine" then she frowns at me, "why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I'm sorry but they confiscated it…" the crease between her eyes deepens in worry at that answer. I shrug it off, trying to look unworried about that fact "…don't worry, I have it now."

Katniss pulls back and regards me in that careful way of hers, trying to decipher if I was lying or not. I fixed her with a steady gaze and step back as well, letting her see that I was okay.

"Do you have your luggage?" Eyeing the small duffel bag over my shoulders.

"Yes, but I left it in my compartment. We'll be leaving for the Victory Tour in a couple hours, didn't really see the use of bringing it out" I shrug nonchalantly and start to step off the platform. Stepping past her, I look over my shoulder, nodding my head onwards "C'mon, I want to see you District."

She walks towards and matches my pace. "Okay, we have to go see Prim first, she's been asking about you non-stop since I got here" She gestures straight ahead, past the Justice Building and all the other shops.

Looking ahead, I try not to notice the stares that follow us. The men from District 12 seems to be regarding me with mixed feelings, the old ones were wary or uninterested while the younger ones were definitely hostile.

I knew Fire Girl was popular and why not? The girls that I see staring at me didn't have her quality. She was unique, the ones I see following my form with barely suppressed longing and hunger are boring and sadly enough, predictable. Sighing ever so slightly in relief when we went past the town proper, I notice her cocking her head over to me in confusion.

Oblivious. I smile at her tightly to reassure her once again. I've never really done too much of that, reassuring people that I was okay. Back in Two, no one asked and no one bothered about your well being but ever since being with Fire Girl, all I've ever done is assure her that I was okay. She was unique like that._ How can a Seam Girl care so much and give so much when she was scarcely clothed and barely fed? What a weird girl…_ Driving hunger usually pushed people to becoming more selfish, greedier _not_ more giving.

Walking on, I notice that the streets become more rugged and unkempt. Dirt. That's what they call this District sometimes, Double D. The Dirt District. But we trudged on until I see the opening of the Victor's Village.

Huh, even the Victor houses in 12 are poorly made. It was just a two-storey house, plainly made. I guess compared to the ones in Town, it looks better but not by much.

Going towards the houses closest to the forest, we stop by the front door. She opens the door and when I try to step past the entrance, she stops me with a hand and looks down and then up at me, silently reprimanding. I stare at her in confusion.

She sighs in exasperation and stoops down, unlacing her boots and giving my foot a nudge.

Oh.

I start to take off my shoes as well. Once finished, we step inside their humble threshold. Instantly, the smell of plants hits my nostrils, minty, tangy, and refreshing. I breath in deep. Weird, that the inside of the house smells freer than the whole District.

Katniss walks to the bottom of a staircase and looks up, "Prim, Prim! I want you to meet someone" hearing small footsteps and a door opening and closing, I straighten my shoulders and prepare to meet the little girl that Katniss risked her life for.

…

My youngest child was in awe.

When I heard Katniss call out to Prim, I also found myself quite intrigued at this visitor. Coming from the kitchen, I was present just in time to see my little girl pause and stare in wide-eyed wonder at the tall young man in front of her.

I couldn't really blame her, even in my advanced age, I could appreciate a beautiful man. And the Victor from District Two is certainly that, he stood tall, easily beyond six feet with broad shoulders tapering into narrow waist. Strong legs and firm arms. They don't make boys like that in District 12 and as much as I like Gale and Peeta as suitors for Katniss, I have to admit that the young man standing in front of me is on a whole new league of his own.

On the other hand, he is also the kind of young man that you wouldn't want to be near your 16 going on 17 daughter, who from the looks of it, looks just as taken but in a slightly more mature way, as your youngest. A feeling of alarm race up my spine, this young man looks to be the kind that will either break or make your daughter into a woman.

I've never seen Katniss look at Peeta or Gale like this or any boy from District 12 for that matter.

As I watch, he kneels down to Prim's level and fixes her with a kind smile, all the while, extending his hand in friendship towards the clearly infatuated little girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Prim"

…

_He looks like a prince!_

I can't help but think this. The Capitol called Cato the Ice Prince and seeing him in person, the nickname doesn't seem as cheesy anymore. When I bounded down, excited to see who Katniss brought with her, I found myself stopping short of barreling into our visitor.

Looking up, his blond hair seems to glow with the sunlight passing through the open door, he has clear blue eyes and heavy eyebrows. And he's so tall. Taller than Gale and definitely taller than Peeta.

Best of all, Cato looks so strong.

"… meet you, Prim" I see him kneeling to me and I find myself suddenly embarrassed. Looking at him shyly, I give him a handshake, blushing all the while.

"Hi…" I say and step back to Katniss to hide a bit. It's a bit childish but I don't really know how to act in front of someone like him.

"Katniss talks about you all the time. She said that you like taking care of people and animals alike" He tells me warmly, straightening up again to his impressive height.

"I do." I nod vigorously and then ready myself, going back to the stairs, I climb about three steps to make me a bit closer to his height. I square my shoulders and then say "Thank you for saving Katniss. She's the best sister in the whole of Panem!"

Smiling warmly, he watches in amusement as I stand firmly in front of him, "I have no double about that. Your sister seems to be the best girl in the whole Panem as well"

My grin widens. He likes her! I knew it. Looking over to Katniss, I see her redden either in embarrassment or pleasure, I'm not really sure.

And so, that's what led me to ask him, "Do you love my sister?"

"Prim!" Katniss and mother both exclaim in astonishment.

"Boys at my school always teases and bullies the girls they like, at first. But after they always make up for it by giving them flowers or candy." I say, ignoring the horrified looks from both my mother and sister. "My teacher told me that sometimes boys don't really know how to express themselves and so they are always mean to the girls they like at first." Taking a deep breath "And you were very mean to Katniss at first but you saved her and gave her a gift… so do you love my sister?"

Cato's eyes shine in pleasure as he crooks his finger towards me. I lean towards him and he bends to whisper his answer to my ear so that only I could hear it.

I hear him softly whisper it and my eyes widen in delight. Clapping my hands in delight at his answer, I wrap my arms around his neck and jump towards him, kissing his cheek hard.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Cato" Yes, it was really nice to meet this person at last. I was almost worried that my eldest sister would be without one but now that he's here, I have no doubt that Katniss will be okay as long as Cato is with her.

…

I watch in astonishment as Prim launches herself at Cato. And Cato effortlessly picking her up and supporting her back so that she doesn't fall down from her perch.

_What did he say to her?_ I find myself wondering about it furiously. I look on as he turns towards my mother and Prim introduces them to each other as well.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cato's suggestion, "You better start packing now, Katniss. We'll have to leave for the train in an hour or so…"

"Oh, okay, but will you be okay to wait?"

"Of course, I have Prim here to entertain me, right?" He quirks his eyebrows at the little girl hanging onto him and tickles her. She giggles and hugs him tighter. My chest tightens a bit at the sight.

Since meeting Cato, I've been introduced to so much new feelings; helplessness and intense curiosity, most of all. As I trudge back to my bedroom, I feel my mother follow me at a distance.

Opening my room, I pull up a suitcase given to me by my prep team. I didn't have to pack much, I've basically just kept my dresses in their packaging since arriving in District 12. After all, I can't really hunt wearing full gowns, that would more likely scare off the animals…

Sighing, I add a few of my underwear and some simple shirts for the nights spent on the train. Busying my hands, my thought keeps coming back to Cato and Prim. _What did he say to her?_

I never noticed that my mother was standing in the doorway, gazing at me sadly and knowingly.

"So that's Cato…" Spinning, I look towards the door to my room to see my mother. I smile at her and gesture for her to come in.

"I'm just finishing up. Are you and Prim going to be okay while I'm gone?" I ask her in worry.

With an exasperated expression, my mother says, "Katniss, I told you before, we're okay. Your winnings are enough to last us two lifetimes."

"That's not what I mean."

Mother approaches me and sits at the edge of my bed. "I know and again, we're okay. It's you that I'm worried about… you're going to be out there and we don't really know what's going to happen with you when you see the other Districts." She helps me arrange my clothing.

"I'll be okay, we'll be surrounded by Peacekeepers when we go to other Districts. No one can even come as close as five feet of us" I tell her reassuringly. Also slightly put off by the tight security.

"Okay." She gives me a strained smile. "But I'm still also worried on what will happen between you, Cato, and Peeta. I mean, you three will be confined inside the train for long periods of time. Are you going to be okay with that? Are they going to be okay with that?"

"Oh." I never really thought about it and I suddenly remember my realization about mine and Peeta's relationship. "I have to talk to Peeta, don't I?" I ask her and for the first time in six years, I look on to my mother with a hopeful expression, silently asking her for advice.

She looks surprised and gazes at me for a long time. Assessing my expression, she asks me, "I guess, you've figured out your feelings now?"

I nod my head silently. "But I don't want to hurt him. Peeta has been my savior before the Games and my rock during those Games. He kept me grounded and endured my moods patiently without asking for anything in return." Turning my head down in shame, I bite my trembling lip. "This isn't fair to him…"

"Love isn't fair Katniss, most of the time, its really selfish and covetous. You'll hurt people in pursue of it and hurt more once you've gotten it." She says as if from experience.

"That sounds exhausting and painful… I could just settle for Peeta. He'll be good to me and I to him. We can have a good life… finding your one true love seems to never work out for people, look at Haymitch or you, for that matter" I tell her, though even as I utter it, I find myself internally shaking my head at the idea of _just_ settling.

"Don't, Katniss." My mother looks to me sharply and for the first time, I see a fire in her eyes that's been missing since my father passed away. "I regret a lot of things, starting with my abandonment of the two of you but I never once regretted finding your father." Holding my gaze intently, she says "the feelings your father gave me in a minute is more intense than those feelings that I would have gotten in a lifetime, if I just settled in." She utters the word _settle_ in disgust. "Everdeen's don't settle." She nods in finality. "That's what your father told mine when he suggested that your father set his eyes on a woman more suited to his lifestyle as a miner."

I smile a bit teary-eyed. My mother never actually talks about my father, mainly, because it seems too hard for her. So for her to tell me this is really precious.

"Still, I'm not looking forward to _that_ conversation. I've been so cruel to him this past few days."

"That's just a preview of what will happen if you _do_ settle. You'll be torn between feeling gratitude and hating him for not inciting in you feelings that Cato's been giving you. It's better to end it now than prolong _both_ your suffering."

I stare at her in astonishment when she said Cato's name. After all, I never really mentioned anything about my feelings for Cato, platonic or otherwise. "What are you talking about? Cato and me are just friends." I tell her stiffly.

Quirking her eyebrow at me, she smiles in amusement. "C'mon, Katniss, I know that expression when I see it. You're already half-way there. The other half is you acknowledging those feelings…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her coldly. Stuffing my things in, I close it with a snap and carry it towards the door. "I'll be going down now." My mother shakes her head at me.

Going down the stairs, I see that Prim has introduced Cato to that hideous cat. Buttercup was purring in contentment, sitting on his lap, as he pets it gently while Prim talks his ear off the adventures of Lady and Buttercup.

"Everything okay here?" I ask. Cato looks towards me and sets Buttercup to the side. He walks towards me purposely and snatches the suitcase from my hands to help. I look towards Buttercup, who's hissing at me in jealousy over being set aside. Feeling petty, I look towards the ugly cat in triumph.

Cato smiles at me. "It seems that Prim here has been onto adventures much more exciting that ours." I love the way he says _ours_. Makes the games less grotesque and for that I'm grateful. "You took your sweet time getting ready."

"My mother was worried about us… for what will happen during the Victory Tour." I tell him only half the truth. Cato looks to my mother in understanding. He seems to have a soft spot for all the Everdeen women. "I'll protect her Mrs. Everdeen, you may count on it. But if you're really worried…" He puts down my suitcase and searches inside his duffel bag. Lifting a box, he hands it to her.

My mother looks bewildered at the box and so he explains. "It's similar to Katniss' phone. So that you can contact her anytime..." He says a bit shyly. My mother smiles gratefully and hugs him to her in thanks.

"But how about you?" Little Duck asks worriedly, ever faithful to her Prince charming.

"I can easily replace that and I'll give you my number as well. So don't hesitate to call."

"This must have helped your parents immensely" My mother tells him gently, smiling with newfound respect for the Victor from Two.

"Oh. No, umm, my father and mother died when I was young." He says this a bit reluctantly. Looking towards me, he looks helpless.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"No worries. It was better that way." He says bitterly. My look of confusion prompted for more details. "Life wasn't good to them both." Then he shut down.

My mother now gazed at Cato in maternal sympathy and surprise of surprise, hugs him to her tighter than the last. Prim also joins in.

"Well, you'll always have us, right, Katniss?" Little Duck asks me.

"Yes, of course." I tell her automatically, offering him a small smile, trying to convey my wholehearted agreement to that arrangement.

"I'm holding all three of you to that…" He says mysteriously.

A knock on the door interrupts our little cocoon. Going towards the door, I open it to see Peeta accompanied by his brothers.

"Peeta! Come in, come in…" I usher them inside. He tries to give me a peck on the lips but I turn my head at the last minute so his kiss lands on my cheek. Frowning slightly at that, he continues but freezes abruptly at seeing my visitor.

"Cato." He says the name in a slightly flat voice. I suddenly feel an undercurrent of hostility pass from Peeta onto his brothers who automatically, flock to his sides and looks on at Cato as if he's an intruder.

"Peeta" He acknowledges him with a slight incline of his head and mockingly eyes the two burly boys on each of his side.

Peeta looks slightly embarrassed for some reason. "What are you doing here?"

"My train arrived a bit early. District 12 is the first stop in the Victory tour. Since there's three Victors, two from 12 and one from Two, we'll be going back here as a final stop." Cato explains.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Peeta still looks to Cato suspiciously and snakes his arms towards my waist intending to pull me to him. I shrug it off at once and make for my family, giving them a final farewell, promising to call.

Turning around again, I see that Peeta is introducing his brothers to Cato.

"By the way, these are my brothers." He gestures towards the two stocky men at his either side. Advancing on Cato almost threateningly, they hold their hands out for his to shake.

I see one of them squeeze his hand _not_ customarily; Cato winces slightly but then smiles ferally and returns the favor much more so. I see Peeta's brother scrunch his face in barely concealed pain and yank his hand abruptly. It's almost funny, the Mellarks were considered to be strong men because of their build. Working in the bakery, kneading dough and manually mixing ingredients has made their upper body quite big. But seeing them now in front of Cato, they look less; less strong, less intimidating, and just _less_.

I sigh inwardly, I've stopped trying to compare Cato to the boys I've met here or otherwise, anyone seems to just fall short. No pun intended.

"Well, we better go now. Haymitch might be frothing at the mouth with our delay." I instruct them, wanting for them to just move. Reaching for my luggage, I was stopped when Cato tries to get to it at the same time. Electricity runs through my fingers at the contact. Snatching my hand back, as if scorched, I stare in surprise at him. Cato simply looks at me silently and picks up my luggage, heading towards the door.

Looking one last time to my mother and Prim, I smile at them and wave goodbye. Prim looks on happily but my mother looks on knowingly. Turning my back before I further embarrass myself, I follow the boys.

"Will Katniss be okay, Mom?" I hear Prim ask.

"Of course, Prim, after all, she's with Cato, right?" I close the door, smiling slightly. From the corner of my eye, I see Cato smile as well.

As such, I didn't see Peeta clench his hands.

…

I thought that I was over these feelings of insecurity. Yet, one small statement and look is all that's needed for it to come back with a force. I hate this feeling of incompetence but that's all I've ever felt when in his presence.

Constantly being compared to the Victor from Two always left me wanting.

I thought that with the two-week reprieve, my relationship with Katniss will progress enough so that when we meet again with Two, her feelings for him would have disappeared completely.

But that didn't happen.

They were in regular contact, talking to each other over the phone and when not, Katniss is usually out hunting with Gale or spending time with Prim. Sure, we went out, frequently, some would say but to me, it just wasn't enough.

I introduced her to some of my friends and she was polite but came off as cold because of the usual restraint that she shows those new to her. It was especially awkward because I was actually just reintroducing her to the same kids that bullied her when she was young.

Our picnics were also not the romantic scene that I've imagined. No smiling or playful antics, just the two of us eating silently, with me, always trying to get her to share more about herself; unfortunately, she never did.

During our walks, I even found her with a distant look and in those moments, I felt that she was too far for me to reach anymore. I wasn't stupid, I know that with the end of the games, the adrenaline and air of danger was severely diluted. Her feelings for me seems to mellow down, down until it's almost platonic. Our kisses were just as powerful for me but obviously not for her.

And now, with the boy from District Two with her, it seems that I'm relegated once again in the background. Katniss' mother assurance that Katniss will be alright because _Cato_ would be with her is just another hit to my already battered ego.

I'm used to it. It seems that since the Games, everyone has been poking at it with a sharp knife, endlessly and carelessly. Walking ahead of Katniss and Cato, I try not to listen in to their easy conversation.

Is he better because he protected her and I didn't? Is he better because of his looks? Is he better because he understands her better? I know that I never killed anyone during the games. The Girl that Cato wanted dead was already halfway there and Foxface was accidental, so I don't really know the feeling of taking a life deliberately.

I once broached the topic of Katniss with my father, telling him of my frustrations and the insecurity that I always feel when around her. Looking to me in understanding and sadness, he answered me. "Peeta, if you have to try that hard then one of you just don't want this relationship and I don't think it's you, son… I'm sorry."

I deny it vehemently, I asked Katniss point blank, _"Do you love me? Real or not real?"_ and she said _real_.

Real. That's right, my relationship with Katniss was real. After gazing longingly at her from afar for a decade, I've finally been able to get the girl, the Girl on Fire and no one is going to take her away from me.

…

Seeing five silhouettes approaching from afar, I frown trying to decipher them. There's three stocky boys in front, signature of the Mellark boys. Then a girl was behind them, her stride purposeful and fast, Katniss' signature.

And then, a tall man was beside her, leisurely strolling, his long strides enough to match her short fast ones. Frowning again, I try to decipher who it is walking alongside Katniss. My eyes slightly widen in alarm at seeing the outline of his physique. _Shit._ It's the District Two Victor.

Tapping my foot in impatience, I wait for them to reach the train platform, readying myself to reprimand Katniss for bringing the Brutal Boy into District 12. He was supposed to just stay in the train.

She beat me to the punch, looking to me straight, she snarls "Shut it, Haymitch. I don't want to start this tour in a bloodbath." Shoving past me, I see the Brutal Boy from Two smirking at me.

Staring him down is a bit hard considering his height, but I can glare at him all I want. "You know, she was never this antagonizing before… must be your effect."

The Boy shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't know about that but I'm not really complaining, as long as it's not directed at me." I wanted to wipe off that smirk from his face.

"Just get in there" I grumble. _Damn it, I need a drink._

I turn towards my other Tribute Victor, Peeta says farewell to his brothers and promises to come back with presents. _Nice kid_, that boy. Unfortunately, sweetheart prefers the dangerous kind and seems to see Peeta more as a puppy. This really isn't the job for someone as old as me. Matchmaking was never my strong suit, sure I invented the Starcrossed Lovers but that was only a one time deal. _Hell_, I thought that only one of them will come out alive. But no, Katniss has to be Katniss and I ended up with a love triangle from hell.

Despite the waning affections that I see in Katniss' eyes for the Boy with the Bread, I still recognize deep gratitude in those grey eyes. That's worth something. I just hope that it would be enough.

Going inside the train, I ready myself for the Victory Tour in true Haymitch fashion; I go directly to the liquor bar.

_We'll just have to see what happens_. But even to my inebriated brain, I see the obvious pattern. Peeta gazes at Katniss in longing and devotion, while Katniss stares at the District Two Victor in wonder.

What's more disquieting is that I see District Two returning her look equally.

…

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 11**

The rocking of the train is lulling me to sleep. Standing up, I stretch my legs and prepare to go back to my compartment. It's going to take at least five hours to get to District 11.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks.

"To bed" I say with a matching yawn. "been up for two days straight…"

She nods remembering, "You never did tell me what you did that got your phone confiscated" She prods, non-too gently.

Looking at her in amusement, "Hmmm, I guess I never did. Good night guys." I tell them. Turning my back towards the District 12 entourage, my smile widens when I hear Katniss huff, slightly put off by my secrecy.

I wasn't ready to tell her about that. She'll be surprised soon enough.

…

"Peeta, we need to talk…" Katniss tells me and suddenly, a feeling of dread comes over me. _This can't be happening…_

Looking over at Katniss warily, I ask, "About what?"

She looks a bit embarrassed, flushing red. "About us… you know that this conversation will be happening sooner or later."

"I'd rather never."

"I know, but Peeta, we can't go on like this. You deserve better…"

"But there's no one better than you, Katniss!" I almost want to cry in frustration. If she really feels that I deserve better then we shouldn't be having this conversation. We should be trying to mend our relationship. "I've loved you ever since I was five years old." I pleaded.

"Peeta, you'll meet someone better. More compatible…" She says sadly, her eyes reflecting remorse but _not_ devastation.

I flung myself off the sofa, "More compatible?" I spat the word distastefully. "How can we not be more compatible? Everyone thinks that we're made for each other, Katniss… the Capitol, my brothers, Haymitch…" I taper off listing the names that who have congratulated me.

"I don't." She says softly. "I don't think we're good for each other, Peeta"

"What? Then, why didn't you tell me?! I can change Katniss… what do you want me to do and I'll do it" Beseeching once again for her to reconsider.

"That! That right there is one of the reasons why we can't work. You shouldn't have to change, Peeta. You're fine just as you are. You're good and kind, why would you want to change yourself? For this relationship to work, we should be able to accept and love the other person wholly without reservations… but I can't do that with you, Peeta… I promise that you'll find another." Katniss tells me, looking on sympathetically.

"This isn't about me. This is about that person." I point angrily towards the door where Cato disappeared to. "Stop comparing me to him! Are you really that swayed by physical attributes that you're throwing away our relationship for someone like _him_" Then I start shouting angrily about Cato's crimes inside the games, his brutality, his attempts at killing her and killing me…

The steam drains out of me when I see her looking sorrowfully at my gesticulations. I stop mid-rant. This person isn't like me.

"Katniss, I love you." I tell her. Kneeling down, I take her hands in mine, imploring her to give me one more chance. "Please don't do this to me, to us… we've come so far, we can make it work. Just give me a chance, I'll prove to you that we're made for each other."

She shakes her head in negation, not looking at me.

It feels painful.

In a way, I've already anticipated this but that doesn't make it any less painful. My chest feels as if it got stabbed hundreds of times and I can't do anything about it.

"Please…" I begged one last time. "You're my one true happiness, Katniss…"

…

Seeing Peeta in this state breaks my heart. Did I really reduce him to this?

The sight of him raging at another person, of pleading his case only strengthens my resolve to end this relationship. It's not good for him. And to me, for that matter.

Peeta wasn't particularly handsome or a great fighter or even the best baker but Peeta _is _a good person. Despite being ordinary, he tries. He tries so hard and that's what made him stand out. Yet now, I look at him and all I feel is pity and self-loathing. He's trying to change himself for me and I can't have that.

_I did this. _

Kneeling down, I wrap my arms around him tightly, "Peeta, don't do this to yourself."

"Then, stop doing this to me. It hurts, Katniss!" He cries in my arms and I hold him tighter. I can't protect him from this, because it's me that's hurting him. _I see it now, Mom. _Instead of dragging it out for weeks, I should have ended it after we stepped off the train platform upon arrival in 12.

Whispering to his ear, I apologize, "I'm sorry, Peeta… so sorry." And I am. Seeing how devastated he is fills me with self-loathing.

Forcefully standing up and pulling his arms away from mine, I make for the door, stopping abruptly upon seeing Haymitch blocking my way.

"Did you forget about the Capitol, _sweetheart_?" For the first time, the endearment sounded threatening. I knew he had a soft spot for Peeta because he was the only one who ever respected him. I certainly didn't.

With my stance rigid, I tell him icily, "We'll continue with the Starcrossed Lovers theme, but anything behind closed doors shouldn't be forced. I'm sorry to do this but it's better now than later."

Haymitch looks at me scornfully, obviously dissatisfied with my response. Moving past him, I hear him mutter, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" I turn back, looking at him puzzlement.

He strides to me and grabs my arms "I mean, why did you have to do this? You two were gallivanting around District 12 for two weeks. What changed?" quickly swiveling his head around, he motions towards Cato's closed door "Is it because of him?"

Breaking free from his steely grasp, I glare contemptuously, "Cato has no part in this."

Haymitch tries to stop me, contradicting "The hell he's no part in this! Ever since the end of the Games, you've been treating Peeta like crap and doting on that Brute!"

Stonily regarding him, I reply "Then, you should be happy that I broke it off." With one last icy glare, I spun around and left.

…

"Haymitch, what did I do wrong?" I ask my mentor, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Going to my side, Haymitch picks me up and sits me down. "You didn't do anything wrong, Peeta."

Then going again to the liquor cabinet, he takes out two glasses. Pouring brandy into each glass, he takes the two over to me and hands me one. "It helps. This your first break-up?"

"I don't know, there's really nothing before Katniss, you know?" Nothing before Katniss, Delly was a nice girl, she made me smile and laugh, and our relationship was quite comfortable because we were friends first, but Katniss… being with Katniss feels extreme, the feelings that she incites in me were borderline obsessive and at times, too much. Nonetheless, I wanted it. Just like a moth that teases the flame, I wanted the Girl on Fire. With me, always.

"Peeta, girls like that are…" if he says a dime a dozen, I'll know he's drunk. Katniss was one of a kind. "…difficult. Right now, she seems like the world to you but that's mostly because of her." He looks at me as if what he's saying is supposed to be obvious.

It wasn't. So, I shake my head in confusion.

"Girls like Katniss with a personality that burns men from the inside out tend to make you forget who you are. Before the games, you were a laid back guy Peeta and that works for you but when combined with Katniss…" He hesitates "Katniss consumed you and it wasn't good for either of you."

Sipping the brandy, I stare at Haymitch in growing realization. Is that it? "You're telling me that I was too weak and so Katniss basically ran over my part in this relationship."

"Well... yes." He says sympathetically. Downing his own drink in one gulp. "With the Starcrossed Lovers, there's really just Katniss. You made it that way and Katniss can't have a partner like that. Despite being a tiny bit" He shows his fingers with a millimeter space, "controlling and domineering, Katniss doesn't really like trampling on people and you basically looked like a punching bag in the relationship."

Sitting up straight, "So, I just have to be a bit assertive for her to see me again in that light…" I smile at my mentor. "This is a load off my mind, Haymitch."

Haymitch lost his smile, "Now Peeta, there might be other factors at play. Mine is just a theory, you know? I mean who actually knows what's inside that girl's head? It's better if you just settle down nice and quiet with some town girl."

"No, no, no, your theory makes sense. I gave all the power to Katniss in this relationship. I'll convince her otherwise. I heard that we will still continue with the Starcrossed Lovers charade—I'll make sure that I convince her then." I puff my chest out confidently. Standing up a bit less steadily because of the consumed liquor, I venture to the back of the train, tracing my way back to my own compartment with renewed hope.

…

_What the hell have I done? Sweetheart's going to kill me. _

_I feel sorry for the boy. _I know that despite Peeta's newfound determination to grow a backbone against Katniss that it will eventually collapse. Peeta has more hurdles than his apparent whipped status when it comes to Katniss, he has Cato to worry about because even as Katniss' denies it, the Boy from Two _did_ have a lot of influence in her decision to break-up with Peeta. Because Katniss was able to compare her feelings for Cato with those of Peeta's, and the Boy with the Bread came up short, _no pun intended. _

Oh well, nothing like a good liquor to chase some of those worries away. Swaying, I make my way over to the train bar, raiding it again for a stronger brand. Lifting the whole bottle, I make my way back to the sofa. Plopping down, I find myself contemplating yet again the three idiots that I inadvertently have to babysit.

Damn it! It's only been two hours and already the drama angst in this train is suffocating. I mean, really? Don't they have more important things to do? Don't I have more important things to think about?

_The Rebellion. _That's right, the rebellion.

Ever since the end of the 74th Hunger Games, talks of rebellion have ignited among the District outliers. District 11 most of all. And I have a very bad feeling that Katniss' presence there will only fuel it further.

...

Plopping myself on my bed, I stare at the ceiling. Shifting to face my left side, I look towards the wall dividing my room from Cato's. The compartment was spacious enough, a bunker bed, small table to the side, and clean carpets, bed sheets, and soap scented downy pillows.

The talk with Peeta and my subsequent confrontation with Haymitch left me drained. Despite my seeming indifference when faced with my mentor about Peeta, I still feel for him. The problem is that feeling is not those of a lovers, while I was cradling Peeta's shaking form, tears blurred my vision because I was hurting someone really dear to me. Similar to the feelings of sorrow that I feel whenever I brought game to Prim and she would cry in hurt for the poor animal; similar to those feelings that gripped me when I told Gale, no. This feeling, though heavier, is of the same nature that I feel when I hurt a best friend or relative.

And the pain of separation wasn't unmanageable. _So, what does that make me?_

Heartless.

Closing my eyes, I will the memories away, hoping the train would reach its destination sooner…

Several hours later.

Opening my eyes, I stare blearily around. The train has stopped, which means that we've arrived at District 11. Clenching my fists tightly, I'm bombarded with new misgivings. This is where Rue lived.

How can I face her parents, siblings, and relatives, knowing that I've failed them?

Burrowing within my pillow, I try to gather my strength for what's to come, the Victory Speech. Standing up on shaky legs, I run my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it.

Standing up, I cross the small distance to the mirror. The sight of myself was startling. My eyes were puffy and the lines around my mouth was stiff. My complexion looks shallow at best.

Wearing a red short dress, I step out of my compartment only to bump into Cato. He pauses and looks to me with understanding. The panic radiating in my eyes reflected partially on his own. And why not? After all, Cato killed Thresh and was the leader of the Careers, who murdered Rue.

This will not be a good day for him and he knows it.

We were ushered towards an armored truck and transported to the Town Square. Standing in front of the small crowd gathered, we deliver an impersonal speech, except for Peeta who promises to give one month of our Tribute winnings to the families of Thresh and Rue.

That was nice of Peeta.

At this, I notice Rue's sister looking at me in disdain, which prompted me to step forward once again to talk about Rue and Thresh. After finishing my impromptu speech, an old man in overalls started whistling the four-note mockingjay tune while the rest of the crowd touched their own fingers to their lips and point to us, the same salute in District 12.

I was touched by this. Until a young man situated in front of the crowd threw a clump of dirt at our direction, hitting Cato square on his chest, another followed, now closer to his face but Cato didn't move. Another hit his head with enough force to make him wince. Beneath the dirt, I see his forehead start to bleed. It wasn't just mud, they were throwing rocks at him!

When I see several others readying to throw something at Cato, I dash over in front of him to shield him from other attacks. Once the crowd realized that I was protecting Cato, they stopped. Turning my back on the crowd, I seize his arms and look him in the eye. His face remained stoic, even as dirt fell from his hair, dripping down and dirtying his clothing.

The Peacekeepers break up the crowd and we were ushered back to the armored truck, however, before we can enter, I see the Peacekeepers hauling the old man and the young man—pushing them to their knees and shooting them in the head.

Once back in the train, I touch Cato's arm and instruct him to wait for me in his compartment, "I'll have to get something for that wound."

He nods automatically and turns towards his room. Darting towards the main bathroom, I search for bandages and antiseptics to ensure that the wound won't be infected. Bringing the materials, I stop when I see Peeta coming in.

"Peeta, what you did there, about sharing our winnings was kind. Thank you." I tell him sincerely. He looks towards me with a hopeful expression.

I avert my gaze.

Moving towards Cato's room, I open it to see him taking off his dirtied shirt while running his fingers over his hair, musing it further and spreading the blood dripping down more.

Coming forward, I dump the materials on his bed and grasp his hands. "Stop that! You'll make it worse." I was about to chastise him further but the look in his eyes stops me. Cato looks lost and in that moment, I just want to hold him to me and say that everything is alright. "They shouldn't have done that…"

"They have a right to it."

"Still… everyone lost something during the Games, pain is universal throughout Panem because of it, them, blaming you for this is wrong." Sitting him down, I take a washcloth soaked in water and dab it gently on his face, cleaning it as best as I can.

My breath catches when he touches my hands, stopping me from my ministrations. Bringing it down, he looks me in the eyes. "You're an incredible woman, Katniss, thank you."

I blush. I try to cover it up by busying my hands. Upon taping the gauze over his wound, I lean down impulsively and kiss his forehead. This was the first time that my lips touched any part of his… usually, it was simply our nose or forehead. My lips tingle for a long time.

"Rest, Cato… we still have a long way to go."

"Will you stay with me? Just for the night?" His invitation astonishes me.

Looking at him for a long moment. I nod my assent, "Okay, let me just change my clothes." I whisper. "Wait for me."

Dashing back to my room, I lean onto the closed door while placing my hand over my chest, feeling my heartbeat drum a mile a minute. Sliding off my dress, I open my drawers to find a pair of pajamas. White shorts and a simple shirt. Donning it on, I smooth my hands over my top, straightening it a bit.

Now, heading back to Cato's room, my pulse races once again in anticipation or fright, I'm not sure. Turning the knob, I step in. He's already sitting on the bed, wearing only boxer shorts. He looks up upon my entrance and smiles.

Walking towards the bed, I stand in front of him. He leans towards me and encircles my waist, burrowing his face in my midriff. Breathing me in. I touch his shoulder, pulling him closer.

No words were needed. Shifting back, he opens the blanket for me to slide in. Its now my turn to burrow onto him.

"What's happening with us?" I ask while he places his arms around my shoulders.

He looks down at my question, tipping my chin up so that I could look at him, "Do you not want it?"

"I don't know… it's a bit overwhelming to tell you the truth." Snuggling further into his arms.

"I know but I like it, Katniss. What you make me feel, I always want to feel it."

His straightforward answer renders me speechless and a bit embarrassed. His next question, however, sobers me abruptly.

"Are you still with Peeta?"

I shake my head, "Only in public, I've agreed to continue with the Starcrossed Lovers theme but we're not officially together anymore."

"Oh."

I stare at him, "You look pleased…" raising an eyebrow as I see a slight quirk in the corner of his lips, as if suppressing a smile, and a light within those clear blue eyes that wasn't there a minute ago.

"No, I don't."

"If you say so…" I was amused, I start to sit up, "then it shouldn't bother you if I go back to him?"

"What!?" He exclaims and simultaneously grabs my hand to pull me back to him.

"I thought you didn't care?" I remind him innocently. Pushing him back towards the bed, both my hands on his chest, I straddle him. His hands venture towards my back, spreading his fingers to touch as much of it as he can, he starts slowly pulling me to him.

Chest against chest, my head starts to feel lightheaded. Touching his blonde hair, I pull the ones in front a bit. Tugging it and smiling when I hear him moan as I was now completely on top of him, our legs entwining.

With my head on his neck, I breath him in again. The smell of clean snow. Cato.

No words were exchanged, just breathing and touching and I can't help but think yet again; _this doesn't feel like friendship anymore. _

…

_She's with him._

How can she do this? We were together just a few hours ago and now she's spending the night with Cato!

As embarrassed as I am to admit it, I was a tiny bit pleased with what District 11 did to our fellow Victor. I thought that Katniss will be reminded that Cato's still the brutal boy that we encountered during the start of the Games. Unfortunately, the didn't happen.

It backfired, the jeering from the crowd caused Katniss to move closer to Cato, in turn, putting me once again in the background.

_This is so tiring_. Sometimes, I feel like just giving up. Let them have each other! Unfortunately, every time I see Katniss, I feel that inexplicable urge to have her.

Since I was five years old, when I imagine my wedding day, it's always been Katniss I pictured in front of me. But it seems increasingly that that scene will simply remain at that, a fantasy, because no matter how much I want it to be so, I wasn't the groom in _her _fantasy.

…

Tracing her soft cheek, I was riveted by her grey eyes surrounded by her long dark lashes, further emphasizing the brilliance of their color. Her lips are pink and it takes all my willpower not to lean down to taste them.

My libido was greatly diminished by my time in the Capitol, being surrounded by perverted women whose proclivity borders the obscene and illegal has dampened my sexual appetite. Yet, one innocent look from this girl, _no_, woman has me salivating to savor her. If she knew the things running through my mind whenever we're this close, she'll run to the other direction.

We need to be careful. One wrong move from us can spell a disaster, Katniss is too public a figure, as am I and Peeta. Still, I can't resist telling her this, "Be with me, Katniss."

Her eyes widen at my order. Such a simple statement but it conveys what I'm feeling since our parting at the train station in the Capitol.

After almost an eternity, she nods. "Okay, let's be together, Cato." That statement combined with her upturned face is too much to bear. I lean down and touch my lips to hers. It was soft and perfectly succulent. Groaning in pleasure, I change our position with her beneath me. Pressing my lips more fully to hers, sucking her upper lip and biting her lower, I couldn't get enough.

And so we kiss, repeatedly; small pecks and long drawn out kisses. Everything about her is addicting. Each taste seems better than the last. Kissing past her cheek, I inhale her scent, natural. That's what Katniss smells like, earthy.

Kissing her neck and licking a bit of her collarbone, sucking her skin and biting it a bit before releasing it again, this pressed a startled gasp from her lips at the sensation. When she opens her mouth to me, I dip my tongue, tasting hers. She was shocked, I could feel her stiffen a bit but since it's Katniss, she returns my tentative exploration equally by touching her own tongue to my own. And before we know it, we're both battling for dominance.

I love it, how she reacts. But I know that we have to slow down. Lifting my head, I see her gazing at me a bit dazedly. I smile at her and pull her to me in a bear hug. She responds in kind by wrapping me in her arms as well.

Despite our size difference, I feel secure in her embrace. Katniss is the only person in my life who has ever protected me. Turning to my side, I bring her with me, placing her across my chest and kissing her head yet again.

Breathing a bit erratically, "We have to stop here, otherwise, we'll be too far gone and I can't seem to control myself around you." Looking down, I see her blush yet again and smile a bit mischievously. "Oh ho, it seems that you like that idea, Ms. Everdeen. How bold of you!"

"Well, it's really unfair if that effect is just one sided. I'd be really disappointed if I'm the only one in this relationship that's overcome…" She smiles yet again. "I like the way you taste, Cato."

Growling in frustration, "Don't say that! Or else we'll never get any sleep." I laugh, I liked the way she said _relationship_. I'm in a relationship with someone from District 12, I could hardly believe it.

The tapping of her fingers on my chest distracts me, holding her hands steady to prevent her from coming too near the erogenous zone, I shoot her a reprimanding look. She chuckles and snuggles deeper into me. I put my hand inside her shirt and run my fingers across her back.

I hear her sighing in pleasure and see her closing her eyes. "It's been a tiring day for you, Katniss, go to sleep."

"You too. Follow me, okay?" She murmurs sleepily. I don't know how I can do that but I promise her just the same.

…

The feel of the train slowing down yet again wakes me, opening my eyes I notice that the soft pillow seems harder and it's also moving. Opening my eyes in alarm, I push myself up and see the form lying in bed with me. Cato.

And I remember.

Cato and Me, we're together now. A smile fleets up my face and blood rushes as well. I feel my cheeks redden in memory of our kissing session. I've never felt like that before. Peeta's kisses were tentative and soft but Cato's ignited something.

Whenever our lips touched, a warmth spreads in my lower region. Back in District 12, women from the black market always talks about that lower _tingle_, but since I never experienced such a thing with Peeta, I thought that what they said were just rubbish.

I guess it wasn't.

Licking my suddenly dry lips, I look down at my sleeping companion. Touching his shoulder, I nudge him awake. "Cato, Cato, wake up, we've just arrived in District 10."

Groaning, he tries to pull me back to him in bed. "I know, I can smell the manure from the cows, even at this distance."

Yes, we're in the livestock District of Panem, where meat were exported. "Cato, don't be a snob, we need to get up now, unless you want Haymitch barging in on us."

"And so what if he does? We're together now."

"Yes, we are" assuring him especially when I see a bit of apprehension in his eyes. "But do you really want to endure an hour long lecture from a person with vomit breath?" I ask, challenging him.

"You're right, it's not worth it." He gets up and stretches and I can't help the smug smile of pleasure at the knowledge that all of this displayed before me is mine.

Holding out his hand in invitation, I place mine in his and he pulls me with one hard tug towards him. Leaning down, he kisses me long and hard. "Good morning." He greets. "How was your sleep?"

"Comfortable, how about yours?" I tease.

"Uncomfortable…" He replies with a hint of playfulness, "… because someone likes to roll over a lot and has a habit of groping things, not meant to be groped when the other partner is sleeping."

"What!? I didn't do that! Did I?" I ask a bit afraid of his answer. He just throws back his head and laughs.

"Don't worry, I like it. Besides, next time, I'll be doing the groping." Raising his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Well, my lady, should we greet the outside world now?"

"We shall. Wait for me, okay? I'm just going to get dressed." Leaving his compartment, I was surprised to see Peeta waiting for me on the other side. My mood instantly plummets.

"What were you doing in his room, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta! You surprised me. It's too early still, what are you doing up?" I ask, trying to divert his attention from his previous question.

At my evasive tone, his eyebrows crunches in pain. "You went to him after just breaking up with me a couple of hours ago?"

"Peeta, whether we get together now or a year from now makes no difference."

"So, you two are together now? What will happen when we reach the Capitol? You have to pretend to be with me then and he has to go back to being the ladies' man?"

"It's going to be different, we won't always be the Starcrossed Lovers, Peeta… One day, preferably sooner than later, we can confess to them our true feelings about our pairing."

"But my true feelings are still for you, Katniss! I know that you don't feel that way about me but we can make it work. I know it. If it wasn't for Cato, we would still be together." He says this with clenched fists.

"True, we might still be together if I didn't get to know him but deep down, I would have realized that something was missing in our relationship. It's better this way, I don't want to just settle Peeta. Besides…" Then holding his gaze, I utter the same phrase my father said, "Everdeens don't settle."

He pulls back as if struck, "Are you saying that I'm just a poor substitute for _him_!" This surprises me, normally, Peeta never takes that tone about anyone, but since the Game coronation, he's been acting out quite aggressively. And he wasn't finished. "He killed all those kids, Katniss! He almost killed me and he tried to kill _you_!"

"He also saved me, Peeta. No one's perfect. Cato's human and he feels shame for what he's done. That makes him human, I don't need some paragon of morality by my side, not when I'm just as tainted. That would just make me a hypocrite."

"So that's it! Just because he's killed and I haven't, you're gonna pick him." He demands advancing on me.

"No, you're missing the whole point, Peeta. I'm choosing Cato now because I feel something for him. Deeper and much more different than what I felt for you!" At that, he stops abruptly.

With drooping shoulders, he looked to me with a pained expression, "You said you loved me, for real."

I really didn't want it to come to this, "And I do, Peeta! You're one of the best men that I've met but I'm just not in love with you. It's been confusing me since coming back to 12, why I can bear to be without you for hours or even days on end… I'm protective of you, yes, and I hurt when you're hurt, yes. But I feel all those things for Prim and Gale too."

"And you're in love with Cato? Is that it? what's so different about your relationship with _him_?" He inquires, sullenly now, as if, losing his steam.

I rear back and look him in the eyes, answering him truthfully "It feels like I'm drowning." Trying to put into words the things that Cato makes me feel is difficult. "when he's not with me, everything feels too large and when he's with me, I feel out of control. The things that he makes me feel is almost paralyzing in its intensity. It's kind of frightening actually but I wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. I couldn't, even if I tried." Looking back at Peeta, I see his eyes start to darken in pain or anger, I'm not sure. "I don't know if that means I'm in love with him, but right now, what I'm certain of is what I feel for him is more than what I feel for you and it's not of friendship anymore."

…

_I shouldn't have asked. _

Because during her explanation, I realize with a sinking heart that I recognize those feelings because they were similar to my feelings _for her_. And Katniss feels it for another.

Before, I thought that the intensity of my feelings should be enough to convince her that we're meant to be together, yet how can I compete when she feels just as much, if not more for another?

Shaking my head, _no_, I'm not giving up. The alternative is just unimaginable. She still doesn't recognize her feelings and that obliviousness seems to work in my favor. Just once more before I give up. After all, we'll be coming back to District 12, I'll try to convince her again of our future together.

Turning around, I leave her standing there. _Damn District Two_. It was the first time I swore, even if it's only inside my head.

…

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_A/N The confusing POVs is evidence that my writing skills are still shoddy. Upon review of my previous chapters, I cringe at the obvious mistakes, whether it's grammatical or a misspelled word. Nonetheless, it was appalling, as such, I profusely apologize to my readers for the poor quality. Hope to improve it further as I go along. Though, I'll probably change the previous chapters in the future. _

**Chapter 12**

**Cato**

"… Thank you." And the three of us bowed out. District 10 was better than District 11. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual stench of depravity common among the District outliers, still, compared to 11 and 12, the crowd here looks less starved.

The speech we delivered is now written and stamp-approved by the Capitol. No more talk of rebellion, only the privilege of participating in the Games.

I almost hurled while reciting it.

Treading back to the Train platform, I walk silently beside Katniss, occasionally brushing my fingers over her knuckles as we walked. She looks at me in the corner of her eye and I could see a bit of a smile tugging at her lips whenever we make contact.

It feels nice.

Upon entering the train, I instantly place my hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards my compartment. However, before we reach our destination, something or someone stops us. Looking over, we see the District 12 mentor eyeing the hand I placed on Katniss' back.

"What's going on?" He asks scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. "I may be drunk 90 percent of the time but I still know that" He gestures towards my hand touching Katniss "… _that_ wasn't there yesterday."

Katniss, looking irritated, glares at her mentor as she answers him straight, "We're together now, Haymitch."

"What! When did this happen?" He exclaims, watching Peeta march past us, with his fists tightly clenched at his side. We hear his door slam shut.

"Last night." Was Katniss' clipped reply, she stares at her mentor in challenge, hands akimbo, as if daring Haymitch to contradict her.

"What the hell happened last night?" He demands, flailing his hands when suddenly, he stops, eyes widening as if hit with a horrifying thought, "Don't tell me you two did it!" Haymitch exclaims in panic. My lips twitch, their mentor is quite the pervert to jump to _that_ conclusion.

Katniss turns red in embarrassment, "We didn't do _it_, Haymitch!" she stomps her foot in frustration. "We just slept together!"

Silence met her response.

I throw back my head, laughing uproariously. In the corner of my eye, I see her mentor suppress a grin.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Katniss elbows me in irritation. After which, she stomps to our room in a huff. Looking after her retreating form fondly, I was just about to follow when Haymitch stops me again.

"Why are you doing this, Boy?" turning to Haymitch, I raise an eyebrow in inquiry. "You never showed the least bit of interest in the girl during the Games, why now?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, I stare at him directly and say, "I don't really know, it just happened and at the same time, I feel as if it should have happened sooner. It's complicated, can't really explain it."

"That's a flimsy reason to break up Panem's Starcrossed Lovers'! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't break them up, Haymitch" My voice becomes deeper in anger. "Katniss did. We got together after they broke up." Stomping closer to the mentor, I imitate Katniss stance earlier, I was taller than District 12's mentor and as such, took great pleasure in being able to stare him down.

"And why do you think she broke up with Peeta, huh? You're not stupid, you know perfectly well, she's been treating him like crap ever since she got mixed up with you!" Their mentor emphasizes that point by jabbing his finger at me—he obviously has a soft spot for Loverboy; too bad he's the only one who thinks that way in this merry little group.

Yet, as I contemplate his answer, I can't help the smile that creeps up my face. After all, Haymitch just implied, albeit indirectly, that Katniss has been developing feelings for me long before this Victory Tour. Seeing my smile, the scowl on his face deepens. As such, I wipe the smile off my face and answer him sincerely, "If that's true, then that's all the more reason to break up." Schooling my features to appear neutral, I quietly add. "Because _if_ what Katniss felt for Peeta was true, then my presence shouldn't have made a difference." Turning my back on him, I throw some parting words over my shoulder intending to go straight to my room, "But it did, Haymitch and that's the problem."

Unfortunately, their mentor isn't finished and his less-than-sober disposition increased his volume a bit too much. "You can't give her anything, Boy! You're still bound to the Capitol and you're dumber that I thought, if you think that they'll let you go just because you're making moon eyes at the Girl on Fire!" He stops and then continues on nastily, "Or is that what you want? Tired of being the Capitol's whore, now you're trying to wriggle yourself into the nice little set up that Peeta and Katniss have?… News flash, Two, Katniss isn't giving up their Lovers routine!"

My eyes snap shut in consternation, hoping that Katniss didn't hear that last sentence. My fists tight in barely suppressed rage, I try to get my breathing under control. "My relationship with Katniss was never about me gaining anything. I already know that she's going to continue with that farce and that's okay, because what we do or feel for each other doesn't involve you or any of them. Unlike that orchestrated confession televised to millions, ours isn't for public consumption. It's between the two of us, no one else's. Which is why, you don't get to say anything to her or to me about anything." My shoulders slump a bit, my energy suddenly drained, "I'll be seeing her flirting with Mellark soon enough and she'll be seeing me do the same with those freaks, so for just a little while, I'm requesting you to just leave us alone."

With those final words, I stride straight to our room.

…

Opening the door, I was a bit alarmed at seeing Katniss simply sitting on my bed staring at nothing. Looking lost to the world.

"What's with that look?" I joke, casually strolling inside the room. I stand near her waving my hands in front of her eyes.

Katniss gazes at me with a forlorn expression. Reaching for my hand, she clasps it, pulling me to sit beside her, "I heard what Haymitch said, he had no right to call you that …" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really care what he thinks as long as _you_ don't think of me in that way." Looking at our clasped hands, I turn mine over so that I'm the one encompassing hers.

"Still… he's been a Victor for several years now, the very_ least_ he could have been is tactful." She frowns at that and the small spark of anger I see in those grey depths is enough to revitalize the energy I've lost during my confrontation with Haymitch.

"But what he said was partially true, at least for now, I am like _that_ to those freaks."

"No, Cato." She grips my hand tighter and uses her other hand to hold my arm. "You're not. You didn't have a choice in this, they didn't give you one."

"It's part of becoming a Victor and I wanted to be a Victor."

"You chose to be a Victor, _not_ to be that other thing for them. It's different. You, of all people, should see that now." She whispers, snaking her arms around me. "Sometimes, I wonder if what we're doing is really wise. Starting a relationship with you is bound to be both painful and wonderful. But I'm afraid that the former will offset the latter by a mile." Burying her head on my shoulders she asks the one question that I dreaded since the beginning of the Victory Tour, "What will happen to us when we get to the Capitol?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. The optimistic side of me likes to think that we'll still be together most of the time but I know that you'll be busy with Mellark and me with others." I sigh in resignation. "But regardless, I'd still want you, even if it's only for a minute in each day."

At that, Katniss stares at me and nods, "I agree, it's worth it, _we're_ worth it." Hugging her tight, I feel a tightening in my chest.

My smile becomes fragile as I think about our circumstance, I keep her closer and tighter to me. "For now, let's not think about it." When I see her protesting, I touch my lips to hers briefly to silent it. "Don't fret, Katniss, we still have nine Districts left, we shouldn't waste that time bickering over what's to come." Hugging her tightly, Katniss' stiff countenance slowly crumbles until I feel her small hands over my back, returning my strong embrace. _I will never tire of this._ Sniffing her neck, I whisper lightly in her ear, "Let's get to bed."

"Technically, we're already _in_ bed." Her pink lips quirks in mischief and I know that the gloom for this night is dispelled with.

…

**Katniss **

I kiss him lightly, on his cheeks, his neck, his ear, and lips. Just small pecks; nothing heavy. Ever since being with Cato the night before, I can't seem to control my impulses. His hands slowly trace patterns on my back and arms. Our legs entwining once again.

How strange, I've been with Peeta for weeks now but our physical contact never amounted to this. While Cato, who's only been with me the night before, is already advancing quite significantly in that area.

I was just comparing my two experiences when Cato suddenly surges up and holds onto my waist. He stares at me long and hard as if asking for permission and once I nodded my consent, he starts to lean onto me. Already knowing his request, I close my eyes and wait for his lips to touch mine. Upon contact, he groans and I moan. The warmth in my stomach rolls and the slight wetness I feel gathering below caused by his kisses is, though embarrassing, also exciting. The air inside our shared compartment becomes humid and our breathing turns ragged due to our nocturnal activities. Bed sheets become tangled due to our constant shifts in position and clothing become stifling.

_We are moving too fast!_ Was my last thought before he latches onto my neck. Straddling his hips and staring at the ceiling, I try to shake away the cloud of arousal that he incites in me but coming from the hard thing nudging the cleft between my legs, I would venture that he is also equally affected. "Cato…" I breathe. "Cato… we have to slow down." I try to pull his head from my neck but he bucks up slightly and the grinding causes me to whimper and clutch his shoulders in exquisite pleasure. _What was that? _

Wanting to repeat the feeling, I push myself down on him. He groans in response and this panics me.

"Cato, we have to stop…" I whisper, my voice trembling a bit from the sensation. He looks to me blearily and leans his forehead to my chest, "Let me make you feel good, Katniss. I promise, you won't regret it." His arms start to massage my hips, slowly creeping up my sides. In return, my hands shift and knead his muscled back.

Looking at him again, I contemplate on whether to do it. His pleading look is too tempting right now. "Please…" he whispers near my mouth, kissing my lips lightly. Too overwhelmed to speak, I simply nod.

With my consent, Cato changes our position, placing me back down the small bed, he slowly lifts my sleep shirt. Leaning up a bit, I let him remove it completely, baring my upper body to his gaze. His pupils dilate and his eyes, which are normally clear starts to darken with desire. This causes my pulse to beat erratically and my confidence to build a bit. His mouth touches my lips yet again, urging them to open. I comply and our tongues battle, his breath sweet and warm mingled with mine. _I would gladly kiss him like this for the rest of my days. _After what feels like hours but in reality is just a few seconds, he traces his mouth away and he started to nudge my chin up, licking and sucking on my neck is quite familiar since we've already done it yesterday. What's _not_ familiar is when he shifts further down towards the swells of my breast. Kissing the top of each mound lightly, he licks a path around it until he reaches my nipple. Flicking his tongue continuously over one and repeating the action on the other, I gasp as he sucks it in his mouth.

Keeping his head on my chest, I put my arms around his shoulders and shudder, moaning erotically. _Did that sound really come from me?_

But he wasn't finished, after giving both equal attention, he starts to go further down, dipping his tongue in my navel causes me to arch a bit off the bed. When I dropped down again, a creaking sound emitted from the bed, which stops us momentarily. Looking down, I see him smirk lasciviously and place a finger over his lips, an order to keep silent.

Reaching the edge of my shorts, he hooks his fingers and slowly pulls down my underwear and bottom sleepwear in one go. I was now completely naked beneath him. Watching his descent warily, I pull one of our pillows and hold it over my head to muffle the sounds that I'm making once I feel the first touch of his tongue on my most private place. After an eternity of it, the knot that tightened with each lick released. My spasms repeated over and over that I almost thought that I'll lose consciousness from sensory overload. I bite the pillow hard.

Still slightly shaking, I feel him crawl up towards me. Lying down beside my curled position, he puts his arms over me, hugging my bare form to his. Looking over my shoulder, I pant and ask a question. "We should really get a more private place for this…" I say quiveringly.

He laughs at that and I smile, though my breathing remains erratic. Turning fully to his side so that I'm facing him, I wrap my arms around his waist but wriggle slightly as I feel the wetness between my legs. I blush in consternation. Cato looks at me a long time and smiles in amusement.

Slowly, he gets up and walks over to a water bowl situated in the corner of the compartment. Grabbing a hand towel, he wets it a bit and comes back to our bed. Sitting at the end, he grabs my leg and pulls me toward him. When I deciphered his intention of cleaning me, I start to kick out. This is so embarrassing.

He just laughs and hauls me to him. "Let me do this for you, Katniss." Once finished, my face is as red as the flames associated with my Capitol persona. Going back to my side, he crushes me to him.

Yawning, I snuggle closer to him, unmindful of the state of my undress. His bare chest pressed to mine feels really good. _So this is what those girls were talking about. _

Back in 12, my classmates always compare their boyfriend's prowess in bed. A lot of them complain that the boys of their age are usually selfish when it comes to pleasuring women. _I guess I don't have that problem with mine. _I snicker.

How surprising it is that the Brutal Cato is so giving in bed. _Or maybe not so surprising,_ I frown at this, with the number of women flailing themselves at him, it's no doubt that they wanted this kind of pleasure with him. My arms tighten around him, subconsciously. I know that possessiveness is said to be an unattractive trait for your partner but when females from different age brackets constantly covet your lover, you tend to be like that.

Hmmm, _lover,_ it's true. Cato is my lover, we never truly did the act but there's no doubt that our actions tonight constitutes those between lovers. Yesterday night, he became my boyfriend, tonight—my lover. Really, I'm a bit apprehensive and excited of what he's going to be tomorrow night.

As Cato strokes my head, I snuggle closer to his side. My eyebrows knitting in anger, I hated what Haymitch said to him tonight. He wanted to hurt Cato, that's why he said that _word. _And I know that despite his seeming indifference, that Cato _was_ hurt upon hearing that. Unfortunately, I couldn't undo it. What I can do, however, is make him pay. _He better be prepared tomorrow… _was my last thought before Cato's gentle strokes put me to sleep.

…

**Haymitch**

I shouldn't have said that to the boy. Even with brandy coursing through veins, I still knew that what I said crossed a line. No mentor, regardless of the District, have a right to call a Tribute, much less, a Victor, that _word_. It was cruel and thoughtless. And I knew that it would hurt him… but then again, _I wanted to hurt him. _

Slumping down on the bed inside my compartment, I regard the bottle in my hand. Really, I never did experience doing those things because I was less desirable to the Capitol, coming from the coal district and all that. So, I don't really know what it feels like to be used in that way. I suffered in the hands of Snow, true, like all the other Victors before me but I was never violated in that way.

_Well, I hope that I'll still remember this conversation with myself when I wake up… but I really doubt it… Nonetheless, I owe that boy an apology. _

…

**Katniss**

District Nine is full of grain, literally. I never really cared for it but I know that Peeta is excited. After all, coming from a bakery, he should be most appreciative of the commodity rampant in the District.

Me? I'm grateful because I wasn't the one who killed their Tributes, however, I know that Cato is a bit uncomfortable because both District Nine tributes died in the bloodbath, most likely slain by the Careers.

This Victory Tour must be the worse for him out of all of us. Yet, he puts on a brave face and smiles reassuringly whenever he catches me staring.

His stare combined with his deep voice as he starts his speech suddenly brings to mind the pleasure he brought me to the night before and this is really not the place to be thinking about those things! I shake my head. Mentally, trying to dispense the vision of entwined limbs and heaving breaths. It's hard but I manage it as Cato ends his speech.

_Is this going to be a common occurrence?_

If so, I need to start wearing more face powder because my face will forever be red from the memories.

…

**Cato**

If District Two is monochrome, District Eight is composed of shades of grey. Fumes and factories filled the District. I never really saw the advantages of the Districts involved in agriculture until I stepped into this District. I almost gagged when I stepped out—the fumes were too much and everything seems to be cast in shade. There are no trees or flowers here, just steel buildings for manufacturing clothing.

After the Victory speech, we toured around the District. They showed us where the Peacekeeper Uniforms are manufactured and some of the weaving houses. I felt sick to my stomach on seeing young and old women, their fingers bruised and at times, bleeding from weavingbut still unable to stop for fear of the managers roaming the floor.

The Career's killed this District's Tributes, but seeing the state of their living, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe I actually did them a favor. Looking to my right, I see Katniss biting her lip, her eyes darkening in barely suppressed affront for these people. Brushing my fingers on her knuckle stops her musings.

She looks up at me and I see a reflection of the sadness I feel for these people. She almost leans in to my direction when her mentor suddenly clears his throat. Both of us stiffen when we notice our tour guide looking at the two of us in morbid curiosity.

When we got back to the train, we were all relieved to be leaving. That night, Katniss clung to me again when I brought her to pleasure with my mouth and hands. And I didn't stop until she came thrice—trying all the while to drive away the look of despondence that befell her expression since seeing the state of District Eight.

…

**Katniss**

District Seven was the opposite of District Eight. It was filled with trees and the people were very friendly. Again, I check on Cato because the Tributes of District Seven were killed during the bloodbath but I wasn't that worried because the people here are so humble and hospitable. They opened their houses to us and because it was a lumber District, most of their dwellings were made of logs, definitely better than the accommodations shown in the previous Districts.

They presented Peeta with paper so that he can draw to his heart's content, and gifted me with beautiful arrow carvings and of the mocking jay pin that I wore during the Games.

And they gave Cato an axe, which surprised both me and Peeta as well.

In delight at receiving a gift when he fully expected to be hated, he started challenging some of the local men to a chopping competition.

Observing him, I couldn't help the sudden rise in my temperature upon seeing him take off his shirt. A man in his late 30's—who greeted us warmly along with his wife and three kids—accepted his challenge and directed him towards a pile of wood to be used as firewood.

When they were signaled to start, I couldn't keep up the count of the halved logs because I became so distracted by the muscles flexing on his back and arms as he brings up the axe and slams it back down. The power and movements mesmerize me. The sweat that mars his forehead is also reminiscent of the night before when he tried to chase away the horrors that we say in District Eight. Just when I thought that I know all there is to know about a woman's pleasure, Cato always surprises me with more.

By the way, he lost.

But only because he missed the last log. Cato missed because before cutting the last log, he looked up towards me and saw me licking my lips unconsciously. He got so flustered that he missed the entire chopping stump completely.

Nonetheless, he laughed good-naturedly and gave the man a palm full of gold coins as a reward. The man thanked Cato profusely as did his entire family, while the women swarmed towards him holding a towel for him to use.

When they started touching him, I suddenly scowled. _Maybe the friendly Districts aren't so good after all. _

The rest of the day was spent fuming because the women didn't stop flirting despite Cato's seeming disinterest. It got so bad that Cato later joked while in bed together that he swore that he saw the greenery of the trees reflected in my eyes.

He laughed so hard until it was muffled when I covered his lips with mine and proceeded to remind on whom he actually belongs to.

…

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Chapter 13**

**Cato**

District Six is filled with moving objects, whether it be aircrafts, trains or even simple cable cars. Walking casually in the sidewalk, I look beside me to ensure that Katniss is following. Every now and then, I would find her lagging, transfixed on a motorized object that before long, I had to walk behind her so she wouldn't be left behind.

Several hours before…

Upon arrival, my girlfriend's eyes practically popped out upon seeing the numerous vehicles and motorized cycles. I guess District 12 really is poor.

Following the Victory speech wherein I was again subjected to several hateful looks since the two Tributes from District Six died during the bloodbath, we were informed that we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, turns out the train needs to get checked.

"Haymitch, we think that it would be good to go out a bit." Katniss recommends in a blasé tone, obviously trying to convey disinterest, nonetheless, I see the spark she's desperately trying to conceal. She obviously wants to explore.

Haymitch, still drunk off his ass, stares at his female tribute closely. "Why?"

Katniss looks a bit offended, "We've been stuck in that train for how many hours now, what's wrong with stretching our legs a bit?" after which, she raises her eyebrow as if daring their mentor to contradict her.

"I think it's a good idea." The ever-helpful Peeta echoes Katniss' sentiments. Seriously, this guy needs a hobby. He's making Katniss uncomfortable with all his shy smiles and suggestive tones. Katniss stares at him a bit and nods, somewhat reluctantly.

The mentor, who obviously favors the baker boy nods his head like a bob head doll and gives his consent. "Make sure that you guys are well covered, I don't really want the Capitol getting anymore juice from the three of you." He stares hard at Katniss and me pointedly. I shrug.

And so now, we're exploring a bit, I'm keeping Katniss close to me because I know that this District is filled with drug addicts, mainly to dull the oppression seen on every corner and so most of them display erratic behaviors. Some harmless, others not so much.

The two of us are wearing somewhat disguises. She's wearing her hair down. A short pale blue sundress paired with matching sandals. She hardly resembles the Girl-on-Fire or the girl from the Seam I don't like it. On the other hand, I'm wearing a sort of cap hiding my hair color. Looking casual, I donned some simple pants with a white short-sleeved shirt.

If you see us walking in the streets, you'll just think that a couple is out for a sunset stroll. "Why are you so interested in this District, the Capitol is much more advanced than this." I ask, truthfully bewildered.

"In the Capitol, I was too focused on the Games and I was a bit blinded by the colors of its citizens…" She smiles a bit tightly at that, I know the feeling, those people really should be introduced to color coordination, "but here… I see all these transport vehicles and can't help but think how useful it actually is to have something like these set up in District 12." She glances around the small cable cars and I have to agree. These could really lessen the burden of the miners if they have an automated system helping them.

I keep silent and look towards her in wonder yet again, _is this girl ever going to be selfish? _Walking casually beside her, I gaze around. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Just around, I wanted to get away from the train a bit. Haymitch is getting on my nerves and Peeta's following in his footsteps." She replies, a bit bitterly.

I laugh at that. Bumping my shoulders playfully towards her side, causing her to almost face flat on the pavement, she looks towards me, reprimanding. I smirk and drape my arms over her shoulders. She snuggles into me and we walk casually until we've reached a sort of que line with lots of other couples.

"What's that?" She asks in astonishment as she sees a family being lifted in a dome like pod.

"It's a cable car." I tell her, smiling softly. She looks to me and answers with a smile of her own

"Can we try it?" Katniss looks like an eager little girl as she asks this.

"Sure, why not?" Pulling her to my front, I encircle her waist and prop my chin above her head. She's not that tall compared to me. We move simultaneously and reach the man giving out the tickets. I slip him a gold coin and ask to have one cable car of our own. I noticed earlier that each pod has to accommodate five people.

The man who looks like he's just seen a treasure trove smiles toothily at us so that we can see some of his teeth missing. "Honeymooners, huh?" He asks, "Sure, go on ahead, just don't damage the upholstery too much." He winks at me and eyes Katniss lecherously. I feel my companion vibrate, either in barely suppressed indignation or laughter, I'm not too sure.

I don't give her a chance to retort however, as I push her towards the pod like lift.

"What does he mean by that?" She demands.

"Exactly what you're thinking, he's thinking that we want to be alone to do some nasty things to each other while almost 200 feet off ground level. Kinky, right?" I smirk and slowly wrap my arms around her, giving the man behind me more things to imagine in his perverted mind.

As we lift off, her eyes widen in excitement. Pushing me off her, she rushes towards one of the windows and smiles in surprise at seeing the ground move farther away. "This is really amazing, Cato." She smiles warmly and I'm suddenly speechless. Seeing the setting sun yet again behind her –reminiscent of the rooftop scene in the Capitol –as our cable car moves high, I can't help but feel pride in knowing that this girl, _no_, this young woman chose to be with me. I open up my arms and she smiles a bit shyly.

Snuggling once again, we gaze out and see the whole of District Six. From this angle, it doesn't seem as depressing. Hugging her tightly to me, her back to my front, I contemplate once again on what will happen when we return to the Capitol.

"Don't think about it." I lift my head in astonishment upon hearing those words. Looking down, I see Katniss gazing at me over her shoulder. "Your eyebrows usually knit when you think about the Capitol."

"I don't know what will happen and I hate it…"

"I know, but we can't really do anything about it. For now, let's just enjoy this."

Looking at her, I smile yet again at hearing her response. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the optimist in this tragic love affair, you're stealing my role."

"Well, you're not being very good at it right now… but that's okay Cato, you're allowed to be sad with me every now and then."

Nodding my head in agreement, "We're wasting the view. We'll just have to think about it after." I fumble a bit looking for something. She adjusts and looks to me confused.

Holding out my phone, I gesture for her to get back to our position. "Let's send your Mother and Prim a picture of this."

With widening eyes, she nods enthusiastically, smiling towards the camera phone I made sure to leave a large part of it for the scene below.

Click.

Looking at the picture, I smile in pleasure. Speedily typing in their phone number, I send a copy of the picture with a caption. "Up-flight! Let's all go together next time?" I show it to Katniss and she smiles warmly in agreement.

"We should." She seconds my sentiment.

"We will." I assure her, bumping my forehead onto hers all the while leaning slowly to capture her lips.

…

**Katniss **

I never thought that I'd be one of those women who gazes at a sunset with a boy. Yet, that's exactly what we're doing.

With Peeta, everything seemed so forced. We went to the picnic and it should have looked and felt romantic, with wildflowers around freshly baked bread; the setting was perfect for an afternoon date, but it wasn't; my first and now that I think about it, my last date with Peeta was less than memorable.

I realized later on that it wasn't the setting that's the problem, it was the characters. I didn't feel playful or as they call it, "lovey-dovey" with Peeta. One time, when he wanted to feed me some bread, I looked at his hands in consternation, as if gazing at a hot poker being shoved near my face, after that embarrassing incident, he never attempted to feed me.

If I could describe in one word my two-week romance with Peeta in District 12, it would be _awkward._ From his friends, whom I'm already acquainted with to his family, who I already am known to, the whole affair seemed forced and boring.

But now, with Cato everything seems so easy and natural. Barring the impending arrival at the Capitol, my time so far with him feels intense and at the same time relaxing. This further cements my belief that being with him is the right thing to do.

…

**Cato**

District Five looks dull, its grey and lifeless. The grey similar to my District not the grey shade of Katniss' eyes and for this, I'm disappointed. After robotically reciting the Victory speech, we walked silently back to the train compartment. Beside me, I notice that Peeta has this constipated look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask curiously. I mean. the boy's nearing tears looking as if in pain.

I surprised when Katniss was the one who responded. "The female District Five tribute died eating the nightlock berries that Peeta was picking."

"And…?" I ask waiting for further explanation.

"What do you mean, _and_? That was it! I killed her!" Peeta exclaimed quite loudly.

"You didn't kill her, she stole from you and that got her killed. Nothing you did has anything to do with her dying." I explain, seriously, if the boy gets worked up over small things like this, he'll never survive the responsibilities of being a Victor.

"You don't understand, I killed her!" Peeta stomps to me getting in my face, jabbing a finger at my chest, he continues "but really, what can I expect from someone like _you._ I bet you get off killing innocents."

That crossed a line.

Surprising him, I slam my hand into his neck and push him towards the wall. Tightening my grip, I lift him slowly until were almost the same height.

Leaning in, I sneer. "You're right, I don't know what it feels like to accidentally kill a person. In my District, _nothing_ is accidental. When they ask you to kill, you do it. Not because it gives you pleasure but because that's the only option. Don't _ever_ say I enjoy any of this, because I don't." Since breadboy was turning blue with the effort of staying conscious. I release him abruptly, causing him to slump on the wall.

Turning my back on Peeta, I see Katniss regarding me thoughtfully as if mulling a very complicated puzzle. I nod to her and stomp back to my compartment.

…

**Katniss**

"You shouldn't have said that Peeta…" my voice carries a bit of reproof and more than a small portion of disappointment. I expected better from him. "This isn't like you." And that's true, the Boy with the Bread that I know never uttered a single mean thing to anyone I know, even those who deserved it.

Peeta looks shattered at my words and then his face hardened with determination, getting up from his reposed position, he faces me with more than a bit of fury etched in his features, "No! you're the one not acting like yourself, why do you always defend him, huh?"

"I'm not defending him! What you said was out of line, Peeta and he didn't deserve that! If you're going to be pointing fingers at murderers then you should have also pointed to me!"

Walking towards me, he grasps my arms and looks me straight in the eye. "You're not like him, Katniss." Peeta says kindly and I want to scream in frustration, "Is that what he's been telling you? That you belong together because you're both killers? Is that how he convinced you to pick him over me?"

For a moment, I just stared at Peeta, dumbstruck. How he arrived or even conceptualized such a thing is truly a mystery. "No Peeta, you're not listening, I'm with Cato because _I _feel more for him than for you." I don't want to be nasty but this calls for desperate measures. "And, again, what you said to him earlier was uncalled for."

I turn away from him when I see the beginnings of a hurt expression marring his face. Going back to Cato's room, I knock softly.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I was surprised to see him sitting calmly near the window. "I'm sorry about Peeta, him and Haymitch seems to have more and more in common as days goes by." I say sheepishly, running my fingers through my hair, further disheveling it.

"It's not your fault, remember during the start of the Games, how much I hated you?" He pauses at this and looks at my face for a reaction. When he sees it, he continues, "People from my District and other Career Districts actually, regard people from the outliers as dirt because we were brought up thinking that, Those from District outliers have the same right to regard us with prejudice." He says looking at me and sad smile graces his lips, "Though I am sorry for getting you caught in the middle. That wasn't my intention."

"It's alright." I shrug, really, Cato is turning out to be a better person than Peeta as time goes by. It leaves me bewildered.

He suddenly stands up and saunters over to me with a glint in his blue eyes. "But, if you really want to make it up to me, I have a few suggestions… we're getting near the fishing District, so can I tempt you with skinny dipping?" raising his hands and placing it on my waist, he pushes me gently back towards the bed.

My face heats up at this, "If I'm gonna reward you there, what are you planning on doing now?"

"How about a preview? I find that I have a lot of tension that needs to be released and since we don't have a training center here…" He runs his hand slowly up my arms towards my shoulders and then kneads my neck sensuously. My mind is starting to cloud a bit and I realize quite suddenly that we haven't really done anything more than kiss in the past two days.

Placing both my hands over his chest, I slowly run it down towards his waist, tiptoeing to his height, I whisper my acceptance and shove him down the mattress.

…

**Katniss**

Breathing in deeply, I choke a bit at the saltiness in the air. They told me that Finnick lives here; the beautiful boy of District Four. Seeing his picture within the Mayors house, I can't help but agree that Finnick does look pretty but maybe not as beautiful as the boy beside me. In the corner of my eye, I see him digging his toes in the white sand, sighing happily.

But more than the bliss evident in his features, is his whole countenance; shoulders back, feet apart and hands on his waist, he presents a very fetching picture. His face combined with the rest of him looks… looks… I don't really have a word right now for him, but it feels overwhelming.

At first, I was really apprehensive because I, along with Cato, were the ones who killed their tributes.

I'm currently nearer Peeta because we were being treated to a beach event. The Mayor along with his wife and two daughters are all present along with a few of their close friends, enjoying the sun and the view.

Cato, who's only wearing a pair of pants folded up near his knees, has a melancholy smile on his face clearly thinking deeply about something at the sight of the sunset.

I wanted to go to him.

Yet, I know that following my instincts would definitely lead to more rumors, thus, putting Peeta in more danger…. My fists clench and the corners of my mouth turn down in displeasure. I feel trapped.

How stupid! this whole charade is stupid. During the games, I was thankful for the Starcrossed Lovers theme because it gave me a reason to protect Peeta, yet now, I'm regretting it. Outside of our compartment, everything seems to be staged. The moment Cato and I step out of that train, I automatically have to hover near Peeta, touch Peeta, and at times, even kiss him for the audience. Now is no different.

He keeps me plastered to his side, despite knowing my reluctance to show any form of public affection. His arm feels heavy over my shoulders and I squirm a bit, trying to get away inconspicuously. Peeta just looks at me in annoyance and further tightens his hold.

Irritation is now evident on my face. Opening my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, I was momentarily distracted by sounds of laughter to my side. Whipping my head around at one voice in particular, I stare in growing anger as women of all ages flock to Cato's side. Touching his arm and patting his back. Another seems especially fixated on his hair, smoothing it out here and there.

More annoying is the fact that he's smiling back at them, fueling their infatuation and indirectly, my ire.

Never looking away from Cato, I elbow Peeta sharply in his side, feeling a pang of satisfaction at hearing his quiet grunt of pain. "Let go of me right now, Peeta if you still want your arm attached to the rest of you." I whisper threateningly.

He steps away from me quickly.

Scowling at him one last time, I turn and head to Cato and his posies only to be stopped yet again, now by my mentor. Haymitch sways and looks to me in disdain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have time for this again Haymitch, get out of my way."

Holding my arms and turning me forcefully in the other direction. "You can't go to him, sweetheart, remember our deal? You can't be seen with anyone except Peeta." He explains as if to a child. "Now run along and play with your District partner." Pushing me gently in the other direction.

"No, Haymitch!" Shrugging off his hands, I try once more to get around him, however, for a drunkard he seems to have strangely fast reflexes. Pushing me again in the other direction, I stopped my struggling when I get a glimpse of Cato subtly shaking his head to me and pointing with his eyes in a direction away from the small gathering.

Knowing his meaning, I comply with Haymitch's wishes readily. Treading quietly to the other side of the seashore, I try to find a private alcove where we could meet.

The sea breeze feels warm and the weather humid. I take off my overcoat and sandals. Unlike Cato, Peeta and me were decked out formally with matching tie for him and a blue-green dress for me. Seeing a good secluded area, I walk towards it, chucking my high heels to the sea… my feet feels amazing after getting rid of those torture shoes.

I crouch in front of a water puddle and dip my finger in. It's warm. Smiling, I hike my skirt up and dip my whole feet in. That's when I noticed crablettes scurrying around. Standing up in amazement, I follow one particular crustacean who can't seem to decide on whether to dive into the sand or wander on. Reaching the edge, he suddenly burrows into the sand and disappears. Frowning at that, I was amazed at where it's taken me. The plantations beyond me are mesmerizing, unlike District 12's forest, the leaves here seems more green and the flowers more exotic. None of the dainty flowering plants in the meadow, the flowers here looks bold and loud with their glaring colors ranging from fiery red to sunset orange.

I crossed the border and 15 to 30 minutes after, I notice that I'm a bit… lost.

That's right, my enjoyment at following various small sea life and exotic plants left me… lost. _Where the hell am I?_

Swiveling my head left then right, I try to get a glimpse of familiar landmarks. It's gone. Sighing resignedly, I tread on until I hear the sound of rushing water. Curiosity propelled me further and before long, I'm standing in front of a small body of water with water pouring from the top. Tilting my head to the side, I try to gauge on how it does that. There should be a bigger water source from the top.

Regardless, the heat and humidity of the weather in District Four left me perspiring quite a lot. Ripping my dress off, thus, leaving me in my chemise I look on one end and then the other, checking to see if anyone will find me. Seeing no one, I slowly submerge myself into the fresh water. That's right, it didn't taste salty, it was fresh water.

Laughing, I jump to the deeper part of the small pool. Wading to one end and then the other for a few minutes, I stop when I've exhausted myself and just decided to float around the pool.

My playfulness made me careless, which is why I never noticed the person's approach. I yelped in surprise when I felt a hand pulling me fast by my ankle. Struggling, I kick out and hear a grunt of pain. Suddenly, the hand holding my ankle wrapped itself around my waist hauling me up. Laughter explodes from the person incapacitating me.

I stop. And then go off on him in indignation.

"What the hell, Cato! Let go of me!"

Laughing still, he tightens his hold on my waist and brings me down to his level. I can still touch the rocks but that would put my mouth and nose below the water surface.

Looking down at my level, Cato lifts me a bit again until I just decided to wrap my legs around his waist, a compromise. He smirks. "I was worried on where you went to… you were nowhere to be found and when I saw your shoes floating in the sea, I panicked."

"I got a bit distracted and wandered off. Is Haymitch still looking for me?" I explained a bit sheepishly, running my hands over his naked shoulders.

"No, it's okay, I told him that we'll be gone for a while."

"And he didn't object to that?" I ask a bit incredulously. My mentor never approved of me going off with Cato anywhere, unless Peeta supports the idea.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised as well. Guess, he's still feeling a bit guilty from before."

"Well, he should." I grumble stubbornly.

"Hey, you're ruining the mood with that sour face. Let's play, besides, you promised me a striptease, remember?"

"What!? I never said anything about a striptease."

"Yes, you did, skinny dipping is basically the same you know… but seeing you like this more than makes up for it." He eyes my chemise suggestively. I look down and notice with growing horror how transparent and flimsy the white undergarment is. Cato can see straight through it!

Crossing my arms self-consciously, I glare at him. Laughing yet again, he takes a hold of my arms and forcibly pries it off my chest. "You don't really have to hide anything, you're gorgeous." He says it simply in a matter of fact way.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Stop arguing with me, I've seen enough to know when a woman is gorgeous or not and my girlfriend is definitely of the gorgeous variety. They're rare, you know?"

I smile secretly and realize that I've never really enjoyed or fished for compliments before. Yet, when Cato says it, I feel a tingle go up my back and heat spreads towards my chest and cheeks. I'm blushing and I find that it's not really that clichéd especially when the person who incited that blush is someone you care deeply about.

We played a bit and kissed a bit around the waterfalls, as he informed me. Water that falls, fitting. When I told him that, he laughs out loud again and says "You're right, just like the girl who's on fire. Fitting."

Hugging me to him, another realization comes over me. Cato likes hugging, in fact; he relishes it. Peeta usually places his arm over my shoulder or takes my hand in his but Cato likes to hug. He gives tight hugs that lifts you off your feet, light hugs that gives you space but assures you that he's still with you. And my favorite, intimate hugs, I don't know how it feels different, but it does. Intimate hugs leads to more touching and more touching leads to… him getting a cold shower. I snicker.

Reaching the smooth rocks right under the waterfalls, he lifts me up and perches me on the smooth boulder. The world dissolves in an avalanche of water, I smile happily, pulling him up as well to sit beside me.

We stay that way for a bit, getting hit by the water that falls. "This is a really nice place, we don't have this in our District." I tell him.

"Ours doesn't even have running water, everything is frozen." Cato shares this small detail with me while scooping up some water and splashes it onto my face. I wipe it off and gets back at him by pushing him off.

He splutters and eyes me in barely concealed mischievousness. I smile innocently instead and jump onto him, not waiting for him to make a move. He catches me without difficulty and promptly goes under the water with me in tow.

Obliviousness seems to be the enemy because we never noticed a lone figure standing in the shade of the trees eyeing us curiously.

…

**Haymitch**

_I didn't really want to see this. _

But the evidence is glaringly obvious. Katniss is in love with the District Two Victor and the latter is fast approaching that stage as well.

When Katniss complied with my wishes without resorting to violence, I knew that something was wrong and I was right. Shortly after Katniss disappeared from my side, I saw Cato disentangle himself from his harem, claiming fatigue.

He disappeared in the same spot as Katniss. Looking to the side at Peeta, it seems that I'm not the only one who noticed the two Victors' disappearance. A short while later, Cato burst through the bush and asks me if him and Katniss can go around for a bit.

I was about to say no when I noticed that determined gleam in his eyes, which says, that _I'm not really here to ask for permission because I'll do what I want regardless of what you say. _Sweetheart perfected that look and seems to be teaching her boytoy a thing or two on how to handle the drunken mentor on board.

Nonetheless, I'm still feeling guilty for my earlier not-so-nice remarks about Cato and so I find myself nodding in consent.

The Brute was surprised and rightly so because I was also quite amazed with my decision.

Turning away from me, he trudges back towards the bushes and doesn't come back. The party dwindles until there's only the Mayor and his family left along with Peeta. Patting my other Victor at the back, I tell him to go back to the train.

He left with slumped shoulders.

I don't like how everything is turning out. Peeta's becoming more and more like me, bitter and cynical—I never wanted that for him. At times, I even want to shake him and tell the boy to just give up on Katniss, she's not worth it. But in the end, he should be the one to decide that.

Squaring my shoulders, I went off to seek the two idiots that seemed to be gallivanting around District Four. Arriving at a secluded portion of the beach, I was surprised to see that they're not there. Looking around for traces of anything to point me to their direction, I was stopped when I heard laughter.

Wondering who would be stupid enough to wander around an unknown District, I realize that it could only be my District tribute. Walking determinedly in the direction the voices came from, I stop abruptly at the sight that greeted me.

_Thank God Peeta isnt't here._

The Boy with the Bread wouldn't have survived it. Katniss was laughing and generally having fun with District Two, ignorant to everything else around them.

And they looked in love.

…

**Peeta**

This is humiliating. Why are they doing this to me?

In my whole life, I never wanted for anything. Even with the situation at home, I never wished for a different mother. Despite being picked for the Hunger Games, I never wished my fate for another.

I just wanted Katniss. If there was one thing that I'm sure of, it was that I'm in love with the Girl from the Seam. Seeing her from afar, that fast walk and those indifferent eyes that seemed so cold one moment and blazing the next, had me shivering even at 20 feet away.

So why can't he just go for another girl? Cato has legions of the opposite sex panting after him, why take Katniss?

Mulling it over, I straighten slowly when a plan forms in my mind and think, _yes_. That's it. That's what I have to do.

Stopping in front of a mirror, I look at my reflection and contemplate again whether I'm ready and committed enough to follow through with this plan. The one staring back at me looks haggard and much too old to be only 16 going on 17 years old. Did the games do this or is it after I've lost Katniss?

Regardless of the reason, one thing is clear; I need her back.

…

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Chapter 14**

**Cato**

Digital. How can it be that other Districts can be so backward when there's a District Three?

If District 12 was double D aka Dirt District. District Three was double D for Digital District. The place is filled with electronics.

"Let's go shop." Smiling at Katniss beside me. "I want to get something for your mother and Prim."

"What?" She looks up at me in wonder. Confusion etched on her features.

"Since you basically gave away half of your winnings, your spending money is significantly less than mine."

"What?" Again, her expression is bewildered.

"Are you going to keep asking that? If so, maybe we're better off going to see a doctor…"

Shaking her head a bit, she punches me lightly on my arm. "No, I'm not addled! I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since we boarded this train in four, you never really wanted to get out of bed, much less this room." Turning towards me and propping her head on her hands.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get to see a District like Three, you shouldn't waste the opportunity."

"Why, what's in Three?" She asks, we've only seen the auditorium and so Katniss never really saw the number of moving billboards displayed outside, all of which are broadcasting our Victory speech. Right after, we were boarded back into a tank like vehicle preventing us from actually getting a glimpse of District Three.

Despite being one of the richer Districts, Three never joined the 'Careers' pack. They don't train their tributes.

"You'll see… Come on. Time's a wasting." I smirk and tug on her hand to pull her up. My smile widens upon seeing her scantily clad form; Katniss is less self-conscious now. Wearing only a pair of underwear, she pads to the closet, takes out a simple long-sleeved shirt, and pants for our day trip.

Likewise, I bring out a white button down shirt with brown pants. Both of us looking quite domesticated…

Once finished, I pull her again to me and head for the door. Walking towards Haymitch's room, we knock and was greeted with a familiar sight. The District 12 mentor is slumped in front of the television, obviously passed out from too much drink.

Looking at each other in exasperation, we just decided to leave him a note. Trying to stick it somewhere within the mess that was the mentor's room was a challenge. As such, an ill-behaved Katniss decided to just stick the note on his forehead. When I looked at her amusedly, she responds. "Well, at least, we're sure that he won't be missing it."

Hugging her to me, we trod on but before leaving, we come upon Peeta's room. "We can invite him, you know…" I suggest and that's true, I really have nothing against her fellow District anymore. I mean strangers have called me worst.

Looking directly into my eyes, I see that she's contemplating on whether to bring Peeta along. Nodding once, she raps her knuckles onto his door and was surprised at it being opened immediately.

The Boy looks like crap. Dark circles decorate the skin surrounding his eyes and he looks as if he lost 10 pounds overnight. Katniss gasps in surprise, "Peeta! Are you okay?"

His expression was slightly happy when he saw Katniss but seeing me behind her, his good mood suddenly evaporates. "Yes, yes, just couldn't sleep that much…"

"You should have said so, I think Haymitch has some medicine to cure that quick." The ever helpful Katniss offers. What my girlfriend doesn't understand is that her District partners' sudden bout of insomnia is not caused by some random sickness, it's mainly because of her and me.

He waves off her suggestion, "No, I don't need any medicine, just something to knock me out quick… are you volunteering?" His last question was directed to me. Sighing resignedly, the mood's getting darker. I shift the conversation to the main purpose of our visit.

"We're going out, you wanna come with us?"

"What! You two are going out but people might see you! What will happen if they see you with Cato and not me…?"

Pulling out my hat and situating it firmly atop my head, Katniss also looses her braid and wears a hat, covering both our signature hair color. "We also have glasses and if anyone recognizes us, we'll just deny it." Katniss tells him our plan. "We've been doing this since District Six."

"Oh. Well, I guess you have all of it figured out." He tells us bitterly. "Why do you want me to come with you guys? I'll just be the third wheel…"

"It's not like that, Peeta, you're my friend and friends go out all the time, together." Katniss reprimands him gently.

"No thanks, I've had enough of the Cato-Katniss special in this train, I don't need to see it outside as well."

"Why are you being like this, Peeta? This isn't like you." This conversation is getting too heated, I decide to just step in.

"If you don't want to come, then don't." I say with finality, touching Katniss' elbow, I steer her away from Peeta's doorway and direct her towards the train doors.

Before stepping out, we hear the loud slam of a door being shut.

…

My partner was silent through our walk to the main part of District Three and I find myself cursing my earlier suggestion of including Peeta. "I'm sorry about Peeta."

"No, you shouldn't be. It's not your fault, but mine."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her truly bewildered.

"I've never seen Peeta this way, no, Peeta is not what you saw there. Back in 12, he never had a bad opinion about anyone and he constantly tries to lighten the mood and lift everyone's spirit…" She explains and bites her lip in agitation. "He started changing after the games and turned for the worse after we separated."

I nod my head, acknowledging that she's worried but I have to make it clear to her that what's happening to Peeta is in now way her fault. "Don't blame yourself for that, it's not your fault that he's changed."

"Then why do I feel guilty?" She looks up at me, lost.

"Because you're a good person." I say it simply and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't feel like a good person." She says it sullenly.

"Well, you are and don't make me repeat it. You can ask anyone from your District and they'll say the same. That's why Peeta is taking everything so hard, because it's you. You're his first love, right?"

"You make me sound like such a prize." At last, I see that small glint in those grey depths.

"You are, you just don't give yourself enough credit." Hugging her from the back, we walk like that for bit with me engulfing her and shielding her from prying eyes.

When we reach the town proper, her eyes widen yet again in astonishment in seeing so many 'big TVs' as she calls it propped up on walls and sidewalks. This is District Three.

"Come on. We only have a few hours before we have to go back to the train." Pushing her gently towards a set of revolving doors, I see her light up at getting a glimpse of all the electronics just within her fingertips.

In Panem, you have to be extremely rich to afford electronics. Unless you're from District Three and the Capitol, the taxes imposed on the exported goods to other Districts are unfairly large. And so, it's usually smuggled in.

As a Victor, I don't have that problem. We can buy whatever we want without being taxed, one of the advantages of becoming the best killer.

Walking towards a display bar, I check out the different phones. There's a square one, which projects your location as well as those you hold dear as long as they have their own gadget. It looks like a watch. Browsing the other items as well, I conclude that the first is the most efficient and handy.

"I think we should get this one." I tell her holding it up. "I can always tell wherever you are, especially since you like wandering off. We can get four units, one for each of us and two for your mother and Prim."

"Really? It's so expensive."

I laugh at her remark, "You seem to forget that you're a Victor, Katniss. You're set up for life. True, that your winnings were diminished greatly when you and Peeta promised half of your winnings to strangers…" I eye her in reprimand at that, "but I'm sure that the remaining balance will still let you live comfortably. Besides, it's my gift to them and you."

Showing her the unit, she smiles in appreciation when she saw how we could project an image by just pressing a button. "It can also be used as a phone."

"I like it Cato."

It's really a wonder how one simple phrase can render me speechless in happiness. "I'm glad that you do. Now, come on, there's plenty more to see." After debating on what color to choose, we decided to get a pink one for Prim, a white one for her mother, a black one for me, and surprise surprise a red one for Katniss. Snapping it around her wrist, we smile in astonishment at seeing the two yellow dots appear on the small screen —our locations. It will become four once we give Prim and her mother the wrist watch/gadget.

District Three looks alive even during nighttime with their billboards flashing and children playing with their own small electronics. I got her to try out the movie house with its moving chairs and almost life like appearances. She screamed and laughed at all the right ques.

I knew that Katniss has been distracted for a while now because of our nearing approach to District One. We're skipping District Two, since I'm from there, we're saving my District for last.

I know that Katniss feels guilty and has been dreading their arrival in District One because she killed both Marvel and Glimmer. As such, the welcoming committee that will greet her will be anything but warm.

I want to protect her from that. And so I watch and laugh as she enjoys herself just a bit more, hoping that it's enough to drive away her worries.

…

District One is sparkling with many lights. It should have been pretty but the expressions on the audience face are anything but. I moved a bit forward, trying to cover Katniss from their disdain. Just like how she protected me in District 11.

These people have no right to hate her. It's understandable, I guess but also unfair to the recipient of such hatred. I wanted to hug her to me but with an audience, that's impossible.

My fists clench in frustration.

I hate seeing Katniss like this, so submissive. Her head was bowed the whole time that she recited her speech. That's not like her, but I know that this is her way of asking penance for killing two of this District's children.

Being me, I don't really understand the use of appearing humbled, but Katniss is not me and if this is what she thinks needs to be done then I'll support her.

I bow my head as well, diverting their focus from Katniss to me in astonishment. In their small minds, they didn't see me responsible because I allowed their tributes within the career pack. But I should take part of the blame, I left Glimmer there and half the time in the arena, I was wishing for Marvel's death. That's not the thoughts of a comrade.

I feel ashamed.

I've never felt shame before but with Katniss, I seem to be experiencing all kinds of emotions. Some unpleasant, such as now, but most of the time, happiness.

Finishing our speech early, we turn around to head back, ignoring the less than enthusiastic applause. I was distracted upon seeing their Mentor looking at me silently. Surprisingly, the look directed at me was one of approval.

Nodding towards me, he stumbled back into the transport vehicle. All three Victors follow silently.

Going inside the train, I make sure to tuck Katniss in. No playfulness now. She was silent all the way back and when I suggested sleeping in early, she merely nodded. Changing her outfit to sleepwear, I can't help the worry bubbling just beneath the surface. She remains unresponsive.

Lifting the blankets, I tuck her in, making sure that she's surrounded by familiar scents. Kissing her forehead once, I move to the side and lie down next to her on top of the blankets.

I wait for her to fall asleep before getting up.

Walking towards the entrance of the train, I'm not surprised to find Haymitch waiting. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I just need to do something, I'll be back before the train leaves. By the way, Katniss is sleeping so don't let anyone disturb her okay? Today's been rough on her."

He nods and turns his back to me. I'm not really his priority.

Taking my jacket, I lift the hood up to cover my head. No point in getting mobbed along the way.

Walking towards the far side of District One, I open the worn paper in my hand. It contains a name and directions.

When my father was still alive, my mother and him usually traveled around Panem, visiting Districts. During one of their travels, my mother came home ecstatic. She was talking about a small shop she found in this District who sold all kinds of jewelry, not just Capitol based fashions.

After 40 minutes of walking, I come upon a quaint like cottage. It didn't look like a jewelry store but the address and name matched the one I'm holding. Hesitantly, I knock on the wooden door and was surprised to find it open.

Stepping inside the threshold, I was surprised with the number of trinkets displayed within.

"And how may I help you, young man?" A voice asks me raspily.

Turning around swiftly, surprise etched on my face, I bring my fists up instinctively in defense. The old man before me holds up to hands in supplication. "Oh ho, easy there…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, not really used to getting startled." I say sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

He nods smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkles and his white hair and beard reminds me of hardened snow back in my District. "So, I don't usually get young customers nowadays, they prefer the Capitol fashions… so I'm really curious as to what brought you here."

"I'm looking for something special to give to someone... special. She's not like the usual women, she's really different and all the other shops seemed too frivolous. She'll just laugh if I give her something extravagant."

"Hmmm… " He nods his head in contemplation.

"My mother said that this is the best shop to find something of real value and not just a piece of metal to show off." I tell him, hoping that he could help me with my dilemma.

"Your mother? Well, if you're really trying to find something special then you won't find it among these pieces." Waving his hand for me to follow him, he shows me another room. This one smaller but also filled with display boxes. "I usually reserve this one for my true customers. Come, come and see..."

"She won't want something big." I warn him, he narrows the boxes to just five.

"You may look at these pieces, they range from pendants, bracelets, brooches, and rings."

Going over to him, I dismiss the ones with exaggeratingly large stones. That doesn't look like Katniss at all. Most of the ones at another box looks too generic, no personality. I reject those. After 20 minutes of browsing, my patience is running thin. "Old man, you told me your shop was different… what the hell are these trash?"

Instead of throwing me out, the old man laughs out loud and then looks to me in fondness, "They're not trash, young man, it's just that your someone really is special. I think its time that I show you my real treasures…" He turns around and goes to the back room, coming back with a small black box.

Opening the box, I was surprised by the array of choices. _This is what I'm looking for. _Inspecting each jewel closely, I reject one after another. In the corner of my eye, I see something glinting. Inspecting it, I was surprised to find a ring. It was twisted and one side was filled with red diamonds that seems to flicker like flame and the other side light blue stones that radiates like molten ice.

Picking it up, I stare at it, mesmerized. "How much for this one?"

"You have a good eye, boy, that's a timeless piece. The one who sold it to me called it 'Ignis et Glacies' meaning Fire and Ice. It's shaped like an infinity meaning never-ending. It's symbolizes the perfect convergence of two strong elements, bonded forever."

"I want this." I say robotically and true, I never found a piece that depicts that two of us as clearly as this one does. He tells me the price, which is equivalent to a small fortune, mind you but when you're trying to acquire a piece that represents Katniss, I'm ready to part with it gladly.

When I left the store, my bank account was lighter but my pocket was definitely heavier. With my heart beating fast, I hurry back to the train station.

Entering it, I find that most lights are turned off. Silently walking to our compartment, I open it to see Katniss still dozing off. She's turned over, obviously looking for me—her arm and leg flung towards a body pillow, hugging it to her.

Smiling gently, I wash up the sweat that accumulated with the long walk to the shopkeeper's store. Rubbing a towel over my hair, drying it, I was surprised to see Katniss looking at me through half-lidded eyes from the bed.

"Where did you go?" She asks, her voice rough with sleep.

"Around, had to get you something." I smirk. She looks a bit more awake now.

"What did you get me?" She asks, her interest piqued, straightening her position.

"I'm not telling. It'll be a surprise."

She pouts and that expression looks so girly that I find myself leaning over and kissing it. "Let's sleep… it'll be a long ride to my District and you better cover yourself up because it'll be a cold one." Wrapping her in my arms, I gather an extra comforter and wrap it around us.

"I don't really want to sleep yet." She says sheepishly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow and the blush marring her cheeks is all the confirmation that I need. I raise myself over her and started kissing her lips over and over until she opens her mouth to let me in.

With our tongues tangled, I slowly unbutton her top and toss the garment off. Leaning away, she catches the end of my shirt and lifts it off my upper body. Kissing my chest all the while. I return the favor by sucking on her nipples, her back arching.

Keeping her down, I smirk, "Don't move." I command and she nods her head readily.

Dipping my tongue in her navel, I keep my nose pressed to her skin, "You smell and taste good, Katniss." I inform her huskily. She lifts her hand up and tangles it through my hair.

Laving at her waist, I slowly trace patters across her abdomen, knowing that this will drive her mad with want. Not five seconds later, she starts squirming.

"Cato…" She groans, pushing her mound closer to my mouth. Lifting my head and looking at her, she states clearly, "I want you." The sound of my name combined with that sound was my undoing.

Diving in, I tease her mercilessly for a few minutes, bringing her to the brink and calming her back down. When she looks frustrated enough, I give her the release that she craves.

Panting from exertion, I try to extricate myself to rid my raging hard-on when I felt small hands touching my cock. I freeze and look down.

Katniss lifts up and changes our position with her on top and me below her. She whispers. "My turn now."

Plopping back on the pillows, I let her. We only caught a few hours of sleep before we were awakened for breakfast.

…

**Katniss**

Burrowing into Cato's warmth more, I now understand what he means by cold. District Two is freezing, literally. I saw the glass coated with ice!

Hugging him tighter, I feel his chest rumble in laughter. "Cold?" He asks unnecessarily.

I don't answer, just adjust the sheets higher over the two of us. "We have to get up and deliver the speech. Afterwards, I wanna take you out… we'll tour my District."

"I don't want to get up, this place feels really cold, Cato."

"No worries, Cinna gave you the complete wardrobe, including coats thick enough to fight off this weather." He assures me.

Reluctantly, getting off of him, we dress warmly. Cato wears a black turtle neck and maroon velvet trench coat—similar to the color that District Two wore inside the arena, the whole ensemble has me drooling. I, on the other hand, wore red. A red wool dress with a shoal made of fur.

Smiling, we went out holding hands. We kept our fingers touching even when we boarded the vehicle to transport us towards the stadium where the Victory speech is delivered.

It was a short ride and before long, Cato was relinquishing his hold to Peeta who escorts me out.

Before stepping out, I see Cato clenching his hands. I know that this hurts him even as he shrugs it off. I feel helpless in this.

_Why can't Cato be with me in public?_ I know the answer to my question, still, I find myself frustrated with the whole thing. I agreed to this.

The stadium was cold as well, everything here seems cold even the people. All of them remained stoic. Their expression frozen. The three of us deliver our speech and after the polite applause everyone files out in an organized manner. That's when I notice that I stand out because most of the people here wore white or gray. I can't help but think, _what a somber color…_

Once back to our train compartment, I see Cato changing his coat for simply pants and a bubble jacket with fur lining. He looks to me and asks me to change. Donning on a cream colored jacket, also lined with fur. I put on some boots that's perfect for hiking in deep snow.

"Where's your gloves?" He asks.

"Oh, it's here somewhere …" I look around. I wasn't really planning on bringing them though. When I tell him that, a heavy sigh is his response.

Walking to my side, he checks me from foot to head. Starting with my boots, he also adds a couple more socks and then checks the thickness of my leggings. Once satisfied, he inspects my coat and then drapes a red scarf around my neck. "You need to keep this places warm." He explains. Lastly, he brings out a muffler, patting it gently over my ears, he smiles and crooks his arm towards me.

This time, Cato is the one who escorts me out.

The white expanse that is District Two awes and scares me at the same time, similar to the feelings I felt when I first met the Victor beside me. Stepping one foot, I almost lose my balance when my leg sinks with the depth of snow. My breathing comes out in white puffs and I notice that Cato looks contemplatively at everything as if memorizing it.

"I want you to take you somewhere…" He says, at first I thought that we're going to his Victor house but we trudge on farther until we reach a pulley like contraption, almost similar to the ones we rode in District Six. "This will take us to the mountains."

Escorting me, he steps onto one and lifts me up to sit beside him. This cable car is open, our feet is dangling below us with the wind rustling the furs of our jacket. Tucking me beneath him, he pulls me close as he noticed my shivers.

The whole District is covered in snow and their houses were mostly made of the white stones. As we go higher, I tighten my hold on the arm around me. "We're so high…" I tell him and blush at my statement.

"That's because you're Katniss and we're all beneath you." He smiles cheekily and I squeeze his hand. We remain silent because Cato looks as if he's contemplating something very deeply.

When we got to the top, he told me that we had to hike for another few miles. With the air thinner, I got a bit winded and exhausted quickly. Noticing my labored breaths, he stops and carries me on his back the rest of the way.

Perched on his back, I squeeze close to him to get a bit of warmth. More and more, I've learned to rely on this person.

Seeing a clearing, I was amazed when I saw a small path that's almost hidden. Putting me down, he rasps out, "It's just down this way."

"Where are we going, Cato?" I ask, now truly curious.

"It's a secret." At my irritated look, "You'll see soon enough."

With his arm around my shoulders, we slowly walk, following the winding path. When we reached the end, I saw what he was trying to show me. There was big house perched almost to the cliff of the mountain. The grounds were untended and it seems that no one has been home for years.

"This is my house, Katniss." Holding my hand, he tugs me and I stare in astonishment, first at him then at the grand home. I knew that District Two was rich but I didn't know that Cato is richer than the normal citizen.

Seeing my amazed look, he explains, "My father was a weapons engineer who made a lot of Capitol people happy. That's the result." He points towards the house.

When we got to the doorway, it was locked. Brandishing a key, he inserts it and before long, the door creaks open. "I talked to Haymitch and he said that we'll be staying in District Two for two to three days before returning to the Capitol." He pauses, "I want to spend it here, with you, Katniss."

The entrance was grand, it had a high ceiling and hanging from it is a chandelier. Unlike the other houses that I saw earlier, Cato's home was rustic. Except for a few rock piles that served as the base, the whole house is made up of wood.

"The Capitol doesn't know of this place. It's too well hidden and our family rarely went here. When my father died, it was abandoned. My mother and I figured that if they don't know about it then they won't be able to tear it down. So we stayed away… until now."

"How did he die?" I ask gently, knowing that this was a sensitive subject for him.

"Murdered." He goes to the hearth and puts a few logs in getting the fire going. The whole place might have been abandoned but the furniture all seems to have retained their sturdiness. Picking off the white cloths covering the furniture, the inside of the house is slowly revealed to me.

The warm glow from the fireplace gives the place a homey feel and I instantly felt comforted. Taking off his coat as well as mine, we dust off the sofa and slowly lies down on it. "He angered some of the higher ups and he paid for it with his life."

"I'm sorry." I tell him softly, touching his hand with mine. He shrugs.

"It was a long time ago… I got over it."

"No, you haven't." I contradict and he looks at me questioningly. "If you did, then you would've revealed this place a long time ago. You didn't Cato, because you don't want them tainting your family's haven."

Turning around, he places his head on my lap. I smooth out his hair. "Maybe, never really thought about it that way."

Both of us stay silent. That's the good thing about my relationship with Cato, if I wanted to argue, he will match my tone and stubbornness, if I wanted to cuddle, he'll wrap me in his arms for hours, if I wanted to just stay silent, then he'll just sit quietly beside me.

There's never an awkward moment with him and for this I'm so thankful… being socially awkward, I thought that having a relationship with someone will be impossible for me. Yet, here I am and I'm with someone who makes me feel lightheaded and heavyhearted at the same time.

"What's going to happen to us, Cato?" I ask a bit hesitantly.

"Nothing, nothing will happen to us." He sounded so sure that I almost believed him.

"That's not possible." I was looking outside, staring at the endless snow falling from the sky. It's cold outside and I can't help but compare the white expanse to the mood that we're currently stuck in. We still haven't resolved our predicament with the Capitol. "I don't want to share you."

He remains silent. But really, how can he respond to that? I know and he knows that the Capitol isn't going to let him go.

Touching his jaw, I trace his facial profile languidly. Turning his face to look to mine, staring intently at his eyes.

Cato's eyes are similar to the icy mountains in District Two. Blue ice. Glacial in its intensity, emitting an otherworldly blue. Prior to the games, I thought them ugly, thinking that the coldness and brutality are emitted from those blue orbs but now, I find the shade beautiful. You won't find that color in the Capitol or in any other District because District Two is the only place cold enough to form glaciers.

The Ice Prince indeed.

It's a wonder why I never noticed. I'm sure that Glimmer did, the way she hovered around him and Clove, to some extent. Yet, I never did. I thought that Peeta's eyes, so similar to Prim's looked better, warm and comforting.

Cato's eyes didn't convey comfort. Those blue orbs look restless with barely contained passion. No wonder majority of the Capitol women becomes breathless when his gaze turns to them.

He surprised me when he shifted his position cupping my face in both his large hands and whispering with absolute certainty these two words, "I'm yours."

We stayed that way just staring at each other for minutes, maybe hours, I'm not really sure nor do I care. The rumbling from my stomach breaks the moment, I flush in embarrassment and he chuckles. "Let's get you something to eat, cold weather seems to always make you hungry," recalling our time inside the arena when I badgered him for food.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen, I follow silently.

Standing in the doorway, I lean against the frame to watch him work. "What are you making?" I ask him truly curious when he starts laying out the ingredients.

"It's beef stew, I don't really have any lamb here so I can't make you your favorite but I think you'll like this one just as well." Cutting up the two steaks into chunks, he sets it aside and then chops the vegetables into small diagonal shapes; onions, parsnips, and carrots.

Taking out a deep pan, he puts in some oil and butter spreading it over the surface, the smell of melting butter made my mouth water. I see him frying the beef and the smell of it beckons me closer to the kitchen counter. Smirking at me, he winks and fries the vegetables in the melted butter as well.

Turning on the stove to medium heat, he pours water and lets the dish simmer. Adding tomato paste and wine, he comments, "This is one of my favorite dishes growing up. It'll heat up your stomach quicker than whiskey." And then he adds in the meat and covers the pan, placing it inside the oven. "Now, for the outer layer…"

He kneads the dough and adds an abundant amount of cheese. "You need your protein, beef and cheese will give you that." My chef says as an afterthought, adding more milk. Opening the oven again, he takes out the pan and scoops out the kneaded dough, stacking it on top of the stew. Garnishing more cheese at the top, he smiles at me and puts it back into the oven.

"Now. we'll just have to wait…" Rubbing both hands on his pants, he takes off the apron and leans casually over the counter beside me.

"I didn't know that you can cook." I state, truly surprised at this skill set that he's kept hidden.

"Well, I don't really know much, besides making a stew isn't that hard. The oven does all the heavy lifting, I basically just chop."

"Stop being modest, I can count in one hand the number of men that I've seen set foot in a kitchen." Smiling, he turns to me and places his hands on my waist,

"I'm kind of all that, you know? Devilish good looks and a personality to match."

"Too bad, it declines every time you boast, which, if added equates to zero…" I smirk back at him. Really, who is this coy person? Madge would be so proud to see me this way, having a flirtatious conversation with a young man, she'd throw a party over it. Why was my brief relationship with Peeta never like this? No playfulness, no sexual tension, no intensity.

Cato straightens and goes over the cabinet, taking out the eating utensils, I follow. The very least that I could do is set up the table. "We'll just eat in the main room, the fire is hotter there."

Spreading a blanket over the carpet covered wooden floor, we place the plates, wine glasses, dinner napkins. "Sit down and get comfortable." He gestures for me to sit down. Returning to the kitchen, he brings out the pot bringing with him a bottle of wine.

Sliding down next to me, he gently pries the lid open and the aroma of the stew wafts over me comfortingly. The light from the fireplace casts shadows over his face and I can't help the sudden shortness of my breath. Warm glow from the roaring fireplace illuminates the whole main room, including the young man in front of me. Despite the continuous snow falling from the outside, I feel warm.

This actually reminds me of the picnic that Peeta arranged. Not because of similarities but of circumstance—the two seems so different. During that time, it was the sunlight that bathes the dishes, there were wildflowers around instead of carpet, and the smell of freshly baked bread and nature permeates the air. By all accounts, it should have been the most romantic setting a girl can ever hope for… Yet, the taste of the bread was flat, the sunlight seemed too bright, and the flowers seemed to lose some of its vividness.

He takes a plate and cuts the cheese-covered crust gently, slicing me a generous helping of the dish. "I know how starved you are…" He smirks and hands me the plate.

That's right, Cato knows that I have an appetite. No need for daintiness here. Forking a piece of meat with some vegetables, I use my hands to bring the cheese-covered bread to my mouth. The taste explodes with flavor and heat warms my stomach. My eyes widen in surprise and the next few minutes are spent in silence as I gobble down the plated dish.

After the seventh bite, I look up to see Cato gazing at me amusedly, his half still only partially eaten while mine is near empty. I flush in embarrassment but he just shakes his head ruefully and leans over to wipe some sauce off the corner of my lips. "Plenty more for you, Miss Piggy." And then he laughs.

"This is a beautiful house, Cato. You should stay here instead of the Victor's village."

"I guess so, but I have a more pleasant house in mind in a much different climate." His vague answer confuses me and my expression says it. "This place actually has a story behind it, my great grandfather built it and it was said that being the grand mason, he was so in demand that he converted his basement to a workshop. Yet, I never found it… tried searching for the opening but found no traces of an underground workshop." He leans back on the sofa behind us.

"Maybe it's still here." I say as I take my last bite.

"Maybe…" He whispers. Leaning onto me, he touches my elbow. I freeze at his touch.

Going much closer, he closes the distance between us and tastes my lips. Licking it lightly. "Are you finished with that?"

I nod mutely. "Good, I want to show you where we'll sleep." Looking a bit like a hypnotized patient, I follow him automatically. _Is this it?_

My encounters with Cato has been going more heated as the District counts down. For all intents and purposes, I knew that we'll end up consummating our relationship somewhere down the road. Literally, down the road but I guess he has more restraint than I gave him credit for.

Leading to the master bedroom, he pushes the door open for me and I was astonished at the size of it. The bed itself looks like it could fit five Cato-sized people. My thoughts were interrupted when he spins me around and kisses me hard.

Walking me back to the bed, he slowly takes off my jacket, followed by my shirt. I return the favor by also lifting his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the room. Neither of us actually care.

When my knees hit the edge of the bed, he gently pushes me down. Left in my underwear, he traces a wet path down my throat, sucking the skin at the base with enough fervor that I know it would really leave a mark.

He venture lower, when he takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling it, I found myself arching off the bed wanting to be closer. Moving up again, he kisses me on the lips and looks directly in my eyes as he slowly eases the last of my underwear off. My compliance is answer enough.

Using a finger, he traces the cleft between my legs and slowly oh so slowly eases it in. With his thumb, he touches the sensitive nub. My legs quiver in anticipation.

He adds a second finger. Completely engrossed at the feelings he's inciting in my lower region, I never noticed his bulge slowly increasing in size. "Are you ready, Katniss?" he asks breathily.

Looking at him straight, I nod with absolute conviction, "Yes."

Taking off his pants, I saw _it_ standing to attention. It was huge. I've seen naked men before, I mean, my mother was the District healer so nudity is common within the Everdeen household, which is why I can say with absolute certainty that Cato's size is well above normal.

I gulp nervously.

He crawls back to me, stopping at the junction in my legs and slowly eases it open. Resting his head for a bit on my thighs, he breaths in deep as if inhaling my scent. I flush in embarrassment on feeling a fresh wave of wetness coating my insides.

Knowing what he'll do, I open my legs further to accommodate him. We've done this enough times for me to know what's going to happen in the next few seconds. Nonetheless, the feel of his wet tongue on my most intimate part still astonishes me.

After what feels like an eternity, he rears up and crawls up to me, positioning himself at my opening. Looking at me directly in my eyes, he slowly eases in.

There was a slight discomfort as I try to accommodate his size and when he reaches that small bit of resistance—the evidence of my virginity—he plunges in. I scream.

Cato stops at the sound and allows me to adjust. He only starts moving when I nudge my hips forward, prompted by an unknown instinct. On his first real thrust, I gasp when he hits some erogenous zone inside me. _What was that?_ Regardless, I want it again and so the two of us move in sync.

"Come on, Katniss, you're near." He says raggedly in my ear. I can sense that, we're trying to reach something and it's just at the tip of my fingertips. Our rhythm becomes more primal.

A particularly deep thrust, spirals me down the path of oblivion. White momentarily covers my eyes and I hear screaming. Later I learned that the voice was mine. I guess I'm a very vocal person in bed.

Yet, Cato doesn't stop until I'm also with him yet again, climbing that path to fulfillment. On the second time, we come together.

Keeping us fused together, I clutch at his shoulders and he turns to his side. Both of us still joined. We sleep.

He wakes me up in the middle of the night to bathe me and then make love to me yet again. It was an exhausting day and I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

We snuggle beneath the comforters and I can't help but think that District Two's weather is perfect for lovers.

…

The next morning, I found myself scowling at Cato. He looks at me and quirks an eyebrow, puffing his chest and imitating a preening peacock. Really? I flush in recalled memory of the night before. Girls say that the first time was quite painful but it wasn't, well after the first few seconds it wasn't.

"Back in the training center, I heard you laughing at Peeta because he had small hands… is that because you think his… ummm his-" My face flushes in shame at my line of questioning. "Is it because you think he's smaller down there?"

"It's not just his hands, Marvel said that he once saw an outline of it during training while Peeta was ogling at you… said it wasn't that impressive."

"Well, isn't that better? Not being so big, I mean? It would hurt less right?"

His lips twitch in barely suppressed laughter, "It also wouldn't feel as good, Why? Are you still sore?"

I nod silently and his laughter only makes my face redder. I scowl at him.

"Promise, we'll take it easy in the next few days."

And that's when it hit me. I'm a woman now. Wondering how I'm going to broach this subject with mother, I never noticed Cato getting closer and untying my robe.

"What are you doing?" I ask incredulously. Really, he just mentioned not 5 minutes ago that he's going to cease!

Smiling, he slips my robe off. "No worries, you may have noticed but there are other things that can be done in bed." Pushing me back, he proceeds to show me with his mouth and hands only, just what types of things those are.

45 minutes after, I gasp and push at his chest. This boy was insatiable!

"Cato, Cato, we need to take a rest." I pant breathlessly.

Raising himself on propped elbows, he looks down at me and grins boyishly. Nuzzling back to my neck and lowering his entire body weight to mine.

"Oof, you're heavy!" I say in mock annoyance, laughing all the while. Never thought that this kind of intimacy could be fun but with Cato it certainly is. No wonder women off all ages were clamoring for his attention. That thought dampens my playful mood somewhat.

Running my fingers through his damp hair, I squeeze him to me tightly. I don't want to share this, I don't want to share him.

"What's wrong?" He asks and lifts his head up, looking to me closely. I shake my head and give him a melancholic smile.

"Nothing…"

"No, it's not nothing, your mood suddenly changed."

"I'm just thinking about the Capitol and how other women are going to be doing the same thing with you as we just did…"

"No, they won't." He said this with absolute certainty.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never experienced it like this before and I definitely won't be doing this with other women. This is one of a kind. We're one of a kind." He tells me seriously, looking straight in my eye. After a few minutes, he sits up and pulls me up with him. Leaning on the headboard, he brings me closer and situates me between his legs. "I told you that I got you something in District One, remember?"

I nod, remaining silent. His hand goes to the side table and opens the drawer, bringing out a small red box. "When I saw this, I knew that it can only be worn by you…" He brings his hand in front, his arms surrounding me. I look at the closed box, almost afraid to open it. My hesitation prompts him to lift the lid himself, all the while saying, "It's us, Katniss."

My breath hitches somewhat in astonishment at the piece of jewelry nestled in black velvet. It was breathtaking. I've never been a jewel collecting person myself but the one in front of me is no ordinary trinket. The sparkling ring is gorgeous. The blue glows and reminds me so much of Cato's eyes and the red flickers like the flames in a bonfire.

With shaking hands, I softly touch the ring. He takes it off the box but hesitates in sliding it through my finger. "They might see it."

I answer him by holding his fingers and guiding the ring to mine. "It's just the two of us here. I can wear it as much as I want."

"You'll still have to take if off when we board the train for the Capitol." He warns.

"I know I wish I didn't have to."

"I wish you didn't have to either. This situation sucks." He concludes, sighing he leans his head back, banging it lightly on the wall behind him.

"Give me time. We'll reveal the truth to the Capitol and Panem when they start announcing the Quarter Quell. That should divert some of the attention away from us."

He looks at me, incredulous, and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about our situation and I think it's time. I've protected Peeta through the games and after, but this time, I want to protect you."

"You don't have to. Not at the expense of your conscience, Katniss."

Shaking my head in negation, I explain. "I'll talk to Peeta and Haymitch. I'll ask him if he can pursue another relationship. It would protect him better and with the Quarter Quell coming, most of the Capitol will be fixated on the new tributes." I look down, My conversation with Peeta will surely hurt both of us but this needs to be done.

Cato stares at me for a long time, gauging my determination. He nods in agreement. "We'll tell them when we get back."

…

**Peeta**

"What! What do you mean confess!?" I was shocked to the core. They're asking me to break our love theme so that she can be with Cato?

Haymitch stays silent and I wonder why he hasn't decked the Victor from Two yet.

"Yes." Katniss repeats looking at me sympathetically. I hate that look. "Confess. Not at once, of course, but maybe after a few weeks or maybe days? We should come clean to Panem."

This can't be happening! They're moving too fast. Now that I've said it, I stare at the two of them again and notice for the first time that they seem closer, more intimate. _What happened in those two days!?_ I told Haymitch repeatedly how I detested the idea of the two of them going of on their own.

But our mentor simply shrugged and said that _"They're going to need this before the Capitol" _

No! I really can't accept this. I guess my plan should also be moved up if they're moving this fast, I should also be adjusting accordingly.

I stomp past them. Not able to look at the two of them together anymore.

…

**Cato**

"Welcome welcome, how goes the three Victors of Panem?" Caesar laughs and ushers us quickly to our respective chairs. I seat at Katniss' left and Peeta sits on her right.

I answer the host first, smiling charmingly at the camera, "We're feeling fine, Caesar, all the Districts were welcoming and greeted us happily upon our arrival." A lie.

"True true, however, I also know that among the three of you that you would have the hardest time especially with you being a Career and all..."

"The Districts were just happy that their tributes were able to participate in the Hunger Games, it was an honor." Another lie.

Caesar nods in understanding though he never actually knows the feeling of being in the Games. "And Katniss, how was your sister?"

Katniss brightens considerably at the mention of Prim. "She's doing well, Caesar, ecstatic seeing that I'm alive and well."

Caesar nods and smiles genially at the two of us, but his next line of questioning stiffens both our countenance, "And Peeta, how was your two-week stint with your dream girl? All of us are dying to know the details." Our host wags his eyebrows suggestively. I wanted to hit him.

Peeta's smile looks strained, "Well, she introduced me to her family, Prim is such a sweet girl and Mrs. Everdeen was really supportive of our relationship."

My back stiffens further, I know that he has to embellish the truth a bit but there's really no need to drag her family into the discussion. From the corner of my eye, I see Katniss' expression flicker in annoyance.

"And then, I introduced her to my family, all of them were happy that I finally get to be with my one true love. My friends were also really excited for me." He pauses for dramatic effect and takes Katniss' hand in his. Kissing it softly, he smiles sweetly at her.

I wanted to puke at the sight of it and judging from Katniss' stiff smile, she mirrors my sentiment.

"We kissed in the meadow while eating the bread that I baked especially for her." Shit! Why did he say meadow?! I guess he realized his mistake somewhat because he backtracks at once.

"I mean, there's this really romantic place near the Victors village and the people from District 12 calls it the meadow."

Stupid. Really stupid, Peeta. Now, the annoyance in Katniss' gaze is unmistakable, she's barely holding it in.

Caesar nods yet again, wanting Bread Boy to continue. "And how was the Victory tour?"

"Romantic, it felt like a honeymoon for the two of us." And then he breaths deeply and the next few sentences that he utters renders me paralyzed.

"The tour only further convinced me that she's the only one for me. That's why I believe that what I'm about to do is for the best for both of us..." Peeta stands up and goes over to Katniss, kneeling in front of her.

At that moment, dread consumes my entire being.

"Katniss, will you marry me?"

My world shatters in that moment.

...

"Katniss, will you marry me?" I ask her, bending on one knee in front of the whole Panem.

Her eyes widens in true surprise, her pupils dilating in horrified realization. From the corner of my eye, I see my fellow male Victor almost standing up, he forcefully sits down again but I see his knuckles whitening from clutching the side arms of his chair.

Caeasar claps enthusiastically and the audience remains riveted awaiting Katniss' answer. I remain kneeling at her feet, hoping beyond hope that she understands why I'm doing this. We belong together.

"I- I don't know what to say Peeta..." She stutters, adopting a shy look.

"Just say yes and I promise to take care of you till the end of my days." I plead to her, Caesar interrupts at this.

"Oh, will you look at that, Katniss, don't keep Peeta in suspense, answer him!" He ribs her playfully. And for the first time since the Games, I'm thankful to the colorful host.

However, Katniss isn't looking at him, she's staring at Cato. My hands fist in frustration, even at the culmination of my confession, she still looks to him. No more. I'm done being in the sidelines to their love story... It's time for the star crossed lovers to begin again.

Something passes between the two of them and Katniss utters one word that will either break up the star crossed lovers or bind them. Holding onto something on her chest, she answers tightly, "Yes."

The audience screams in elation and I surge to my feet in startled pleasure. Going to her, I envelop her in my arms and kiss her lips repeatedly.

It took a moment for me to notice that she's not responding. Pulling back, I stare in horror at the expression painted on her face. Her grey eyes never looked as cold as it did at that moment. Her smile was icy and stiff. I've seen this look given to Peacekeepers, President Snow and at one time, even Cato during the start of the Games but this look was never directed at me.

I gulp nervously. And for the first time, I find myself questioning the cleverness of my plan.

...

Shit!

Well, I better get the guards here, there'll be chaos when those three goes backstage. What the hell was Peeta thinking proposing to Katniss live when he knows perfectly well that the two were planning to open up their relationship to Panem?

...

**End of Chapter 14**

**AN: **I got that recipe from the web, wanted to really try it…


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 15**

**Katniss**

Pandemonium erupts when we go backstage, Cato charged towards Peeta and literally picks him up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him clear across the room in anger.

Peeta slams on a wall. "Ooof."

Cato stalks closer. "I really want to wring your neck, but first I want to know the reason why you did it."

Peeta remains silent. Cato slams him again and warns in a very soft tone, which seems more sinister than his earlier outburst, "I am really going to kill you."

I intervene at this point. Running around, I hold Cato off of Peeta. "Let me talk to him, Cato."

Cato spins around to me and snarls, "You're just going to cuddle him and he needs to know the consequences of his actions."

"I know perfectly well what he did because it directly affects me. That's why I'm asking you to let me handle this, Cato." My voice holds a tone of warning, trying to convey to him that Peeta will not go unscathed.

He hesitates for a while but stalks out of the dressing room in the backstage shortly after.

"He's dangerous, Katniss… you saw his reaction. You shouldn't be near someone like him." Peeta says trying to warn me off Cato while rubbing his bruised neck.

I remain silent and silently walk towards him. Once in front, I look him directly in his eyes before I slap him hard across his face.

The force was so hard that his head turns to the side with impact. His eyes widening at the unexpected attack.

"Just to clarify, I didn't pull Cato away from you to spare you. I did it because I don't want the guards outside locking him up in a cell right after." I snarl at him.

Peeta looks at me with a hurt expression. Holding a hand to his cheek.

"Why did you do it, Peeta?" I ask stonily.

He remains silent but when I start to lift my hand to deliver another slap, he stammers a reply. "I wanted you back with me, Katniss! You left my side and everything spiraled out of control. I'm not myself anymore. When I look in a mirror, I don't like the person looking back at me. I need you." Peeta pleads.

If this was any other day, I would have consoled him but not now. Not after what he did.

"Is that it? You're so afraid of what you're becoming that you had to resort to this?" My voice carries the disgust that I felt at his actions. He cringes when he hears it in my tone. Good.

"I want you to come back. Leave him and come back to me..."

I stare at him incredulously, did he really think that it was as simple as that? What's gotten into Peeta? I've told him countless times that I'm with Cato, that I'm happy with Cato. Why doesn't he believe me.

"Peeta..." I start, approaching it delicately, similar to hunting a restless deer, I get the feeling that Peeta is already on tenterhooks. "We're over, we were over since District 11."

He shakes his head in negation, "If we were, then you wouldn't have said yes to my proposal."

My temper spikes at this, "I said 'Yes' because you proposed in front of the whole Panem, which is fast becoming a habit of yours!" I spat furiously. "It would be suicide to say 'No' and thanks to you mentioning both Prim and my Mother during the interview, they are now also in the spotlight!"

"I didn't mean to do that..." He says pathetically, his head lowered. Properly chastised.

Taking deep breaths, I try to rein in my temper. "These days it seems that every time you screw up, it's unintentional."

"I'll try to make it up to you, Katniss. I promise, just call that stint a momentary bout of insanity. I love you, I would never hurt you in any way." He pleads.

"You just did." At this, I turn my back on him resolutely. I couldn't bare to see his face anymore. Striding past Haymitch, I eye him in suspicion. "Did you put him up to this?!" I demand.

My mentor puts up both hands in supplication. "No, sweetheart, never, I learned my lesson the first time. I won't interfere in your personal life anymore." He says quickly albeit a bit drunkenly. "However, what happened there still presents a problem. You basically said in front of the whole Panem that you're marrying Peeta." He reminds me. "What are you gonna do?"

"Right now, I need to talk to Cato. He's hurting and I am indirectly the cause of it."

...

Walking towards the direction that I saw Cato disappear to, I never looked back when I hear sobs coming from my District partner.

This is a mess. What am I going to do? I bite my nails, a nasty habit that I thought I've left behind in my childhood. I can't marry Peeta, no, I don't want to marry Peeta.

I spotted Cato staring in front of him sightlessly. My heart drops because even if he never admits it, my compliance hurt him deeply. Approaching him slowly, I see his shoulders stiffen when I'm three feet away. Slowly extending my hand, I place it on his tense shoulders. "Cato..." I start.

He lays a hand over mine and stares back at me, looking lost.

Starting again, "Cato, I'm sorry."

"Why?" was his immediate response.

"For my part during the interview."

He shakes his head, "You were cornered, I was there remember? Peeta, Caesar, and the whole audience cornered you. You didn't have a choice." Clutching my hand almost painfully, he utters a sentiment that I echo word per word, "I hate this, I hate them but not you, never you."

Crouching down, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him to me, "I won't marry him."

"You might not have a choice in this, Katniss."

"There's always a choice, we'll get through this but you have to stay with me, okay?" I implore to him.

"Since I don't really know how to stay away from you that won't be a problem." He smirks right back and I'm so relieved to see that familiar smile that my eyes moisten a bit in gratitude.

"We have to talk to your mother and Prim. I'll bet you that they've been trying to contact us for a while now."

My smile deepens at his remark. One of the things that I really like about Cato is the fact that he never forgot my family. In District Six and then Three, he was the first one to broach the subject. Despite their brief meeting, Cato seems to instigate himself completely to our small family.

Standing up and stretching, he opens his palm up to me in invitation. Placing my hand onto his, he pulls me up and ushers me towards the elevator leading to the rooms. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"As much as I want to stay away from Peeta, I would still have to keep up appearances. How about you join me in the 12th floor?" I ask suggestively, looking up at him through my lashes.

His answering smile is all I need. Grinning boyishly, he scoops me up and hugs me hard. I squeeze him just as much.

...

**Haymitch**

"Peeta..." I approach my other tribute cautiously, "Peeta!" I repeat in a shout when I noticed that he wasn't paying attention. He slowly looks up and the expression painted on his face is heartbreaking.

"I lost her, Haymitch." He whispers raggedly.

Kneeling next to his haunched form, I pat him gently on his back. "It just wasn't meant to be, kid, some things are just not meant to be..."

"We were supposed to be together forever, we were supposed to get married and have kids, grow old together... but that's not going to happen now, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"He took her from me."

"No, he didn't, Peeta."

"Yes, he did!" He insists vehemently, "She wouldn't have left if it wasn't for him! He latched on to her like a barnacle, feeding off of her like a parasite."

"No Peeta, you and Katniss just wasn't meant to be. Just think, if it did continue this way then she would have only been half present in your relationship." And that's true, seeing Katniss with Cato these past few weeks made me realize that their relationship transcends those of Peeta's. It was deeper and more passionate. Sometimes, when I see the two of them in a room, too engrossed with the other, I felt embarrassed to even look at them.

Peeta never stood a chance.

Sure, Peeta and Katniss could have built a life together in District 12 but it wouldn't be the stuff of legends and that's not enough. For someone of Katniss' calibre, settling is just not optional and she would have settled if she stayed with Peeta.

I know, before I was so against this relationship but 11 Districts after, I'm convinced that the two were made for each other. The winter to summer and the ice to fire. Polar opposites but drawn to each other like magnets. Theirs is the stuff of legends.

"It would have been better that way." At that statement, I grab Peeta's collar sharply, pulling him to his feet.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you'd rather have Katniss less than deliriously happy as long as she's with you?!" I didn't need to get his answer, the embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks tells it all. I shove him roughly away, momentarily disgusted, "I thought you loved her, loving someone is more than just possessing them, boy!" I spat out angrily, "If you really loved Katniss, you'd be happy just to see her happy and you know what?" I ask nastily, "She is, Peeta, she's so happy but you hate the fact that it's not with you!"

He stays silent.

Sighing tiredly, "Let's not discuss this anymore, come on, you need to get to bed. We'll have to leave for District 12 again tomorrow."

He looks up, startled, "Why so soon?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was a personal request from Katniss. The less time that Cato spends in the Capitol, the better. Out of sight is out of mind as they say."

I turn around and gesture for him to follow, he does so sullenly. But really, I have no patience for sulking at this point so I mostly ignore him.

...

**Katniss**

Waking up in the arms of the person you feel- you feel- strongly for feels different every time it happens. Once we entered the District 12 room, I found myself clutched to Cato's length and kissed to oblivion. We made love shortly after. It was rough and that's how I wanted it today. Because as we were making love, I wanted him to possess me more, hold me tighter as if that would be enough to stop the pressures from the Capitol...

What a joke. A wedding at 16 years going on 17 years old? What was Peeta thinking?

We need to get out of this place. At that thought, I clutch Cato tightly to me once more. I don't want him to leave. He's going back to District Two and I'll be going back to my own. I could just see it now, the number of townspeople greeting and congratulating Peeta and me on our upcoming nuptials. Only Madge, Mother, and Prim can know that it's not Peeta that I want, it's someone different. Someone who will be ten Districts away from me in a couple of hours.

"What's wrong?" His voice startles me and I look up in surprise.

"Nothing..."

"No, not nothing, you've been squeezing me hard for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about?"

I don't answer him. I didn't want to sour the mood with my concerns hours prior to parting."Don't mind me, just thinking about what happened yesterday."

He looks at me closely, assessing whether to believe me. I get the feeling that he doesn't but decided to let it go. I'm grateful for that.

"We'll think of something, Katniss. You wont be marrying him. I promise you that. Now, I distinctly remember you wanting to go shopping for your Mother and Prim, should we get to it?"

I nod remaining silent. I'll be leaving for my District in the afternoon. Any shopping would have to be done now.

Getting up from my bed is difficult because I wanted to stay there with him. Nonetheless, Cato drags me out and gently pushes me in the shower. "Let's wake you up the more fun way, huh?" He suggests guiding me directly to the shower.

"What are you doing? We can't be doing this in broad daylight, Cato!"

"What?!" He half laughs, "Who told you that?"

I feel myself blushing, "Some of the girls say that its not really proper to do 'it' when there's others awake!"

"Those women are stiffs. Don't listen to them... I bet all of them were spinsters, right?"

I hit him lightly on his chest, partially feeling defensive, "Don't say that! Maybe their partners just have more self-control than you!"

"That means less fun too, do you really want me any other way than this?" His eyes shift down quickly towards his erection before shoving me inside the shower.

No, I guess I wouldn't want Cato any other way. Before long, I find myself gazing at him in wonder as water sloshes over the two of us. His hair is plastered to his face and he smiles wickedly at me before sliding down.

Before, I would have stopped him but now I just stare fascinated as he kneels comfortably between my legs. Mouth in direct contact with my most intimate place. I close my eyes to enjoy it.

After bringing me to pleasure twice, he rises up and hikes me up, leaning me towards the bathroom wall. We've never done this position before and I find myself further excited at the prospect.

One hour and two more climaxes after, we're both clean. At least, I hope we are. When we went out, I kept looking around self-consciously, thinking that everyone knows that we did it.

Because of yesterday, I had to drag Peeta everywhere with me. In the Districts, Cato and I can disguise ourselves effectively but here, I have no doubt that they'll recognize all of us despite the hats and hairdo change. If I go out with Cato, it'll no doubt lead to another media disaster. A disaster that we can't really afford right now.

After a few hours, I conclude that the shops in the Capitol are ridiculously colored and the prices were ostentatious; they were selling ribbon decorated branches glued together for the price of a horse in District 12!

I ignore those shops, I have no need for them and prettying a house that's built in blood is simply distasteful. However, it seems that Cato doesn't share that sentiment. He's basically buying left and right and he always asks for my opinion. 'Do I like this color? what do I think about wooden flooring,and should he place a fireplace in?'

His enthusiasm was contagious and before long the two of us are browsing catalogues like a newly married couple. Testing chairs and bouncing on beds. Not only that, he seems to revel in buying stuff for mother and Prim, I lost count of the number of times that he said, 'I think Prim would love this, your mother should have one of these,' I indulge him because he seems to have so much fun doing it.

Peeta remains silent beside me. I continue to ignore him.

Going inside a well-known furniture shop, we were delighted to see a monitor wherein you can design your very own house. Racing Cato for it, I click the start button and am asked to put in the area size of the house. Cato comes up behind me and types in a digit. Peeta also joins us as well, looking for all the world like the happy threesome. We both ignore him.

The whole morning was exhausting but at least we managed to get everything that we needed. Even Peeta bought a couple of things for their bakery. I got Prim a cat-house for the ugly cat. A cute plush toy as well, secretly hoping she'd ditch Buttercup once she sees this-Cato looks at me amusedly at this knowing exactly what I'm planning. I bought mother a beautiful headdress. And I bought both of them plenty of clothes for their everyday use.

Tiredly going up to the District 12 floor, we take another bath, this one the traditional kind. The two of us dress silently. Him in a casual white long sleeved shirt with a simple V-neck, similar to the tunic that the townsfolk wear in District 12. Shouldn't he be wearing something warmer? District Two is, after all, the coldest District.

My confused look earns me a cheeky grin. "Come on, slowpoke, we might miss the train."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Cato, I can go on my own."

He just smirks and takes my luggage with him.

Walking behind him, I stare quizzically at his back. Arriving at the train station, I see that Peeta and Haymitch is already there.

Nodding at my mentor and ignoring Peeta, I ready myself as I try to get the courage to say goodbye to Cato.

Opening my mouth, I was about to say the words when Cato snatches it right out of me, "Well, I guess we better board the train home" he says confidently, directing it to me.

I stare at him in astonishment but again another person beats me, Peeta demands, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm going back to District 12 with you guys!"

"What?!" Both Haymitch and Peeta exclaims. I remain silent but slowly warmth is starting to grow in my stomach.

"I'm going back to District 12" He repeats, turning to me, he explains further, "Remember when you weren't able to contact me for almost a week prior to the Victory tour?"

I nod.

"Let's say, I got into an argument with a former Victor. The Council in District Two decided to kick me out. Banishment." My mouth opens in astonishment, what did he actually do to warrant that type of punishment?

"I've decided to move to District 12, perfectly legal and effective immediately."

I remain silent but inside I'm feeling that warm ball growing steadily. Stealing myself, I remain poised as I utter nonchalantly, "Well, let's go then, wouldn't want to miss 'our' trip home do you?"

He smiles in delight at my reaction and follows me inside the train.

Peeta and Haymitch remain outside, their jaws hanging, still not getting over the shock.

I pay them no mind because there's only one thing that fleets through my mine, 'he's coming home with me...'

...

**Peeta**

He's returning to 12, the last hope that I have of reconciliation with Katniss shatters into a million pieces.

I guess it was hopeless in the first place. Did I read everything wrong? All along I thought that Katniss was the one for me but I was wrong because Katniss may be the only one for me but I wasn't the only one for Katniss.

I need to accept this fact but it's hard, it's really hard.

She was right, I'm not this person. I don't scheme and shout at people to get what I want.

What actually happened to me? When did I change? These are just some of the questions that I intend to answer when I get back to my District.

Yet, one thing was clear, I owe both of them an apology. I know that that's paltry given the depth of trouble that I inadvertently buried them in but it's a place to start.

...

**Haymitch**

It looks like Cato and Katniss are in this for the long haul. I almost feel happy for them. Key word here is 'almost' because I'm hearing rumors, Peeta's proposal was just the tip of the iceberg.

Something is brewing, whether its good or bad, I'm not so sure. Finnick has been dropping hints for the next Quarter Quell and from what I'm hearing, it's not going to be in favor of Katniss.

More than that are talks about District 13. How could they have survived that blast? Where were they all this time?

Those two concerns have something in common and that's Katniss and Cato.

President Snow wants to get rid of her while District 13 wants to dedicate their rebellion banner in her name. Katniss just wanted a simple life and now she has a partner that she can spend that simple life with. The main problem here is that Katniss isn't a simple girl and as much as she wants to, she's not ordinary and people around her sees this.

Furthermore, her chosen partner,not Peeta, is also not simple. Cato's been a subject for years in President Snow's inner clique because of his father's invention. District 13 is also quite interested in what he knows of it. The two factions are continuously asking, 'what does he know of the invention, did his father really destroy it? can he build another one?' The Thurstons were known as great inventors and Cato is the last in the line of gifted engineers.

Prior and during the Games, the Capitol was confident that even if Cato knows about the invention, he'll gladly hand it over to President Snow. However, in the latter part and subsequently after the Games, news of Cato's growing affection and deepening association with Katniss incited concerns among the tyrannical crowd.

Shaking my head, I take another swig from my almost empty bottle. These two didn't deserve this kind of attention. Why can't they just leave the children behind when plotting revolutionary tactics?

Their situation is like an oxymoron, really, because it's simply complicated. They want a simple life, right? Simple. In contrast, the two of them are constantly doing not-so-by the book things, complicated.

Staring at the two of them through the bottle of my liquor, I say silently, 'I'm really sorry for what will happen, kids. I never would've wanted this for either of you... the best that I can hope for is that you two will still be together when everything is said and done'

...

**Prim**

I'm so excited, Katniss called me early today saying that they're arriving in a couple of hours and that she has a surprise for me! Yesterday was so hectic, the whole house erupted when we saw Peeta propose to Katniss and then she said 'yes.' Mother said that it isn't real, all the while shaking her head back and forth in disappointment. I mean, Katniss and Cato sent us a picture of the two of them in a sort of pod-like hanger, saying that they'll be taking us there too! Mother said that Cato and Katniss are together now!

If so, why would Katniss say 'yes' to Peeta's proposal?

Madge also shares this sentiment, she said that Katniss didn't look happy when she said it, something's definitely happening beneath the surface.

Nonetheless, right now, I'm still excited to see them again. A lot from the Seam are already gathered at the station, waiting for the food deliveries. Me? I'm waiting for my sister.

The sound of an approaching train had all of us craning our necks in anticipation.

Chooo chooo, screech and stop.

Gale is behind me and I'm disappointed because Posy is on his shoulders. I couldn't really see very well from my height and I usually use Gale as a lift. But that didn't stop me, I kept jumping up and down trying to see them. The first one to appear is their mentor and in true Haymitch fashion, he waved once and stumbled down the train station steps, clearly drunk. He was followed closely by Peeta who smiled shyly at the small crowd gathered. After a few more minutes, two silhouettes can be seen. Cato and Katniss are side by side by the door. I can see them both scanning the crowd. I jump and wave my hands frantically, shouting for them to notice me.

I see them smile once I was spotted. Katniss looks so beautiful and serene, she's never looked as at peace as she does now. My sister sometimes always has this scowl etched on her face and before, I was quite worried that she might get premature lines with all the worries she keeps thinking about. Meanwhile, Cato looks even more handsome and imposing now, bathed in the sunlight of District 12, he looks like the prince in the fairy book that our school has. I see other girls sighing dreamily upon seeing Cato. Too bad for them because my sister has already laid claim.

The two of them are being congratulated left and right as they plow through the crowd trying to get to me. Once there, Cato picks me up and lifts me high. Katniss is beside him smiling happily at the two of us. Cato carries me this way and now I realize that I don't need Gale anymore, I have Cato to carry me on his shoulders.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gale stiffen for a bit. I know that he still hasn't warmed up to Cato, which is stupid because Cato's wonderful!

"How are you, Prim?" I look down and smile at Cato, tapping his blonde hair that looks like the yellow daisies in the meadow.

"I'm fine but I missed you both so much!" I exclaim and to my horror, I feel myself tearing up at this. But it's true, I missed Katniss and Cato so much, they shouldn't leave me like that anymore. I don't like it. I voice my sentiment to them as such.

Katniss looks sympathetic, "Don't worry, Little Duck, from now on, we'll try to bring you everywhere we go... you and Mom."

I nod emphatically, "Good, I don't like being left behind." I brighten as another thought crosses my mind, "I want to go to that place that you sent me a picture of! It looked really fun!"

Both of them nods and promises to do so. They escort me back to the Everdeen household.

Once we got to the house, I yell for Mom that both Katniss and Cato are back, she races out and hugs both of them tightly. Mother has become more like the Mother before Father died ever since Katniss left for the Hunger Games and she's steadily been improving.

"Katniss, Cato, you both must be tired from the whole trip. Come, sit, I'm just readying our lunch. Besides, we have plenty more to discuss." She directs that last statement at Katniss.

They help in setting up the table and we all sit down to eat. My mother wastes no time with niceties and goes straight to the point, "Katniss, what is going on? I turn on the TV and all I hear is news that you're going to marry Peeta... is this true?"

Katniss looks at Cato and seeing his nod, she answers Mom,"No, I'm not." She says firmly. "We had no idea that Peeta would be proposing to me in that way, I was as shocked as everyone else with his offer of marriage, unfortunately, because of the way it was televised, I couldn't really say no." I was angry at this, Peeta is forcing my sister to marry him! Mother shares my sentiment because she scowls darkly as well. I see Cato clenching his hands at the memory and his scowl is even more scary than both of ours combined.

My sister tries to pacify us at once, "But, I'm not going to marry him, I've already talked this with Haymitch and we've decided to delay the nuptials as long as we can... there won't be a wedding between Peeta and me, period."

My mother nods but remains bewildered over Peeta's actions. "Why? Why would he do something like this?"

"He believed that it was the best for both of us. He wanted us to be together and that was the only way that he knew would keep me to him."

Mother is shaking her head even before my sister finishes, "I'm really disappointed with that boy, I thought he wanted what was best for you?" She looks up again and that's when I notice that Katniss and Cato are holding hands. Raising her eyebrows, my mother asks "Are you two still together?" recalling the picture from District Six.

They answer in unison and without hesitation, "Yes."

"And how would that work? Cato lives in District Two."

Cato smiles, "Not anymore, as of today, I will be living at the house five doors down."

My mother gasps in surprise and I'm shaking in barely contained excitement. Cato will be living near us!

Seeing our excitement, Cato says, " However, I'm having it teared down. I really didn't like the structure and I wanted something bigger. As a Victor from Two, I'm allowed certain niceties. That includes customizing my own living arrangements. You want to help me, Little Duck?" imitating Katniss' nickname for me. I don't mind it. In addition, I like the idea of creating a home!

Mother clears her throat but I see the pleasure that she tries to hide, "Well then, I guess... all I can say is, welcome to the neighborhood... or should I say, family, Cato."

Both Katniss and Cato smiles in happiness at the thought. Family, we're a family.

...

**Katniss**

Everything went well that first day. It's now been a month since our homecoming, since then, Cato has teared down the whole structure of the house. He's hired a ton of Seam boys to help out in construction, who are more than happy to get an extra pay.

In addition, Cato has been touring the entire District. Thinking about it, I smile in recollection of his first week here.

A week ago...

Walking side by side, he points out structures that are run down. "What's the use of that?"

"District 12 doesn't really have the resources to have everything repaired."

"It costs more just to maintain the thing. District 12 shouldn't rely too much on other Districts for sustenance."

"And how do you suggest we go about that?" I ask testily, a bit offended on how he lists the faults of my District. Prim stares up at us from Cato's side. Since arriving, she hasn't really left his side. Now, she's even imitating his stance, which is feet apart, hands crossed over his chest, and chin slightly lifted. An arrogant pose and my little sister is imitating it to perfection.

Her little head nods in total agreement to what he said.

"District 12 is actually close to the forest, which means that the land here is not totally non-agrarian. We can start by planting crops and stuff." He talks with himself, "I'd have to ask permission from the Mayor, of course."

"What!? Are you serious?!" I ask in surprise, I can't believe that he's even entertaining that idea. What is he thinking?

"I'm thinking that District 12 can be improved." He says proving that I've said my last thought out loud. "Now, isn't Madge your other best friend, where does she live?"

I point him towards the direction. 30 minutes later, I'm sitting in the Mayor's parlor while Cato gesticulates animatedly on his plans for District 12. From the corner of my eye, I see Madge gazing at him in awe and more than a bit of want. Sighing silently, I should be used to this attention. Cato is like a female magnet everywhere that we go to. They are both intimidated and intrigued with this boy from District Two.

The Mayor laughs and gives his blessing, after all, District 12 is filled with blank fields. Cato can do whatever he wants with them.

Back to the present...

So now, I'm walking with him and Prim yet again, towards the bank. I've never been to one but Cato assures me that it's a way to transport your money speedily. "I need to transfer my accounts from District Two to District 12." At my confused look, he clarifies. "When I turned 18, I gained control of the whole Thurston family fund, as the only living member and Victor, I can now gain control of both my inheritance and the family vault." He pauses and seems to gather strength. "When my father was branded a traitor, the whole Thurston fund was frozen by the Capitol. I couldn't really access it, however, now as a Victor, I've earned the right to it."

Entering the bank, he goes straight to the counter lady who bats her eyelashes at him flirtingly. My God, she's old enough to be his mother!

Getting a small booklet from his pocket, he shows it to the lady at the counter and says casually, "Can you transfer everything here to this bank?" The lady looks at his face for a while and then takes the booklet. She chokes on seeing the figures there and asks squeaking, "All of it?"

Maintaining his pleasant demeanor, he nods, cheerily "It's quite a lot isn't it?"

The woman simply swallows and stands up to go to her supervisor, pointing at us and showing the booklet. The man in a tie, surges up and comes to us.

"Sir Thurston, may I just introduce myself. I'm the manager and we are proud to be of service to your family's accounts."

"Glad to hear it." He replies nonchalantly, obviously used to special treatment. After signing a stack of documents, authorizing the transfer, we go out again with Cato carrying a large bag filled with coins. Prim's eyes widen at seeing the large bag.

"Now, let's buy some things to get started." He goes to a mercantile shop. "I'm having most of the furniture imported in from different Districts but I'll be constructing the whole house using District 12 lumber." He pats Prim on her slim shoulders, "And you'll be helping me right, Little Duck?"

She nods enthusiastically.

"Cato, not that I'm complaining but what are you planning to do with the house?"

"I'll just have to show you...after all, that's going to be our house in the future."

I blush scarlet at his implications and Prim giggles in delight at seeing me turn red. And why not? This is such a rare occurrence for my little sister, seeing her older, often times stoic sister, blushing like a virgin on her wedding night... The V-word and the fact that I'm not anymore further deepens my blush.

Browsing the items displayed, I put my hand on one of the hats and imagine quite vividly Cato's ethereal blue eyes looking from the rim. I smile at that thought. "What's got you smiling?" He asks.

"Nothing, just looking at stuff and all." I say defensively.

Cato shrugs and goes straight to the counter, ordering the lumber and other construction materials needed.

"We start construction tomorrow, so we really would appreciate getting the materials early morning."

Walking towards Prim, I notice that she's looking at planting seeds. "Is that what you're going to plant in the open field?"

She blushes and nods, "I'm hoping to... but it's up to Cato..."

"Up for me to what?" His voice that speaks directly behind me had us both spinning on the spot in astonishment. Prim drops the seedlings in nervousness. Cato stoops down and picks it up.

Rubbing his chin on one hand, he inspects the description in the packaging, "So... lettuce, huh?"

Prim nods hopefully.

"I like it! We should get tomatoes too."

Prim supports it heartily by getting the other seeds. Cato touches her head and looks at the seedlings as well.

With the two of them busily making lists, I turn my back and stare again at the hat. It would look really good on him...

Seeing if his back is still turned, I slip the item inconspicuously and pay for it at the cashier. "Are you guys ready to go?" I ask my two partners.

Both of them turned simultaneously towards me and with two arms filled with seedlings, Cato pays for their chosen loots.

"When are we going to start planting?" Prim inquires excitedly.

"As soon as we've plowed the field. We have to make sure the soil is healthy enough so that the seeds can survive. Besides, we need to read up and talk to more experienced farmers... I've already contacted someone from District Ten and 11, for crops and livestock. Both of them have been really helpful. We'll start small and eventually, we should have a full-fledged operational food source."

Prim gasps, "We're going to eat the animals?"

Cato freezes and looks towards me helplessly, at a loss on how to approach Prim's question because I know and he knows that yes, those animals will be made into meat products for human consumption.

I sigh in resignation, "Prim, we need those meat to nourish citizens within the District. Don't worry, we'll make the process as painless as possible for the animals..." I say sympathetically, wanting a compromise.

She looks up at me with those blue eyes of hers brimming with tears and I almost converted to being a vegetarian right then and there. However, after what feels like an eternity, she slowly nods her head bravely understanding the part of the food chain.

Cato looks down at her, "We'll make sure that we take care of them properly and when it's time for them to go, I'll personally see to it that none of them will be harmed."

Prim, again nods and wipes at her eyes. Sniffing a bit.

...

Arriving at Cato's work site aka house, I marvel once again at the foundations, it is very tall and wide. In other words, Cato was planning to build a huge house! It was definitely bigger than the Mayor's house and even surpassed those of the Justice Building.

All the banging, sanding, sawing, and shouting of the carpenters, including Cato had Haymitch bellowing every few minutes to quiet it down. Even Peeta's mother attacked us, unfortunately for her, Cato wasn't easily intimidated and her top dog status clearly has no effect on him.

Today, we're going to be lifting the two columns located in front. "I want a top to ceiling glass on this side of the house, the once facing the forest so that I can always see it." Cato explains to me when he leaves one side completely uncovered.

"You've extended your house almost completely towards the forest Cato, is that really okay?" I ask him.

"Of course, I've already bought most of the land surrounding the Victor's village, I can do whatever I want with it."

Arrogant yet again, however, it's becoming clearer as time goes by that he has a right to be. After all, he's handsome, as evidenced by the swooning Capitol and District women, he's built like an adonis, that was the word that Madge used, and I would have to agree with her on that once she explained who Adonis is, and lastly, he's rich and not just 'Victor-status' rich but rich rich. I learned that his family was actually one of the more prominent ones in District Two. He came from a long line of engineers and they've basically built an empire for themselves and now, his family wealth combined with his Victor status has earned him... well to do anything that he actually wants.

Aside from farming, Cato has made it a point to also visit the mines. I didn't go with him because I'm still traumatized by the events leading to my father's death but he went just the same. And all the while that he was down there, I was clutching my watch checking every now and then that his yellow dot is still present.

Once he went back up, he was frowning, saying that the ventilation wasn't good and the people were being suffocated slowly alive. Furthermore, the columns holding off the mine isn't made of stable material. I was terrified when he said this because more than half of District 12's men actually mines inside that death hole. "Then, what can we do?" I ask, fully prepared to brave it and help in rebuilding the inner structures.

"Privatization." He says it as if that was the answer to everything.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that an individual buys it from the Government and operates it."

"And who would want to buy that place? It's basically profitless and the coal brought out could hardly breakeven."

"Me."

"What!?" Again, astonished at his way of thinking. I mean, he is literally buying up District 12.

"I can buy the mines with an explicit promise to the Capitol that the coal production quota will be met regularly."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe, but I prefer to be called a visionary." Cato says it with a straight face and I'm once again speechless. Yet, he continues, "I'll replace the inner structure and place in pulleys, remember the ones we rode in District Six and Two? You said it yourself, it would really help the miners."

I nod slowly but can't help feeling some sort of awe for this person. Never in my wildest imaginings would I have thought that Cato would be like this. During the start of the Games, he was considered the 'Brute Boy' from Two, near the end, I considered him to be my friend. Shortly after, my... my boyfriend. And now, it looks as if he's turning into the steward for District 12. The very same District that he loathed months prior.

Seeing my expression, his own softens. "Do I scare you?" He asks softly and I suddenly remember a scene prior to the Games when he confronted me after the training session. He asked that same question then. I answered 'No.'

Now, I find that I'm not so sure, this Cato almost seems different yet the same. There's still a sort of cruelty in the tilt of his lips, brutality in his stance, and coldness that can never dissipate from his glacier eyes. Yet, he incites a different sort of feelings now, feelings no less terrifying.

And so I answer him honestly, "I don't know. It's different, you don't scare me in the traditional way because, now, I'm sure that you won't really hurt me but still, I feel something terrifying... I can't explain it."

He looks at me for a while as if assessing what I could possibly be feeling at that moment. Something crosses in his eyes, briefly and then it crinkles as his lips widen in merriment. As if he's discovered something really rare. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"What? What are you talking about? Just tell me!"

"If you can't put words in what you're feeling, then you're really not ready to hear it from someone else yet." And then he leaves me standing there. I gape at him in astonishment.

Nonetheless, I follow him reluctantly back home. He slings an arm over my shoulders and we walk silently back to my house where I see Prim waving at us to come in.

Since Cato's house is basically in shambles, he decided to just stay in the Everdeen household but not before getting the 'birds and the bees' talk from my mother and some other threats of what will happen to his 'boy-parts' should she catch us fooling around the house and since my Mother is basically ensconced within the confines of the house 24/7, we never actually have to time for more than a few innocent touches.

He sleeps in the couch, by the way.

We eat dinner, similar to every other day the past month, talking about our day. Cato opens his suggestion on the mines and I see my mother's eyes glisten. She says quietly, "I hoped that there was someone like you before... it would have prevented a lot of unnecessary deaths." When she said that, I knew that she included my father in the list.

Once dinner was over, Cato helps with clearing up the table. I wash and he dries.

"I guess it's back to the couch for me..." he says it so sullenly that I smirk internally. He's not really the only one suffering from this arrangement but I find it somewhat enjoyable seeing him so miserable because he can't touch me.

I bump my shoulders with his. "Don't worry, we'll go somewhere tomorrow. I want to show you the place where I hunt." At his blank look, I further drop hints, "We'll be alone then."

My last sentence causes his face to almost split with the enormity of his smile. The cat that ate the canary indeed kind of smile.

After a few more jokes, we both retire to our respective rooms to change. Unfortunately, as the clock hits one o'clock in the morning without a wink of sleep from me, I've decided to go down for a glass of milk. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I see that I'm not the only one having problem sleeping. Cato is slumped on the couch and looking straight at the TV without really registering the program being shown.

I walk to his side. He whips his head in my direction and stands up abruptly at the sight of me. I look at him from head to toe, his chiseled chest and the attractive arch of his hips clearly visible, he wears a gray cotton pants to sleep in but no shirt. It was one of the compromise that we've decided to spare innocent Prim of any nasty surprises. Though, personally, I bet she wouldn't mind it. I mean, who would with that kind of stature?

And it's all mine.

I jerk in astonishment at the thought. Did I really think that? I've never been possessive of my toys, except maybe my bow, I always shared my old toys with Prim and hunted game with Gale.I even tossed Madge the majority of my clothes from the Capitol. I prefer the soft worn feel of the material on my back.

But I won't share Cato.

And that thought more than anything else terrifies me.

...

**Cato**

Katniss promised me that we'll get some quality time today and for that, I've packed some extra food in a basket, provided by Prim, of course. We're going to be a while in those woods.

When Katniss and me asked permission to go into the forest, I see their Mother eyeing me knowingly. It's as if she's guessed what we're going to do while hidden by the tall trees.

I try to suppress the embarrassed flush that will paint me as guilty. However, it seems that I'm not really very good at it because her mother just sighs and hugs the two of us, whispering, "Just be safe, okay?"

And Katniss, innocent Katniss replied, "Mom, I've been in those woods ever since I can walk, we'll be fine."

Mrs. Everdeen's lips twitches and says, "Not that kind of safe."

After staring at their mother wide-eyed for a few more minutes, I usher Katniss forcibly out the door.

"We're we really that obvious?" My answer is an emphatic yes but seeing the distress in her expression, I answer in the negative.

"Probably, just guessing, don't worry about it. Besides, we are being safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all the Tributes, even the young ones, are injected with anti-fertility serum prior to the Games. It lasts for five years after." I left out the part that these doses were administered because the Victors are sold as prostitutes after and that they don't want them getting pregnant or getting someone pregnant. It's an unnecessary complication to the Capitol. Five years because that's the life span of the Victor in the sexual market. Not too old and not too young. If you wanted to impregnate the Victor or have them impregnate you then you'll have to ask President Snow and pay an insurmountable amount. So far, no such requests were asked of me.

She nods but eyes me a bit closely. Sometimes, Katniss can be so oblivious but other times, it seems that she sees more than everyone else.

I tug at her and tilt my head in the direction of the woods. We're only a few minutes from entering it. "Let's go."

We enter the woods and I breath in the fresh air deeply. One of the first things that I'll do is get that mine quartered and filtered. The disposition of the whole District is affected by the black fumes coming from that place. Katniss, with my gift bow slung over her shoulders, walks with a grace that's borne of spending hours of her time in this forest. No sound can be heard from her footsteps while mine sounds like a bear trudging loudly across a wheat field. I step on branches and dried leaves that at one point Katniss actually hisses at me to be quiet. Clearly pissed off.

I don't really care and I show it by picking her up and bouncing her on my shoulder. She struggles and tells me to put her down. I don't. Not until I've reached a clearing that seems private enough and close enough to the water just in case we get thirsty during my planned sex marathon.

This girl really drives me crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Putting her down in the middle of the clearing, I stop and stare at her for a long moment, feeling my arousal increasing the more that I gaze at her sprawled form.

My pupils dilate in barely suppressed lust.

When Katniss sees it, she starts crawling backwards. I stalk her. The hunter becomes the prey. I want her now, under me, over me and every other position that I can think of.

And my little flower knows it.

"Cato..." she says in warning but I don't care. We've been constantly connected since District 11 and suddenly that feeling was yanked when we arrived in District 12.

Katniss once asked me on where I got the energy to walk through out District 12 daily and I couldn't answer her truthfully because in reality, I was trying to tire out the sexual tension from my system.

But now, I can de-stress my sexual urgings the right way. I yank off my shirt in a hurry and unbutton my pants. I kept it there, however, I want Katniss to be the one to take it off.

She stares at my movements, slightly mesmerized and when I saw her pink tongue lightly licking her lips, I was gone.

Attacking her mouth roughly, I lick, bite and suck it into my mouth, molding her lips to mine. After the initial shock of having all 6' plus form covering her body, she responds.

With just as much fire, deserving of her moniker. We're perfect for each other, sometimes, I want to take her off her body just so that she can see us together, entwined and lost in each other's embrace.

"I want you so fuckin' much." I rasp as I start licking a path down her neck. Sucking it in and biting it. I want to mark her everywhere. It must be the forest, it's really making me act feral towards her.

I bring her to climax first a few times before entering her. Katniss is just really tight and she needs more lubrication but again, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because once I'm imbedded in her tight sheath, it feels like the perfect fit.

Making love with Katniss always feels like an out-of-body experience and yet distinctly mortal at the same time. She clutches my back and moves in sync with me. Both of us are strong individuals and she returns my deep thrusts by pulling me deeper into her. Pants and moans are the only sounds heard from this part of the forest and I fervently hope that no one comes up when they hear Katniss' scream with my answering grunt.

That was just the first part, after I've dispensed with a month's worth of frustration, I leisurely play with her.

We try out her on top, me at her back, her on her side, and at one time, after bathing in the cool waters of the stream, 69'ing. I never would have thought this for myself yet here it is.

I'm still trying to convince her of the next position when her stomach growls. I laugh hard upon hearing it.

"Good thing, I brought us tons of food because you're not getting away from me that easily."

She looks up at me in surprise and more than a bit of anticipation. I feed her chicken chunks wrapped in some greenery. I packed rice instead of bread because I don't want to remind her of Peeta. It works out well because eating and feeding rice to another person requires that you bite that feeder's person a bit to get everything off. Eating food never looked as appealing as when she does it.

We were eating desert with me lathering her with some chocolate and me licking it off. The picked strawberries were left to the side.

"Cato, let's tell them about us."

My head comes up in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's been a month and I've told Haymitch to get it out to the public that I've been having some problems with Peeta and that there's another person in the equation."

"And who's that other person?" I ask playfully.

"Oh, just some oversexed teenage boy who can't keep it in his pants. He accosts me at the most inopportune times..." She smirks at me and I smile in response, touching the ring that I've given her. Ever since we arrived in District 12, she took out the chain from the ring and prominently displayed my gift on her left hand.

Then she looks to me in mock seriousness, "We really should slow down, we haven't been together in a month and it seems as if you want to cram everything today."

"What can I say? you bring out the worst in me. Besides, practice makes perfect and we don't really know when your mother will permit us to do this again."

She nods agreeably and reaches out for me again. I wasn't the only one insatiable in this relationship and that's what makes us so perfect for each other. We constantly want more of each other.

...

**Katniss**

I'm in a mature relationship. Weird, that I'm only now realizing it but it's true, Cato and me have been doing this fairly frequently. At first, I was a bit apprehensive by the look in his eyes. Cato has the expression of a starving man who got a glimpse of an all you can eat buffet. It incited a terrified and arousing response from me.

Experimenting with him is also extremely... fun. Some of the girls kept saying that their boyfriends are such perverts because they make them do some disgusting things, like oral sex and role playing. Yet, I find that it's okay with me as long as it's with Cato.

Before getting with Cato, I dreamed of Peeta and me doing it and his tool suddenly turned to bread and he said that he molded it perfectly for me. I screamed waking up from that nightmare and after that, I never associated Peeta with anything sexual anymore. It's partially the reason why I was so reluctant on kissing him during our disastrous picnic. The assortment of bread spread out around us had me staring in horror and more than a bit of mirth.

That's why I'm really thankful to Cato for packing up rice instead of bread. I've only had it once in the Capitol but I found it to be the perfect companion to soup.

Right now, I'm lying down staring up as the sky turns orange and red with Cato's head nestling comfortably on my stomach. Our hands intertwined.

"We better head back soon, we've been gone the whole day." I suggest reluctantly. He grips my finger tighter but gets up as well, completely nude, he holds out a hand in invitation and wash ourselves one last time in the cooling spring. His body pressed tightly to mine while bathing keeps me comfortably warm.

We dress silently and trudge back to the Victor's village, perfectly content.

...

**Gale**

I heard them and morbid curiosity has me peeking through the leaves. Seeing their joined form almost made me hurl. I know that I'm supposed to have given up on Katniss in that way but seeing her here in the forest thrashing in another man's arms almost had me attacking the District Two Victor. So I bolted.

When I heard from Haymitch that Katniss broke up with Peeta, my hope was renewed that we can cross that pesky line between friendship to lovers. It turns out, she's already done that with District Two.

I punch the tree in front of me. What does he have that I don't? Even the women that I've bedded are constantly talking about Cato, I spat the name in disgust.

So what if he's got more money than all District 12 combined? So what if he's got the body of a God, quoting from Madge's description, and so what if he's the most handsome boy to ever walk this District, quoting from Greasy Sae while selling my game in the Seam market. He's still a Career and their time is numbered.

They don't think I know but I do, I've been hearing rumors that District 13 is still operational and that they are going to strike once and that's all it takes to squash the Capitol.

And District 13 wants Katniss. That's right, in the end, Cato will be gone, a casualty really during the war and Katniss will still have me.

At the last thought, I went on home with a small smirk on my face.

...

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 16**

**Gale **

It's been a week since I last saw Katniss with Cato in the woods and since then, I haven't approached her. The memory remains too vivid, the hurt still fresh.

Holding the canvas bag over my shoulder with the wild turkey stuffed inside, I make my way determinedly to the Head Peacekeeper's residence in District 12.

Cray has been a regular customer since coming in the District, after all being Head Peacekeeper doesn't mean shit when you're stuck in a District that's one blow away from oblivion.

However, when I knocked on the door, I saw that it wasn't Cray who answered but another burly man and I was stupid enough to dangle the turkey in front of him.

Too late.

The new peacekeeper called Thread is a beast of a man and is clearly sadistic in his ways. He dragged me with the help of the other Peacekeepers to the center of town holding me by the hair, I was displayed as a thief.

"This Seam kid," He spats my origins, "has been stealing from Panem and President Snow and has even the nerve to sell his illegal loot to an official servant." He steps back and the sound of a whip can heard in the background.

I knew what was coming but that didn't stop me from cringing.

...

**Katniss**

I laugh at what Cato and Prim are doing, both of them are trying unsuccessfully to get an old horse to mow the field. Prim is talking to it quietly, whispering comforting words while Cato is one second away from turning the said horse to glue. At last, he produced a carrot and dangled it in front of the animal. It worked and now, Prim is sitting atop the horse with a stick dangling the carrot in front of the horse while Cato is straightening out the contraption attached to the animal's back.

Our merriment was interrupted by a shout. Looking to our left, I saw Vic running towards us with tears streaked on his face. "Katniss, Katniss!" He screams and alarm races up my spine.

"What's wrong Vic?"

"They're killing him, they're killing my brother." I was so shocked by this statement that I was rendered momentarily paralyzed.

"What are you talking about?" It was Cato who asks this. Vic looks towards the other Victor and stutters out a reply. It seems that Gale has been hunting and was caught by the new Head Peacekeeper of District 12.

Before I can react, Cato is already heading down with Prim at his heels. I follow right after, darting past him and racing towards the town center. Cato calls out to me but I ignore him. This was Gale, he was my best friend, this shouldn't be happening to him!

I wasn't prepared for the scene that greeted me. The people watching his whipping were silent, only the sounds of Gale's screams could be heard along with whimpers and sniffs coming from his family.

They couldn't really do anything.

"Stop! I said stop!" I scream. I was able to get through the Peacekeeper mid-lash.

"What do you mean, stop?" he sneers, "this needs to be done to teach him a lesson."

"He's near faint, he's already learned his lesson!" And he is, I see Gale's head swinging drunkenly back and forth and I count at least eight whip lashes crisscrossing his back.

"The rule is 20 lashes, no more no less" Thread smirks.

"Then you might as well do it to me too because-" I was stopped from confessing my crimes by a hand clamping over my mouth.

Cato whispers angrily to me, "Are you stupid!? Gale didn't reveal you as his partner, don't make his sacrifice useless."

"Hey! hey! what the hell are you doing, Boy? Let the girl speak."

Cato scowls darkly at him, his Career-side clearly taking over, "Is that anyway to talk to a Victor?" He pushes Prim towards my side, not wanting her to witness any of what's going to happen.

"What!?"

"That's right, Thread. Remember me? because I clearly remember you, you're the instructor back at the academy in Two, right? Got kicked out because you were too much of a weakling to stand the rigorous routines." He smirks sardonically at the new Head Peacekeeper.

"Shut up! who the hell do you think you are? I'm officially given rights by the President of Panem to flog this thief and to rid this District with scum like you!" He raises the whip again and brings it down hard. I wince and yell at him again.

"Don't do it!"

Cato whips around and scowls at me. I ignore him. That was my friend strung up there. "I'll take on the rest of the lashes."

"No, you wont!" Cato yells at me and turns to the Head Peacekeeper, "I will. The punishment is 20 lashes, there's still some more to go, I'll take it on."

I stare in growing horror as Cato replaced Gale in the whipping stage. Gale's family catches his unconscious form and I direct them towards the Everdeen house.

"Prim, go with them." She shakes her head but this is not up for discussion, Cato wouldn't want her to see this and neither do I. "Don't argue with me, go with them and assist mother in tending to Gale." I say this in my no-nonsense tone.

"What about you?" She asks shakily.

"I'm staying." That's right, I'll stay because this is happening to Cato because of me, he wouldn't have done this if I wasn't involved.

I wince when the first strike came and a welt appears on his back, oozing blood. The second one seems more painful. By the third lash, I wanted to close my eyes. In the corner, I found Peeta also staring at the scene, looking sick. After all, despite their differences, Cato is a fellow Victor. Yet, I can't close my eyes because Cato isn't screaming, he isn't whimpering. He looks brave despite being strung up like that, unfortunately, this also makes the lashes more painful. Thread wants him to plead and scream like Gale but he doesn't and that pisses the Peacekeeper off more, thus, making his strikes stronger.

10

11

12

13... 14

Wait! I counted, I counted to 14 lashes and then I stopped. Romulus Thread is going overboard, now he's on the 15th lash and Cato isn't protesting. This is more than the legal flogging. This is just one human wanting to hurt another.

I was about to yell when Cato throws an insult at Thread again. This causes more lashes. Is he stupid? I wanted to yell at Cato, why would he want to provoke the man?

It was Darius who stops the whipping. Forcibly taking the whip from the man. Cato was released. He sways a bit and then turns toward the Romulus Thread, District 12 Head Peackeeper.

Cato spats on the ground and stalks a bit swayingly towards the Head Peacekeeper who is now looking uneasy along with his lackeys at seeing Cato's expression, still maintains his boastful stance. "What?" he snarls. "You deserved those extra lashes! being impertinent in front of the Head Peacekeeper is cause for treason." Cato snorts at this and even I know that his excuse is flimsy.

"Do you know what the punishment is for hitting a Victor in the books, Peacekeeper?" Cato gestures at his back and stares contemptuously at Thread. And before Romulus Thread, Head Peacekeeper for all of one week, could respond, Cato already has him on a headlock. He stares at the other Peacekeepers gathered, as if daring them to contradict what he's going to do...

Despite his seeped strength, Cato manages to twist Romulus neck until it cracked. The sickening sound echoes throughout the Town center. No one dares to move as they see the body of the highest military of District 12 fall to the ground.

Cato is not Peeta and he's not Gale either. He doesn't have qualms on killing people. He was raised in District Two where killing is almost synonymous to breathing and now, the people from District 12 has witnessed it. He's brutal and tough but not with me, not anymore and to me, that's what's important.

Cato doesn't seem to care for the reaction of others yet he looks to me immediately. I merely nod to him once, conveying that I understand why he had to do it.

Tossing a look at the rest of the Peacekeepers gathered, he snarls. "If you value your life or tongue, I'd suggest asking for a reassignment." He threatens, "because before I'm through with all of you, you'll be wishing that you've never set foot in my District." They scurry away. Cowards.

Tossing one careless look at Darius, he points to him and says. "I'll be recommending your promotion to President Snow myself." After uttering that last sentence, he plummets to the ground at a dead faint.

I catch him and remember belatedly that his weight is almost equivalent to two of me. "Oooof" Holding him to me, he drags me down. The other spectators help and they carry him towards the Everdeen house as well. Haymitch approaches from my side. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll take care of this." He kicks at the body sprawled on the stage. "He's right, you know. Peacekeepers are powerful but not as high up as Victors. When Snow hears that they did this to the Capitol's favorite, no less, they'll be facing a fate worse than death. This scum should be grateful to Cato." He kicks the Thread's body again to make his point.

I nod once and follow speedily the entourage taking Cato back to the Victors village.

...

It was utter pandemonium inside the Everdeen household. People were scurrying left and right while the others simply hovered over Gale's reclined form. Sighing exasperatedly, I ask some of them in a polite way to "please get out."

Some of them looked offended. I don't really care. Cato's bleeding out and if he gets infected just because of these crowd then I'm going to pop a vein and really, they wouldn't want to see me reenact the Hunger Games in our living room.

Prim almost screams when she catches sight of her surrogate big brother. Clamping her two tiny hands over her mouth, she stares in consternation at the state Cato's in.

"Prim, calm down. We won't be able to help him with you panicking." I plead to my little sister. She nods silently and asks the men to place Cato on the living room table. We had to arrange some of the chairs together because the low table is not enough to accommodate his large form.

My hands feel clammy and I really should check on Gale's condition but with Cato passed out in front of me, I can't really do it.

Nonetheless, I take a peek and ask my mother on my friend's status. "He's stable but he'll need to be face down for the next few weeks. His back really looks shredded. What was that man thinking?" my mother asks, truly baffled by the Head Peacekeeper's violent reaction.

"He wasn't thinking, that's what. But don't worry, Cato took care of him in a more permanent way." I tell my mother, all the while scowling at the memory of the sneering former Head Peacekeeper.

My mother looks confused. "Cato? What do you mean?"

I remain silent and point towards the living room, I forgot that with mother preoccupied with healing Gale and simultaneously assuring Hazel, she wasn't able to see Cato's state. She rushes out now and I see her turn a sickly shade of white upon seeing his unconscious form.

"Get the bandages from the other room, Prim get more hot water please." She presses a damp cloth over his back and it instantly turns red. She squeezes it out on the small basin. Mother repeats this a couple more times until Cato's back is revealed.

It looks gruesome. His once smooth back is now riddled with crisscrossed open wounds that will no doubt scar. I feel another weight added to my guilt.

This is my fault.

If I never intervened with Gale's punishment, this would never have happened to Cato.

Mother remains silent for a while. "We need to stitch some of these... it looks really deep. Deeper than Gale's."

"Cato was taunting Thread before the lashing. Thread took it personally... that's the end-result." I point towards Cato's back.

Shaking her head, she smooths another damp cloth over the wounds.

When she gets the needle and thread, I find it hard not to look. Slowly, my mother stitches together the gaping skin and it looks really painful. That's why I'm really grateful that Cato is unconscious through it all. Even Prim, who's considered as an intermediate healer at her young age, averts her gaze. Maybe because she knows that this is Cato that they're mending.

After 40 minutes of endless skin knitting, it's done. My mother looks exhausted and I felt helpless because I've not been of any help throughout the night.

My mother sees my expression and correctly diagnoses my mood. "It's all up to him now. Katniss, can you stay with him? I'll have them bring Cato up to your room. He'll no doubt develop a fever so he needs to be monitored regularly." My mother instructs. "You can do that."

I nod absentmindedly. The men carefully lift Cato up and carry him up to my room. When they settle him on the covers, I instantly pull down a blanket and cover his lower half. I don't want him feeling cold.

The events of today and the emotional strain has put its toll on me and I find myself drifting off after a couple of hours of keeping watch. But before surrendering to exhaustion, I position myself beside Cato and kept my hand near his arm to ensure that should he have an episode during the night that I'll be the first one to know.

...

**Cato**

I woke up groggily, what happened? Turning onto one side, I notice that I'm sleeping face down, I never sleep face down. This realization causes me to get out of bed at once. Only when I noticed a searing pain across my back do I remember.

I was whipped and not in the fun way where I imagine Katniss wearing her parade costume with matching flames tying me up. Clenching my teeth in anger, I go through the many different ways I can kill the bastard who dared bruise me and indirectly sour my fantasy. That's when I remember that it's not needed because I already killed the man.

"You talk in your sleep, you know?" The voice beside me has me whipping around. Katniss, she's currently wiping the sleep from her eyes and her hair is in disarray, still in the same braid. Her clothes are still the same as yesterday. Looking closely, I notice that she hasn't slept much. The circles under her eyes are evidence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you talk in your sleep. What exactly were you thinking about?" She asks and now I notice that her eyes are sparkling mischievously. She knows something.

"Nothing, thinking of killing that bastard who flogged me."

"Too late for that, he's already dead but don't worry, you did it yourself."

"I know, still I would have wanted to make it last." I clench my fists in frustration.

Looking at me amusedly, she asks out of the blue, "What's S and M?"

"What!?" I ask incredulous, sitting up abruptly, my sleep-ridden brain completely clear at once.

"You've been saying it in your sleep, you keep asking me for permission to do that." She pauses and raises an eyebrow, quoting it, "you said, Katniss, can we do it? S and M is really popular back in the days you know… you already have a costume, I'll supply the ambience."

"What!?"

"What's S and M?" She repeats.

My mouth opens and closes repeatedly in surprise, not really knowing how to answer her. However, Katniss' innocent stare prompts me to explain it to her honestly and 15 minutes later…

She's scowling at me and blushing to the tips of her hair, she mutters, "You're a pig, you know that?"

"What is it with you and that animal, it seems to be your favorite metaphor"

"That's not the topic here." After staring at me for awhile, she says, "I'm not into that." though her blush implies that she's intrigued with the idea.

"Oh come on! I'll be the one tied up. You just need to be your usual domineering self, I promise, I'll be turned on no matter what you do. I'll even let you pick the accessories."

"I repeat, you're a pig, Cato." She says flatly, still embarrassed by my suggestion.

"Then we're perfect for each other because you like eating pigs." I respond, lewdly eyeing her form. When I move to spring on her, my back reminds me that physical contact at this time is not advisable. Cringing, I retreat, feeling that anger boil up again. This is interrupting with my 'happy' time with Katniss. "Grrrr."

My growl has Katniss eyeing me again bemusedly. "Down, boy" she whispers huskily, which has me snarling again. She's doing that on purpose. It seems that she's guessed my intent and frustration correctly and is using it to toy with me. "The only reason that my mother let you up here is because you were basically catatonic yesterday. Don't give her a reason to ban you completely off our property."

I huff indignantly. "This wouldn't have happened if your best friend wasn't so stupid."

"I know." She says quietly. "I'm sorry."

Something in her tone puzzles me. She doesn't seriously think I'm blaming this on her does she? Facing Katniss again, I take a hold of her arms and turn her towards me. "Katniss, you don't really think that this is your fault, right?"

Her answering silence is enough. Grasping her tightly, I tip her chin so that she's looking directly at me, "As clichéd as this sounds, I'll still say it, 'It's not you Katniss, it's me.'"

"You wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't get involved." I pointed out.

"True. But again, the decision was mine not yours. You wanted to protect 'Gale'" I say her best friend's name in revulsion, "and I wanted to protect you. So really, you had nothing to do with it."

She still looks skeptical but the guilty look hovering in her eyes dissipated significantly. After gazing at me for a few more minutes, weighing my answer, she smiles seductively and says saucily, "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you… maybe I can contact Cinna on that costume… have it shipped here for future use."

My mouth drops open in astonishment and I bark in laughter, hauling her to me and kissing the hell out of that witty mouth.

God, I love my life in District 12.

…

**Katniss**

We've become extremely busy during the next week, Cato has already established the foundations and is now building the walls around his mansion. And it is a mansion, no matter how much he says otherwise. The pillars are at least three floors high and the area that he's bought is vast. I once caught a glimpse of his floor plan and counted 15 rooms! Just in the first floor. The excess space is overkill but considering the owner, I'd say that it's just big enough for his ego.

When I voiced my opinion on the largeness of the structure, he merely smiled and quirked an eyebrow, replying in a loud voice so that all the workers could hear, "But honey, I'm planning on having a really big family, don't you want the kids to have moving space?"

Finishing that inappropriate response, all work halted abruptly and as if as one the men then turned to me making me feel self-conscious and I know that my face has turned bright red at the suggestion. I hit him on his smug face and stalk away from the construction site. His laughter and those from the workers follow my departure.

I stayed away for two days and just came back when Cato apologized profusely. Recalling his apology has me smiling. He approached me holding a hand out in a stance of acquiescence. After giving him the cold shoulder for the first thirty minutes of his explanation, my ice façade melts a bit when he suggests that we go back to his house in the woods, also extending the invitation to my mother and Prim. It turns out, he needs to get some of his personal things from the cabin.

My mother politely declined our invitation, saying that being the only healer in town, it would be irresponsible of her to leave the District. I refrained from pointing out that the people she heals rarely show appreciation. Nonetheless, I was still happy because Prim is excited to go. She's never been away from District 12 so this is a good way for her to experience it firsthand. Besides, Cato is an excellent host and tour guide. However, now that I think about it, half the time spent was actually used to making out. I flush at that, well, there won't be any sort of contact whatsoever so long as my little sister is with us. I smirk deviously; it would be the perfect punishment for him.

…

**Prim**

District Two is like the fairyland with its white landscapes. It's winter wonderland. When I say this to Cato, he simply laughs and ruffles my hair. The entire trip here was magical. Even the train compartment looks like it came out of the fairy tale books.

Back in District 12, our snow never looked this white and pure. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss and Cato talking quietly. Both their heads bowed toward each other, whispering. They think that both of them are being secretive but really, their feelings for one another is so obvious and palpable that even a blind person will be able to sense it. It's in the way they touch each other and how they say the name of the other. In Cato's lips, Katniss' name seems softer and the S more prolonged. In Katniss' lips, Cato's name doesn't seem as short, it's as if she breathes out his name.

Nonetheless, I'm ecstatic to see and hear it. I knew that this would happen, ever since Cato first visited District 12 and he quietly whispered to me words of his feelings for my sister. Recalling the incident, I find myself smiling again in reminiscence of his answer when I asked him on whether he loved my sister, back then, Cato leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Not yet, but I'm getting there fast..."

And he did get there fast. I heard from mother that they were already together before they even reached District 10. I guess, time can't equate to the depth of a person's feelings. I mean, look at Gale, he knew Katniss since they were children and most of Katniss' time is spent with him in the woods, alone! but Katniss' feelings of brotherly love never transcended to something more. Similarly, Peeta's feelings were returned temporarily, heightened most likely by the Games,but afterwards, 11 years of pining and hoping also didn't have any bit of weight in the long run.

On the other hand, Cato, who's only known my sister for a few weeks, wherein half of those weeks were spent hating her, is now my sister's steady half.

Steady half. They don't really like using boyfriend and girlfriend, they say it sounds childish yet I've seen both of them almost blush in pleasure when I slip up.

But back to the topic of my sister's long line of admirers. I'll skip the insignificant ones like the market boy that stares at my sister as she bargains with Greasy Sae or the son of the local apothecary who follows Katniss with his eyes as she trades for ingredients for mother's concoctions or even that classmate of mine who's four years younger but seemed equally entranced with her when she picks me up from class. The list of boys and men all crushing on my sister can fill a whole book but I'll focus on the top two runner-ups.

Don't get me wrong, I love Gale and I like Peeta. Both of them are great boys as Madge said but they're just not right for my sister. And now, seeing her interacting with Cato convinces me more that my sister has just found her soulmate.

The train stops and Cato stoops down to me handing me a beautifully made coat with fur linings. This costs a fortune but it turns out my soon to be brother-in-law, I hope, is quite rich. Katniss said that Cato's family is considered as one of the wealthiest in District Two and the his arrogant stance convinces me of that fact. Cato holds himself higher than his peers whether its in the Capitol or lowly District 12, wherever he goes, his aura of superiority is present. Some would call that boastful, I think that he's just confident.

Slipping into my pink coat with fur lining, I cross my arms tightly smiling in happiness when I feel the padding. My jacket back in District 12 never had padding, just a thin cloth that needs to have two more garments over it to heat me up properly. My sister and Cato also dons their own coats and gestures for me to follow them.

I almost jump in surprise at seeing the pulley-like chair. When we're inside it, I noticed that my feet are dangling because I was high up! I loved it and I say so to Cato and Katniss.

Both of them smiles at me, happy that I'm happy. That's one other thing about Cato that differentiates him from the others. He loves both me and Mom. Peeta never even talked to me for the whole 12 years that I lived in District 12. I hovered over their bakery shop to gaze at the frosted cakes and pressed my face closely when I see the cheese buns yet not once did he glance my way. Gale, on the other hand, is like a typical brother. He'll talk to you when you're stuck in the same room, but once he sees Katniss coming down, his attention automatically gravitates to her. In the end, for both boys I'm not really Prim or Little Duck, I'm simply Katniss' little sister. My identity to them goes as far as Katniss' involvement. I'm not bitter about this, it's hard to stand out when you have a sister as beautiful and awesome as mine. I love her just the way she is, besides I never really liked secondhand attention. I have my sister and she's all I need. And now, I have two. I have Cato's attention as well and he smiles at me and calls me Little Duck. Cato talks to me even though Katniss is there and treats me like an equal. Sometimes he would look at me fondly for no reason and I find myself preening in pleasure at the attention.

And now, I'm with my two favorite people in the whole Panem, nothing can really ruin my mood.

When we reach the top of the mountain, Cato drops to his knees in front of me and asks that I hop on his back. We did this a couple of times in District 12 before when he needs more weight during his exercises so without further preamble, I jump onto him. He easily adjusts and stands straight back up to walk slowly towards a path that's not really visible to me.

Yet, after several minutes, I see the markings of the road. We're near, he says and when we arrived at the house, my eyes widen.

It was huge! and beautiful. Surrounded by the white expanse and the trees covered in snow, the house looked warm and inviting. I jump off his back and run towards the entrance. Kicking the snow scattered around the property gaily.

I look back at them urging them to hurry when I see them snuggling into each other.

Smiling to myself, I can't help but wonder on when I've felt this happy before...

...

**Katniss**

Despite seeing this house for the second time, my surprise remains genuine and the same. The house really is awe inspiring. The warm wood color and high ceilings makes me feel as if I'm in the middle of the forest. It comforts me and judging from Prim's barely suppressed giddiness, she likes it as well.

"We'll be staying here for three days. That should give us enough time to get everything." Cato says to Prim, holding out a hand, he directs her towards a bedroom upstairs. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

"Really? I get my own room?" Prim asks wide-eyed.

"Of course, can't have one of my favorite faces in Panem sleeping with the bears..." He winks at her and she laughs with him.

I walk towards the fireplace and arrange some of the firewood over the hearth. We need heat fast. When Cato appears again, he goes straight to me and helps me transfer some of the firewood from the outside. "I also need some for Prim's room. And some more for our room."

There's no question, it's assumed that we'll be sharing a room. I raise my eyebrows at that, teasing him I say, "I can always share Prim's room."

"What? and spoil her fun as well as mine? Prim's having a blast when she saw the room that she'll be staying in. It's made up in pastel colors..." He purses his lips in displeasure at this. "My parents always wanted a girl first and so they did my room in colors like yellow and pink, when they saw that I was a boy, they didn't feel the need to change the room colors, saying that my mother will be pregnant soon enough and that they'll definitely get a girl on their second try." He shudders at this last statement.

"I guess it's not very sisterly of me to spoil her fun." I smile and hook my arm towards his, "Now, show me to our room." We stayed in this room before and the king-sized bed is still king-sized and the lamp still casts a warm glow over the room.

It feels like home really. And the faint laughter drifting from the other room as well as the man snuggling close to me makes it even more so.

...

**Cato**

While dusting and grabbing the necessary items, I stumbled upon a family picture. It was of my father, mother, and me when I was newly born. It was one of the last memorabilia left. Holding it so tightly, I cracked the glass frame, cursing my clumsiness, I pop the back open and stare in astonishment at what I found there. It was a series of codes. A long line of numbers and letters. Tracing it inquisitively, I recognize the first few figures as a bank telephone number and vault.

Calling up the said bank, which is located in District Four, I was astonished to hear that the account box was placed under a different name, a misnomer no doubt used to mislead the Capitol. However, when they asked the key word, just one word; I don't know it. Figuring, that its still in the weird words written in the picture, I check it again. The next line below says:

MEMBERSUNCREATO613

What does it mean? Who's creato? I'm named Cato. Looking at it closely, I rearrange the letters backward...

ROTAERCNUSEBMEM316

What the hell? Now, it makes less sense. After a few more arrangements, I stop abruptly. The letters here has my name on it...

MEMBERCATORESUN613

Still weird... another then, it now makes more sense.

REMEMBERCATOSUN613

Remember Cato Sunday 613? What's that? Taking out the map of District Two, I trace the location 613. It's a park near here. And that's when it came back to me. It was days before my father was incarcerated and subsequently murdered. As a family, we went to the park and enjoyed the small bit of sunshine so rarely seen in District Two. I was five years old. While playing, my father would always tell me stories. Stories of unity and equal community. He would reminisce on what his grandfather told him. He said that my ancestors built the wooden cabin atop the hill because they couldn't bear living in town anymore with their changing priorities and brutal approach to everything.

That's not the way to live, he said. And so I asked him, what is the way to live? and my father said... my father said...

I wrack my brain for his answer. What did he say? Across the room, I stare at Katniss and Prim playing and marveling at the different trinkets that they uncovered. I told them earlier that they can keep the girly things and it looks as if they're enjoying it. Smiling faintly, I suddenly stand up straight. That's it! My father said, "Cato, living grandly isn't the answer, we already have all the material trappings that we need or want. No, you should aim higher"

And I asked him innocently, "What's higher? being a Victor of the Games?" and he scoffed, "Pfft. No, try getting a heart Cato. It's really hard to get one, you know, because it's not for sale and no one can really buy it. If its bought, then I'm sure that heart is also fake."

"A heart" I whisper quietly and gaze again at Katniss. Before, I couldn't understand it. How can I get a heart? Do I stab someone in the chest to get it? No. Still looking at Katniss, I utter to myself, it's a bit late Dad, but I think I'm starting to get it.

Nonetheless, if that is the answer, can it really be so simple? One way to find out.

I call the bank number again and when I told them the password. I was surprised that it worked. I was told that the only condition given to them is a strict instruction to send the package in secret to a specific location in District Two so that it won't be tracked. When they told me the location of the drop, I was surprised that it's also in 613. What is it with that number?

"Hey, want to hike a bit?" I ask them. Both Katniss and Prim agrees readily. Pulling Katniss on the side for a bit, I tell her what happened. Her eyes widens in surprise and curiosity on what the package is.

When we got to the park, the river is hardened by snow but that doesn't stop Prim from walking a bit carefully on the ice. "I should have bought her skates... that's the best way to glide on ice." I berate myself quietly.

"Oh hush, she looks like she's having fun, either way." I look at Prim again and notice that she seems to enjoy slipping up. She laughs every now and then when she falls down.

"Her bottom's going to be sore later if she keeps doing that" I say bemusedly. Our observation was interrupted when we see something approaching. A small beeping package, not entirely dissimilar with the parachutes sent down in the Hunger Games. Reaching the drop site, I was surprised when I see the shape of it, which looked like a tube. Popping open the lid with Katniss leaning over me, I spread open the rolled paper and gawk at what's inside. It was the house plans, specifically, the cabin house plans.

Looking at a wide-eyed Katniss, we trace each room when I notice one small difference. There's another room in this plan that's not visible in the actual cabin. Could it be the workshop room?

Excited, we stay for a little while longer before going back to the cabin, both of us eager to explore.

Tracing the printed layout with the actual, we find that the entrance to the room isn't through my father's study room nor my room. It was in my mother's hobby room. My father placed the most important item of the Capitol and District and possibly in the whole Panem, in a room filled with crocheting materials and draperies because to him, the priceless family workshop is only as important as his most prized treasure, my mother, and he wanted to be near her, always. How cruel life turned out to be for both of them, yet, the few tears I feel escaping are of joy because I truly believe that they're together now. I never noticed the tears until Katniss touches my cheek softly, wiping it. Looking at her, I see understanding reflected in those grey depths. I said it before and I'll say it now. Katniss' eyes are my favorite color. Despite the lifeless color, her eyes expresses so much emotions that it's bursting with it. I hated those eyes before but now, I can't stand not seeing them even for a day or an hour or a minuted maybe even a second...

I smile at her and check the crochet and cook books. How would I know where it's hidden? It could be anywhere in this place.

Searching left and right. Both of us look on confusingly at the shelf and the other items littered on the ground. I feel a tugging on my sleeve and look down to see Katniss gesturing at a pattern on the carpet. This carpet was handmade by my mother. My father often joked that it was supposed to be a shirt for him but since my mother didn't really know how to crochet before, it kept getting bigger until they just decided to make it into a mat. It has a pattern the shape of a cupid with an arrow. And the arrow is pointing at the grandfather clock that's older than me and Katniss' age combined and probably more. That can't be a coincidence. Walking towards it, I look at the clock when I noticed that it's not really working. As a child, I've always asked my father on why we keep a broken clock in the house, he just smiled mysteriously at me and said that he'll tell me the secret one day.

Opening the glass case, I don't know how I knew but I just did. I turn the hour hand of the clock to six, the minute clock to one, and the second hand to three. I remember now, 6:01:03, I was born a minute and three seconds after 6PM. 613 was my birth hour.

Stepping back, I look to Katniss uncertainly when suddenly a grating noise is heard. Looking on almost afraid of what will be revealed, a whoosh of air and it opened. The workshop has been below my nose all these years but I wasn't ready to see it. I couldn't have found or figured out any of this without Katniss. And so, it just seemed right that she enters the workshop with me.

Delving deeper into the dark room, I was astonished with the number of blueprints posted on the walls. Plans among plans are ticked on walls and prototypes are scattered. And in the middle of it all, illuminated by a soft light is the famed weapon of Panem.

Looking at Katniss, both our eyes widen in realization. We just found the most feared weapon in all of Panem resting quietly beneath a room with a rocking chair and crocheting ornaments with cupid shaped patterns.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculous combination. Yet, it makes sense, just like me and Katniss.

...

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Hunger Games.

Sorry for the delayed update. I've been reading up on the story so far and realized that I'm a bit lost on the direction.

**Chapter 17**

**Cato**

The fireplace paints the rest of the room in orange.

I stare blankly in front of me at a loss for words or thoughts. Sitting beside me is Katniss, also silent. But really, what can you say after finding out that you basically have in your possession one of the most powerful weapons in all of Panem.

Nothing.

"What are we going to do, Cato?"

"Nothing." I echo the thought running through my mind.

She stares at me and for a moment I thought she's going to contradict my decision but she remains silent.

Standing up, I extend my hand, palm up, to hers. "Let's get to bed."

She nods.

The stairs makes creaking noises with each step and I have to remember to tread carefully, less we wake Primrose. Opening the big double-doors of the master bedroom, I usher Katniss inside.

She goes straight to her travel bag colored red, a gift from her Capitol fans and takes out her sleepwear. "Can I go first?" gesturing towards the bathroom.

I nod and take off my jacket. It's warm enough inside this room with the roaring fireplace. All the bedrooms in this house are installed with a fireplace but the largest is in the master bedroom, mainly because its also the biggest space in the house.

Looking around the room, I find myself reminiscing about my childhood, spent in this room with my mother beside me reading stories of bravery and feats of strength.

The memories are heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time.

Shaking my head to rid away those memories, I walk to the fireplace, adding a few more logs to ensure that Katniss wouldn't be cold. The hearth of the fireplace is so big that Prim can actually walk inside without stooping. As a kid, I used to do that.

This room were my parent's. The bed is big enough for all three of us and was made of heavy oak; polished and smoothened. The bedding is now made of downy material, soft with cotton sheets and a big comforter where you can snuggle in during cold nights, which is common in District Two. I'm looking forward to that one.

On top of the comforter, I've also taken out the fleece blankets for extra insulation. Taking off my shirt, I roll my shoulders trying to unwind the tension that accumulated over trying to figure out the clues left by my father.

Rubbing hands over my face, I groan at the reminder of the thing that nestles beneath my family home. The knowledge that I now possess one of the greatest weapons in all Panem fills me with excessive pride and a bit of misplaced self-worth. It also frightens me. I was supposed to be done. I won the Games and Katniss is now with me. I plan on building a house and creating a home and maybe live out the rest of my days irritating my children because I keep telling stories of my victory.

But now, this happens.

On the other hand, I can also ignore it. Let it stay there for the next ten decades until another one of my generation finds it. It wasn't a bad choice, but passing on the burden to someone else was never a quality of mine.

Too deep in my thoughts, I never noticed the faucet turning off and the bathroom door opening. Only when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder do I react. Before the Games, I would have broken that person's wrist in surprise but Katniss' touch is different. It's gentle and sends blazing heat across my entire being. Looking up at her standing position, she stands me up and pushes me towards the bathroom. "It could clear your head better" she explains, automatically knowing that my mind is in turmoil.

After the shower, I sling the towel over my shoulders rubbing out the water from my hair as I step out. Katniss is already wrapped comfortably in both comforter and fleece blanket, her shoulders up are the only ones visible.

Joining her beneath the sheets, I wrap my arms around her form to pull her towards me. She complies readily, positioning her head on the crook of my neck and shoulder. Her nook, as she called it that one time.

...

**Katniss**

I breathe in his scent, clean snow. Of all the things that could have happened after the Games, this is one thing that I never envisioned; me wrapped comfortably in the arms of the Tribute from District Two. We hated each other prior to the Games, hated each other during most of the Games, and now, he's mine. And I'm his.

"Is it really okay?" I ask out of the blue, looking at him. "To do nothing?" true, that I wouldn't want to hand that weapon over to the Capitol but there might be other uses for it.

"Yes, that weapon is too dangerous to hand over to anyone. We'll know soon enough where or who to hand it over but right now, it's better if it stays hidden. Besides my father never would have wanted it found in the first place"

"But he did want it found, more specifically, he wanted you to find it; that's why he left clues that only you could guess." I point out and that's true, those numbers and that place would both be useless unless you're his son because every piece of the puzzle is actually connected to his memories as a child.

"He wouldn't have done that if he's seen what I've become." He says looking down at me and rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"What was he like? your father, I mean?"

He pauses before answering, "Different, his ideas weren't typical of those from here. He believed in defense and taking care of our own, regardless of where that person came from. Panem, to him, is one. There's no District distinction, he's not prejudiced. My mother was actually from District 7, did you know that? He could have picked anyone from this District and yet, he chose someone from the outliers."

I nod, amazed. It would have been really great if our fathers were both alive. How easy our lives would have been, how different we would have turned out to be. I tell him so.

He contemplates on it. "I really don't know. In my case, I think so... but on the other hand, maybe it's better this way..."

"Why?" His answer baffles me, Cato never really divulged on what happened to him in those two days when he was detained and he never really talked about his family but from the bits and pieces that he drops, it seems that his life would have been a whole lot easier if his father was around. Me? I've always wished that my father was alive and that wish hasn't changed.

"Because he would have been horrified by what's happening to Panem and to our District. My father was an idealist, that's why he'd rather die than do the wrong thing... and that's well and good but I prefer to be practical than a dreamer." He shrugs and then looks at me cheekily, "besides, he wouldn't have approved me joining the Hunger Games and then I would have missed out on something really wonderful" He looks to me pointedly at that.

I stare confusedly.

He sighs, exasperated. "I wouldn't have met you, Katniss" He explains blandly, giving the impression that his answer should have been obvious.

I blush and push him a bit at that "I wished for the longest time that my father survived that mining explosion, but I never really thought of what will happen if he were alive. Growing up would definitely been easier as compared to now but then I wouldn't have become this good at hunting and who knows? I might not even be volunteering for the Hunger Games." I shrug, before I would have picked not going into the Games over anything but these past few weeks with Cato is slowly changing my mind.

"When we get back, I'll talk to Haymitch about it." He tells me suddenly, I nod in agreement. We definitely need Haymitch's input on this. District 12's mentor might be drunk half the time but no one can argue that he's the best strategist among the Victors.

Snuggling in again, I feel him take his hand and slowly slide it lower to reach the edge of my night shirt. Placing a hand inside my top, he massages my back leisurely. Instinctly knowing his intent, I stare up at him in silent reprimand.

Nonetheless, I feel myself warm up to the idea and for the first time, I see the advantages of having really cold weather outside-it makes staying in more fun.

When I say this to Cato, he simply laughs while leaning over me, fully intending to show me what indoor recreational activities are common in District Two.

...

Our morning was greeted by giggles. Giggles coming from a 12-year old who's been spying on us for quite some time based on the clock on the side table.

"Prim..." I groan and hear my partner equally groan tiredly. What's he complaining about? He was the one who insisted on that last round when I specifically told him that we needed to get up early! "Prim, what are you doing up?"

She seems to be swaying on the heels of her feet, she smiles "I'm hungry and I don't really know how to operate some of the things in the kitchen... so... " She looks embarrassed at having interrupted our sleep. I sit up straight at that, thanking all that's holy that I managed to slip into Cato's pajama top after our nocturnal activities, my sister's hungry.

"Cato" I push him and he groans again. "Cato!" Now I remember, during the Games, Cato slept like a log well into the last day of the Hunger Games. After around five minutes wherein Prim joined in trying to wake Cato. I just decided to be mischievous and pinch his bottom.

His eyes opens abruptly and he sits up straight. That's when I remember that he wasn't wearing a shirt. My cheeks redden and I'm grateful that Prim's here to prevent me from jumping his bones yet again in broad daylight. So instead, I tuck my more mature (sexually) version aside and tell him the purpose for waking him up at this hour, "We need breakfast."

He pauses and then his eyes starts to widen. "What!?" He almost yells. Prim looks embarrassed again, I glare at Cato for his outburst. When he noticed my look and then Prim, his expression automatically softens. He pats the bed and she crawls towards the space provided. "Sorry about that Prim, I thought it was your sister waking me up for food again, seriously, she eats like a hog, which coincidentally, is her favorite animal." He ruffles her hair affectionately and she laughs in delight at the joke, all the while making 'oink oink' noises.

I smile too even if his joke is at my expense. It's always so nice to see Prim smiling.

With the three of us walking to the kitchen, Prim regals nonstop about her room; how nice the colors are and how comfy the bed is. Even as a Victor, our house in District 12 isn't as luxurious as this rustic cabin.

Cato smiles and promises her that this room will always be hers when she visits. Further than that, he promised to build something just like it in his new home so that she can also stay with Cato in District 12 any time that she wants.

It was a nice thought but I'm reminded again that we have to go back to 12. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my District for anything but sometimes, it's really nice to just get away from the stares and people. This place provided us with that. It's our sanctuary now.

I feel a squeeze on my shoulder and realized that Cato is gazing at me, he looks as if he knows what I'm thinking.

"We'll have to make it a regular visit. We can go here once or twice a month, if you girls like."

Prim's smile widens and she's literally shaking in anticipation of future outings just like this one.

We finish our breakfast or more accurately, our brunch around 11AM. Cato served us with crepes and waffles, eggs, bacon, and some hot chocolate. It wasn't as elaborate as the ones served in the Capitol but for some reason, it tasted better. Prim was delighted at the assortment of treats, easily finishing two servings and afterwards, leisurely sipping her hot choco and sometimes dipping in a waffle or two, copying Cato's habit of dunking his own pastry in the sweet concoction.

Afterwards, we spent the day just hanging out in the living room as Cato showed Prim some of the books that he's read as a kid. She loved it and after selecting five books, she just plopped herself on the rug in front of the fireplace, fully intending to read the day away. Me, being the more restless Everdeen indoors found the silence surprisingly comforting. With snow continuously falling outside, Cato resting his head on my lap and Prim reading and no one within a hundred mile radius, we all enjoyed a quiet afternoon.

We skipped lunch and just decided on a heavy dinner. Our designated cook treated us to a steak, beef he specified (not deer, not squirrel, and not some unknown avian creature that I shot) and afterwards, he gave each of us a stick and we roasted some marshmallows, as he called it, and sandwiched it between cookies slathered with chocolate. It tasted great and during our nightly stories, Prim suggested that for our last night in the cabin that we just sleep in the main living room.

Cato agreed readily, not wanting to disappoint little Prim. That night, all of us slept in sleeping bags, me and Cato of course shared one while Prim got her very own. Despite the reminders of sleeping outdoors during the Games, we still managed to enjoy ourselves. I'm loath to admit it but for the first time, I wasn't excited to go back to my District.

...

**Cato**

The Quarter Quell... fucking hell. I've heard from Haymitch who heard from Finnick that President Snow is planning to re-enter all previous Victors inside the 75th Hunger Games. Seeing that Katniss is the only female Victor from District 12, it's a bit obvious on who goes in.

You do the math.

I hate him. I loath him. My hands shake in barely suppressed rage. I've never felt this depth of hatred since my childhood when I was informed of my mother's unfortunate 'accident.'

But these feelings wouldn't help Katniss. I need to strategize. This can't happen. I won't let it.

I'm hearing that District 11 is on the verge of rebellion. President Snow can't really afford to be hated during this time and putting Katniss back in the Games will definitely earn him more than a bit of hostility and not just from District 11. I've noticed that a lot of Districts, poor and rich Districts alike are already looking at Katniss as if she's the best thing that happened since sliced bread.

Should this happen, the Girl-On-Fire will walk back into that Arena but set the outside world on Fire.

Snow has to know this, he's not stupid and neither are his advisers. What does he really hope to accomplish by killing Katniss? He'll just promote her status to martyrdom.

I need to talk to Haymitch. The man is drunk most of the time but no one can argue with his strategies. Walking briskly towards Haymitch's slice of the village. I knock loudly; this needs to be discussed now. We only have a few days left before the announcement. If we have any hope of changing President Snow's mind, it has to be done now.

Once the door opens, I barrel in. No time for niceties. This is my girlfriend's life on the line. "We need to talk."

"What?" He slurs. Shit! drunk again.

"I said we need to talk, I'm not letting Katniss go back into the Games"

"Well, whoop dee doo, you and what army? Just because you decided that doesn't make it any less doable. And if you're planning to contradict Snow, then you better have an army hidden in your arsenal."

"Maybe not but what I do have are blueprints that is equivalent to a hundred armies." I say seriously. Haymitch's eyes widens at this and he grasps me by the shirt, slamming me on the closed front door.

"Don't you fucking dare give those plans to that animal! Are you stupid?!"

"No, just desperate." I say it straight and directly without shame because I am serious. I'm willing to give those plans up if it means keeping her safe. I've told Katniss during the Games that I don't care for others and I don't. Faceless people can burn for all I care as long as the inhabitants of the Everdeen household remains intact. I'm no hero, I don't plan on revolutionizing the world. My main goal is to live comfortably and have those I care about live to the best of their ability.

I plan on sending Prim to the Capitol to study medicine.

I plan on setting up a hospital named after Katniss' father here in District 12 where Mrs. Everdeen can be administrator.

I plan on building a house so big that everyone in the District will look on in envy.

I plan on marrying Katniss...

That last thought has me choking mentally. I've never even said the three most important words to the girl in question and here I am planning our wedding. I've heard Peeta utter it multiple times but I never did put much stock on his words. Peeta and words go hand in hand but his actions rarely reflect it.

Besides, if Katniss and me do have children, they won't have to go for tessare because I'm rich and Katniss is a Victor. To hell with the others. I'm selfish, the problem here is, Katniss isn't.

If I do this, she'll hate me. And I don't want that.

I break Haymitch's hold and adjust my collar. I feel like I'm getting squeezed inside a tube. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. Katniss would definitely prefer to be served up again inside the Games than entertain the idea of handing one of the most dangerous weapons in all of Panem to a tyrannical bastard.

"She's not going in, Haymitch and that's final. I don't care how we do it or who we bargain with, this needs to be done."

Haymitch stares at me incredulously. I know that what I'm asking is something close to impossible.

Sighing heavily and running his hand over his face "Go home, Cato... I'll think of something, just don't do anything for now."

As I turn my back on him, I see Haymitch's hand stopping me. "Do you really have those blueprints?"

"Yes." I say confidently.

...

**Haymitch**

What the hell do I do? Despite what Cato threatens, Katniss is almost sure to be included in the Quarter Quell. The President hated her as much as the District adored her.

He wanted her dead and the sad thing about this is that the Rebellion is also viewing her death as the turning point for all of Panem. Because they know and I know that the minute Katniss' blood spills over the Quarter Quell arena, then pandemonium would erupt.

Her death will be used as the tinder to light the next District rebellion.

Dialing a number that I knew by heart, I hold my breath and wait for the other line to answer. When he does, I request a meeting to discuss certain matters of interest to both parties.

The person agrees. By afternoon, I'm already headed back to the Capitol, alone.

Can't really have Katniss or Cato with me. Too emotions will cloud their judgement and they need to be in tip-top shape before confronting the wits of these sly idiots.

When I arrived at the conference room, I was surprised and a bit horrified to see the President of Panem also present.

"What is this?" I demand of Seneca.

"Our President requested to be present in this meeting."

I was speechless and for a moment considered just bolting out the door and maybe letting Cato just bomb the whole Capitol to end this stupid never-ending charade.

"Victor Haymitch, you requested this meeting." Snow says, raising an eyebrow, "is this about the third Quarter Quell installment?"

I nod, "I heard that the 75th Quarter Quell will be to put the previous Victors of the Hunger Games inside the arena, is this true?"

"You know that those matters are up to fate, I don't really know what will happen to the Hunger Games." He smiles like a snake that ate a whole basket of rats. If he wants to play the ignorant game then so be it. I'm not dancing to his tune.

"Well, coming from a bystander and concerned citizen of Panem, maybe we shouldn't leave it up to fate too much... after all, I've also been hearing that extinguishing the flames doesn't really mean putting out the fire. Some even say that that's the start of a whole new explosion... just saying." I say evenly, watching closely for the two idiots reaction. The tick that appeared on both their faces is a telling sign.

"Well... " Seneca says a bit nervously. Gotcha!

President Snow interrupts, "The flame doesn't really need to be extinguished... maybe it can be doused just a bit. And the explosion can be neutralized as long as we meet it in advance..." He leans over the table, propping his chin on his clasped hands. "how about a compromise Victor Haymitch?"

After that, talks of riddles are no more however, his proposal is turning out to be of a different disaster all together.

This wouldn't really enrage the flames but maybe a snow storm... yes, definitely a snow storm. And the thought that keeps running through my mind is, shit! Cato will explode when he hears this.

...

"What!?" Cato shouts at me after I've explained President Snow's condition to spare Katniss from the Games.

"I said, Katniss and Peeta needs to get married, it's one of the conditions that Snow specified. He thinks that by marrying the Starcrossed Lovers, Katniss' moniker as the Girl on Fire will eventually fade when she becomes a housewife."

Stomping over to the bar, conveniently within reach in every part of my house, I pour myself a healthy amount of liquor. Downing it in one gulp, I look over the other side to see the District Two Victor throwing things around, obviously not yet through with venting out his anger. After about 30 minutes of breaking my furniture, he stops and rakes his hands over his hair roughly. His eyes are squinted, mouth tightened and fists clenched. He sits down on the sofa and leans his arms over his knees, bending down in contemplation.

"That is really stupid, Snow thinks that just by getting Katniss married off to some boy that it will automatically squash the rebellion?" He says it incredulously. I also know that it's stupid but it's the wish of the President to keep Katniss off the boards and Games.

After what feels like an eternity, he lifts his head up and looks over to me. He nods solemnly in acceptance and in that moment, I felt an insurmountable amount of respect for the District Two Victor. "I don't want this, I would really rather just bomb the Capitol than give Katniss to Peeta... but that wouldn't really make her happy." He stands slowly like an old man, looking like he's carrying the whole world on his shoulders. And in a way, he is. Cato just decided the fate of Panem this afternoon. "We need to tell Katniss this, she won't really want to but if it keeps her out of the Capitol's clutches then maybe it's worth it. But the decision should also come from her. It's her life we're bargaining with."

After that, he leaves. Closing the door quietly.

I stare at the closed door for the longest time, feeling sympathy for the young couple that would have to sacrifice their lives for the betterment of many. Children shouldn't be this selfless. They have the right to choose who they want to be with but in Panem, things are rarely based on personal choice.

Being both Victors, Katniss and Cato have already relinquished their rights the moment they volunteered for the Games.

...

**Katniss**

"No!" I yell at my mentor. After they explained the deal they cooked up with President Snow, I found my eyes widening bit by bit. How can I marry Peeta? when I'm with Cato?

"This is outrageous!" I swing around to Cato, stomping over to him to demand an explanation. "Don't tell me that you're agreeing to this?!" I spat angrily.

Cato remains silent and then asks Haymitch and Peeta if we could have a moment.

Once the door closed, he swings around and clutches my arms roughly. "Don't you dare think that I want this! If it were up to me, I'd just bomb the Capitol and be done with everything! but can you really look at me the same again when I kill all those innocents?"

I remain silent. I know about the weapon and I also know that Cato will do what he said if I just give the word. But I can't sentence all those lives to their deaths just because I don't want to marry Peeta.

Looking closely at Cato, I realize belatedly that this is worst for him. I know that this is painful because his glacial-colored eyes looks cloudy. His hardened facial features also conveys suppressed tension; He's barely holding it in. "Just say the word, Katniss. Tell me what to do so that we wont have to resort to this..." He pleads and I know that Cato never pleads.

My continued silence speaks for itself. No matter how much I would want to, he's correct. Marrying Peeta in name only is a small price to pay for the safety of my family and myself. However, just by agreeing, I'm also basically throwing Cato in the crossfire.

I'm not stupid, I know that the rumors that Haymitch started about me and Cato kept his name off the boards for a short while. However, I also know with absolute certainty that once my marriage to Peeta is announced, that the Capitol will latch onto him again and drag him kicking and punching back to the arms of nameless women in the Capitol.

I bow my head and can only whisper my response, "I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't." He assures me, now sliding his hands up and down my arms.

I glare at him. "I'm not stupid, Cato, I know that my engagement tied a Capitol noose around your neck and my marriage to Peeta will definitely tighten it." I shrug off his hands on my arms and regard him disbelievingly, "Tell me, how can this work? I'm gonna be married to another and you'll be in the Capitol, what, five times a week? fucking some random Capitol girl?" I spat, I see him flinch and I really hate myself now for pointing this out.

But instead of cowering like what others would have done, he straightened and glared right back at me.

"Yes, that's one scenario, we're not going to be together most of the time but I've already said it before, I'd rather have a minute with you than none. Are you saying that you don't?"

I stay silent and my hesitation fuels his anger. He vents it out on the chair, basically, decimating it in frustration.

Finally exchausted, he slumps on the wall. "Do you want to break up?" He asks softly, not looking at me but rather bowing his head in silent contemplation.

I start to shake my head in negation but stop in the middle to look at him again. "Maybe... it would be better that way... you won't have to see me with Peeta and I don't have to see you with others. I just don't know how we can work, Cato..." I ask him, my voice breaking at my last statement.

He looks at me then from the floor, his expression close to pleading, "I don't know but I don't want to lose you... this will eventually pass. We can be together then. After a couple more Games, the Capitol will get tired of the Starcrossed lovers and we'll be together again."

Everything is spiraling out of control. As much as I want to be with him, it seems that all of Panem doesn't want me to. Except for my family, Seam, and most of those from the Seam, everyone is basically pushing me to Peeta. I close my eyes in pain on what I have to do next.

When I open them, I know that Cato already knows my decision because instead of waiting for me to utter the words to end our relationship, he basically just nods and storms out the door.

I collapse after hearing the reverberating sound of the door banging. For the first few seconds, I wanted to run out and call out that I'm sorry, that I think we can still make it work... but I couldn't. And so, I didn't. In the long run, it will be less painful. I have to believe that. I can't let Cato be on the sidelines... he doesn't deserve it. I can't treat him the way that those Capitol women treat him, in secret and away from husbands. Cato is not an affair, he's my... he's mine and I'm proud to be his. It shouldn't be in secret. We shouldn't be in secret. And anything less will just taint our relationship. Yet, it doesn't make it anymore easier.

After a few minutes, Peeta and Haymitch comes back in. Peeta tried to envelop me in his arms but I push him away. The last person that I want touching me is the person that gave the idea of marriage in the first place to President Snow.

I look at the two of them in contempt. "I'll marry you Peeta but I'll also make sure that you'll regret doing this." My scowl is enough to make the two of them gulp nervously and back off me. "Get out. I said get out!" I scream at the two of them. They speedily retreat.

In the background, I hear someone screaming and sobbing, I realized too late that the voice was mine.

...

**Peeta**

This wasn't the wedding I envisioned with Katniss. There are reporters everywhere. The studio lights are blinding. Her dress looks too overdone and her eyes is empty. She's not scowling but she also didn't have the fire that's been present ever since I've known her. I've glimpse this expression on her face in that one time; when she was starving right after her father's death. The look of misery and desolation is not visible on her facial expression. But her eyes, her eyes looks just as miserable or maybe more so.

The woman standing in front of me, professing her love to me to all of Panem, is a stranger.

When they first proposed a studio wedding, I vehemently refused. I know that Katniss wouldn't have wanted that type of wedding. However, she contradicted me, saying that since our relationship was established in front of the camera, then it should also be fitting that our marriage is also viewed by all of Panem.

When I confronted her on this, she simply shrugged "Our marriage is a ruse, Peeta, whether it happens in a court room or in front of the Capitol is of no concern to me. I just want it done and over with as soon as possible."

In that moment, I don't recognize the girl in front of me. I don't really know how to take that statement, does she mean me or the marriage?

When I tried to get her to cooperate with the planning, she again shrugged nonchalantly "Tell me the date and I'll show up but I don't need to be here leading up to it, it's torture enough thinking about it, planning it will just drive me over the edge."

In that moment, I knew that the Girl On Fire is beyond my reach. She's basically blocked all her feelings out. But sometimes, when she gazes at her bow, I see a tightening on the sides of her mouth as if she's trying not to cry.

That's another thing, Cato left District 12 shortly after their confrontation. He said he can't stand to be around the wedding preparation but I've been hearing from Haymitch that Cato was summoned to the Capitol by President Snow.

Prim cried to me when she heard the news. Her little fists punching me in anger. Their mother doesn't even acknowledge me. Madge is now avoiding me, staring at me coldly while Gale... Gale punched me in the face when he heard the news.

Ever since Cato saved him from the Peacekeeper, Gale has been hanging out more frequently with him. Helping out with construction and it seems that the two of them are both weapon enthusiast. Their common interests made it easier for them to move from thinly-veiled hostility to an uneasy friendship. Gale is now one of the workers in Cato's mansion. The construction didn't cease when Cato left. He gave Gale the plans and asked him to oversee everything, this allowed Gale to earn a living without resorting to mining.

For this reason, the Hawthornes also hated me. From little Posy to their mother, Hazelle.

But the worst would have to be the disappointed looks that my father throws at me.

My proposal to Katniss was supposed to be romantic but I guess I never really thought of the ramifications of doing it in front of Panem. At the time, I just thought that I needed Katniss with me at all costs, I never realized that the cost was too much and not just to Katniss and Cato but to everyone as well.

And now, I'm married to her. My hands clasp hers and I lift our joined hands to show Panem. They shout well wishes towards us and Katniss smiles but the indifferent look never left her eyes.

But in a way, I'm still determined to make this marriage work. She felt something for me before, I can rekindle that.

Yet, every time I touch her, Katniss pulls away in disgust.

Now, we're in the reception in the Capitol. My mother seems to be enjoying herself. Trying to fit in with the Capitol people. She loves the attention, the cameras flashing was her spotlight.

"It seems that you inherited your spotlight fetish from your mother." A voice beside me mutters. I look at my bride and see her smirking at me. It wasn't a teasing smirk, it was a cold one. Katniss is basically saying that despite my best efforts, I inherited some qualities from my mother. My mother who's vicious and prefers to have bread mold than give to strangers. My mother who will do anything to get what she wants. My father once said that he wouldn't have married her if she wasn't already pregnant with my oldest brother. My mother basically cornered my father into marriage. Uncomfortably similar to what I did with Katniss.

My shoulders slump. If this is a preview of what will happen in the next few years then I might not survive it.

...

**Katniss**

I hate this gown, I hate this place, and I hate my new husband. Looking around the crowd, I see the painted faces of the Capitol people all congratulating me. I scan for any sign of Haymitch and maybe borrow some bottle of his more potent drink. If I have to sit through this charade all night then I might as well do it half drunk.

As I scan the multitude of faces, my breath hitches abruptly when I glimpse eyes the color of ice. Cato.

My heart stops and then beats fast. The most that I've felt for the past few weeks. Since our disastrous break-up, I haven't gotten a hold of him. His phone is turned off and he left his watch in with Prim at our house.

It's been a month since I've last seen him and now he's striding towards me with a smirk on his face. His expression once again cold, not like the softness that he showed during our relationship.

And it hurts to see it.

To see him staring at me like that, as if I'm someone that he doesn't want to be associated with.

"Ms. Everdeen, oh, I mean, Mrs. Mellark, congratulations on your nuptials." He bends and takes my hand in his. Kissing the back of it.

"Tha- thank you." I stutter. Cato looks as dashing as ever, his hair slicked back. Not spiked up or left down but swept off his forehead. It makes him look older and more worldly.

Before he can turn away, I clutch his hand again and squeeze.

"Cato, we need to talk..." I say in an informal voice but my hold is bruising.

He snatches his hand away and looks over to me in warning. That's when I notice that he has a girl with him.

Unlike the other girls in the Capitol, this one looks beautiful. She still wears an outrageous headdress but it's not enough to hide the fact that hiding behind those make-up is a beautiful face. He takes her hand and steers her towards me. "I'd like to introduce you to Clarissa Snow, she's the granddaughter of President Snow."

I smile stiffly back at her as she gushes her congratulations. "I want a wedding just like yours! It's so romantic, I'm still trying to convince my grandfather to let Cato become a Capitol citizen so that we can also do something like this!" She giggles and squeezes Cato arm, "I'm really close to getting him to sign the petition."

I almost gag, Cato is going to be someone else's husband? However, instead of slapping the girl in front of me, I simply smile, "That's wonderful! how long have you two been together?"

"Oh, I've only been with him for a month but it's been a real whirlwind romance, if you know what I mean?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively, I wanted to hurl.

Instead of gagging, I giggle and talk to her some more. Cato's been with her for a month? So after breaking up with me, he ran straight to the arms of another woman, worse, it's the granddaughter of the tyrant that forced this marriage on me!

We converse more for a few minutes and then she excuses herself to go to the ladies room. Once her back turned, Cato grabs my elbow and steers me to the corner, making sure that we're not spotted. When we reached the balcony, I fling his arm away and glare at him in contempt.

"I see that our break-up really affected you. You really don't waste anytime do you?" I say to him angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about mini Effie over there! You've been with her for a month, so right after you left our District, you suddenly decided to cozy up to the Capitol princess?"

"You don't understand, it's not what it looks like"

"What's there to understand, if it looks like a pig, talks like a pig, then its a pig!" And then I point a finger accusingly at him, "You're a pig, Cato! It seems that I'm the only one here invested in this relationship!"

"What relationship!? you ended it on the first sign of hardship! You decided Katniss, not me, not Haymitch, and yes, not even Peeta, you were the one who ended it."

I know what he's saying is true, I gave up on the two of us too fast and much too soon. My relationship with Cato has been so wonderful but in the back of my mind, I've always been apprehensive of the future. And so, when Haymitch told us of Snow's condition, I bolted. But still, that's no reason to enter another relationship just because we ended it! I know that I sound like a hypocrite, especially now, just after finishing my wedding vows but I can't help it. I feel possessive towards Cato.

After he left, Prim has treated me coldly and mother looked towards me in pity. I couldn't stand it so I went to the woods to try and clear my head. But even while hunting, I'm still reminded of Cato especially with his bow slung over my shoulder. Furthermore, Gale, surprise surprise, was really angry that I'm marrying Peeta and ditching Cato. I guess they became close.

Everyone in the Seam seems to look towards me in contempt. Except for Greasy Sae who laughed when I told her the news of my upcoming nuptials, saying "What are you gonna do? bake bread and raise his brats?" she chuckled, "you should have sticked with the better looking one, hahaahaha" the other market goers laughed along with her. I guess Cato has a fan base in District 12 as well.

After that incident, I also avoided the Hobb.

Three days after the break up and I'm already regretting it. So what if we're not together in legal papers, as long as he's with me then that should have been enough for me.

Looking now at him, I see that same desperation that I saw during our break-up. "What happened to you, Cato?"

"Speak to Haymitch and Finnick. Just trust me when I say that I'm doing this for us." He whispers.

I nod but look towards him in confusion, "I'll meet you at the train station before it leaves. Until then..." He pauses and smirks teasingly, bending down and bumping his forehead to mine, "try getting new metaphor, I'm getting tired of being compared to a pig, I personally think that a bull is a more apt word to relate to me." He winks and then was gone.

And just like that, the feeling of desolation that I felt since our break-up evaporated. I felt light, as if I could just float in elation.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. More than a few commented on my dazed expression. Wrongly assuming that it's related to Peeta.

...

The next morning, I wait anxiously for Cato to arrive. I just talked to Haymitch and Finnick and they explained Cato's situation. It seems like President Snow's granddaughter is smitten with Cato and they're currently using it to their advantage. Getting insider information on the next Hunger Games, as well as the location of the missiles and extent of arsenal that the Capitol has.

Finnick also does it with his clients and he's helped Cato with dealing with my marriage to Peeta. I still remember what he said, "I understand him because I'm also trapped here, I know how important it is to cling to someone even if they're not physically with you" I knew that he was referring to Annie but in a way, I could understand now, Cato wanted to be with me even if he couldn't see me or hold me. I felt shame for my easy surrender to Snow's pressures.

I should have just damned everything else and stopped him from going but I didn't and that's my fault.

My inner musings were interrupted by someone standing beside me, he's wearing a hood but looks to be the same height as Cato. "I can't stay long..." he whispers. "But I'll be back in District 12 the day after tomorrow."

I nod, not looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you, you already have so much on your plate, no need to be burdened with more. Besides, would you have allowed it?"

I shake my head at that, no, I wouldn't have allowed Cato to walk into the belly of the beast. "What will happen?"

"We wait it out. Everything's changing Katniss, things are already in motion. We just need to brace for it."

Another nod and he's gone.

This wasn't the reunion that I was waiting for, but right now, that's all that we can afford.

...

**Cato**

Back in District 12, everything seems to go back to the way they were. I'm grateful because Katniss and Peeta still don't live in the same house. They pretend when there are Capitol news crews but otherwise, they keep to their own ends of the Victors village.

I learned that Katniss will definitely not be inside the Quarter Quell. When I heard it from his granddaughter, I breathed a sigh of relief. She's safe.

I walk towards the Everdeen residence upon hearing the good news. When I got there, they were just announcing the qualifications for the next Quarter Quell.

Sitting comfortably on the couch with Prim beside me and Katniss on the other end.

Katniss... we still don't really know how to approach each other. We're not together romantically anymore but we're also not hostile like before the games or post break up. Hell, these days, Prim is always with me. What we have is awkwardness, she's married and I'm basically Snow's granddaughter's plaything.

Everyone goes quiet, upon hearing applause. They're about to announce the qualifications for the next Hunger Games.

From the television, I see Caesar sitting up and waving animatedly at the audience."Well, well, we all know what you people are waiting for right? It's now been 75 years since we started the Hunger Games and as tradition dictates, let me now call on our honored president to come up to announce the 3rd installment of the Quarter Quell."

President Snow steps into the spotlight comfortably. At ease at being the center of attention of all of Panem. Taking the dreaded box that's only been visible twice, he slowly picks out a small yellow envelope filled with the next list of qualifications for the 75th Hunger Games.

Reading it quickly, the President raises his hands to quiet down the crowds, "Panem! for the 75th Quarter Quell, the next set of Tributes will be chosen from the..." He pauses dramatically, "... relatives of the past Victors!"

I surge up in astonishment. "What!?" I scream. I look towards Katniss and see the same indignation and horror painted on her face. As one, we look to Prim to see her reaction.

She's trembling.

Katniss' mother goes to her side and envelops her, trying to soothe the tremors racking her whole body.

Shit! we've been so focused on getting Katniss out that we never considered that Prim could also be made a target. We all know that Haymitch doesn't have relatives and Peeta only has brothers, which means that Prim will definitely be going in.

...

**Katniss**

When I heard the announcement and realize that my little sister will be entering the Hunger Games, the same Games that I tried to spare her from. I almost collapsed.

Now, we're converging in Haymitch's house, Peeta and Gale are also present. Since Gale was said to be my cousin, his name will also appear in that bowl.

All of us racking our brains on how to get out of it.

"What if someone else volunteers?" Cato asks us but our expressions says it all.

Because though I love my District to pieces, I also know that they won't volunteer to anyone. Peeta's brothers didn't for him, so I'm pretty sure that other siblings in the District won't volunteer for some stranger.

He sits down again and just stares straight ahead. Gale is also speechless. Peeta is deathly pale and Haymitch is one breeze off the sails.

This wasn't expected and now, we only have a few hours left before the choosing of Tributes.

"I'm going to volunteer" I say with conviction.

"You can't, sweetheart." Haymitch slurs. "Victors are not allowed to volunteer twice."

"Well, I can't just stand here! my sister can die, Haymitch!"

"I know but right now, we don't have a choice short of bombing that arena."

We all stop at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there wouldn't really be a Hunger Game if the place is gone, right?"

Cato and I look at each other at that.

"What if we did?" He says to Haymitch. "Bomb the arena, that is... would it delay the Hunger Games indefinitely?"

Haymitch looks at us for a while and then sits up straight, "I know what you two are thinking and it's definitely a doable idea but you forget. They don't announce the location of the Hunger Games to anyone! No one know's where it's located."

Gale and Peeta are both listening intently.

Haymitch nods once. "If we have someway of knowing where the Hunger Games are being held then we can target it."

"But how!?" Peeta asks.

"By using this," Cato taps his watch and looks at Haymitch, "It has a tracker-locator imbedded. If we can transfer it to another less conspicuous device then we can definitely sneak it in the arena."

My mentor shakes his head, "It would still take some time to lock on those coordinates. During that time, Prim can die at any moment."

That thought terrifies me, Prim never wanted to hunt and she's never hurt a creature in all the 12 years I've known her. Little Duck even adopts insects.

She'll definitely die in the bloodbath.

...

**Prim**

I could die, but I've always felt guilty when Katniss volunteered for me. Now, I guess, this is fate's way of saying that I should have been the one to enter the Hunger Games in the first place.

Standing the in 13-year old section, I see those from my class whispering and pointing towards me. They know that I'm gonna be picked.

Katniss is up at the stage but staring straight at me. Peeta is beside her. Cato is on the ground, however, but also looking towards me.

When Effie comes out, I see all three of them stiffen slightly.

"Welcome, welcome! Well, isn't this exciting! The Quarter Quell has always been a very special event and now that we'll be getting the next batch of Tributes from the same blood as the Victors, then we'll be expecting a very special batch indeed!" She claps and her bright pink her shines in the sunlight, glowing unnaturally.

...

**Katniss**

The bowl for the girl's section looks laughable. You don't even need to choose, there's only one piece of paper. Nonetheless, Effie flaunts the piece in victory and announces the name in-scripted.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

No matter how much I prepared for this event, the jolt that went through me is still painful. My little sister will be going inside the Hunger Games. I can barely believe it.

I was so close to volunteering but Haymitch's stare stops me abruptly. I close my mouth and contemplate the various ways that I can destroy the Capitol. Peeta tries to hold my hand in a show of support, but I reject it.

Doesn't he get what's happening? Everything's falling apart! Prim is entering a death toll and Cato is in the Capitol meat market. My life is in ruins and right now, I want to blame Peeta for this.

Glaring at him resentfully, I see him visibly cower. I snort, that was one thing that Cato never did with me. Even when I threatened him, he never backed down.

I see Prim being escorted to the stage and in the sidelines, I almost see Cato stop the Peacekeeper from taking her. Cato is currently staying near Gale's section. Why? I'm not really sure.

When Effie dips her hand again, now on the boy's section. Peeta tenses. Three of the names in that bowl is of his brothers. I can understand his trepidation.

"And now for the boy's section, oh! another Mellark! We might have another starcrossed lovers in the making" As Effie opens her mouth to announce the boy's first name, I hear another voice ring throughout the deathly silent crowd.

"I volunteer!"

Snapping around, Peeta and me both look on in astonishment as Cato proceeds to the stage. The Peacekeepers letting him pass without much fuss.

Effie stares in astonishment. "Umm, I don't think that that's possible Victor Cato... previous Victors are not allowed to volunteer." Effie twists her gloves in nervousness.

"Check the books, what I did is legal. I'm a Victor from Two, not from 12. I'm allowed." He says confidently, striding towards Prim and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

There was a moment of confusion and those from the Capitol converges, whispering to each other. After 10 minutes of this torture, she turns around again and smiles brightly at Cato.

"Well, I guess, that says it, please give a round of applause for Cato Thurston and Primrose Everdeen, District 12's tributes for the 75th Hunger Games!" She claps ecstatically and urges the rest of us to follow. Only a few does so.

On the other hand, I'm still in shock, why would Cato do this?

Isn't it enough that Prim is going in? now, he's also volunteered himself to be killed!

My lips are trembling and its all I can do not to cry out and fling myself over the two of them. I'm losing them!

Peeta looks at me but refrains from touching. When the crowd disperses, I see Haymitch stagger towards me, handing me a small paper wrapped package. Moments later, I was ushered into the Justice building to say my farewell to my sister.

Inside the building, I stare sightlessly at the oak wall. Not really seeing anything. I was just staring at a really ugly painting when I'm suddenly racked with giggles. I laugh uproariously, either I'm crazy or I'm truly demented. Both are the same. I laugh until my voice became hoarse, I laugh until my eyes are spilling out tears. I laugh until I couldn't anymore, so in the end, I sobbed.

That's when Cato and Prim entered. Upon seeing my haunched form, both of them run towards me to envelop me in their arms.

Prim's thin arms encircle my waist tightly, while Cato grabs my neck and pushes me onto his side. Both of them clutching me for dear life, saying sorry.

Why are they sorry? They're here because of me. I don't get it. Cato is a prostitute again and Prim has a large percentage of dying before her 14th birthday.

And me? I'm Mrs. Mellark! Everything is in ruins.

When I stopped, Cato gives us sisters some time for privacy.

"Prim..." I stop and start again, "Prim, I'm so sorry..."

My Little Duck just looks at me in understanding, which seems even worse that hatred, and slowly shakes her head. "This isn't your fault, Katniss. It never was... Cato talked to me, I'm coming back. Just like you promised, I'll also promise to you. I'm coming back and when I do, we'll be planting those trees and raising animals for all of District 12. We'll be a family again, with Cato." She emphasizes.

I smile, teary-eyed and we hug for what seems like forever but in actually is only for a few minutes.

When Prim leaves, I see Cato going in.

We stare at each other, not really knowing what to say. How can it be? that two months ago, I was with him and we were happy and now, he's going in again.

Hasn't he had enough?

At that moment, I've made a decision, opening my arms in invitation, he strides quickly and sinks into me. I miss this... I miss this scent and his broad shoulders, his disheveled hair, and the way that he makes me feel.

I haven't felt this feeling of safety and assurance in a long while. He's right, being away from each is non-optional.

"I love you, Cato..." I whisper, hoping that it's enough. Enough for him to forgive me and enough to provide motivation for him to come back to me. He looks up at me and smiles brightly, like a child that's just opened his christmas gift.

He stands up and cups my face gently in his hands and leans closely to whisper huskily, "I love you too."

How can this day be the worse and best day of my life? tears spills over once again, and I can't seem to stop.

I have to stop because we only have a few minutes and I need an explanation from him.

I pinch his side and he winces, looking down at me and seeing my scowl. He sighs dramatically and seats me in one of the ornate chairs spread across the room. Holding my hands, he stares at me for a while before starting. "Before I say anything, you have to promise not to interrupt, okay?"

I nod.

"I know that you're shocked that I volunteered, but in this way, I can, at least, ensure that Prim stays alive until you and Haymitch and who else can get us out. I'll protect her Katniss and you already know the location of the weapon. Find Beetee of District 3, he knows everything and he can help you calibrate the weapon."

I'm astonished at this, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're going ahead with the plan, you're gonna get us out, Katniss, if anyone can do it, it's you. You're the only one who has successfully protected both Prim and me and we're relying on you now to do that." He's holding my hands tightly now, after a few minutes, he looses his hold and smooths out my hand. That's when I remember Haymitch's package.

Picking it up from the floor, I hand it to Cato. "Haymitch said to give this to you..."

When Cato opens the package, I'm surprised to see the hat that I bought in the store. He looks confused but I merely explained to him that this might be where Haymitch stitched the locator chip. "It looks really nice."

"I thought it would look good on you..." I whisper.

He looks at me and smiles, placing it on his head, he stares at me over the rim and I'm suddenly transported back to the day that I bought it. "I love it, Katniss, but I love the girl that gave it to me more."

I smile at the compliment and look at him up and down again with his hat, it makes him look years younger. The hat has a spacious crown and looks like an ivy cap and was made of knitted material.

Before long, however, I hear the knock from the Peacekeeper, signaling that Cato has to go.

I feel myself close to hyperventilating. I can't let them go. For this reason, my arms automatically locks on his and instead of loosening, I tighten it.

Smiling at me sadly, he gently pries my arms off and instead leans down towards me. We kiss again. After weeks apart, I was able to kiss Cato again.

Before heading out, he lifts something from beneath my tunic. It was my infinity ring. "Better grab a hold of this... at least, until I can put it safely back in your finger." Kissing me lingeringly, he whispers, "I'll see you later, Katniss."

...

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

A/N Wanna know an interesting factoid? Hunger Games Book One has 99,750 words. I read somewhere that a novel has around 80,000 to 120,000 words.

**Chapter 18**

**Cato**

The train ride is tense. Usually, past Victors accompany their tributes but in this case, Katniss is busy trying to get the cooperation of the others. I keep my hat low, but over the rim, I stare at the other occupants of the train.

The heaviness on my left shoulder is caused by Prim, who's leaning comfortably on me, sleeping. I suggested it upon boarding because no matter how brave a face she puts on, I know that she's terrified. The reprieve granted by the sandman will do her good.

On the other end is Haymitch with my least favorite person, Peeta. It would be too suspicious if both Peeta and Katniss are absent, as such, we devised a clever excuse that Katniss is still in recovery back in District 12 after learning that her sister is going inside the Games. Too painful, we said and that's not really a lie.

I miss her already.

Recalling my last glimpse of Katniss, a small smile graces my lips. We're together again. And her marriage to Peeta is simply a small bump on the road. With that in mind, I ready myself to face the Capitol.

...

**Katniss**

'I won't fail them' That's the mantra that I kept repeating over and over inside my head. The most important people in my life relies on me not screwing this up. And I won't.

Traveling on the next train that's bound for District Three. I look blindly outside the window on the passing sceneries, all the while, twisting the ring that I recently returned on my finger.

Upon calling Beetee of District Three, I was informed that Cato has already debriefed him on the plan, now all we had to do is retrieve the weapon and that's the tricky part.

Getting inside District Two undetected and setting up such a large weapon is risky, we could get caught any moment and getting caught will automatically lead to death.

When I first suggested moving the weapon to District 12, Cato answered negatively, saying, "It's too big, Katniss, it would be too noticeable. Besides, if the shot came from my District then the Capitol will be equally horrified and doubly suspicious. They'll stop looking at the outlier District and start questioning District Two."

When he said that, I wanted to argue that that would put District Two in danger. And despite that District's brutality, I don't think anyone deserves the wrath of the Capitol.

Cato shrugs and answers nonchalantly, "They can't really bomb District Two, I learned from President Snow's graddaughter that District Two houses most of the Capitol arsenal because the cold climate keeps it at the optimal temperature. Furthermore, District Two is the main source of Peacekeepers. They're trained and sourced from there. If this attack came from District Two, then the Capitol will start alienating them. It's the perfect set-up. The relationship between the two will be soured and that's the perfect time for the rebellion to strike."

What he said makes sense but its a bit too cold for me. I guess, I'm really not a good strategist because all my decision is based on people not getting hurt and that's crazy because there's bound to deaths in pursuit of freedom.

Looking down at my hands, I try to gather my wits around me. No use being a coward during these times. Prim and Cato will be fighting for their lives inside the arena to come back to me, it's my turn to fight for them outside of it.

Squaring my shoulders, I lift my chin and look on determinedly. I won't fail because the alternative is just not worth thinking about. If I fail... there's really nothing after that. Nothing after Cato and Prim.

They're my world as much as I'm theirs.

...

I don't get off the train platform. Using my hooded jacket, I disguise and situate myself in one corner of the busy station. From the corner of my eye, I see another haunched form weaving his way deftly through the crowds. It was Beetee because the twitching is noticeable and despite the make-up, his trademark eyeglasses remained. It's a wonder that he made it out without being recognized.

When he reached my side, he nods jerkily as if with epilepsy, and continues on.

Going inside the train compartment, we sit separately. I left a package below his seat and as I look, I see him reaching down and bringing out the covered package.

In the corner of my eye, I see him nod inconspicuously. The plan is now a go. We'll be going around one more time to throw off observers and we'll be changing costumes on the next trip. I'll be bleaching my hair blonde and he'll be coloring his an electric blue. No one is supposed to recognize us.

I boarded the train as the Girl on Fire and most of the occupants and the live cameras will see me leave the train as such. What they don't know is that Beetee has already hacked into the mainframe computer and is currently already feeding buggies. At one point, I asked Haymitch why the Victors are helping and they all replied that they were grateful for preventing a repeat of the Hunger Games. Except for the Career Districts, most of the past Victors don't really want to go inside the arena anymore. Once is enough, they said. Twice is just suicidal.

And now, I have Beetee. The hours pass by quickly and before long, I leave the train station. People see me and take pictures going out of the train in the Capitol. From there, I go inside the comfort room to change into my disguise. A spray, compliment of Cinna, and now my hair is blonde. I use contacts to change the color of my eye from grey to blue. The usual color of Career districts. I look to my watch and count.

3

2

1

Go! I left the compartment with loose hair and no one notices or gives me a second look. Already, I hear some reporters saying that Katniss, the Girl on Fire is on her way to the training center. She was spotted using the surveillance cameras. Everything is timed perfectly.

I board the train again headed for District Two. We don't have that much time. News of my arrival in the training institute is already spreading like wildfire. I only have a short window to drop off Beetee at Cato's family home and hitch a train bringing coal back to the Capitol before nightfall. Any delay will cause suspicions.

Once aboard, I join Beetee who is now also disguised yet again in different glasses and bright blue hair. His ashen complexion is also spray painted.

We don't look too different than the other weird colored occupants of the train.

"So, how's the weather in District Two?" He asks nervously and I bit back a retort. He's not being very secretive about it and his twitching is starting again.

I stare at him for a long while before giggling. "Oh, you know, the usual, snow here and there. Maybe that's why you're shivering, we are nearing the District." Deliberately implying that the cold is the reason for his twitchy disposition.

He nods and the flush that I see rising up to his cheeks is indicative that he's embarrassed for his poor performance. I mean, Haymitch pretty much accused me of being the worst actress, so I know that Beetee is really bad at it.

Two hours later and several coffee cups consumed, we have arrived in District Two. Good thing here is that the overly large coats will disguise our identity.

We trudge towards Cato's family cabin. When I see it, I hear Beetee's surprised breath intake and I'm momentarily pissed that another person will be invading our sanctuary. This place was supposed to be ours only. Cato's and mine and recently, also Prim's.

As we entered the cabin, I breath in again the scent of clean snow and am reminded of Cato. This further spurs me to move along. Looking at Beetee, I gesture at him to follow me. Upon arriving at the hobby room of his mother's, I go straight for the ancient clock and time in the correct code.

When the creaking starts, I hear Beetee breath in sharply, "Holy shit!"

I quirk an eyebrow and say, "It's down there. Now, I'm sorry to just point and go but the program that you've devised showing me elsewhere will expire in three hours. I need to be back in the Capitol by then." Touching his arm, I startle him out of his dazed look. "Will you be okay here?"

He nods absentmindedly, clearly in awe of all the blueprints there.

"Beetee, I need you to follow the plan to the letter, okay? If it says destroy then you have to destroy. I've already copied all the blueprints here, we can rebuild everything in a different location. Just please don't fire that weapon from this location." I plead a bit. When the Capitol sees that the weapon is fired from Cato's family home, they will automatically assume that Cato is the traitor and this place will be demolished. "Wiress will be joining you here shortly, after which, Haymitch might even drop by to assist in setting this up. It's days before the actual Hunger Games, use the time wisely." As I say this, I'm quickly gathering all the blueprint hardcopies. Everything must be incinerated. That's what Cato said. I build up the underground heater and started tossing in the paper drawings. Even the formulas and doodles made by his father is thrown away.

Nothing should be seen.

Satisfied that everything is in order, I double-back to the train station. Now, wearing a worn down camouflage, giving the impression that I'm homeless.

When I see the coal train, I jump in and hide myself beneath cartons of the commodity. It smells like home, dusty and black.

I sigh and started securing my coat closely once again. No heater here. My breath comes out in puffs of white indicative of the cold weather and my hands starts to shake but I need to stay quiet. This train will be leaving in thirty minutes. Two hours after and I'll be back at the Capitol.

I see a Peackeeper slowly heading my way, I remain silent and wait for his footprints to leave. It doesn't. At that moment, I clutch my ankle knife tightly fully prepared to slash the person should I be discovered.

After five minutes, he moves on. I sigh in relief.

I hear the breaks releasing, I'm heading back now. This train is not as comfortable as the passenger kind, it bounces a lot and some of the coal from the cartons falls down. District Two has the most demand for the commodity because of heating problems.

Once I arrive at the Capitol, I sneak out, waiting for the cameras to turn. I only use the blindsides. Going back to the bathroom, I scoop my pack again and dress quickly in Capitol like fashion, already coloring my hair a disgusting shade of violet and my skin, green. I now look like an ordinary Capitol citizen.

Getting a ride near the training building, I hop out and take the back alley. This is one of the entrances of the building and is used to bring in the food for the Tributes. Last meal, I say silently.

Ducking from the waiting staff, I crawl silently towards the door leading to the service elevators. This is the area that is least protected, after all, Tributes aren't allowed in this room so no need for extra security.

Entering the service elevators, I breathe in deep. Reaching the 12th floor, I exit and walk leisurely towards the District 12 room. Entering it silently, I was surprised by the roar of laughter coming from behind me.

Spinning around, I see Cato and Haymitch laughing at seeing my disguise. "Now, that is what I call an eggplant." was the unhelpful observation from my mentor. Scowling darkly at the two of them, I go straight to the bathroom, ignoring the two idiots. Rinsing off the paint and the hair products, I sigh happily. Despite the seeming weightlessness of make-up, it still feels constricting on my skin. Heavily painted people must feel suffocated all the time.

Reaching for a robe, I walk towards my dressing room. Haymitch and Peeta are sharing one room. Prim is in another while Cato is occupying the boy tribute room. I'm inside the female mentor room and it's already stacked with Cinna designed clothing.

Donning on a simple black dress, I smooth it down and head out. Prim is at the sofa with Cato watching the tribute selection.

I sit beside him and he looks at me in question. I mouth 'later' to him and simply enjoy being at his side. District One, as usual, has volunteers. Both the son and daughter of the previous Victors were spared because another two volunteered, also of kin.

District Two didn't need volunteers the boy and the girl going on stage are both intimidating. Cato nods towards the screen. "I know that boy, he's Brutus' nephew. We have to watch out for him, he might be small but he's tricky and will not hesitate to cheat. He was banned momentarily from the training institute because he bullied a contender to the point that he's paralyzed the boy. He's already twenty." He frowns and Prim gulps nervously. "The girl is the typical Career, arrogant and full of herself. Now that I think about it, she used to hit on me, not the other way around." He laughs after that and I scowl at him. He merely smiles teasingly and kisses my cheek.

Other Tributes were negligible but the one from Four, the girl at least, was breathtakingly beautiful. "Hmmm, that's Finnick's cousin or something."

Well, that explains it. "I hope that you're not planning on pulling that intimidation trick again, you don't need to put in more attention than you already have."

He shrugs, "I'll be noticed whether or not I cause a scene."

"That's almost too arrogant, Cato." I reprimand lightly.

"What, don't you think so?"

"No, you've got arrogance in the bad, I'm sure. Now, how about being humble. Now, that's something that's well beyond your skill set"

"Why be humble? That quality is only for the insecure. If you have it, you flaunt it. It's not like my skills are a secret, everyone watched the 74th Hunger Games, I'm hard to forget, you know?"

Can this boy be anymore big-headed? He really is laying it on thick. I huff out irritatedly and cross my arms stubbornly. I'm pissed. It's my first time as mentor and my Tribute is Cato. Who'd think?

"Well, no use in worrying about that today, you have a few days more. It's better to just sleep today."

When I get up, I tuck Prim in her bed and on my way to my own mentor room, I notice Cato following. Turning around, I hold out a hand on his chest, stopping him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Oh no, no, no. You are not sleeping with me."

"Why not?"

"How about, I'm just not in the mood?" I ask testily.

"Well, of course, we're just going to sleep. Why? did you think we're gonna be starting our mentor-tribute training indoors today? How shameful, Katniss!"

My face heats up, how dare he?! He's the pervert in this relationship. When I tell him that, he merely raises an eyebrow and smiles with all his teeth showing.

"Oh really? then what are you thinking about, banning me from our bed?"

"Our bed!?"

"Yes, ours. If you haven't recalled, I haven't been with anyone since our last break-up, I might not be horny at this moment but a bit of snuggling never hurt anyone."

"I'm not stupid, Cato, are you telling me that you never touched Snow's gradaughter in all the time you've been with her?" I ask disbelievingly and a bit hopefully.

"We fooled around but never did reach that stage. She's more interested in flowery words and showing me off at parties than closed door activities, which I'm eternally grateful for."

His honesty is appreciated and after a bit more pleading and groveling, I let him inside my room.

Before entering, I hear Cato tell Haymitch that Peeta can have the boy tribute room.

...

Inside the large room is a big bed, made up of red and black. What the hell is this design? a brothel?

When I open the drawers to look for nightwear, I'm mortified to see not pajamas but different kinds of lingerie. I snap it shut at once.

I look around to see Cato taking off his shirt and pants, crawling into the silken sheets already. Groaning, I ask if he needs some water.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"I mean, aren't you thirsty? Maybe you can get some drink... in the kitchen. I mean, I don't know about you but all that jumping from train stations made me really ravenous, a bit of sustenance will be appreciated." I need him to get out of the room for a bit.

He looks at me suspiciously but complies with a groan. Standing up, he steps outside in just his shorts. No hesitation.

I got a bit distracted looking at his profile but after staring for thirty seconds at the closed door, I jump into action. I open drawers and cabinets, looking for suitable pajamas, only to find dresses upon dresses of silk, fur, and all other itchy material that you can think of.

Already surrendering to the inevitable, I pick out the most conservative lingerie, which coincidentally, is colored a decadent red. It's silk and when I slid it on, I sigh a bit in pleasure at the feel of it against my skin. It only goes mid-thigh with thin straps on my shoulders. The neckline is V-necked and quite deep but at least, it doesn't have holes around the mid section and side-breast like the others.

After placing my clothing inside the hamper, I jump straight towards the bed and burrow in, making sure that the comforter completely hides my outfit.

15 minutes later, Cato goes in with a tray. A sandwich and some weird colored drink. At my questioning glance, he explains. "It's milk. They used food coloring but it tastes the same. This should put you right to sleep."

Placing the tray in front of me, I check the sandwich to see that it's lamb. Sniffing it again, I take a bite and my eyes widen in delight. It seems that my appetite has returned now that all the drama and plotting is over. I'm married to another man, so what? I'm about to blow up the Hunger Games arena, sure go ahead!

I guess, I'm at the point where nothing surprises me anymore.

Eating the sandwich quickly, I savor each bite and drink greedily at the milk. It tastes different from Lady's naturally made one.

"It's buttermilk." Cato says from beside me, smiling in amusement at my chipmunk cheeks. "Why don't you sit up straight, you'll choke yourself to death, eating like that." He reprimands lightly, already supporting my back, urging me to sit straight.

I struggle and just tell him that I'm comfortable this way. He looks suspicious again but shrugs.

Finishing my food, I ask him to put the tray out. Sighing in exasperation yet again, he takes the empty plates and goes out again to rinse it out.

I stand up at that and dash towards the bathroom. Brushing my teeth in record time, I glimpse out and when I saw that the coast is clear, I dash back to the bed. Diving towards the quilt, I was momentarily horrified to realize that I can hear chuckling behind me.

Turning around quickly, I see Cato leaning casually by the bathroom door, obviously hiding there and thus, seeing my mad dash towards the bed.

"Well, if I knew that you wanted to do those kinds of things, then I should have eaten that food with you. Energy and all that." He stalks slowly towards the bed, looking for all the world like a lion about to pounce on a prone deer.

"What are you talking about?"

"That sleepwear really is nice Katniss, but I think I prefer it off." He growls and jumps towards me.

I yelp in surprise. "It's the only conservative sleepwear in that drawer! I had no choice." If I thought that my confession will discourage him, I was wrong. His eyes widen and a twinkle appears in those glacial eyes.

"So, you're saying that there's more like that but only more revealing?"

I snap my mouth shut, refusing to answer. My silence is enough and he chuckles darkly. The sound sending goosebumps over my arms. "What are you thinking about?" I ask nervously.

"I'm thinking that these walls are soundproofed"

My eyes widen and I jump off the bed, momentarily distracting him. Dashing towards the door, I almost made it when I felt him yank on my foot. I go down hard and that chuckle comes out again.

And now, it's not just goosebumps but tremors also rack my entire being, recoiling towards my lower half. I'm wet.

Shit! How can this be?

I haven't slept for almost 48 hours and here I am rearing to go on overnight calisthenics with my perverted boyfriend.

Dragging me gently back, he wraps his large arms around my waist and hauls me up. Throwing me carelessly on top of the comforter. He smiles and crawls slowly up my body.

He starts from the bottom, licking the soles of my feet and slowly goes up and blows on my back-knees. I shiver in response and just stare at him.

"I missed this Katniss" He breathes out, quite erotically.

My answering moan is enough for him to continue his assault, bypassing the apex of my sex, he slides his tongue, dipping it in my bellybutton. I arch in reaction.

Still licking leisurely, he latches on one nipple and sucks hard, after which, he licks the underside and palms the other.

When he reaches my face, I grab him behind his neck and pull him roughly towards me.

It is on.

The rest of the night is a blur, I just fervently hope that he was right about the room being soundproofed.

...

The next morning, I noticed that Haymitch has been glaring at the two of us quite intensely. After about 40 minutes of nonstop hostile eyeball, I explode, "What?!"

"You know, you two should really be more sensitive to other people's hearing. Peeta and Prim might not hear you, but I certainly can! Mentor rooms are next to each other and the banging isn't soundproofed!" He says scathingly.

"What?" I say confused.

"I'm talking about your nighttime activities, sweetheart. Don't act dumb, I was awake half the night and well into the morning because you two can't seem to stop."

My face becomes red in embarrassment. "It's not my fault..." I say weakly, pointing towards Cato, "he didn't want to stop."

"Oh, don't blame it all on him, I already know your version of saying 'no', which incidentally, doesn't sound like 'no' at all! in fact, after the first few 'no's' you substitute the 'n' with 'h' and that's when the party starts all over again."

I cover my face in embarrassment, thank god, Prim doesn't know what Haymitch is implying.

Nonetheless, after that awkward moment, both tributes are ushered out of the room towards the prep rooms. The Tribute parade is today. As I was about to follow, someone yanks me back by my elbow.

When I looked at the offender, I see Peeta's face angrily staring back at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hisses. "We're supposed to be married!"

"Peeta, how many times do I have to say this, our marriage is a ruse. I will continue to be with Cato even with that piece of paper saying that I'm a Mellark."

Peeta steps back at my answer. "You mean, you don't plan on honoring any of the vows you took?"

"I already made a vow to Cato long before I gave mine to you. You knew since the Victory tour that I'm with him, that I'm happy with him, why do you keep insisting on our relationship?" I ask, really exhausted with reminding him day in and out that what we have is platonic. "I don't want to be married to you Peeta, the sooner you get that through your head, the better." With that parting remark, I shove him off me.

I head out without looking back.

...

**Peeta**

My mind races. My wife is with another man, not one month after our wedding. I can hardly believe it. This is supposed to still be our honeymoon stage. What the hell is Katniss doing?

I clench my fists tightly, I really hate Cato.

...

**Katniss**

Everyone is getting ready, the prep teams are all running around, trying to ready their own tributes. I haven't really seen Cato and Prim yet but I know that with Cinna as designer that it's going to be explosive.

I'm wearing a red gown made of flame colors, living up to my nickname as the Girl On Fire. Peeta is also in red. A black inside polo with red blazer. His scowl is attracting more than a bit of interested glances until I had to push him aside and demand an explanation for his sulkiness.

"Well, what do you think? My wife is sleeping with another man within a few feet from my room!"

"Stop being melodramatic, Peeta! I'm not yours. Stop regarding me as a possession." When he stubbornly refuses to look at me, I grab his chin roughly. "Look here, I tried to be nice, but right now, you're making it really hard. So let me just remind you of one little fact; Cato volunteered, which automatically let your brothers off the noose, my sister is still in that noose so I can't really be worrying about you and her at the same time. If you can't act civilly then just stop being a prick! Be a bit grateful that it's not anyone you're close to that's going in." I hiss angrily.

When he straightened his tie and looked on stonily, not really acknowledging me but at least not scowling anymore, we go out again and take our places in one of the viewing boxes marked with a '12' sign.

When the parade starts, District One is again made of glittering materials, it detracts the attention away from the Tributes because the actual clothes are too reflective. District Two is also made of steel yet again, it still looks a bit similar to the previous Hunger Games costume.

District 4, however, well, the girl is only wearing a shell bra and fish tail like a mermaid and the male with her is draped in nettings. The attractiveness of the girl more than makes up for the mediocre built of the male tribute with her.

Another surprise is from District 7, the male and female tribute is only draped in leaves. Barely covering their privates. It seems that the designers are becoming more and more daring in designs ever since Cinna's come out in the fashion industry.

I just hope that Cinna doesn't dress Prim like them. Cato... well Cato's another matter all together.

I noticed that there's no 12-year old tributes this year and I breath in deeply at that and at the same time worry over the disadvantages of having experienced tributes to contend with. Some of those that I saw are 20 plus years old.

After what feels like years, the Arena becomes dark. And then I hear the clip-clop of the wheels and horses. District 12 is coming.

They looked... I don't really know how to describe them. Peeta and me went out in just fitting suits and then was lit as we parade but Cato and Prim went out with a bang.

A literal bang at that. An explosion and then there they are. In contrast to the other scantily clothed tributes, Prim is dressed in a dress that seems to flicker softly, unlike mine, this looks like a candle. The flames looks tamed and gentle. Her white dress and yellow hair gives off the impression of innocence and her dress certainly looks the part.

And behind her is... Cato. My breath hitches when I see him. Oh my... I breath silently.

Cato is dressed like the devil. Most of his upper body is covered in tattoos and he's only dressed in tight leather pants. He's also wearing a cape. The cape is engulfed in flames, billowing wildly behind him as they parade. Prim is in front of him instead of beside like the usual stance and with his red cape flaming brightly behind, it looks as if he's protecting Prim. The roaring fire enveloping the candle.

It's breathtaking. It's not gaudy like the other first costumes, it looked like art. It depicted perfectly Cato's dedication to protecting my sister. He looks as if he's already threatening the other tributes away from Prim. I smile at that.

The whole effect is so mesmerizing that you almost overlook the half-naked boy in leather. 'Almost' being the operative word. I mean, who can really ignore that face and upper body. The tattoos of yellow, orange, red, and black only further emphasizes his built. It actually looks as if it moves along with the flexing of his muscles as he commands the black horses. That's right, he's using traditional horses, not motorized. And it shows that he can command them without much effort. The muscles in his arms keeps a tight rein on the powerful animals.

Meanwhile, Prim's hair is intertwined with primrose flowers and she looks to all Panem like the 13-year old that she is while Cato's hair is disheveled with fire streaks colored around his hair. His forbidding expression combined with Prim's innocent stare has the crowd shouting. My eardrums almost pop at the applause.

Cinna outdid all of them yet again.

And like before, all the other Tributes are now looking at District 12 in contempt.

Still following my lover and sister with my eyes, I think morbidly,

Let the Games begin.

...

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 19**

**Katniss**

I've been tapping my foot for a while now, waiting for Cato and Prim to appear. The backstage is already filled with mentors, assistants, and avoxes, all anticipating the arrival of their respective tributes.

Peeta decided to just head straight to the District 12 room while Haymitch, well... even if he's here, he's not really here, you know?

An applause to my side has me turning around quickly, and that's when the Tributes from one, two, three, and four started trickling inside the room.

For a moment, the backstage is filled with voices congratulating their tributes... but then District 12 comes in.

It's as if the people were slapped mute by a giant hand upon seeing Cato in all his glory... I mean, costume. And it is quite a costume. It wasn't that obvious during the parade because of the distance, but seeing it close up was quite a sight to behold. The intricacies of the tattoos on his upper arms and chest makes my hand itch to trace it, with my hand or tongue is debatable. The leather pants is hanging low, his V-line, as they called it, clearly visible and wonderfully carved. It doesn't hurt that his abdomen is as defined or more so. Cinna had a really easy time making his model pop out.

I open my arms and Prim springs away from Cato's side to launch herself towards me. Squeezing tight, I whisper congratulations. "You were so good out there Prim, so pretty."

She shakes her head and stares at me, looking up and down. "Not as good as you..." There's no bitterness in her tone, just a 13-year old stating what is fact to her.

A touch on my elbow signals that we have to wrap it up and head back to the District 12 floor. I turn towards the door, ushering Prim out, all the while not looking at Cato.

Because as much as I want to fling myself over to him and explore every inch of that body, I can't. Not is sight of all these people.

However, once we've reached the elevator, I automatically reach for his hand. He entangles his with mine, squeezing my fingers gently in reassurance. "It's going to be training tomorrow Little Duck. You'd better rest up early." Cato advises Prim, who, by the looks of it, doesn't really believe that that's the only reason why Cato wants her asleep early.

Nonetheless, she shrugs and waves good night, going straight to her room to freshen up and retire.

Once her door closes, Cato grabs me tightly by my waist, squeezing and leading me towards our room.

Our progress was interrupted by Haymitch who puts a hand out, "Wait! Where do you think you two are going?"

"To bed." We say in unison.

Haymitch vehemently shakes his head, "Oh no, no, no, no, you two are going to let me sleep first!"

"We're not really stopping you, you know" saying the obvious.

"Oh, how kind of you," He says sarcastically, "too bad that once you start your nightly 'training'" he air quotes "with your tribute, you also start forgetting that these walls are definitely not thick enough to counter your singing voice"

My mouth opens in astonishment, 'is he serious?' I think and then look up towards Cato, who looks amused rather than irritated. "That's not fair, Haymitch! We're not really going to do any of that."

"We're not?" Cato asks, surprised, now looking quite distressed with my idea.

"Yes, we're just going to sleep, remember?" I nudge him forcefully.

Still looking to me in confusion, he shrugs at last and nods at Haymitch.

Inside the room, he picks me up and carries me to the king-sized bed, dumping me roughly and already tugging at my shoes.

"Oh no" I say, all the while keeping my hands out to ward him off. "I just told Haymitch that we won't be doing any of those things tonight!"

"What! I thought that was just a joke!" He exclaims, running his fingers frustratedly over his red streaked hair.

"No, it isn't, we're behaving. You have training tomorrow and since you're such a grump waking up, you need to sleep in early to get up early." I admonish already sitting up. I gently push him off of me.

"Okay okay, well, let me just get cleaned up." Sauntering over to the bathroom, I can't help but stare in barely suppressed want at the leather that displays each ass cheek generously.

Cato looks at me over his shoulders and winks, "How about helping me clean this out?" He gestures at the tattoos on his arms.

My head bobs up and down in agreement before I can think about it.

Seeing my expression, he further appeals, "The acoustics inside the bathroom isn't going to be broadcasted throughout the room. So..." He nods his head towards the bathroom, "... let's get to it"

I smirk. I guess, it couldn't hurt. After all, I've been wanting to touch that body ever since they went out for the parade.

The rest of the washing, if you could call it washing, was spent trying to stifle my moans and screams that will definitely give us away if heard by a third party.

After our not so innocent wash up, we both lay curled beneath downy covers, his hand firmly placed at the small of my back.

"What's your strategy tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, most of them already know my skills in the arena so there's really no use hiding it... but I'm more concerned about Prim... is she also good at the bow and arrow, like you?"

I shake my head in negation, "Prim doesn't even like hurting insects, I don't know how you'll get her to train at killing real people..."

"I don't really want her to train, but she needs at least basic survival training. I won't leave her side, I promise... but still... I want her to at least be independent when left alone"

I nod in understanding. "Prim, can't climb trees like Rue but she knows every plant there is... she's a healer. As long as you hide her in a safe place, she'll be okay."

"Okay, but I doubt that it's going to look like a forest. News is that the Gamemakers have been inquiring an awful lot about District 4, so it could be a body of water... not sure. Either way, its better if she can also swim."

"She can float." I inform him, "but other than that, none."

Cato nods, "I'll teach her tomorrow. No need for weapons training, though I think that giving her a slingshot won't do any harm, she can handle that, right?"

I nod a bit hesitantly. Prim with a slingshot? I shake my head slightly, I never wanted that for my little sister. Prim was supposed to remain safe in District 12. Little Duck never wanted to hurt a living soul and now, the Capitol is throwing them inside an arena filled with brutal souls all waiting to slaughter innocents. I bury my head in Cato's shoulder, trying to blot out the image of Prim bloodied and dirty.

I guess my inner musings became obvious because I feel Cato's arms tighten around me. "Hey, no need for that... nothing's going to happen to Prim. I promise you that."

My voice is muffled as I reply, "You're making an awful lot of promises today... will you be able to keep it?"

He looks down and tilts my head up so that he can look into my eyes. "When it comes to you, I intend to keep it" He says it fiercely and with conviction that I find myself temporarily speechless. I lean up and touch my lips to his. It's chaste compared to our previous activities, but the feelings with it are so much more intense. Cato and my relationship isn't based solely on physical attraction, despite what Peeta usually implicates.

"I believe you" I breath gently near his ear. He simply nods and tucks me back to the crook that's been my perch ever since I found it.

Breathing him in, I fall asleep with the scent of clean snow assuring me that everything will be okay.

...

**Cato**

Training day is a mess, the tributes are around the whole weapons ground, each one trying to out do the other. All of them are experienced with a weapon, mainly because they're related to past Victors.

I steer Prim away from the training dummies and direct her towards the pool. "I told Katniss that I'll be teaching you how to swim."

She shuffles her foot and looks up at me with pure trust. "I thought that I'm supposed to learn how to fight?" She asks a bit nervously.

I smile reassuringly and ruffle her gold locks that's so similar to mine, and say "No need. You have me, maybe I'll teach you a bit on knife throwing and some slingshot moves but nothing too gory. No worries" I wink at her at that.

"Hey!" Someone shouts, I ignore it. "Hey you, traitor!" a shout again. At that last word, I freeze and slowly turn around but not before telling Prim to go by the pool and to wait for me there.

"Yeah, you District traitor!" He shouts yet again. My fists tighten with barely suppressed rage. When I found his smirking face look at me, I don't think. Remembering a scene in my childhood when a dark-haired boy also taunted my into time, I don't wait for the beating, I simply charge.

Before making contact, I see his eyes widen. He never realized that I'll attack him. Well, too bad, I wasn't in the mood to play games with these assholes.

Ramming to his middle, I lift him up and throw him over to the weapons rack. Shouts can be heard from the distance. When he tries to charge me, I wait for him to get in range. I see his fists coming right towards my face and can't help but think, 'so damn slow' before ducking down and swerving to the left when he followed up with another punch. After getting a bit tired of dodging his sloppy attacks, I wait for the next jab, I simply steer away from it and straight punched him on his stupid ugly face.

He drops down, unconscious. Looking around me, I give them my version of a smirk. "Anybody else?" I ask challengingly, I just floored the Career group's main leader, no one dared contradict. "Good. Now, I won't be bothering any of you unless you bother me and my District partner, any sneer, tease, or even frown thrown her way will be interpreted as an attack on me personally and I will retaliate as such." I know that I'm giving them my weakness but as long as it's clear that Prim is off limits then I'm okay with that.

Turning my back on the lot of them, I ignore the trainers coming our way, 30 minutes late.

Whatever.

Going to the poolside, I see Prim already in her swimsuit, dipping her toes in the pool. I smile fondly and tell her to float a bit while I change my uniform into the standard swimwear.

Going inside the pool, I tell Prim to do some bubbles, showing her how its done, we move on to freestyle, it's the easiest and fastest way of getting from one place to another.

It took a while for her to get into it but after an hour of nonstop instruction, she's able to swim her way from one end of the pool to the other albeit slower than an experienced swimmer. No worries, we can practice more in the next few days.

We rest up afterwards, just lounging around the pool and talking about... of all things, Lady and Buttercup.

By the time lunch rolled in, both of us are well-rested and ready for some grub.

Falling in line, I saw that the other Tributes are all looking at us warily. The one from District 2 is sneering at me but I simply smile when I see the purple bruising on his cheek. I don't really give a damn about him. Anyone who can't take that punch isn't worth worrying about.

He knows that I've bested him and the others are aware of it too. That's what's important, I'm not an easy prey and by association, Prim isn't as well.

In the line, I see Prim's eye dart from one end of the buffet to the other, almost jumping up and down in delight at the number of food laid out before her.

After lunch, I directed Prim towards the survival section, teaching her how to make a fire and how to keep warm during cold nights without others taking notice of the embers from the bonfire. She's okay at it. Not as good as her sister but then again, no one is better than Katniss at survival tactics.

Prim aced the wilderness medicine, she didn't really need anymore training but she still stayed with the instructor for further guidance.

Ending the day at that, I was excited to go back to our floor. Reaching the room, I see that Katniss is lounging in the sofa watching the television. It seems that the Gamemakers are already showing our first day of training to the mentors.

Prim runs to her and starts babbling of all the things that we did. She talked more enthusiastically about the medicine training, raving about the different plants and how it could also grow in District 12. After about 15 minutes of this, Katniss laughs and tells her to head to bed. She goes to it happily, excited to experience her second day training.

Katniss looks at me amusedly, "Why is it that Prim sounds as if she just came from a field trip rather than training?"

I shrug innocently.

...

**Cato**

We only have a few hours left before the start of the games. As such, the day and night is spent in our bed. We eat our breakfast, lunch, dinner and anything in between on that bed.

Sometimes we indulge in carnal activities, other times, we just sit or lie down facing each other… the other's presence offers enough comfort. We've already talked to Prim the day after the interview, assuring her that we'll all be reunited again despite the other tribute's threats.

She trusts us completely as only a child can and both Katniss and I know that we'll do everything that we can to fulfill that.

…

The arena is circular and all the platforms are propped up alongside it, like clockwork; 12 pairs of Tributes from each District. Prim is located to my far left, no doubt positioned by the Gamemakers farthest from me to ensure that she remains defenseless.

Too bad for them, because I don't plan on leaving my District partner to the wolves. Looking straight at her, I nod. She acknowledges it by smiling a small smile towards me.

The arena itself looks like a giant lagoon. The weapons stashed at the center of it. The only way to get there is to dive in and swim towards it. It would take energy just to getting weapons, it takes more to fight off the others.

The countdown begins.

3

2

1

Boom.

The sound of the gong prompts all the Tributes to spring from their position, diving speedily into the cold water. Prim also jumps but instead of swimming towards the center, she swims to shore.

Good girl.

Jumping in as well, I swim fast towards the shore, nearer to Prim. I don't need the weapons, I can just steal them from the others later on.

Upon arriving at the shore, she turns and looks out for my location. Seeing that I'm near, she runs for cover.

Jogging from the beach, I look towards the Cornucopia and see the other Tributes fighting for the weapons. As usual, the Career Districts dominate the Cornucopia. I turn back around and run after Prim.

"Prim" I whisper upon breaking through the bushes. "Prim…"

Rustling to my left has me spinning around in alarm. I see her emerge from the bush with a handful of leaves. Raising my eyebrows in inquiry, she smiles and tells me that they're medicinal.

I nod in acknowledgement. "That could be useful later on but right now, we have to go deeper. The others are already scampering in the other direction and I want to get some supplies from them."

She nods and follows me deeper into the forest. Our outfits now are more similar to our training uniforms. It's fitting and all the tributes are wearing similar colors and designs. This, however, makes it really easy for other tributes to spot you. The colors are white and gray, not really nature friendly hues.

Nonetheless, we make the most out of it. After walking for around 30 minutes, I hear crunching. Stopping abruptly, I signal Prim to keep still and point towards a large tree on the left. "Take cover."

She scampers towards the bottom of the bark. Meanwhile, I walk stealthily towards the source of the noise, I give a silent thanks to Katniss for teaching me to do this.

Seeing the Tribute from District 7 slowly unpacking his stash, I smile predatorily. No matter how much they try to tame the killer in me, at times, I still find myself relishing the hunt.

I stomp loudly towards his Direction. He whips around in surprise and looks towards me. After seeing that I'm weaponless, he smiles a bit abnormally. Fake confidence, thinking that I'm easy prey.

His first and fatal mistake.

After twisting his neck, he drops heavily onto the ground. The canon goes off. Taking his backpack and weapon stash, which simply consists of an axe and some knives, I trod back to Prim.

Whistling the tune that Katniss sings, I see Prim come out of her hiding place. "Look what I found?" I pull up the backpack and shake it to emphasize the stash.

"Where did you get it?" She asks innocently, inspecting the contents.

"Around… " I say evasively, not really sure how Prim will take in me killing other people.

She opens her mouth to ask another when several canons go off. I counted 13 overall kills. What an unlucky number, I grumble to myself.

I see both District 11, 10, 9, and 8 tributes dead while the boy from District 5, 3, and the girl from District 6 flashes in the sky as well. And then there's the boy from District 7 who I killed. There's no way that the Careers were able to kill that many, there must be something else at play here.

The last face that flashes in the sky surprised me. It was the District 2 girl. How the hell did that happen? From the training sessions, she has always been consistent in long range weapons. She actually reminds me of Clove in that aspect.

Shaking my head in wonderment, both Prim and I walk further still until I saw a cave-like opening. It can fit Prim, but maybe not me. But that's okay, I'll just have to keep watch.

The branches we gathered was stoked to a small fire, wherein we dry ourselves in. Eating the bread and dried meat from the tribute's backpack, we silently stare out at the darkening sky.

This arena feels ominous. As if it has a life of its own. The 74th arena felt like a giant field but this place, it feels different and dangerous, like the other tributes aren't the only threats lurking in the dark. I look at Prim when I hear a whimper.

"Hey…" scooting over to her side, I pat her back and she clings to my side like a barnacle. "What's wrong?" I whisper.

"I miss her." She whispers. "It's only been a day and I already miss my sister, what does that say about me?" Prim beats at the dirt floor. "I'm weak!"

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

"I said, no, you're not!"

"Katniss wouldn't have cried like this on the first day." She sniffs.

"No, she wouldn't but you're not your sister" She stares at me in surprise, slightly offended. I hurry and explain. "You're not Katniss and you shouldn't try to be. You're your own person, with your own ideals and personality. Stop trying to do what your sister would've done. She's proud of you just as you are." I nudge her chin lightly, "And I am too."

Pulling away, she sniffs one last time and smiles a bit tremblingly at me.

"Now, go to sleep." I order, my strict countenance destroyed when she giggles.

"Okay, Cato… won't you be lonely on your own?" She asks worriedly. I look towards her in amusement. It's funny because we're in the Hunger Games, only Prim will ask that question when you're fighting to the death with other Tributes. A truly unique person, our Little Duck.

"Yes, now go to sleep"

She tucks into her sleeping bag and was out like light.

…

**Katniss**

I'm sitting at the edge of my chair, clutching Prim's pink jacket tightly. I hate being a mentor. Seeing my sister and lover struggle for their lives is torture. Of the worse kind.

Beside me, Haymitch is talking in a whisper with Finnick, devising a plan to get them out. Cato has already activated the tracker. He tried to bring the hat but in the last minute decided against it, saying that he doesn't want it tarnished with the arena.

I can't help but agree with him. I bought that hat when we were outside of that hell hole, thinking naively that we can live out the rest of our lives undisturbed. That hat should be worn when President Snow and by association, the Hunger Games are gone.

My inner musings are interrupted with my least favorite person in this room, my husband. "Katniss" he whispers to me, placing a supporting hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off in anger.

"Don't touch me!" I whisper back fiercely.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm just trying to…"

"Trying to what?!" I counter angrily.

"Trying to comfort my wife!" He spats the last word out.

"Well, don't! This marriage is a sham as far as I'm concerned. That man who married us off had blue skin! Any ceremony conducted in this stupid place is a joke! And you know what? We're the main jesters because of your stupid proposal!"

Standing up, I march past him in anger. He follows.

Persistent, stupid… my tirade breaks off when he shoves me roughly to the wall. Kissing me desperately. For a moment, I was stunned. Peeta has never been forceful or violent for that matter, yet what he's doing now is violation. He tries to shove his tongue inside my mouth and that's when I snap. Biting hard, he pushes away in surprise, holding a hand to cover up his bleeding mouth.

Scowling at him, I slap him just to further express my anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He remains silent.

"I said, what the hell were you trying to do!?" By this time, my raised voice reaches the other occupants of the room. Around the corner, Haymitch runs in with Finnick, panic written on their faces.

They see me glaring at Peeta hatefully. When he doesn't respond after five minutes of the staring contest, I retreat to mine and Cato's room, slamming the door in anger.

Beyond the room, I hear shouting from the other side. Looks like Haymitch and Finnick have already deciphered what went on in the corridor.

I plop onto my bed, burrowing in and trying to capture Cato's scent from the sheets. Turning around, I grasp at the bedside table and pick up a tablet. It's already connected to the building's network and as such, I can keep track of the games and Tributes.

I open the monitor and see Cato consoling Prim. I smile and feel myself tear up a bit. Cato is right, I'm proud of my sister just the way that she is. Prim is all that's good and caring in this world. She literally has no mean bone inside her, she cares for animals and people alike, regardless of your background. People say that I look like my father and that I sing like him but really, Prim is the one that embodies his qualities. She's supportive, caring, and soft spoken.

People shouldn't be fooled by her tiny stature and gentle disposition. Prim can outlive all of them if it's just about surviving in the woods. Cato sees that and I'm grateful to him for seeing that quality in my sister.

That "3" score from the Gamemakers is uncalled for. Prim has almost no knowledge of offense but she knows the plants and shrubs better than the trainers from the Games and this will prove it.

Touching the screen lightly, I trace their outlines in sadness. I want them here with me. They've only been gone for a day and already I'm itching to go get them. But since I can't, I settle for the image of Cato staring up. His hair is plastered to his head once again and he's shrugged off the upper part of his outfit revealing the sculpted chest that I like to lie down on and the carved arms and biceps that envelops me tightly…

The next morning is greeted with a bang, literally. Someone from the arena dies during the night. Looking at the screen, I see that it's the District 7 girl, it seems that she's stumbled upon mutations. Mutated monkeys! They bite and transfer their venom into their victims, killing them instantly. The worse part is that they attack by packs, biting and scratching at the tribute until she's unrecognizable.

Sitting upright in panic, I open the door, carrying the tablet with me, looking frantically for Haymitch. When I spot him, I wave the tablet yet again for emphasis. "Haymitch! Did you see this?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, it's one of many." He says hesitatingly.

"What! What do you know? What happened to them?" I'd kill myself if I learn that they died while I was asleep.

"Cato and Prim are still alive but they were almost killed because of the blood rain"

"Blood rain!?"

"Yes, it's another one of the Capitol's inventions." He air quotes the last word. "It panicked Prim, however, and now the Career pack has made them their number one target."

"What? Why?"

"It seems that Cato really ticked off the District 2 tribute and he's gunning for him. The boy seems crazy" Haymitch shakes his head at that and I agree with him. The District 2 girl tribute wasn't killed by a tribute from another District. She was killed while her back was turned on her partner. District 2 killed District 2 and for that, the mentors from Two are withholding any financial help and the boy is also not as popular as Cato.

"Enobaria has already sent in a note of their displeasure of his actions. If you would remember, the girl is actually her niece and now he seems to blame Cato for everything."

Looking again at the screen, I see both Cato and my sister covered in blood from head to toe running through the woods. Prim looks terrified. I feel sick seeing it.

There's only 11 tributes left and majority are Careers. As we watch, I see the District Two boy split the group into three sub-groups. The lunatic, unfortunately, takes the road that Cato and Prim came from.

I hold my breath as I see him swat furiously at the plants that blocks his path. The look in his eyes is dazed as if he's not really there. His forehead is covered in sweat and his mouth is perpetually showing his crooked teeth. His smile looks demented.

He's with the District 4 girl. The beautiful tribute is Finnick's cousin and in the corner of my eye, I see him bite his lip worriedly. He should worry, the District 2 is one stone away from cracking and if his cousin is within reach, then I have no doubt that she'll be the next victim.

"Haymitch, did we get a lock on Cato's position?"

Haymitch shakes his head, "I've already contacted Volt (Beetee), he's trying as fast as he can to get Cato's and Prim's location. He's already hacking into the satellite as we speak."

"How long?" I whisper.

"We don't know…"

"Well, when will you know!? That arena looks like a death cage! It has traps everywhere! They'll die either by the crazy tribute or by mutations. I want them out of there!" I scream. I know that I'm acting irrational but when two of the most important people in my life are involved, I tend to overreact.

"We have to wait, sweetheart, all of them are doing the best that they can."

Boom and after a minute another canon. Two dead within a few minutes. Eight are left.

The blast has me looking on in panic at the small screen. I breathe easily when I see that it was the tributes of District One. This time, the tributes were poisoned by fog. It rendered them paralyzed and resulted in them inhaling most of the steam. It killed them instantly after.

This doesn't feel like the Games, this is an execution with no chance of escape.

I was a bit alarmed at seeing that the place was close to where Cato and Prim slept the day before. I guess the blood rain was tame compared to these things.

There's only nine tributes left.

It's only been two days and already, 15 tributes are already dead.

"What can I do, Haymitch?" I ask imploringly at my mentor.

"Nothing, sweetheart, it's up to them now. You'll be busy soon enough when we meet up with the rebellion"

"I'm not entirely convinced yet of that Haymitch." I say and it's true. When my mentor first suggested it, I flat out refused. I don't want to be a symbol for anything and it also really ticked me off that there's a whole District almost as advanced as the Capitol but in hiding. Where were they when the Districts got punished for the rebellion that they started almost a hundred years ago?

Furthermore, I don't trust their leader. Coin reminds me too much of the really strict principal back in District 12 who never let up on the Seam kids. She looks cold and detached. She orders people around without knowing their names. That's not someone that I can look up to.

"We don't really have a choice in this, sweetheart. Besides, between Snow and her, we can only choose the lesser evil."

"Isn't there a third option?" I ask.

He stops and looks at me, contemplating. "The third option is you, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that most District winners have already aligned themselves to you. Not Coin, but you. You underestimate your charm, sweetheart. Every winner is already behind you in support. You only need to light up to start the fire."

"I don't want to… besides, we don't have the resources of District 13. They already have an army and weaponry to go on an all out war with the Capitol. I'm not risking any more civilians to overthrow one tyrant just to be replaced with another that also has a penchant for cruelty."

"They're asking for Cato's weapon blueprints."

My eyes widen at that and I exclaim, "No, absolutely not! I'm not giving them those designs, Haymitch! Those blueprints are like the keys to Panem! What the hell did you tell them!?"

"Nothing" Haymitch brings up his hand in supplication. "They're just guessing but once we blow up the force field, they'll instantly know that we have that kind of technology…"

I sit down heavily at one of the armchairs, biting my nails in worry. _We have to have a sort of plan_. "We can say that we didn't find the blueprints but we did find the weapon… and… and- that we used it to get them out." I look over at Haymitch afterwards, trying to decipher his reaction to my plan.

He nods and smiles a little, "That could work, sweetheart but it would also make them really suspicious of us… I've already denied having any knowledge of the weapon."

"I don't really care if they think we're the next apocalypse! The only thing that I want is Cato and Prim back and somewhere to go back to after everything."

Haymitch nods again, "I'll tell Finnick… just hang on sweetheart, this show is about to be over."

As he says it, like a premonition, Cato and Prim arrives at the area that hasn't been explored by any tribute. Simultaneously, we see District 4 break away from the demented District 2 tribute, running fast towards the opposite side.

We see the District 2 tribute calling out like a lunatic, "Here, here little Kitty…" he hisses, spit sprouting everywhere. That's when I realize that he's really close to Cato and Prim because they hear his demented call as well.

Prim starts to shiver and so Cato wraps his arms gently around her, crouching down and whispering in her ear to reassure. After about three minutes, he tells Prim to go into hiding. She's not really a tree hugger but Prim can be really silent if she wants to.

Meanwhile, Cato scowls terribly and I'm reminded in that moment that he was also once a Career, the fiercest of them all actually and this crazy idiot is about to be reminded of that fact.

Brandishing out the shiny axe that he's nabbed from the dead Tribute, he stalks stealthily towards the location of the sound. I smile a little at that, he's learned to be silent, at last. Back in 12, I usually hiss at him when were in the woods because he makes so much ruckus but now, it seems he's learned how to keep his steps light and his breathing silent.

I remain silent, waiting… when he chances upon the Tribute, he confronts the man head on. The District Two tribute smiles menacingly, showing his crooked teeth. The expression painted on his face makes him look more monster than man.

My hands starts to shake as I see the two of them facing off. Cato is taller but the demented boy is stockier. He also has a spear, a sword, and an assortment of knives on his person. More importantly, Cato's opponent is definitely older than him.

They circle one another, even half-crazed the Boy knows when to attack and when to hold off. After around ten seconds, the District Two attacks, fast. His reflexes seems to have improved with the lost of his sanity.

Cato parries the sword away and swings the axe down hard on the other man's hand with the intention to cut his arm off. His opponent was able to leap backward just in time but the axe makes contact with the handle of the sword, effectively disarming the other man.

The demented man backs off for a bit, all the while licking his lips and still smiling that grin. He takes out his spear and holds it with both hands, the sharpened part pointed directly at Cato.

Cato stands still but not before crouching down and picking up the sword. His choice weapon.

Once in his hand, you can the see the change in him. Cato stands more confident, his stance surer. Holding both the axe and the sword, he once again looks steadily at his opponent.

Again, the District Two man launches himself straight to Cato. He jabs the spear to his thigh but Cato moves away from it, lifting his knees slightly to the side. Another jab on the opposite side and Cato turns slightly again so that it misses his abdomen by mere millimeters. This happens a few more times. Cato simply moves away from his attacks but never once retaliates.

It's as if he's playing with his opponent.

The sharp intake of breath from beside me has me turning and I see Finnick and Haymitch looking on admiringly at the screen. To them, this might look like a sport but to me, this is torture and I fervently wish that Cato would speed up the process of killing the bastard.

As if hearing my silent plea, Cato goes on to attack. Bringing his sword down hard, he pushes the end of the spear towards the earth and spins quickly around to swing the axe to his opponent's neck. Not two seconds later, a canon goes off and a head rolls uselessly on the ground.

It's a clean kill.

Scavenging the backpack from the body, he brings out the water bottles and other supplies. Taking the set of knives, he straps it onto himself and walks back towards where Prim is located.

His surprise was as great as mine because not two feet from him is Prim and the boy Tribute from District 4. He has her in a headlock with a knife firmly encroached onto her throat.

I scream.

Cato's eyes widen in anger and shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispers threateningly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm setting up an insurance." The District 4 boy smirks, when he sees Cato step forward, he tightens his hold and a bead of red forms onto Prim's neck. "Step one more and her head joins those of District Two's"

"Are you an idiot? Without her, you know that you're gonna die within the next few seconds. How about you let her go and I make your death quicker and less painful?"

A tick appears in the District 4 boy's twisted mouth. "How about you kill yourself and I won't kill her?"

Cato's bark of laughter makes him more jumpy. "You're an idiot."

"Oh, I'm an idiot?! Who the hell has the upper hand here, asshole!?"

"From where I'm standing, it's me!"

At that moment, I see Prim bite down hard on the boy making him release her but not before getting smacked straight onto her forehead. She crumples to the ground, unconscious.

Cato screams seeing Prim down on the floor and attacks viciously. The District 4 tries to run away but Cato has already released the axe in the air. It slashes at his leg causing him to fall down.

Rising painfully, he looks fearfully at one of the fiercest tributes to ever enter the Hunger Games. Without giving him warning, Cato cuts him through the middle with his sword, past fat, muscle and bone. The other half falls uselessly to the floor.

Breathing heavily, he looks back at Prim at once and lifts her gingerly. Cradling her head gently and looking intently at the wound.

He trudges on with my sister, away from the carnage.

From beside me, Haymitch remarks "Remind me to never get on your bad side again, sweetheart. That boy is ruthless… when it comes to you Everdeen women" his proclamation was slightly tinged with awe.

Despite the near death experience that I just witnessed, I can't help but smile a bit cockily at the remaining men inside the room because I know that he's ruthless and he's especially vicious when me or Prim or even my mother is concerned.

At that moment, I remember a scene back in District 12 wherein a town drunk remarked rudely how my status as a Victor will never wash away the coal dust that coats our family.

Unfortunately for him, Cato was with us when he shouted it across the road. Without waiting for my reaction, he strides quickly to the other side, unmindful of my mother's and Prim's plea to leave it alone, he picks the man up by his neck and throws him to the ground.

Cato kept kicking and throwing him across the road and all the noise prompted other townspeople to look on in fear. Even the Peacekeepers are looking on in trepidation. When the man, at last, lands painfully at our feet, Cato snarls at him to apologize.

And apologize loudly at that.

The man does so, kneeling in front of the three remaining Everdeens while most of the townspeople looks on.

After that, no one dared insult us. Prim once told me that she was frightened in that moment but that she understood why Cato did it. When I asked him on this, he replied.

"Why didn't _you_ do anything about it? People have no right to malign others especially the one person that's indirectly feeding this whole District. Bullies like that needs to be put in place and made an example so that they'll think twice before slandering anyone ever again."

And it did work, Prim said that most of the town kids are laying off the Seam kids. "They look afraid of me at times, but that's better than the opposite and the teachers are being nicer as well."

I guess I've been so used to their sneers that I tend to ignore such things, most of the Seam pay no attention to it and since I don't wander too much into town, I was scarcely subjected to such insults but it seems that my mother and Prim are the ones to bear it because they needed medicinal supplies. Medicines used to cure the same people that constantly offend them.

Cato didn't know it yet but the young man that he dragged was the son of one of the more prominent members of this community. The drunk's father owns a mercantile shop dedicated to building supplies. And when the drunk idiot threatened Cato with his father's wrath, my boyfriend simply laughed.

After that affair, Cato stopped all the purchases from his father, almost bankrupting the whole store. The mansion that Cato was building is big and the father thought proudly that the District Two turned 12 Victor will use his shop for everything. It turns out, he was wrong.

The man became so poor that he had to plead along with his son that Cato brings his business back to their store and that they will also advise all the stores and people from town to start treating the Seam better.

After 15 minutes of wailing and pleading, Cato left it up to my mother and Prim to decide. Saying that his ears are starting to hurt from all the noise the duo are working out.

My mother and Prim stood awkwardly as the two idiots from Town shifted their pleading gaze to them. I'm proud to say that my mother and Prim drove a hard bargain. From that moment on, all of their medicinal purchases are slashed half off, otherwise, Cato will stop everything yet again.

It's nice to see both of them looking so strong.

That brought me back to the present, Prim looked strong there. People might say that it was a lame move, definitely not as accurate as my arrows but for Prim to do that takes a lot of gut but she did it and I'm so proud of her right now.

Cato settles her down the ground and grumbles about how I'll kill him for getting Little Duck hurt. I smile at that because I will give him grief but afterwards, I'll reward him.

Reward him so much that he won't be able to wipe the silly grin from his face for days.

A tap on my shoulder makes me look at the others, Haymitch gestures into the corner. Once there, he whispers, "They've got them."

Nodding once, I smile tightly and a knot forms once again in my throat. Cato and Prim only needs to hold off for a little bit more. We're coming to get the two of them out.

…

**Cato**

"Prim… Prim" I tap her cheek twice, getting her to wake up. She doesn't, so I just let her be. After two hours of waiting, I see a package come down. It was a bag, with smelling salts and a small note.

_You're a solid 10, babe._

"Why, thank you, Haymitch, but you're not really my type." I wave the note up. It's code, meaning to position ourselves at 10 o'clock. I've deciphered early on that the arena looks like a clock with the Cornucopia in the middle.

I crouch down again and wave the smelling salts under her nose. There's only six tributes left and all of them are women. Aside from Prim and me, there's the girl from three, seven, five, and four.

_Go girl power_, I think sardonically. I won't kill them as long as they don't harm us, yet, as I think this I hear a scream. A really loud one at that. Prim jumps up and wraps her tiny arms around my arm in fright.

The scream lasts for five minutes before the canon goes off.

Five left and it's only been half a day. The sun is shining brightly as the noon sun makes its appearance. Unfortunately, it's not the only one. My mouth drops open in astonishment as I see a bright streak come down on the tallest tree. Lightning.

"What the hell!" I grab our bags and Prim and run as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. It's my experience that when in doubt in the Hunger Games, you have to go straight towards the center.

When I get there, I drop Prim heavily onto the ground and breath fast, exhausted but it seems that it's not over yet. We still have to go towards the 10th position. Shit.

Prim nudges me roughly and points to the other end of the Cornucopia. There she is, the Tribute from District Four.

And she's holding knife.

I raise an eyebrow and brandish out my sword. She drops hers in the next second. "I don't want to fight" she exclaims holding both hands up.

After five minutes of intense staring, I nod slowly. Nonetheless, I'm not taking my eyes off her. "To me, Prim"

Little Duck scampers to my back.

She strides towards me slowly, "Finnick said to go to you when I get the chance, he said that you'll protect me."

"What!?"

She shrugs.

"I only have one thing worth protecting here and she's already with me."

The girl doesn't seem to get it, she still comes closer. She looks through her lashes and gazes at me, sultry. "I'm also worth protecting, give me a chance to prove it."

"Slut, you don't have anything that I'd want." I hear Prim's snicker behind me. _Holy shit, Katniss will definitely kill me for using words like that in front of Little Duck._ I have to get rid of this woman fast before I'm flambéed by my girlfriend when I get back.

I grasp her hand that's reaching out to touch my face and twist it on her back. "I told you that I'm not interested." I hiss. "Out of respect for your cousin, I won't kill you but I don't have to hear you in the duration of this Game." Taking out the rope, I tie up her hands tightly and muffle her protest with a strip of cloth.

…

**Katniss**

"Finnick! Who the hell is that?!" I point angrily at the screen.

"My cousin."

"Fuck if I care! Why the hell does she think that she can seduce Cato like that! Did you give her that idea?" I ask incredulously, walking to him threateningly.

"No, no, she did it on her own… But I may have led her to believe that he can be swayed by her feminine wiles. I mean, he's straight right!? And my cousin is gorgeous!" He looks at a mirror at that, "I mean, she's basically me with boobs, he should be slobbering all over her. The fact the he doesn't makes me think that—"

I don't let him the sentence.

I deck him hard.

"He's _mine_, asshole!" After that, I stomp angrily back to my room. _These men are just useless. _I hear Haymitch's laughter before I slam the door shut.

…

**Haymitch**

"Welcome to the club!" I cheer at my fallen co-Victor. Holding out my hand to assist him up, I pat him on his back… "Don't take it personal, that's just sweetheart's way of communicating."

"I thought she's already married! Why is she so gung-ho if another girl tries to make a move on the brute?" Finnick asks incredulously.

"Were you not here for the past few days? Did you not see them being lovey-dovey all over the place?" I say disgustedly.

"What?! You mean Katniss and Cato are together? Like together" he gestures with his hands in a slightly disturbing manner. "Together?"

"Yes, now stop doing that or I might just vomit on you… "

…

**Katniss**

I see Cato and Prim sitting around the Cornucopia, Finnick's cousin effectively disarmed and stashed in the corner.

My palms are sweaty and I feel my breathing become labored. The time is near, Haymitch approached me earlier, saying that Beetee already knows their location. It's now a matter of getting them out and transferring back to District 13 under the Capitol's radar.

It's T-16. In less than a day, I'll be with Cato and Prim again, _if_ all goes well. Haymitch said that District 13 already deployed some of their battle ships and are now heading towards the Capitol. The first wave of attack will come from them and while the Capitol army is distracted, the Victors from this building will be going on a hijacked ship and head towards the arena.

From there, the remaining tributes will be saved and taken towards the rebel camp, District 13.

Right now, all we have to do is wait.

However, as I sit there staring at their image through the screen, I see another thing coming to them. The waves around the Cornucopia seemed restless, it splashes harshly at the sides and with growing dread, I see that the other half of the platform is already covered with water.

The Gamemakers are trying to drown them or move them, whatever comes first, I guess.

Cato stands up fast and bundles up the remaining supplies, he releases Finnick's cousin from her bindings and instructs her to move to the other side.

I was horrified to see that they were headed towards the 6th sector of the arena. That's where some of the District tributes got mauled by a beast, they never really showed it but glimpses of body parts flying and blood splattering were obvious.

I wanted to jump up and warn them to go to the other side.

But they don't and right now it's already turning dark. They'll be in an area where the beast resides, ready to eat them.

I clench my hands tight once again and close my eyes tightly. I don't want to see this. We still have 9 hours and 47 minutes to kill before help arrives and if the beast is as terrible as what the gamemakers implies then we might not have anyone to save when they blow up the arena.

Persistent knocking on my door startles me and I open it quickly to see Haymitch looking alert and slightly wild-eyed. He says quickly, "There's been a change of plans! They've been spotted. They're moving up the schedule, the rebels are 20 minutes off east. We have to move, now!"

I jump up and gather the bag already prepared for this rescue trip, before leaving, I grab the tablet and off we go.

Already Finnick and Peeta are already at the door, also holding a gun. Now, we just have to wait for the explosion.

All of us hold our breath and brace ourselves on the walls and after around 5 minutes, the first shake is felt.

The rebels are already on the move. And so should we.

We sprint fast towards the exit with Haymitch and Finnick in front and me and Peeta guarding their backs.

As we reach the main bay area, we notice that most of the Peacekeepers are in panic. None of them expected this attack, escorts are crying and yelling while Peacekeepers are running back and forth looking as if they've cut off their heads.

We stroll leisurely towards the hovercraft and from the other end, we see the other Victors making their way to other means of transportations.

The District 1, 2, 5, and 7 Victors are boarding a tank like vehicle while the Victors from 11, 10, and 9 are on their way outside to catch a cab towards the meeting place. The rest are either with us or already boarding another ship.

The sub-groups will be taking different routes to put confuse the Capitol. Once on board, I see that Finnick is already securing Annie to her seat while Peeta and Haymitch seat slightly at the back. District 6 Victors are the ones piloting the aircraft and after counting down to 0, we're off.

"Contact Beetee! Tell them that we're on our way!" Haymitch shouts to the two.

"We can't! Cato and Prim are still not in position!" I shout back at Haymitch, a small miscalculation can result in their death and I'm not risking it. We're too close and I'm barely hanging on. Their death due to our attempt at getting them out will kill me, literally.

"We don't have time, sweetheart! Everything's already in motion. Besides they're headed towards 6 o'clock, that's fairly far from the blast. They'll be okay." Haymitch places a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

I shrug it off and glare at him. Nonetheless, I take out my bow and arrows. Once we've landed, I have to be prepared.

"We're arriving in 40 minutes, Haymitch" Gloss says over the intercom. "You might want to speed up Beetee, any delay and we might be the ones that needs saving"

Haymitch leaves me but I ignore him, already braiding my hair to the side and making sure that my weapon is adjusted just right. Five minutes after, I see a streak of light pass by the ship's window. All of us watch in awe as the Thurston death ray —aptly named by its only remaining successor—creates a hole big enough to fit a hundred ships. Cato was right, that thing in the wrong hands is disastrous.

Now, all we have to do is wait. I check again the screen and what I find there has me screaming.

It was the creature and right now, Cato is at its back trying to divert the beast's attention away from Prim and Finnick's cousin. More than the size is its form. It looks like a crossbreed between a wolf, rat, and snake. It looked grotesque.

The face looks like those of a rats, but its eyes is similar to that of a snake. It's razor sharp teeth and fork-like tongue is also reptilian. The body, meanwhile, looks like those of a wolf. Agile and able to move at top speeds. Yet, the most noticeable feature is its size. It looks like the size of large transport vehicle. That is no normal animal size.

And right now, it's trying to toss Cato off its back but he doesn't relent.

I see him stab the creature once and then another time. After the third, it seems that the creature is immune and Cato is getting tired.

"We have to get there fast! Haymitch. They're at the beast section and Cato's barely hanging on!"

The others have the same reaction, all of them stares at me horrified. I don't want to look at the screen anymore so I pass it on to Finnick. When he sees the scene, he turns white and clasps Annie's hand tightly.

I place my head between my knees and breath in deeply. I have to keep it together. It's my time now.

Cato and Prim are counting on me and I wont fail them.

"We're descending…" someone says in the background. It sounds garbled and indistinct. Nonetheless, it registers to my mind to move. I slowly get up, clutching the bow and slinging the arrows over my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to go in there…"

I look at Haymitch steadily and after a minute, he relents and moves aside. I position myself at the door and nock one arrow in the bow.

I'm ready.

"You have 30 minutes, sweetheart, after that, were living on borrowed time."

I nod once and wait for the door to open. It hisses and slowly moves down. Getting into position, I lift up my bow and stare straight ahead.

When I see that nothing is attacking us from the outside, I sprint. I sprint so fast that I outpace most of my co-Victors. I guess I have more motivation.

The leaves smack onto my face and a branch here and there hits my arm and legs. At one time, I even stumble in my haste, rolling fast but I don't pause. When I fall, I stand right back again to move forward.

And in the back of my mind, I hear my internal clock counting down the seconds. After 12 minutes of non-stop running, I start to see the familiar landmarks. This is where they were last.

The small cloth caught at one of the branches further confirms my theory. I go straight ahead…

And there they are.

My eyes widen in anger and fear at seeing Cato flung towards a tree. He hits it hard but at least it was enough for Prim and the other tribute to get away.

I don't wait for the others, I aim high and release the arrow. It goes straight to the creature's eye, hitting bull's eye. Another arrow was sent and I've effectively blinded the thing.

"Katniss!" My little sister's scream has me spinning around, looking for her. I smile in relief when I see that she's safe.

"Prim! Stay there"

She nods hesitantly, obviously wanting to get down and see how Cato's doing but I shake my head in negation. The creature seems too erratic. It thrashes around, left and then right and it's nose twitches rapidly as if trying to get our scent.

However, before it can attack again, I release a third arrow, piercing it through its hide and towards its abdomen. Animals are usually sensitive in their underbelly and since Cato's constant back stabs seems to only injure it minimally, I figure that the front is more vulnerable.

I was right. It shrieks terribly and tries tosses around yet again but I also know that this fight is near its end. Prim figures it out and crawls out of her hiding place, sprinting towards Cato.

I hear the other's footsteps approaching and I look over my shoulder and gesture towards the creature. Going around it, I see Finnick stabbing it continuously using his trident while the others likewise attack said creature by gun.

It's over.

When I go over to Prim's side, I see that her cheeks are wet. I touch her shoulder and she looks at me, helpless. I'm confused but it slowly cleared up when she holds up the hand that was cradling Cato's head.

It was covered in blood.

**End of Chapter 19**

A/N By the way, I don't like OCs so the slutty mermaid will not be making any lasting appearance.

The whole Quarter Quell was a bit fast right? I know but really I just wanted to get back to the rebellion and some more Cato/Katniss moments!

Maybe after I've finished the whole story, I'll adjust some parts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 20**

**Katniss**

_Wake up… wake up…_

Those are the words that I've been repeating for the past five days. Yet, he remained asleep.

When Prim stared up at me, terrified by the blood coating her hand, I didn't react at first. I simply stared in horror. It was Haymitch who finally snapped me out of my trance.

They picked Cato up and transferred him to the hovercraft. I followed silently behind, still at a lost.

We were only able to save three Tributes, Finnick's cousin, Prim, and Cato. The others would have to be left there _if _they haven't already been killed by some stray mutation and disaster.

I touched his hand and it seemed cold. His hair that normally looks of yellow daffodils seemed sallow—wilted. The smell of clean snow diluted by disinfectants. Nonetheless, I keep a silent vigil, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Right now, we're already inside the District 13 bunker. Aside from the synthetically generated air, the walls were also decorated with… screws. Metal and screws all around. It was a certified fortress. The engineers puffed out their chest when they said that it can withstand a nuclear attack but I don't really care and it doesn't really matter because Cato is still unconscious and right now, I wanted to kill the Capitol for doing this to him.

When they wheeled him out to the infirmary, Prim and I followed close. My mother was already there and the sight of Cato, bleeding through the white sheets of the stretcher paralyzed her. She screamed, holding a hand to her mouth in mortification.

I know the feeling…

They were inside the operating room for 5 hours. The doctors said that he suffered from multiple lacerations around his body, his bloodstream had traces of poison, and the wound in his head looks as if it damaged more than the outside.

Traumatic brain injury. That was what they said. They said that it could cause a secondary injury not seen outside but is already damaging his brain. The pressure from the impact is preventing him from waking up but it could also be other things as well.

They don't know. I asked countless times but they just don't know. When I throw a tantrum, they reason out that they don't have the technology similar to the Capitol. Their advice before leaving; _You'll just have to wait Ms. Everdeen… _

"You know how impatient I can be Cato… so you'd better wake up." I lean over him, smoothing his hair to the side "I've already waited so long for you… stop doing it. It's supposed to be the girl that makes the guys wait, you know?"

No movement. I clutched his hand more tightly.

"I have something to tell you. They know. _All of them._ They know that we're together… we don't have to hide anymore." I know that it's a wedding and a fatal injury too late but I wanted him to know that we can be together out in the open now.

A knock at the door startled me. "Ms. Everdeen, President Coin asks that you join the meeting…" A disembodied voice sounded over the intercom attached near the door. It's not so much a request than a command. Because that's what Coin does, she commands. She doesn't lead, the decision isn't based on a democracy, its based on her plans and her plans _alone_. Plans that are rarely discussed out in the open.

It's one of the reasons why she hates me, Haymitch said that I showed her up because people followed me without a second thought. Without resorting to violence, persuasion, and authority. I only have to say the word and most of the rebellion will march behind me…

When I first arrived in the underground bunker, I noticed that more and more people here are gazing at me in awe. I wasn't just a teenage girl to them, I was a symbol. _The Girl on Fire._ The person that defied the Capitol and President Snow.

I was escorted to District 13's so-called meeting room. Upon arrival, I was greeted by the different faces of Panem's victors from District 3 to District 11, District Two is still with the Capitol.

Because the Capitol felt threatened, now more than ever and that's why they're clinging to their armament central. And that's District Two.

The blast from the weapon panicked them, they were getting attacked from both sides and President Snow was furious, thinking that District Two betrayed them. The funny thing about it is that they didn't. It was all part of the plan.

Beetee even stepped it up further. Aside from the force field, he also locked on to the Capitol's military base.

I suggested it to him during the train ride, I didn't want to blow the whole Capitol but I wanted them disarmed. The Peacekeepers can burn along with their weapons for all I care.

It was easy, really. A simple arrow shot from the rooftop towards one of their moving tanks and already I've attached a tracer, a tiny slip in one of the Peacekeepers jacket also didn't hurt any. Now, all Beetee had to do is sit back and lock on its location. Luckily, the tank never went out of their Capitol base during the first wave of the fight.

As such, the whole facility was blown to smithereens along with their laboratory filled with mutations. It was burned to the ground, where it rightly belonged.

The Capitol never found the weapon because it was programmed to self-destruct shortly after. No traces left behind.

And now, they were like sitting ducks. The Rebellion was surprised as well, but ecstatic with the development. They never turned back, they called in reinforcements and before long, the Capitol had to go into lock down using a force field.

The only thing left to do was convince the other Districts to stop rationing towards the country center. Already, Coin has deployed military presence towards the agricultural Districts like 11 and 10. The outlier Districts were only too happy to comply.

Coin was enraged, I managed to damage the Capitol with only a handful of people with a plan cooked up two weeks prior while _her _rebellion was in hiding for decades before they can actually make a move.

It's another thing to add to her list of dislikes.

Going further than that, they also wanted me to do the propos _with_ Peeta. To present Panem with a united front starting with the starcrossed lovers of District 12.

Peeta was all agreeable to the proposal. I wasn't.

"What!?" I exclaimed, staring at them disbelievingly, "I'm not doing that!"

Coin directed her gaze to me blankly while in the corner of my eye, I see Peeta cringing.

"Everyone has a responsibility towards this rebellion, yours more so than others."

Feeling like the walls are closing in, I stalk fast towards the head where Coin is, "I won't do it! The Capitol already forced a wedding on me and now _my_ lover lays severely injured in this hellhole, I'm not putting any more fake fronts!" As I finish that statement, I heard a collective sharp intake of breath. _Yes, let them know, I'm free now and so is Cato, we can be together…_

Still, the spectators composed of District Victors and District 13 generals were stunned. Of course, they didn't know. They weren't in District 12 when I was with Cato. They didn't see Cato stand up to the townsfolk and Peacekeepers, or see him playing with Prim and some of the other Seam kids…

And they didn't see him kissing me near the edge of the woods… or kissing me near the Justice building or at the railroad platform or at the—_okay, I really have to talk to Cato on the very public places that we seem to frequent when making out. _They didn't see those times because we kept it hidden, well that's about to change. We're not gonna hide anymore.

"Either that or we withhold treatment." The bitch stays stoical. I'm starting to see similarities between these two leader factions. Snow smirks and seems to enjoy torturing Panem's Districts—Coin does it as well, but instead of the smirk, she stays still. So still and cold. And instead of blood and roses, Coin smells of metal and sweat.

It's one of the telling signs. I don't really know why but I tend to associate people now by their smell.

Maybe it's the hunter in me or maybe because that's what convinced me to trust Cato in the first place. During the Games, he smelled of clean snow and I told myself that no one that evil could possibly smell of something so pure.

And that's when I noticed that people who are bad, smell bad and people who are good, smell good.

It sounded too simple but no matter how much the Capitol tried to mask their true scent with expensive perfumes, it still pierces through. And what the Capitol smells of is something cheap.

Because despite their wealth, they're the ones disposable. And so is this person threatening me.

I scowl darkly at Coin, "Are you seriously stupid enough to _let_ the one person whose been a catalyst in this whole rebellion die, just because I don't do what you ask me to?" I step past Haymitch and Peeta, ignoring the words of caution coming out of their mouth, going closer to Coin's side. "Cato's family was the main reason why there's almost no casualties from your end. That weapon spared your rebellion a lot of lives and now, you're threatening me with the life that saved your pathetic asses in the first place?" I ask acidly, I wasn't just addressing Coin, I was addressing the whole room, piercing them with my furious gaze one by one.

Silence met my rebuttal. The heads of the people from Coin's army turned their eyes away as if in embarrassment and shame. _Good._

Coin, on the other hand, looked furious. Her eyes became hard and her eyebrows knitted together. The lines around her face seemed to have multiplied.

She wasn't expecting my verbal attack and further reminder of how dependent the rebellion was on Cato's weapon. And now, I made her look like an ungrateful bitch in front of the District 13 council, she deserved it_._

"Yes, the weapon that you gladly withheld from us!" She shifted the topic once more. Trying to steer clear of the one that I broached. "The weapon that could've ended this war all together with one push of a button!"

Looking at her again in exasperation, I raise up both my hands in a sign of frustration, "What war!? We're almost through with it!" Putting my hands on my waist, I glare resentfully at her "If you would recall, the Capitol is now under lockdown, they're not moving! Furthermore, the rest of the Districts are already rallying behind us, we're cutting them off!"

"And with regard to _the_ weapon, we couldn't have let anyone get a hold of it, its too dangerous in the hands of someone else and we all know what you want to do with it." It's no secret that Coin wants the whole Capitol annihilated.

"And whose hands are acceptable? _Yours?_ A girl who plays with arrows and bows have no business using that weapon. You should have given it to the rebellion the first chance that you got." She hissed while her little minions are nodding their head like freaking bobble heads. _It's sickening._

"No." My conviction on this subject was clear and without hesitation. "and yes, to your first question. Cato entrusted me with the weapon and I won't betray him. Not for this farce that you call a rebellion."

The other side of the meeting room surged up, shouting obscenities at me. And why not? I basically just said to hell with the rebellion. Shouts were heard all around, the people from District 13 were indignant and offended but the Victors of the Hunger Games were looking at me in understanding.

"May I remind you that this District's hospitality towards _you_ and your own are based solely on my decision to keep you here?"

I lean back and shrug, "The fight against the Capitol is almost done. As much as your encouraging speech on the success of the attacks, the one that actually did the heavy lifting in this whole affair was that weapon _and _the Victors." Turning my back on her, I start to walk away, but before opening the door, I throw in casually, "And if you want us out, then I'll gladly do so, me along _with those of my own" _It clearly states that I'm walking out of here with my family, which also includes Cato.

Because Cato is also mine as much as I am his.

…

**Haymitch**

"Is that what we'll expect from the Mockingjay?" Coin addresses me contemptuously after Katniss slammed the door of the meeting room.

"Sweetheart has a mind of her own… however, what she said here is true, the main thing that gave us the advantage was that weapon. And you, threatening Cato looks a tad bit…" I show my thumb and point finger indicating small, "ungrateful"

Coin looks ready to kill, "My threats are also true… if your Mockingjay wont do these propos, then we have no use for her, _she can leave_ anytime that she wants. Her, along with her pathetic District."

I narrow my eyes at her adjective of my District. "You seem to forget, we're not here for shelter or safety, were here because I badgered her into coming here. She never wanted to go to the rebellion… no, she doesn't need this District nor this rebellion, but I convinced her that the rebellion _needed _her. Me and Cato. The boy that you want dead. And if you think that you can move forward without her, then you're even more stupid than I thought."

"The Rebellion can move forward without some silly little girl, we have the other Victors here, there's plenty of replacements. We don't need the _Mockingjay_ of District 12."

I was about to comment when I see Finnick slowly raising his hand. "If the Mockingjay of _Panem _leaves, then I go as well."

Annie Cresta contributes promptly, "If Finnick leaves, then I'm out too."

This sentiment was echoed from the rest of the Victors.

_This_ is what I keep telling Katniss. People follow her without a second thought. Loyalties are forged faster because of her presence and this proves it. She might not like it, might not even be aware of it but Katniss is already being looked upon as the leader of this rebellion.

And Coin hates her for it.

More importantly, Coin also knew that if Katniss were to leave then she takes the whole Victors' support with her. And no matter how weapon-ready District 13 is, they're still no match for the rest of the Districts combined. Furthermore, our initial display of weaponry has her thinking twice about offending us because in the back of her mind, she will always think that we still have it. She still thinks that the great weapon is stashed somewhere.

And all it takes is a signal from a _silly little girl_ to change the target from the Capitol to District 13.

She huffs and puffs and then stomps out of the room. The rest of her senior army officials follow shortly after.

Once the door closed, I address the rest of my fellow Victors, placing both hands over the table, I lean forward. "We can't stay here."

They all nod once in acknowledgement.

…

**Katniss**

The battle between the Capitol and Rebellion is almost funny because everything seemed anticlimactic. I wasn't lying to Coin, most of the attack can be accounted to the weapon.

I cant wait to tell the news to Cato… however, right now we have more pressing matters to consider, like his health that is fast deteriorating. We have to get him out of here.

Haymitch finds me curled in the cot near Cato's hospital bed. They've given him a whole room and installed a small cot by his bedside because during the first two days, I refused to move from his side.

They figured, it would be easier if they just installed a bed in the room than prying me out of it. Wise choice.

"Sweetheart, what happened there?"

"Coin happened, that's what… we would have been better off going into hiding than staying with that bitch" I hiss. I stare at him levelly "I'm not doing the propos with him, Haymitch… if they don't want it then fine by me."

"Cato's not even awake, sweetheart, I'm sure that he won't mind…" My withering stare stops the rest of his sentence.

"I know he isn't and he certainly will _mind _because I _mind_. Cato's condition doesn't mean that I'm gonna start this farce with Peeta again! I won't Haymitch." I get up from the cot to pace. "I'll do the propos but Peeta's not going to be in it. If the rebellion pushes this issue, then I might as well go back to the Capitol"

"Do you really hate him that much?"

Looking him straight in the eye, I answer "Yes." Raking my hand through my hair "Wait… no, because hate would imply that I feel anything for him other than indifference with a side of disgust."

Haymitch shakes his head as if in disappointment, I ignore him. "I'll tell the others but they won't be happy. They were really hoping to get the two-in-one team of District 12"

"There was never a two-in-one team in District 12, if there ever was, it was you and Peeta!"

Haymitch looked hurt for a minute but nonetheless, acknowledged my point with a slight nod. He turns around and goes out the door without looking back.

I looked at the clock, its already 6:00PM, we're scheduled to be at the cafeteria but I don't feel like eating. Not when I'm feeling suffocated. The collar around my neck feels tight, tight from the constant pulling of the rebellion, Coin, and yes, even Haymitch and the other Victors.

All of them are waiting for me to make a move. _Decide, Katniss._ All you have to do is decide.

But I can't.

Because right now, I can't seem to see anything past this bed and the boy lying on it. So still and looking lifeless.

_Is this what mother felt like when father died? _It's so easy to wither away and forget everything. Forget about the propos and forget about the rebellion and the whole Panem for that matter.

Yet, I can't, because I'm just not made that way and Cato wouldn't have wanted me to.

Aside from my family, the only thing anchoring me to this submarine-like prison is Cato. He needs the medicine and right now, I feel so helpless because I can't do anything to help him. There's no monster lurking to be shot dead, no villains stalking… everything will depend on Cato…

Besides, I needed him to wake up and tell me that everything's going to be all right. _Chin up, Girl on Fire. We're just beginning._

I smile a bit because I can imagine him doing just that. At times, I also imagine him springing out of the hospital bed to laugh at me and jokingly say that he was just pretending all this time.

These days, sleep is scarce and the bags under my eyes are proof. I couldn't fall asleep because I keep seeing him getting thrown and hitting the ground over and over again and I'm always too late.

Too late to save him.

_I just want him to wake up! Is that so hard to ask for? The guy gifts mansions and jewels alike but opening his eyes is beyond his ability?_

Staring blankly at his slack expression, I feel my indignation slowly ebbing away. Getting up from the hard cot, I approached the narrow hospital bed, climbing up and tucking myself into the crook between his shoulders and neck_. My nook_, the nook that I've been wedging myself to for the past few days since our arrival.

I breathe silently to his ear, "Wake up already… I'm starting miss you." Staring one last time, I close my eyes and surrender to my dreams.

…

My ear is vibrating and I try to get it to stop but it still rumbles. Opening my eyes blearily, I stare up and my eyes widen at seeing glacial-colored ones staring back at me.

The stare is direct, conscious, and _aware_. That same almost transparent color looking deeply into my own. _Cato_.

His eyes crinkled at the sides and the corners of his mouth tilted slowly up. For a minute, I was bewildered. I couldn't understand it.

One second.

Two seconds.

By three, I start to smile as well. Leaning up, I pecked him on his lips, muttering "What took you so long?" As if I'm just greeting him after one or two hours of time apart and not the five whole days of torture that I was subjected to waiting for him to wake up.

My heart starts to beat faster, my stomach started knotting, and my lips that touched his felt tingled as if electrocuted lightly. It was classic Cato trademark effect.

"Oh, you know me, always competing with you for an entrance" His voice is husky and a bit weak from lack of use but it still has that playful, arrogant tinge to it… and I find the combination incredibly sexy. He touches my cheek, looking at me softly, "Did I make you worry?"

Shaking my head, I slowly eased out of his embrace. Standing at the side, I placed both hands on my waist, eyeing him in irritation.

"No! You just made me angry because you refused to wake up! We've been in this place for five days and you're just lying there… Coin has been threatening your life, my sister's life, and my mother's and you're just lying there! Peeta is back to becoming a prat because the rebellion seems to love him and I can't stand his square face anymore but you're just lying there!" As I said this, my arms automatically starts hitting his chest, trying to expend the frustration that's been building up inside of me since arriving here. "And no! I'm not worried"

Familiar arms clamp onto mine and in one strong pull managed to haul me back to his steely embrace. Hard arms encircle me, crushing me tightly to a broad chest and despite my frustration, I can't help but burrow further into his embrace. "I'm sorry…" He mutters in my hair.

"Don't do it again." I glare up at him, "I mean it, Cato, you're not allowed to get hurt starting today" I don't know how we can manage that but I've decided.

I feel that vibration again and realize that it was his chest rumbling as he silently laughed at my demand. I found myself laughing as well at the absurdity of my request.

We stay that way for how many minutes, or hours, we're not sure because when we're together, time seems to move at a different pace than normal. At times, it seemed too fast, other times, too slow.

I'm not complaining because the relief that I'm feeling at seeing Cato awake, aware, and conscious transcends my feelings of tiredness for the past few days.

"Did Coin really threaten you?" His voice is back to the steel quality that arouses me and sends a thrill down my spine. It's Cato's protective voice.

"Yes, but don't worry, I've put her in her place."

"I have no doubt about that but the fact that she has the audacity to threaten you really makes me angry." He sits up slowly, still feeling his legs and arms. Groaning, he pulls me to him so that I'm almost on top of him. I let him, relaxing my muscles until I'm a boneless mess draped over his body.

He's sitting with his back on the headboard now, positioning me on his chest once again. My legs tucked in between his and my arms around his waist.

"We'll get there later, let's not discuss this now. You need to recover fully first."

"What happened while I was napping?"

"I wouldn't call that a nap but to catch you up, the mutation from the Capitol threw you clear across the forest, you hit the ground pretty hard…" I close my eyes tightly, I don't want to see it again. "There was blood and- and" he stops me midsentence when he noticed the shakiness in my voice.

"We can just skip that…" He strokes my hair and back to assure me that it's over and that he's okay.

"After that, we got into the Hovercraft for District 13."

"Is Prim okay? What about your mother? What happened to the Capitol? District 12?"

"One thing at a time… First, Prim is okay, worried sick about you, same with my mother… they're both here. District 12 is still intact…" then smiling mischievously, I recounted what happened with the Capitol.

Throwing his head back, he laughs uproariously. Clutching me tightly to him, he whispers "That was a great plan, honey, so much more than I could've cooked up."

"_Honey?"_

"What? I'm not allowed to have a nickname for you?"

"Not, if it's something to eat!"

"Okay, then I guess I'll rule out cookie, cupcake, sugarplum, marshmallow, fruit loop, and other delectable treats that I've associated with your taste." He playfully raises his eyebrows at me and simultaneously leaning down to nip at my nape.

"It's okay with me, if its alright to call you baby, sweetie pie, bunny kins, cuddly bear, hot stiff oh, sorry, hot stuff…" I smirk at him, my smile widening as his face scrunches up as I go through the different cheesy nicknames that I've heard women call their boyfriends back in District 12.

"Okay, then I'll just settle for… cuddly bug." He winks back "I mean, who would've guessed that the girl on fire is so fond of cuddling" Hugging me tight.

"If I'm cuddly bug, then you're definitely cuddly bear because you're also obsessed with cuddling and bear hugs."

"Alright CB, we better snuggle down now, don't want to irritate my lady bug."

"No argument from me, CB…" I say a bit sleepily. He touched my face, turning it to face him and smoothed a thumb under my eyes, he looked softly at me and leaned down. Kissing me lingeringly, I sigh in relief and happiness as those responsive lips meet mine once again.

Cato's back and I can't help but think that everything will be better from here on out.

…

**Cato**

Waking up and seeing Katniss was the best way to well… wake up from coma really or any other sleep-like trance.

I'm a bit angry at hearing what's been happening to her. I can't believe that Coin would even dare to threaten her—that woman is not even fit to touch the tips of Katniss' braid let alone threaten her.

My girl on fire will not be bullied anymore, not on my watch. I tightened my arms around her once more. She burrows in further, seeking my added warmth.

I noticed that my legs are still a bit weak, similar to my arms but an exercise regimen and some healthy meals will cure that in a jiffy.

"I'll take better care of you now…" I murmured to her ear. If I promised not to get hurt, then she has to promise that as well.

From what she said, the rebellion was a success with a lot of thanks to the person in my arms. The execution of the invasion went perfectly, and her plan to wipe out the facility was genius! Now, all we had to do was kill President Snow once and for all, then possibly unite Panem.

And if this Coin is as bad as Katniss described her, then we have to get rid of her too. She seemed too damaged by the war already, someone with that kind of loathing and tragic past is not fit to lead the new Panem because she'll always be looking to the past and not the future.

And the last thing that Panem needs is another cruel _bitter_ leader looking out for revenge.

A leader…

Truthfully, now that I think about it, no one really comes to mind. The next president would have to be compassionate but just, humble but not submissive, experienced but not cynical, and lastly, a visionary but looks to the past for guidance.

If it's up to Haymitch, he would have placed Katniss at the very center of this rebellion, but I know that she wouldn't have been happy with that and neither am I for that matter.

Katniss and me have done our part, a part that costs more than this stupid rebellion… we deserved to live a quiet life.

And I intend to make that a reality as soon as I stepped off this hospital room. Slumping back slowly to not wake my precious bundle, I tucked her in more securely, draping the blanket over her shoulders and snuggle in.

Within a few minutes, I'm also down for the count.

…

**Katniss**

Later that afternoon… I feel myself stirring awake. For a dreadful moment, I thought that I've dreamed Cato's and mine's reunion but the rhythmic thump thump under my ear assured me that he's still here and alive.

I try to disentangle myself from his steely bands but the more I move, the tighter his hold became and that's when I remembered that Cato slept like a python. His limbs molded perfectly around my whole body.

Trying once more, I wriggle my bottom and arms a bit but was stopped when I heard deep laughter from my lover.

At my questioning look, he raised his eyebrows suggestively, wiggling it "I know that we haven't been with each other for quite a while but I'm raring to go if you could just get on top of me…" he taps his lap suggestively "…it seems that I'm still not in full capacity but I'm sure that I can manage to _rise_ up to the challenge"

Slapping his chest, I smile but it goes away as I feel something hardening below me. Looking down startled, my gaze shifted fast from his face to his lower regions… after blushing furiously at his suggestion, I smirk inwardly and does what he told me to do; I straddle his waist and crush myself down feeling it rub against my apex.

The widening of his eyes and immediate swallow has me smirking.

Placing my mouth near his ear, I whisper softly "I've been thinking about doing this since my arrival at District 13…" Rocking a bit on his lap, my breathing becomes a bit erratic and his eyes are almost crossed with the effort to hold it down "… but I think I prefer it if you showered first" Smirking, I spring off his bed and bounded straight towards the bathroom.

It took a while before he was able to process my meaning, I was already lathering my hair when the shower curtains opened and I see steam outlining his silhouette. That tall physique, wide shoulders, broad chest, and impressive abdominal muscles, all mine for the taking.

We stayed inside the shower for well over an hour and continued to my narrow cot for another two. When we stumbled out of the District 13 room, it was already late afternoon and both our stomachs were rumbling.

But despite the protestations from my stomach, I felt more relaxed and fulfilled than I've been for days.

We're both dressed and presentable. Cato looked handsome in the District 13 uniform. Despite the dullness in color of the pants, it molded perfectly with his legs, thick with muscle and the white shirt stretched over his broad shoulders. He looked thinner now but a bit of solid food will fatten him up quickly enough. Meanwhile, my hair is braided again to the side and wearing the same outfit albeit more baggy than Cato's. I've lost weight.

As we walked towards the main cafeteria, I could feel the eyes of the District 13 residences gazing at me in awe and at Cato in want. Sighing exasperatedly, I wonder if there's any place in Panem that can resist Cato's charms… I guess I'll just have to keep him beside me at all times.

Entering the cafeteria, Cato raised his hand a bit to ward off the bright lights. Touching his arm, I directed him towards the end of the line. As we're about to be served, someone behind me shouted "Cato!"

As we both turned towards the direction of that voice, I see a small yellow bundle jump up and tackled Cato, clinging onto him tightly and repeatedly uttering his name. "Cato, Cato, Cato, Cato…"

And why not? Cato saved her life plenty of times during the Quarter Quell, her high opinion of him just skyrocketed. My mother is lagging behind Prim, her eyes a bit misty at seeing their happy reunion. She nods her head towards me and after a while joined Prim in hugging her surrogate son.

It was a heartwarming reunion and the Hawthornes also bounded up and ran straight towards us. Gale included.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, thought you were gonna sleep the war away!" Gale teases slapping Cato's back forcefully. Cato looked amused.

"Sleeping beauty? Really? Sorry Gale but I'm kinda taken already… and you're not my type" At Gale's horrified look, Cato laughed deeply. I enjoyed the sound immensely.

After gathering the food made up of brown goop and some vegetables, all of us convene towards one of the eating benches. Cato looked at his tray in disgust but his hunger took precedence and so after mixing some condiments into it, he dived right in.

Looking at the food in his plate disappear fast, I pushed mine around distastefully. I guess the food from the Capitol really spoiled me, besides even when we were impoverished in District 12, after I started hunting, we always went with meat in our belly.

Cato, noticing my distaste, takes my tray and mixes a bit of the condiments in. "Here, now try it"

Still looking reluctant, I bring one spoon up and clamp down on it quickly. I was surprised at the spices mixing in it. I shove another spoon and before long, I'm decimating my plate as fast as Cato's.

"What did you put in Cato?" Prim asked, looking at her own plate. In answer, Cato takes hers as well and fixes it up. Same with the rest of those in the table, except Gale; saying "I'm not your baby sitter, go make your own" the whole table laughed at that and Gale pouted.

"But seriously, how were you able to make this edible?" I asked incredulously as I looked back towards the café lady, contemplating whether to get another helping. Cato beats me to it because he stands up to gather mine and his plate, heading back towards the line and asking the server charmingly to get a another serving.

The server who's at least twice his age, blushes and gives him the whole freaking bowl!

Once back at the table, he mixes the condiments straight into the bowl, so that we can all share it. "Back in District 2, most of the food were also tasteless. They say it's good for our health and all that crap but it doesn't change the fact that it tasted _and_ looked like dogfood, so we managed to change it a bit until we've managed to get that right combination"

The rest of the time is spent catching up and I tell them what Coin threatened me with. Most of them looked troubled and rightfully so. I just informed them that their lives are in danger because the president of the District wants to play me like a mannequin.

After dinner, I was called back to the meeting room. I hate to leave Cato but he assured me that he's okay.

So after a bit of pushing, I'm off.

Before I can go out the door, however, I hear him suggest from the other side, "Katniss… I'll follow soon after" He assured me, a bit of a smile on his lips but his eyes told a different story. Coin was going to get it.

Shouting my agreement, I trudge on towards the 'war room' as they called it.

I find myself alone yet again entering that dreaded interrogation room. Upon arrival, I saw that Coin and the other part of her posse are already in attendance. Their scowls didn't diminish one iota from their faces and all of them are looking at me in irritation.

"What?" I say directly.

"What is your decision, Mockingjay?" Coin was the one who asked, looking smug and too sure of herself.

"I stand by my decision yesterday, either I do the propos on my own or I don't do it at all… take it or leave it" I answered challengingly.

"And I also stand by my decision yesterday, if you don't do as you're ordered then you can get out on your own" She said snidely.

I hear Haymitch behind me standing up, "What the hell does it matter if she does the propos alone? The people react to the Mockingjay, _not_ the starcrossed lovers"

As the other audience digested Haymitch's statement, I continued to stare down at Coin, observing her expression and after five minutes of silence, I scoff.

"She's not interested in the propos, Haymitch, what she's interested in is my compliance."

The Victors gasped in indignation while Coin's soldiers looked either constipated or embarrassed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I directed the question back to her.

"You need to learn, Katniss, that for a group, small or large, to function that there has to be someone giving out the orders. In society, there are only two kinds; the one giving the orders and the one following it…. Learn your place."

_Is this woman stupid?_ Seriously, she just said that out loud in front of the Victors and her soldiers. She basically insinuated that we should fall in line and wait for her to direct us.

"Society doesn't need another puppet master, _Coin _, not when we're on the cusp of getting rid of another. I know_ my_ place and it's definitely not here" Straightening up, I turned to leave, "We'll be going right after we pack, good luck with your rebellion"

However, before I can step out of the door, she throws in a careless remark "Cato is still not out of the woods, Everdeen, if you want him to live through the day, you'll do what I say"

Tensed silence met that threat. My hands clenched into fists and this time, I see _my_ half of the room standing up in anger.

Before I can shout back at her, however, I hear the voice that I've been missing throughout my stay in this place…

"Then, it's a good thing that I'm already awake and well, Coin" The booming voice sounded from the doorway, whirling back again towards that direction. I feel a smile blooming upon my face upon seeing Cato there.

Signature scowl in place, hands akimbo and glaring furiously at Coin. The other half of the room gasped in surprise.

He strode confidently towards my side and placed a hand over my waist "We won't be staying here any longer, I've also already informed the rest of District 12 to pack up… no use staying in this sewer if there's no war outside"

Coin looked… funny actually upon hearing Cato's high-handed remark and side-insult about District 13 location. She was about to shout out another threat, when Cato beat her to the punch.

"In fact, listening to the rest of District 13, it seems that most of them are actually sick of this place… fresh air will do them good…" pausing for a dramatic effect, he stared at his nails a bit and said underhandedly "it might even improve your disposition or at least, your smell for that matter"

The Victors are holding in their laughter but Annie Cresta has no such reservations in showing amusement. She laughed heartily and the sound is so infectious that the rest of the Victors started chuckling as well.

"C'mon love, don't need to be here anymore…" Cato nudged me and pulling me by the waist and with one last smile thrown at Coin, a smile filled with scorn and defiance, we exit the meeting room.

On the other side, I saw mother and Prim smiling at the sight of the two of us together once again. "Did I hear right, Katniss? We're going home?" Prim asked breathlessly. She never really felt comfortable inside this bunker and the idea of going back home to see her pets is a big relief.

Crouching down, I answer her "Yes, Little Duck, we're going back home…"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Gale approaching Cato, doing one of those really male-like hugs that doesn't really look like a hug because it's basically just patting the other person on his back.

"But is Cato okay enough to travel? He just woke up this morning" My mother asked.

"I don't know" I say a bit hesitantly, "he says he's alright, that his health would improve better once he gets out of this place"

My mother nodded once and seemed contented with that "Nonetheless, I should bring some supplies in case he feels dizzy on the way, how are we going to go back, Katniss?"

…

"I don't trust that crow" Cato said bluntly as we gather up the meager things that my mother brought over during evacuation. "She's gonna do something… I can feel it in my gut" he tied the duffel tightly, pulling the string taut.

I stay silent because I know the feeling, I've insulted Coin too much for her to sit idly by. She's gonna do something soon. "I know… I think we should use some of those you-know-what from the blueprints… we don't have District Two but you're already well-versed in manufacturing weapons of destruction…" I say amusedly, folding some of the jackets.

He nods. "Yeah… we'll talk to the others after. Are they coming along with us?"

"Yes, Finnick and Annie as well as Beetee and the rest of the Victors are already getting ready to leave"

"Including Peeta?" Cato raised one of his eyebrows at that, looking at me in inquiry.

"I wouldn't know but if Haymitch is leaving, I have no doubt that he'll be following… will that be okay?"

Going around, he steps towards me and engulfs me in his embrace. "I'm more worried about you… from what Prim tells me, it seems that you're always on the verge of murdering him…"

"Not my fault…" I mutter sullenly. Placing both my hands around his lower back and hugging him back. Breathing in his scent, I smile contentedly at getting a whiff of that snow again.

"Okay, well we better move out… I want to get back home."

"Home?" I asked, confused.

"With you… anywhere with you, Katniss" He looked at me seriously as he declared that and I can't help but lean up to kiss him on his lips.

"Okay, let's go home."

…

**Cato**

It took us four days to gather everyone who wanted to come with us and I'm grateful for it because despite my bolster, I still needed some time to recuperate. It helped that both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were standing watch at my every move. Always there to assist whenever I feel myself exhausted.

This was a blessing and a curse as well because since that first day, I wasn't able to get some alone time with Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen will skin me alive if she found me sneaking towards Katniss' room. This was an endless source of amusement for Gale and he jibed and laughed in those four days as I tried unsuccessfully to loose my two Everdeen medic, aka 'cockblocker.' I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Everdeen is aware of it because at times, I found her sniggering silently whenever Katniss goes by.

We were set to leave early morning on the fifth day.

I'm bringing one duffel bag over my shoulder and another bag filled with clothes and other stuff. Beside me is Katniss and behind is Mrs. Everdeen and Little Duck.

We're getting ready to move out, however, before passing the entrance, we see Coin standing resolutely in front of us.

"I warn you" she snarls "you leave this place and you renege all protection from the Rebellion"

"Hmmm, funny, because if we leave this place, I want to assure all of you here that you have a place in any District that you want to seek asylum with" Katniss answered but directed most of it to the crowd looking at our departure "you only have to ask"

And that statement from the Girl on Fire caused more damage than bombs because it managed to incite confusion and doubt in the minds of the District 13 residents and by extension, the Rebellion.

Katniss managed to beat Coin yet again because instead of threats and cold disdain, Katniss responded kindly and with conviction. She doesn't need to threaten people for them to follow her to the ends of the earth. They will do it willingly as long as the fire burns brightly to light their way. _Her_ fire, that is.

As we stepped out, I sigh in relief at seeing the sun. District Two doesn't really have too much sunlight so we learn to really appreciate the sight of it. The breeze around us brings with it the smell of wild flowers.

Looking to my side, I see Katniss breathing in the scents hungrily. A hunter by nature, she's very in touch with the earth and I know how much she appreciated getting out of that place.

"Katniss…" I say quietly, urging her to come to me. When she looks towards my direction, her eyes are sparkling like silver sparks… stars encased in silver, "we should go on vacation after this war"

Tucking a piece of loose hair back to her ear, she smiles softly. A smile so rarely seen on that strong face "Let's bring Prim and mother as well"

"Yes, and all the other people that you want to, the Hawthornes, everyone… I want to show them everything… with you" I breathe a bit fast, my frame still unstable. She goes to my side and draped my arm over her shoulders

"You shouldn't be bringing too many bags, you're still a bit weak"

"What? Are you questioning my muscles?" I flex them a bit, trapping her neck and wrap both arms over her thin frame "I should be asking you that question"

"It's going to be a long walk back to District 12, are you up for it?" She teases me, seeing the perspiration on my forehead. She reaches up to wipe if off.

"Hey, lovebirds! No time for PDA, we need to chop chop!" Gale gestured with his hands to move it. I see in the corner of my eye Peeta looking at the two of us darkly. Staring back at him with equal ferocity, I see him avert his eyes down.

I shrug. "Then we'd better start, I'm not too fond of staying near District 13 entrance. I keep expecting Coin to spring up with an ambush"

"She wouldn't dare! We have most of the Victors with us…"

"She could and she would, women like that don't have a moral compass, Katniss, as long as she gets what she wants, she can damn everyone else to hell. I don't want to be out in the open when nightfall comes" I whisper over to her.

The rest of the Victors seemed to share his sentiment because we start off at breakneck speed. We we're able to salvage some abandoned vans and we mostly prioritized the women and children. District 13 is closest to District 12 so we might camp out there until we've planned out what we'll be doing next.

We walked for hours and stopped at intervals to accommodate the old people, children, and mothers. After five hours of walking, we stop to gather some food. The meal lady gave the people leaving some bread and goop. It still doesn't taste good but these will have to do. The server whispered before we departed that her family would've joined us if it weren't for her son, who's very loyal to Coin. I felt sympathetic towards her and offered to talk to her son. She refused but nonetheless, was grateful for the offer.

Aside from the goop and bread, we also have some meat… when we stopped for a bit near a stream, Katniss was able to catch some fishes that's now being roasted.

The first ones fed are the mothers, followed by the elderly, the children don't eat much but we still try to encourage them to get more. Right now, the people following us is around a hundred and we're all on foot. That's bound to get some attention and being out in the open is never a good idea.

As such, right after finishing my own share, I ask some of the Victors to come with me and inspect what's left. This place looked wasted but I see a lot of abandoned trucks that could've been used to evacuate the Districts initially before getting killed in the crossfire between the rebellion and Capitol.

Inspecting each vehicle, I conclude that it can be fixed. We were able to gather two big trucks. It wasn't much but it can carry around 30 people each, more than that if they're just children.

Jogging back to our temporary camp, I see Katniss kneeling down and dousing the fire. "Katniss!" I shouted, "found something that we can use" pointing towards the beat down trucks.

After that, the younger ones started assisting their mothers, sisters, or grandparents towards the two trucks. Finnick will be driving one vehicle while the Victor from 6 will handle the other.

The rest of us get back to walking. Both Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are inside the truck so both Katniss and I breathe in easily. We were really worried when we noticed how red the two of them turned when we started hiking. They're obviously not used to this so after much protestations from both women, I bodily haul them up to one truck. Prim frowned at me for that but nonetheless, her exhaustion got the better of her and before long we're all trudging towards District 12.

With only the young ones left, we were able to make good time and stopped less for breaks. The trucks are still moving slowly and the drivers made sure that both are always visible.

After another four hours of walking and inhaling dust, we see the first signs of District 12. It was the border of the forest.

I almost collapsed with relief, however, I also noticed that the sun is near setting. We're still a few miles away. "We'll be staying inside the forest, we can hide there in case District 13 attacks. Besides, Katniss and Gale can set up traps"

They all agree with the suggestion and before long, scurry fast towards the forest while the others started helping the people down from the trucks. We'll have to stay here for the night, the dark will conceal us in case District 13 tries something.

Katniss recruits some of the Victors to help in setting up traps while Gale urges the District 12 residents to create nooses.

I direct the strong-looking ones to hide in the trees while the little ones and mothers are ushered near large trees or openings. Two hours after, the sun sets. We did the best that we could and I can only hope that Coin isn't stupid enough to attempt it.

Katniss is keeping watch. Earlier, I saw her scurrying atop the tree. _She's really fast at that _I can't help but think. She's now near the top of the trees, keeping a look out. I wanted to join her but because of my size, I'm relegated to ground duty.

Every once in a while I would look up at her and she signals that there's no none in sight.

The others settled down to sleep but Katniss, me, and the other victors stayed up to keep watch. I climb the first few branches but paused for a bit at seeing Katniss' reprimanding look, I just smiled cheekily and kept on. I'm still a bit weak but I wanted to be near her.

I guess she wanted to be near me too because soon after, she also climbed down to a lower hanging branch so that we can meet half way.

"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily.

Reaching up, I tugged on her arm until she falls onto the branch that I'm perched at. "I want to be near you"

Shaking her head, she encircled her arms around my neck, huffing irritated "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I can think of a number of things but I don't think the others there will appreciate the show…" She punches me hard at that remark, rubbing it a bit, I imitate Peeta's kicked dog look "You're not playing fair, you got to grope me while I was asleep for five days but I never got to reciprocate"

She gasped indignantly "I _never_ groped you! I'd never do something like that"

"Oh really? Too bad because if it was the other way around, I would've touched you aplenty"

"Well, you're a pervert, I'm not!" I chuckle at that and leaning back onto the bark of the tree, I position her comfortably between my legs.

"Do you think that the war will be over soon?" She asked all the while playing with my fingers.

"I'm hoping that it would be… I never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of fighting" She nodded in agreement.

After that we stay quiet and just enjoyed the sight of the trees swaying and the sun going down. It was quite romantic to tell you the truth. Both of us look slightly farther, because beyond that line is District 12, just a few more miles and we'll be back to our comfort zone.

By midnight, we thought that no one will be coming but shortly after, sounds can be heard from the distance. Katniss and I bolt upright and she scurries up fast to her original perch.

"I see them!"

"What?" I asked frantically, signaling wildly down that we have company.

"There're vans but they're too far out for me to see any more details"

"Okay, then we just have to be ready"

Holding our breath, I see five trucks nearing our location. My hold tightens on my makeshift spear and I crouch low, ready to fight.

However, what came out of the trucks were people and _not_ military people. These were children, women, elderly… no weapons, no soldiers. Just ordinary people.

"Cato, we have to get them! They might trip one of the traps" Katniss whispered furiously from above. I nodded to her and she raced towards the clearing.

I followed close and asked Gale and Finnick to hold down the fort.

It turned out that these people were from District 13. They were impassioned by Katniss' invitation and wanted to get out from under, they wanted fresh air, plants, and real dirt, they say. They're tired of the same old routine, they wanted to eat whenever they're hungry, not when scheduled, they wanted their children to play with others and not train, and lastly, they wanted to feel free… free to run around the open, free to walk around, and free to just be…

Katniss smiled at them warmly and welcomed the lot with open arms. I stood behind her in an intimidating fashion, in case there're rebels waiting for her to drop her guard.

As I see her direct the crowd, I can't help but feel a tightness inside my chest and a flutter in my stomach. Katniss really is the Girl on Fire, the icon. She denies it but she does heroic things everyday without even realizing it. She never questioned why a person needed to do this or that, she simply _did._ And that quality is apparent in everything that she does.

She's incomparable. This Panem's Girl on Fire, the Rebellion's Mockingjay… and my… my Katniss. Just Katniss.

Running back towards camp, I caught her hand in my own and gave it a tiny squeeze. She looked up at me questioningly and I lean down to peck on her on the lips, "What was that for?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothing, just for being you"

…

The morning brought about lots of groaning. Most of the people were feeling sore lying on the dirt floor while others were still tired from keeping watch of the camp.

"We need to send someone to check if District 12 really is safe" I ordered one man from the Seam and another from the town to check the safety. Madge's father, the Mayor also volunteered.

The three of them left before dawn.

Lying back down on the ground, I saw Katniss checking each and everyone to ensure that all of them were comfortable. My eyebrows started twitching when I see some of the men eyeing her form up and down, I almost got up to pound onto them when I was distracted by someone jumping onto my stomach.

"Ooofff, you weigh a ton, Prim! What have you been eating?" I tickle Little Duck and she laughs in delight. After the tickling, she straightened back up.

"What are we gonna do when we get back, Cato?" She asked excitedly.

"Guess your sister already told you about the vacation plans?"

She nods enthusiastically, "The Hawthornes were really happy when I told them that they're included"

"Of course, they are… all of us deserves it but first, we have to wrap everything up here… no vacation until we're absolutely sure that no danger will come to any of the Districts"

"That's okay, it will also give you enough time to finish your house. Gale said that it was only damaged a little… because it was so tall, some of the roof shingles got dislodged during the evacuation hype"

"Really!? That's great news Little Duck, we also have to get back to that planting thing…"

"Yes, and I'm going to help, right?" She asked hopefully, turning those baby blues onto me. There's no way that I could've denied her anything.

After a few more minutes of idle chat, we hear someone coming into the bushes. The surveillance team was back. And they brought good news, no one's in District 12. The whole place was abandoned plus the train is still working so there's no need for vans or trucks as transportation. Most of the people with me can go on home to their respective Districts.

When we went inside District 12, the people were distributed to the Victors village. Others, like Peeta and his family went back to their own houses. My half-built house became meeting central.

"Let's talk about our next move" I'm at the head of the table with Katniss beside me. Leaning both arms, we both address the other Victors. "We should stay here. District 12 is farthest from the Capitol and from here, we can check whether District 13 has made any other moves"

"The Capitol is already desperate… they're hanging on by a thread. They know that it's just a matter of time before we move in for the kill… Snow will definitely try something" Haymitch contributes.

We nodded, acknowledging his warning. "Be on your guard, I've no doubt that one of you will be approached by some of the Capitol's men in the coming days" Even with that precaution, most of us already know that Snow will more likely than not approach District 13's so-called president, Coin.

"Are you going to build the weapon as powerful as the one before?" Beetee asked hopefully.

I shake my head in negation, "That weapon… is too powerful… and the fact that the Capitol and District 13 is aware that we're capable of building one, they will no doubt target or steal the prototype once built… and that weapon in the wrong hands is just- not good"

Katniss props her chin onto her clasped hands leaning over the table in contemplation. We both know that the weapon is also our most valuable insurance…. Just the thought of that weapon is enough to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies. "What are you thinking, Katniss?" I whispered over to her.

Looking up at me, I suppress the urge to haul her up and drag her to the nearest secluded area, Katniss in concentration mode is almost as arousing as Katniss in negligee.

"Just that, _why wait_? Why wait for Snow to approach Coin? We should make our move now"

"Be preemptive" I nodded, "but what are you suggesting?"

"Let's be rid of Snow once and for all, we've neutralized most of their weapon supplies, we can take them"

Beetee stands up excited "I agree with the Mockingjay, a high-powered shield like that won't hold out for long… it needs tremendous energy supply just to maintain it and since they're cut off from the other Districts, we can move in"

"That's all well and good but what do we have in terms of weapons? We can't just go inside Snow's mansion and twist his neck… that would be stupid" Haymitch contradicts.

"Leave the weapons to me, Beetee and some of the others can help me build low-powered guns so that we can defend ourselves"

"_Ourselves?"_ Katniss turned towards me incredulously, "You're joining the tactical team?"

I gave an affirmative nod, Katniss looked ready to kill. "What happened to your promise to _not_ get hurt? What happened to you saying that you're tired of the fighting?" She says accusingly.

"I have to do this, there will be plenty of Peacekeepers around that mansion and I'm the only one who knows how they think and how they move… I have to be there, Katniss"

She glared for another few minutes or so, before slamming back into her chair "If you're going, then I'm coming as well"

I was already shaking my head when she stood up, looking me straight in the eye "I'm not sitting through that again, Cato! You've already made me wait during the Quarter Quell, then when you got injured. I don't want to feel like that ever again! You hear me?"

Both of us are at a stand still, that is until we hear coughing in the background. Both of us looking up, we noticed the rest of the Victors watching our interaction amusedly.

"You two… really do get carried away" Finnick says and the others laugh. After that, all of them retired to their own room assignments.

Once all of them are out of sight, I turned towards Katniss, touching her cheek, I whisper "I don't want to lose you"

"And I don't want to lose you… its either we both go or you don't go at all" She touches my hand that's on her cheek.

Sighing resignedly, I bitterly think how unfair life is to the both of us; I'm just 19 years old while my girlfriend is 16- _wait a minute_ 17 years old. Looking down at her, I asked "When is your birthday?"

Looking very surprised at the non sequitur question, she answered immediately. "May 8"

"Damnit!" I shouted "I missed it, we didn't even get to celebrate it!"

I feel her rub my back consolingly, "Hey, it's okay, no need for that… you can make it up to me when everything's over"

…

**Katniss**

"… over" I continued to console Cato. He looked really depressed after finding out that he missed my birthday. Normally, I wouldn't really give a shit on my birthday, it's just a reminder of the Hunger Games. But now… with the end near sight, I'm a bit… how should I put this, excited on how other people celebrate their own birth month.

With Cato, everything seemed to be a grand production and I have no doubt that he will make my missed birthday much more so.

I guess he really liked to spoil me. I kiss the pout off his lips and before long, the kiss turned carnal. Our tongues mingling, teeth gnashing, my hands combing through that hair and his hands on my back, exploring. We've wanted to do this but recent circumstances didn't allow it.

He hikes me up and I wrap my legs instinctively around his waist. We proceeded to go into one of his house's many rooms. There's one or two rooms that's already furnished and he pushes past the door with me clinging to him.

Let's just say that it's really good that his mansion is located a bit far from the other houses, otherwise, we would've been found out with the first scream out of my lips.

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

A/N: Have you seen Alexander Ludwig in his Abercrombie photoshoot? I felt as if I have to write something in dedication to that hahahahahha, enjoy!

By the way, I'm writing this with Katniss as Jennifer Lawrence in mind and Cato as Alexander Ludwig in mind. I thought they were both perfect for the movie role.

**Chapter 21 **

**Katniss**

It's been a week since we settled in, Cato and some of the techs from District 6 and Three are busy constructing a modified weapon. That's when District 12 came in handy. As a coal District, we're able to harness a surmountable amount of energy.

Walking around, I smiled at seeing children running around freely. That first morning in District 12, the children from District 13 went out in awe, exploring freely and after a bit of puppy dog eyes at Cato, the fence between the forest and the District was taken down. They're still not allowed to venture far from the edge but at least, it provides them with a great playground.

While Cato and the others are planning, me and Gale went back to hunting. The previous camaraderie back yet again. We have two Districts to feed now and so everyone is busy restoring District 12.

My mother and the other women are planting crops and vegetation. Nothing fancy, just some roots and low shrubs. It's ironic that people are moving more fluidly now that rules aren't imposed too strictly.

As I reach the clearing, I see Cato helping the men carry some of the flat steel taken from broken down warehouses. We finally found something of use for those run down mills. They're slowly molding it to shape the traditional way like a blacksmith.

I stared a bit transfixed as Cato chucks his shirt away to wipe up the sweat trickling down from his forehead. Unfortunately, I'm not the only one the who noticed. From the corner of my eye, I saw women of all ages and status—from married to single to the dedicated spinsters—looking on at that upper body just as mesmerized.

Looking over yet again, I see him raise his hand with the hammer, his chest pulled taut and the muscles tensing to bring it down. His abdominal muscles that's clearly divided wonderfully is evident as his whole upper body is displayed in all its shining glory, literally because he's sweating a ton. It seems that he's regained his musculature.

_What the hell is he doing?_

As I watch in growing disbelief, I saw some of the men joking with him and splashing him with some water. Cato's constitution is still used to the District Two climate wherein snow is more common, the heat in District 12 must be very stifling for him.

My sympathies lasted all of ten seconds when I noticed that the water splashed is now slowly dripping from his hair, down to his neck, chest, abdominal muscles, and trailing slowly down to the waistband of his pants. A pant that is hung so low that his V curve—as the Seam girls called it—is showing.

I changed my mind, District 12 weather was _perfect_ for Cato.

I licked my lips in anticipation, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. _I'm gonna lick that trail off later_. My inner perverted fantasies were halted, however, as I see some of the town girls and District 13 ladies, fanning themselves. As I scowled at their group, I see one girl being pushed towards Cato's direction. Her friends egging her on with a towel, no doubt to wipe off Cato's sweat.

_What the hell?_

Growling a bit, I stomped over to the site. My outfit still composed of the bow that he gave me, my shirt and cargo pants dirty from the forest and my hair sticking out in places from my braid. Madge, who suddenly appeared at my side, trying to stop my progress.

Arriving at the low hanged tavern coined as the weapons center, I see Cato turning towards my direction as he saw me approaching. His smile stretching wide, he opened his mouth to shout a greeting when I barreled straight onto him.

Not waiting for a word, I stand on each of his foot to reach his mouth, fastening my mouth directly onto his and opening my mouth to shove my tongue into his. I feel him stiffen a bit in surprise before he started matching my movements and clutching my behind with both hands to haul me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist for added anchor.

We don't really know how long we were putting on the show but by the time we separated, most of the neighboring shops were already staring at us in astonishment and some others in indignant surprise at our scandalous display of affection. I see Peeta's mom being restrained by his father as she shouted obscenities towards my direction.

_Oh yeah, they still think that my marriage to Peeta was legitimate._

I ignored them and turned my razor sharp gaze at the girl with the towel that was stopped midway from going to Cato and announced quite boldly, "You can look, but no touch"

Leaving a still dazed Cato getting congratulated by his peers, I walked past the bakery and the group of single women all wearing dark looks because of my actions.

_Whatever._

"Wow, just wow…" Madge says from beside me, matching my quick stride. I forgot that she's accompanying me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I never thought that you're- you know-" she gestured wildly toward my form "possessive… you weren't really like that with your other boys"

"What other boys?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes at me and pointed out, "Like Gale? Remember, all the girls also wanted him and he was very free with his attentions even though he's possessive towards you… and you let that pass"

"We're just friends, Madge, what he does in his free time is his own choice"

"But for the longest time, everyone thought that you and him have this mutual agreement" Using her two pointy fingers, she bumps it together to emphasize.

"What?! That's ridiculous, it's like committing incest" I hissed in disgust.

"And then there's Peeta, I mean if Gale was popular in the Seam area, Peeta was equally popular in Town… and you never acted like that with him"

"What do you mean?" I repeated my question because Madge's train of throught is really baffling to me.

Sighing in exasperation, she explained it once more "I meant that when you and Peeta were _officially_ together, most of his girl _friends_" She air quoted the friends part, "were flirting shamelessly with him in front of you, even"

"Really? Weird, never really noticed that" And really, I didn't, but then again, my head was partially in the clouds during my time with Peeta. I was always thinking of another blonde haired boy.

"_Yet_, you managed to notice the girl that's heading towards your current beau from a hundred meters?"

"They were obvious, her along with those friends of hers" I spat out, glaring once more over my shoulder at the group of women.

Madge looked at me in bewilderment for a minute before shaking her head in resignation. "Never mind… at least now I'm seeing the real Katniss in cat form, you were ruthless, Girl on Fire" She bumped my shoulder jokingly.

I shrugged, just wanting to drop this subject. Looking one last time towards the low hanged tavern, I see Cato looking at me with heat in his eyes. Those blue orbs aren't just absorbing heat, it was shooting it.

Straight towards me.

I shivered in response. Tonight will definitely be interesting.

…

I'm actually reminded of the first time that he stared at me, right after the parade. Now that we're together, I can honestly say that it wasn't fear that made me stare back.

It was intrigue, Cato really did look godly in his outfit, the shining gold matched his otherworldly looks. And I was a bit in awe, no one is that well put together back in District 12.

He looked untouchable.

And for a brief moment, my hands itched to touch.

Afterwards, it all went downhill with the verbal threats and taunts. At least, everything's in order now. I sat down comfortably in our dining room, looking down at my plate and not meeting my mother's inquisitive gaze.

"So…" she taps her fork in a rhythm "you haven't been sleeping in your bed for a few days now"

I squirmed, it would've been better if I just ate in the forest. This interrogation is more painful than the Capitol's interviews. Nonetheless, I nodded silently in affirmation.

My mother looked as if this conversation was more painful for her than it was for me, though I higher doubted that "You're old enough Katniss, but still…you're just 17 years old. Living with a boy at that age is… ummm a bit-" Okay, she's speechless.

As am I.

Unfortunately, my mother continued on, "I mean we love Cato and I really do believe that he's perfect for you… but hmmm" She paused again looking constipated "are you being safe?" She blurted out at once.

Looking up, I nodded vigorously, unfortunately, it seemed that my enthusiastic response was interpreted differently or worse, accurately because right after that, my mother scowled at me.

My guess was that I just confirmed to my mother that we are being very active in that part of our relationship.

Someone sick interrupted our conversation and for once, I'm grateful for the presence of disease in our home.

My relief lasted only until I've realized that the men being brought in were Peeta's brothers along with Peeta and he's shouting accusations at Cato about what happened.

I raced out of our house in search of their accused antagonist.

…

**Cato**

"You lucky bastard" Gale whispered a bit jelously after seeing Katniss' reaction.

I was still a bit speechless but nodded, still trying to tame my rapid breathing. That girl will be the death of me. It feels hotter now within my body than the coals sizzling near the worktable.

After seeing her disappear back towards the entrance of the Victors Village, I heard Gale from my side cursing.

Looking at him in confusion, he nods towards the opposite direction and that's when I see Peeta's brothers all scowling at me along with their baby brother, of course.

"Oh" I said insouciantly, I remembered now that Katniss and Peeta were still married in the eyes of District 12 because despite, Katniss' announcement in the District 13 bunker, all of them still believed that it was just a rough patch between the starcrossed lovers. Well, Katniss' actions certainly solidified her position in that matter.

"Let's just go, Cato. It's time to eat anyway" Gale patted my shoulder. I turned around to pick up my discarded shirt, covering myself once more.

On our way towards the Seam part, we were suddenly accosted by a stale bread hitting the back of my head. The bread shattering on impact and raining bread crumbs over my head and shoulders.

Gale jumped out of the way when he saw that I was the actual target. Whirling around in anger, I'm hit with another one, now at my chest. By the third bread, I was already stomping back towards the bakery.

Seeing a demented looking hag shouting, I went right towards her, only being stopped as Peeta's brothers surrounded their mother in protection.

"Get out of my way" I said at the four stooges. They simply crossed their arms over their chest and scowled.

Looking at these assholes assessing, I noticed that all four of them can be used to help out in building the necessary weapons and restoring the District but instead they just decided to get back to their own little world inside that fucking bakery. What useless creatures. As I think this, the oldest brother punches me on the side of my face. He's strong and the punch took me by surprise, I go down hard.

Wiping the blood trickling down the side of my mouth, I slowly stand up yet again to stare at them. Now, all four were looking smug. Bastards. "Why don't you just get out of here, Career trash? Sniffing at another man's wife is just pathetic"

I smirked "Not my fault that your brother can't really hold onto his wife after the cameras are turned off" I threw in insultingly.

By the widening of their eyes, I knew that they were going to attack. Unfortunately for them, my rage at being thrown at, punched at, and defied, bubbled up and before long I'm already throwing the punch. And even though these men were burly in stature, their fighting abilities were zero.

That's what you get for just kneading dough all day long bread boys.

After five minutes, I've already floored the four of them, each moaning clutching one part of their body that was twisted awkwardly and bruised. Peeta was now standing in front of his parents scowling darkly at me.

"Does _my wife_ even know what you're doing when you two aren't together?"

"Call Katniss by that title one more time and your gonna be punched and smashed until you can fit in that oven of yours"

"Why Cato? Are you insulted that she married me and not you?"

"She married you under duress, don't! for a minute think that she wanted it. I was the one who pushed her to marry you in the first place"

I saw Peeta clenching his hands, this conversation was a long time in coming. Peeta's father is still busy restraining his crazed wife. Her endless screeching and vile words were making my eardrums hurt. "Shut that bitch up before I shut it for her, _permanently_!" I snarled towards the father.

"Don't talk to my mother that way!" Peeta shouted and jumped onto me. Wrestling me down, I kneed him painfully at his side and standing up, I clutched a hand onto his hair, pulling his head back painfully.

"I can talk however I want to talk to that bitch mother of yours" I hissed angrily, punching him on his nose to emphasize my point, "because that's the truth, she's a bitch and you're the son of a bitch"

These people seemed to forget that I'm not one of their cowering neighbors. No one's ever insulted me or my own. Do that and I'll fight back.

With one last punch, he goes down. During this time, I've already whirled back to Mrs. Mellark who is now looking a bit frightened. "One vile word from you on _any_ Everdeen resident and you'll find me again and I'm telling you that in District Two, we were trained on how to hurt women like you to the fullest"

Looking at the father, the only decent Mellark, he simply nodded in compliance. With one last disgusted look thrown in, I marched back towards the Victors village with Gale running to catch up to me.

…

**Katniss**

"Cato!" I shouted bursting into the partially built mansion. Seeing no one at the foyer, I went directly into our shared room.

Opening the door with a bang, I saw him soaking his form in a brass tub. Leaning his head back with a hand towel over his face.

Walking towards his reclined form, I lifted the small towel off to look into his eyes. The darkening bruise at the side of his mouth made my eyes widened. "What happened?"

"They pissed me off"

Now that I looked closely, I saw that Cato's clothes are riddled with bread crumbs. "Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yup" popping the p, "along with her progenies"

Crouching down, I kneeled next to the tub, "Never thought that they could injure you"

"Hah! The oldest caught me by surprise, you should see that other guy" He announced smugly.

"I did. They brought them into the house… they looked really beat up"

"They deserved it, ask Gale" Cato took my hand, caressing my fingers sensuously. The steam rising from the tub is really affecting my brain a bit.

"Did you really call Mrs. Mellark a bitch?" I asked seriously.

"I just call them as I see them, so yes, I called the bitch a bitch" He looked unconcerned with that and I'm suddenly reminded that Cato is ruthless. He'll crush you if you ever go against him without restraint.

So instead of getting angry, I threw back my head to laugh. I have no doubt that Peeta's mother got what she deserved. That humble soup was a long time in coming.

"Join me" He whispered, taking my hand and placing it on his chest. I caress the bunched up muscles, flicking his nipples a bit and then trailing my hand down to his abdomen until I reached his lap.

Before, I would've already pulled back but Cato and me have been very active in this department, I wasn't lying to my mother. And so without further prompting, I grasp his manhood, pumping it a bit until I see him closing his eyes.

Smirking, I released my hold. His mew of protest made me feel warm all over. Opening his eyes, he watched as I slowly remove my hair from the braid, my hair fanning out.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, I remove my jacket and strip off my shirt. Walking closer to the tub, I unbuttoned my pants and the sound of the zipper being lowered can be heard loudly in the silence of the room.

I saw Cato breathing a bit more rapidly, his arms that was previously relaxed draped over the rim of the tub is now clutching the edges tightly. As if to anchor himself to the tub.

My pants falling to the ground is almost his undoing. His one hand is already reaching towards my body when I slapped it playfully away.

_I'm in charge now._

Unbuckling my bra, I chuck it off without care and then with two fingers, I slowly lowered my panties down. I'm now standing in front of him completely nude.

He almost got up when I pushed him down firmly, leading down towards his ear, I whispered "My turn" smirking at feeling him shiver.

I never realized how empowering sex would feel for women when you're wielding it expertly. Joining him inside the tub, I braced two hands as I slowly lower myself onto his lap trapping his two legs between my own.

I'm familiar with this position.

Before long were both kissing each other passionately, our tongues intermingling and trying to dominate the other. Our bodies wet from more than just the steaming water. I felt as if were contributing to the heat, I felt on fire.

They all say that I looked on fire inside the Hunger Games arena and parade but truthfully, I've only ever felt on fire when Cato is inside of me.

Before long, I've already taken him and am moving quite vigorously really atop him, grinding, bouncing, and slowing down and then picking up the pace once again. By the time that we both came, our breathings were ragged as if we've run a marathon.

But with two bodies used to rigorous exercise, we both know that the first round is just the beginning.

He reversed our position, still inside of me, the water splashing off the side and making the floorings wet.

We don't really care.

When we finished on top of the mattress that's now also soaked through, it was already late afternoon. Sitting up at once, I cover my mouth in horror. "Shit! Cato, my mother will kill us, you more than me"

"What are you talking about?" He asked groggily, his arms tightening around my abdomen, trying to get me back to bed.

"She's been hinting, crazy earlier today about our nocturnal activities and now I basically just demoed that it's not exclusively nocturnal!"

He laughed at that, "How would they know? Did anyone saw you racing to this house?"

"Yes!" I hissed, "the whole Seam saw me going here!"

Cato sits up at that, "Wait, you mean to say that they saw you leave your house at noon and disappear here for four hours straight?"

I nodded miserably.

"Well, we could just say that we're napping"

"No one's that oblivious, even me" I said reprimanding "by the way, what did really happen in Town? Peeta was almost foaming at the mouth, I've never seen him that angry"

Getting up from the bed, I see him looking through his cabinets "He kept calling you his wife" His back muscles tightened at the last word as if rejecting it.

I looked at Cato softly, I knew that my wedding really hurt him and that my current status is really a sore subject, for Peeta to continually poke that portion was unfair.

Walking towards him, I encircle his waist with my hands. "You know that that's not true"

"It's true enough for them, and true enough for District 13" He looked back at me and the sadness that I see in his eyes contrasted with the small smile that he's showing me. "But never mind, what matters is that we're both still together… if I'm the other man then that's okay as long as I get to be with you…"

"No, no, you're right. I should've realized that my wedding will cause this. I should divorce it… it's the right thing to do, for him and more importantly, for us" I tightened my arms around him. "I'll talk to the mayor on dissolving our marriage. I mean, it was never consummated, so that in itself is enough reason to break it"

Turning around in my arms, he returns my embrace. "Are you sure?" he whispered, "I don't want you to do this if you don't want to and I know that the timing will definitely suck"

"What the hell are you talking about Cato? I've been with _you_ since my wedding! I want this. For us" I stated with finality. Smoothing his hair back, I whispered gazing straight into his glacial-colored eyes "You still don't know the effect you have on me, do you?"

"Oh, I think I have the gist of it… I imagine that it's around a quarter of how I feel for you. I'm crazy over you, you know?" He joked. I punched him a bit harder on his chest, he laughed, "Well, then I guess we'd better get to it… but first, a shower" He drags me with him into the bathroom, bypassing the tub completely.

Good memories were made there but come to think of it, this shower has good memories of the two of us as well.

…

"Oh good, you lovebirds decided to join us!" Haymitch announced drunkenly, unaware that he just made us the center of attention.

Scowling at him, I sat down beside Cato. Haymitch plops in our front, "Really, sweetheart, you two have no control over your libido"

"Shut up, Haymitch, what we do isn't your business"

"No, it's not, it's mine" An irritating voice contributed. I shifted my gaze to the bruised face of my husband.

"Not for long… I've already talked to the Mayor. This" I emphasize between the two of us "is getting dissolved"

He stood up in astonishment "What are you talking about? There's been no divorce for how many decades!"

"Well, I've always been a trendsetter" I answered.

"They will never allow it"

"Who's 'they' Peeta? The Capitol?" I raised one eyebrow at him in challenge.

Feeling trapped in, he turned his furious eyes towards Cato, he pointed an accusing finger at him "You! You're the one that pushed her into getting one"

Cato leaned back relaxed, "Not to sound redundant, but Katniss' business is her own, not mine. I had nothing to do with it"

"Yeah right, asshole, it's not enough that you've beat up my family, now you're trying to steal my wife"

Now I'm seeing what riled Cato so much. Peeta's declaration of the word wife really does grate. "Peeta" I said quietly "we're over ages ago. I'm with Cato, keeping this marriage intact is useless. I'm not coming back to you now or ever… this will also be for your benefit, you can see other girls now, I'm sure you'll find another"

"I don't want another! You're my wife!" He shouted a bit brokenly.

"No, I'm not. In paper, yes but I've been another's for everything else" Looking now at him in sympathy, I delivered my final blow, "I'm sorry"

He reels back as if punched. Turning his back towards the meeting table, he stomped out of the room.

The meeting room is now deathly silent, only broken when we heard repetitive explosions in the distance. Running out of the mansion, all the Victors and the rest of the District looked over in growing horror at the multitude of hovercrafts from District 13 dropping bombs somewhere.

Running towards us, we saw Beetee panting. "Katniss, Katniss!" He shouted. "I mean, Mockingjay" I gestured for him to get it out at once.

"What's happening?"

"I just hacked into the system… District 13 just bombed District Two. There's nothing left."

…

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 22**

**Cato**

"… _bombed District Two… nothing left…"_

I can feel my chest constricting, my lungs heaving, and my breath catches painfully in my throat, the people in front of me blurring together. I see Katniss reaching out for me. Seeing that small delicate but strong hand approaching me, I recoil.

Instead of going to her, I retreat. No one can blame me because right now I feel half drunk.

"… _nothing left" _District Two is gone. My home is gone.

_My past, lineage, my memories are all gone._

Clenching my hands tightly, I breathe deep once and stumbled away from the others.

As I placed one foot ahead of the other, I kept remembering my time in District Two. The painful along with the pleasant, scrolling rapidly behind my half-lidded eyes.

My father bringing me to the lake that's iced over to skate, my mother, frail and tired but smiling proudly at me after I've attained the highest rank in the academy as a junior student. Both of them in that cottage, in front of the fireplace, laughing and talking about nonsense.

The whole Thurston family name destroyed by one person's want for revenge…

I stumbled once and was brought down painfully to my knees. The only saving grace was that I've reached deep enough into the forest so that no one can see me mourning.

But I am. Bending down at the waist, I moaned pitifully into my hands that's covering my face. Everything's gone…

It wasn't supposed to end this way, my District should've been given an opportunity like the others.

_Why did they do this?_

…

**Katniss**

I watched silently as Cato stumbled his way into the forest, the other Victors remained subdued. District Two was the main supplier of weaponry for the Capitol and now it's gone, we should be celebrating…

But we can't.

_Is this Coin's idea of justice?_

A whole District blown to pieces, children, women, elderly, and other innocent bystanders victimized just for being born in District Two.

"You should console him, sweetheart" Haymitch's voice interrupted my inner musings. Looking over at him, I saw his eyes clearer than before. More sober and definitely sadder.

"Isn't this what the rebellion wanted? With District Two gone, the Capitol is now at the mercy of the other Districts" I said with disgust, looking pointedly at some of the District 13 soldiers that remained with us.

Beside me, my mother came up and placed a hand over my shoulder, stirring me gently towards Cato's direction.

"Now is not the time. That's still his home and it was just destroyed." My mother says quietly.

Nodding in acceptance, I walked towards the forest. I stepped silently along the dirt floor, deliberately keeping my steps light as to not surprise him.

With the fading light, the forest seemed darker and more ominous but still, I persisted. Cato has been so strong both physically and mentally since the end of the 74th Hunger Games… he's allowed to weak now.

I spotted him near our 'clearing' the one that I brought him to for our lovemaking. If before, the memories were of playfulness and passion, now it's of tragedy and sorrow.

My heart broke at seeing him so devastated.

His head was bowed low over his knees, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs to keep people from learning of his weakness. His uneven breathing further evidence that he's trying to stop the sobs wracking his whole being.

I crouched low and embraced him tightly, using both hands to keep his form from shattering.

"I'm sorry, Cato… so sorry…" Tears clogged my voice a bit and I felt myself weeping as well for a District that wasn't my own.

We stayed that way for a while. Me, keeping my arms wrapped securely around him, as if to anchor him to me. I kissed his head a few times for comfort as I feel his trembling settling slowly…

After I don't know how long, Cato lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks has tear streaks, and his mouth was set in a thin line. Yet, those glacial orbs were looking more alive as I've ever seen them.

He disentangled from my embrace and shifted our position. I'm now enveloped in his. His steely bands squeezing me to him.

"I love you…" He whispered into my ear. Kissing my lips. "I love you so much, Katniss"

This puzzled me. Why is he suddenly declaring his affections? My confusion lasted all of three seconds. "You're my _only_ home now" His hot breath passing near my ear.

I remained silent. For some reason, I felt really sad by that statement. Quite possibly, Cato is the only remaining citizen of District Two. I don't want him to feel so alone.

I hugged him back just as fiercely. Taking comfort in the fact that he's safely in my arms.

The sky turned dark and we remained on that dirt floor consoling each other.

…

"I hate Coin, Katniss" He said suddenly, holding onto me tightly. He clenched his teeth in aggravation as he uttered "She's going to pay for this"

Touching his cheek, I turned his face toward mine, looking fiercely into those bitter eyes "Don't say that! Don't turn into her, Cato… you're better, show them up! Show them that the new Panem will be shored up by the hands of someone from District Two" I clutched both his hands in mine. "Remember, District Two is masonry. You built cities and homes! You'll do it again, Cato and everyone will remember that before Careers, before Snow, and before Coin, you'll make Panem remember that District Two symbolizes shelter"

Cato stared at me in surprise, his eyes widened then softened. Lifting a large hand, he caressed my cheek gently. "You're truly amazing, you know that?"

I shake my head in negation but he simply kisses my protests away.

"You really believe in me that much?" He quirked an eyebrow in jest but I could see that my comment affected him deeply.

"Yes. Absolutely, without a doubt" I said loyally with absolute certainty.

His smile widens and he gets up with me in his arms, "Well, then I better get to it! Don't want to disappoint my lady love… though, I want you to know… that more than anything in that District, the thing that I would miss the most were the memories we made in my family home"

My face heats up at the remembrance of those memories. He nudges his nose to my neck. "You'll build it again, Cato and we'll make more memories"

…

**Cato**

"I promise all of you, that this will stop… no District is going to be bombed in the future" Gesturing beside me at Katniss and the other Victors "we'll make sure of it"

The crowd cheers and I'm suddenly immersed with a sense of purpose. These people are my own. They trusted us with their lives and I'll repay them fully for it. I'll gladly take this responsibility. Me along with Katniss.

Retiring back into the Everdeen home, I smile down as I felt someone barreling into my legs and tiny arms clutching my waist tightly.

Prim is sobbing her heart out. "I'm sorry Cato! So sorry! Are you okay? Do you need anything? I'll get buttercup, she usually cheers me up! Or Lady's milk, it's also very good! Are you okay?" Her unending tirade seemed circular and adorable as she hiccups her way to the questions. Yes, I was right that first time, this is my home. This dusty District wherein a 12-year old cry baby sobs for someone who's not related to her, wherein a frail looking woman looked on sadly at a surrogate son and the District wherein the love of my life in the form of a grey-eyed girl that shoots better than grown men resides in.

District 12 were home of the Everdeen women, so it's my home now as well. "Breathe, Prim… I'm okay" The trembling upper lip was back in full force and her miserable expression looked too cute that I found myself laughing instead.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Everdeen smiling at me a bit teary eyed while Prim pouted at seeing my reaction. This made me laugh harder.

My family.

Beside me, Katniss nudged me in reprimand but her eyes gave her away. The twinkling in those depths was reminiscent of the days that she used to irritate me inside the arena.

After assuring Prim a few times that I was okay, I patted her head a bit in fondness. "You better get to bed, Little Duck… it's been a long day for you" She argued that she's not tired but the rebuttal was ruined by her sudden yawn.

As Katniss escorted a reluctant Prim upstairs, I was left down with Mrs. Everdeen. "I won't ask anymore… but I am truly sorry Cato" She said quietly.

No one really noticed how brave Katniss' mother is because compared to her progeny, she looked weak but they don't understand that even the Girl on Fire came from a tinder and I have no doubt that Mrs. Everdeen contributed much to that flame.

She was devastated by her husband's untimely demise but that's because she gave it her all. To invest so much in another person and to give so much of yourself to your partner takes so much courage… and to suddenly have that yanked away from you must have been a tremendous blow because it would've felt like a large part of you was pulled out involuntarily.

And that's why I respect Mrs. Everdeen because despite her seeming indifference to her daughters, she held on.

It's hard to see that from Katniss' perspective but as a third party and an orphan, I know the feeling of something getting stolen from you. It felt like you're half dead and simply fading away. Her daughters anchored Mrs. Everdeen while I was driven by my thirst for revenge for my mother.

So when Mrs. Everdeen wrapped those frail arms around my hulking form, I was grateful.

And I'm suddenly struck by another revelation; the Everdeen women gives the best hugs.

Later that evening, as Katniss and me cuddled inside her room, I mentioned this fact to her. She looked at me in amusement and proceeded to give me one in return. I slept with a smile on my lips at her reassurances that I'll have an abundant amount of Everdeen hugs for the rest of my life.

…

**Katniss**

It's been a week since the District Two bombing, everyone was tensed as the finishing touches of the plan was laid out at the war room table.

"We leave at dawn" Cato concluded "All of you get to bed early, no need to tire yourself tonight… we'll have a long enough days ahead of us"

The meeting dispersed quickly soon after. Peeta was still giving us the cold shoulder but we've learned to ignore him. The hit team, as Cato called them, was composed of Cato, me, Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch, and Johanna Mason—small but effective.

All of us were assigned tasks and paired off, Haymitch was in charge of getting us inside the force field, he was chosen based on his Hunger Game winning kill. Johanna Mason is also there as his bodyguard. Beetee will be hacking into the system with Finnick as his bodyguard. Cato and me will be the ones infiltrating the Snow manor to assassinate the President of Panem. Long-range kill was up to me while Cato will be my backup and vice versa should it be a short-range kill.

The task was dangerous and the end-result will decide the future of Panem.

That night all of us slept little. Cato and me spent the hours making love to each other. His thrusts seemed more forceful and rougher but I loved it that way for today. It felt as if he was trying to possess me.

Afterward, he asked worryingly if he hurt me, I answered 'no' but he still wasn't convinced so I simply decided to show him. For this reason, the two of us didn't sleep that night.

As we trudged wearily toward the train station, I saw that most of the team were already waiting. Upon seeing us, Haymitch threw up his hands in exasperation while Finnick snickered, Johanna smirked and Beetee turned beet red.

"What?" I growled at Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, I thought that when your boytoy said _get to bed_ I thought that it was to sleep… yet, it looked like the two of you did everything _but_ sleep"

I could feel my cheeks heating in consternation. However, despite my embarrassment at being found out, I still threw a dirty look at Haymitch.

We boarded the train going to District One. From the initial analysis of the Capitol force field, it looked like District One has the weakest entrance.

It's going to be a day and a half of traveling. Cato and me mostly slept since upon boarding Haymitch deliberately teased the two of us on not doing anymore extracurricular activities… that, and the walls between train compartments were paper thin.

…

It was blessedly dark when we arrived at the agreed site. Blowing a bit at my cold hands, I looked nervously as Haymitch went about arranging the necessary tools. We're going to break through it using another energy barrier like weapon.

"The part here is weak enough that on a range of ten, it's down to three. The size of this thing is much too large to be maintained, we can open up a small entrance for you guys…" Haymitch was sweating quite profusely. My guess is that he's never been this sober for such a long period of time.

After 40 minutes, the force field started changing colors, from blue to red and then green. "On my signal, you can jump through. I've made it so it doesn't reject but more of absorbs… but we only have limited time…"

As the greenish hue become bigger, the four of us were getting ready to jump right in.

Passing through the energy field felt like getting tiny electricity currents around your whole being. Once past it, all of us had to take a moment to acclimatize into the atmosphere within the Capitol.

The air felt fake and stifling that I coughed a few times. Like a plastic bag vacuumed shut. _How could they stand it?_

I saw Cato and the others shaking their heads as if to clear it. The stifling air is so thick that you're hardly breathing properly. Cato motioned with his hand to move in one direction, consulting with Beetee handheld that has a map of the whole Capitol.

We quickly changed into our disguises, flamboyant clothing and wigs. Finnick wore a gaudy hat and painted his face to conceal his signature facial features. Meanwhile, I had to put on contact lenses and a wig to put the citizens off my braid.

Cato, on the other hand, wore a Peacekeeper uniform with matching headgear.

We kept to the walls, always leery of the people giving us second looks. It wasn't that hard, the streets were mostly deserted and the people looked subdued and too much immersed in their own misery to pay mind to four people casually walking in the night streets.

For once, I was grateful for their vanity.

Arriving at the Snow manor, we saw that it was still heavily guarded. The guards are monitoring the perimeter 24/7 that we had to rethink some of our strategies. Going inside an abandoned building that overlooked the mansion, we laid out the building's schematics.

"That place was built by someone from District Two named Puzzo, a nickname to mean puzzle. He loved constructing places that are filled with secret passages, which means that there's more than one entrance to that place" Cato said, pointing toward the bath chambers inside the manor.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, looking at the path he's drawing, slightly confused.

"Water, my love, always water" gesturing towards the outer Capitol walls, he pointed at a river that passes beneath the Snow manor "One of the things that weren't cut off from the Capitol is water. The Districts didn't want to barricade the river stream and that's also our way inside that mansion!"

"It's genius, Cato!" Beetee concurred excitedly, "But we need to stay underwater for quite awhile… " thinking hard, he suddenly bolted upright "I got it!" Sketching furiously beside the map, he started constructing a mask like contraption. "It's not as sophisticated as normal water breathers but it will do…"

…

The underground sewer and water was dark. Really dark that I almost expected another mutation heading toward us. Nonetheless, this is the only plausible way to get inside and so without any more fussing, the four man team set off to dive.

We encountered one or two barricades underwater, nothing that the laser knife on Cato can't fix. The inner tunnels seemed to go forever, leading to different directions. It could be the Peacekeeper headquarters or the President's bedchambers.

Cato kept a hold of my hand as we swam toward the surface. As we did so, we realized that we ended up in the private bath of President Snow. The place was huge!

If I thought Cato's mansion was opulent, Snow's bathroom was ridiculous. I mean, what do you need with a lake sized bathing room?

The place was also filled with carvings of tiny cherubs and even nude carvings, what a pervert.

Beside me, Beetee marveled at the structures "Wow!"

"I think that we're in Snow's bath house… That means that we're really close, stick together and remember the plan"

When we located the secret door hidden by the tapestry hanging, we were able to navigate toward the main corridor. This is where we parted ways. Beetee and Finnick had to go to the main control room to divert surveillance cameras away from our forms.

Cato and me had to wait for the signal, which is simply a flickering of the hallway lights. Morse code meaning that we're okay to proceed.

My heartbeat starts to beat faster and faster until I was almost trembling. Noticing my almost panic attack, Cato had to touch my hand in reassurance. Approaching the side door to Snow's main office room, we were stopped by the familiar voices that's clearly heard over the barricaded doorway.

A voice that suspiciously sounded like Coin's.

Cato and I stared at each other and had to duck to a nearby room to avoid getting spotted. "What's Coin doing here?" I asked with no little amount of suspicion. This is too much of a coincidence.

"I don't know but I'm thinking nothing good"

"We need ears in there… I'm contacting Beetee and Finnick" Opening the mobile connection, we got in touch with our two comrades. "Beetee, can you access the cameras inside Snow's office, Coin's inside" I hissed

"We can, just wait a moment… alright… just tweak it here, jack it up there…" he mumbled the rest "… and we're a go… Holy shit!" The shout over the line had both Cato and me looking at the phone in alarm.

"What's happening!?" I asked frantically "we're you discovered?"

"No, no, no, no… what the hell is she doing?" Beetee doesn't seem to have heard us because he kept talking to himself. At last, Finnick took the phone away from him to explain.

"Coin is making a deal with President Snow… They're striking a bargain that in exchange for divided control of Panem, that they'll kill eliminate the threats to the new Panem… I'm connecting your line to it"

I lifted the phone up so Cato can hear as well. We held our breath until… "So we've agreed" Snow's slimy voice can be heard and Coin's steely reply simply added to it. "Yes, eliminate the Victors and I'll set the Capitol free… you may have the career Districts, One… well there's no Two anymore" She said it jokingly and I can feel Cato stiffening beside me "Three until Five but the rest are mine especially the agriculture Districts"

"How about District 12?" Snow asked

"I'll destroy it once I have enough control, I don't need a useless District. I'll deal with it soon enough, 12 along with District 8"

Both Cato and me were horrified. Here's the leader of the rebellion, talking about assassinating another District.

"Can you record it Beetee?" Cato's voice had a steely edge to it. I know what he's feeling. I can't believe that Coin would do this but we're currently on a mission, we have to be in control.

We waited for another hour or so for Coin to leave Snow's premises. Cato was breathing hard and I saw him clench his hand painfully as he caught sight of Snow leaving.

I knew how hard it was for him to let her go but our mission is to assassinate Snow and so we shall.

Silently, we approach the double doors cautiously when suddenly a Peacekeeper rounds the corner and sees us creeping. He was about to shout a warning when he noticed our features.

"Are you… are you Cato?" The man asked trembling. At Cato's nod, he removed his own head gear. "I'm from the academy… do you remember me?"

"You were a senior when I started in the academy, and yes, I remember you" Cato takes out his own gun, pointing it at the Peacekeeper.

"Are you here to… do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Yes, it needs to be done"

"District Two is gone" That random statement threw me off for a bit and looking more closely, I saw that his expression was devastation.

"I know, Coin was the one who did it… the same one that's now dealing with Snow—the man you're trying to protect"

The man looked a bit lost before he nodded once. "I won't stop you… I'm tired of all these and I want to give my family a proper burial… if you want to go, I won't stop you" At that, he turned around, leaving us in an empty corridor.

Cato and I looked at each other astonished and the next thing we knew is that were already turning the knob.

As we entered the room, my olfactory senses were bombarded once again with the smell of blood and roses.

"Snow" Cato growled threateningly.

Whirling around quickly, he was about to shout when I released the arrow. It went straight and true into his shoulder. He gasped and collapsed back into his high-backed chair.

"What… what are you doing here? How are you here?" He stuttered and I smirked cruelly.

"We went into a lot of trouble trying to get here… now that we are, we just want everything to end" I said slowly, keeping my distance and arrow pointed onto his face. "I really don't have enough time to lecture you on the details. Just that Panem is ready for a new leader now" At that, I released my arrow, it found its mark, piercing his eye and into his brain.

His breathing stops before I could lower the bow. Beside me, Cato looked on approvingly.

"Short and sweet. Your arrow was more than what he deserved. That kind of filth isn't worth the effort"

Despite this, I found myself trembling. He hugged me to him tightly "Why didn't you let me do it, Katniss?"

"I needed to be the one to end it. People rose up against him because of me… it's the very least that I owe the people of Panem"

We stayed that way for a while until we heard alarms going off. We later learned that Snow's heartbeat was connected to the security systems. Once his heart stops, the Capitol was set to self-destruct. The asshole wanted to bring the whole city down with him.

It's a good thing that Beetee was able to intercept.

And that's how the most cruel president of Panem was brought to heel, killed like an animal with an arrow pierced into his eye socket. He preyed on the weak but he died as a prey.

As we stepped out, chaos was seen inside the Capitol. The force field was slowly dissolving and the people were running around like headless chickens. The four of us walked leisurely out.

…

**End of Chapter 22**

A/N Chapter 23 will be the last chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Chapter 23**

**Katniss**

Coin's death was anticlimactic. After news spread of President Snow's death, the rest of the Districts were overjoyed and so Coin's execution was simply at the back of the news wires.

No more Hunger Games! Was boldly announced, front headlines.

The next question is, _who will be the successor?_

Coin, of course, stepped up to the task and assigned herself the position as the next president of Panem and people agreed, at best, reluctantly. I later learned that majority wanted to assign me as the next president. _How stupid._

I mean, I'm only 18 years old, barely legal and they're now telling me to govern 13 Districts? That's insane and frankly speaking, not really in my plans.

But Coin was preening like a peacock, she wanted that crown and that seat so badly that she declared herself as the next president just shy of two days following Snow's assassination.

So it was really funny when during her inaugural speech, her private conference with the former president was revealed in high def resolution to the rest of the Districts.

Seeing Coin bargain with Snow incited different reactions, majority were angered while the rest were resigned.

_Is there no one left to trust?_

In the end, Coin was executed. Cato was physically present as they injected her with the poison. At first, I thought that he'd balk, that he might want to behead Coin himself but his answer surprised me; "A person like that doesn't deserve to die honorably, a weapon made from District Two is too much for the likes of her"

Coin died quickly. Silently and without much fanfare. Even District 13 agreed with the death sentence.

However, that still left Panem without a primary leader and after much debate, it was decided that Panem wasn't ready for a consolidated leader. Districts just don't trust each other yet. Too much bitterness and prejudice is present for it to have a united front.

As such, each District was assigned a 'custodian.'

They mostly elected previous Victors. District One voted for Gloss and Cashmere, both of them still arguing on whose name will come first in the statue erected to their name. That District should really be renamed to 'vanity.'

District Two is gone yet a lot of the Peacekeepers still went back to the mountains, trying to dig up their loved ones. It was heartbreaking to see. We accompanied Cato, and by we, meaning me, Prim, and Mother.

Upon heading out of the train station, I was surprised by the state of the District. It was almost flattened completely, what the bomb left undisturbed was destroyed by the avalanche that followed shortly after. We remained silent as we trudged up toward Cato's home. I never knew that I was still hoping that it wasn't destroyed until I came face to face with it. _Nothing remained _only the house's foundations.

Prim sniffled and then tears spilled, my mother's eyes glazed with sympathy, and I, I just wrapped him tightly in my embrace. I murmured into his hair reassurances that he still has a home, with us.

Cato remained stoic and silent, he was bent down over the remains of the house's structure. I couldn't really see his face but I know that he has to be devastated with this. "It's okay… the foundation is still here. I'll rebuild it, Katniss." He slowly straightened and turned to look at us.

Despite that statement, I knew that this was painful for him but he doesn't want to breakdown in front of us. Walking tentatively closer to his hunched form, I place my hand gently on the side of his face. Gazing at him in sympathy, I slowly pulled his head down toward my shoulder, trying to convey my sympathies at what happened to his family home.

"This was your family home, Cato… it's okay to mourn… even for just a little while, no one will judge you for it" I whispered softly into his ear. I could feel his body shuddering for the briefest of moments before he tightened his arms around me. We stayed that way for awhile before he slowly straightened up to his full stature. The only evidence of tears were the slight redness around his eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me before turning around and urging Prim not to cry anymore for him. After that, he took a stick and started drawing on the snow. He wanted to change some of the structures, making the ceiling higher, adding more rooms, and a training room. The Everdeen women spent the rest of the day crouched over his snow drafts, commenting and contributing on how to make it grander.

District Two is gone but not forgotten, Cato will make sure of it.

…

Meanwhile, District 3 was the most difficult, they didn't want anyone. Both Beetee and Wiress refused to be custodians and no one else wanted to volunteer, as such, they wanted to develop a partnership with the remaining District Two people. Cato was assigned as custodian temporarily.

District 4, of course, named Finnick but like Cato, he didn't want anything permanent. Just until everything settled… he said. He's now quite busy planning his long overdue wedding to one former Victor, Annie Cresta.

District 5 was similar to District 3. As such, they were also placed under Cato's jurisdiction. Technology, electricity, and weaponry in one District was a dangerous combination but masonry was also District Two's forte and everyone knew of Cato's efforts in freeing the whole nation. They gladly relinquished the decisions over to him.

District 6 _had_ to be ruled by someone from the outside. The streets were filled with morphling addicts, it needed to be cleansed. In other words, it was held under quarantine until most of them were placed in rehabilitation centers. This District was also turned over to Cato. It was the perfect setup. He was familiar and comfortable with technology and has already been planning with other engineers and architects on how Panem could be accessible inter-district wise. With the transportation District under his command, there would be no more barriers. Furthermore, with Peacekeepers abound, the morphling dealers were quickly caught and imprisoned. It was a huge step for the District. And an even more burdensome role of Cato.

District 7 was, of course, ruled by Johanna Mason.

District 8 was cleaned up. I hated the sight of those sweatshops. Shortly after Snow's and Coin's death, I rallied with the others to have it destroyed. The factories were all taken down, the fumes dissipated and the people assured that no harm will come to them.

Cato burned the peacekeeper uniforms and told all of them that Panem was now free. We started tree planting soon after. The fumes have affected a lot of children in the area that we had to send to the Capitol for treatment while the women were almost rendered barren by the toxins. It was a tragedy of epic proportions. The whole District was evacuated and sent to District 7. The people there were welcoming and the environment will do these people good.

A year has passed since we started reviving Panem. I'm now 19 years old while Cato's 21 years old and becoming very popular with the Districts. We took care of the first eight Districts in the previous year. Now it was time to tackle the remaining outliers.

District 9 to 11 were combined. They are now called the agriculture District. They're going to be one of the most prosperous area sector now with plenty to barter with. The vast lands had to be governed by both Chaff and Seeder. They were the most qualified for this District.

District 13 remained underground. After learning that Almana Coin was a traitor, most of the soldiers became disheartened, wanting new direction. They, naturally, turned to District Two. Some of the District Two soldiers went down to the former District 13 to set up barracks and the whole District was turned into a mid-way military base and training grounds for soldiers.

They are now building another army. An army that's for defense and protection. Gale signed up for it and was now also in training. He's always wanted to be doing something for Panem and this was the perfect opportunity for it.

I was surprised to see Madge crying as he left and even more flabbergasted as he kissed her at the train platform, much to the displeasure of her father. They parted with the promise to keep in touch.

The Capitol… the Capitol was renamed as District 0. They mostly ignored us since most of them are still a bit whacked in the brain. Snow's control was too consuming that majority wanted to rebel at the name. But most of the District agreed that it was fitting. People like Cinna and Effie, surprisingly, were very active in spreading gossip that it was better this way.

The Capitol was still the main District with the most advanced medicinal practices. We took advantage of that. The Capitol was now assigned as research and development but instead of mutations, they are now more focused on medicinal research. But they still wore weird wigs and clothes.

Prim wanted to go there and learn with them. It took a while to convince me but after nonstop puppy dog eyes and pouting, I relented. Cato was a bit harder to convince, although when he saw Rory and the other Seam kids starting to notice Prim, he gladly agreed even going so far as to help her pack her luggage.

Sometimes, he really is very predictable.

Meanwhile, District 12… District 12 remained under the rule of Mayor Undersee. Everyone wanted me to head it but I don't really know anything about ruling or people matters in this case, I would just botch it up.

Similarly, Haymitch also balked at the idea of becoming a custodian, saying that the word left a worse taste in his mouth than vomit. Recently, I've been hearing rumors that he's courting a certain pink-haired someone from District 0. It didn't take long to figure out that he's hanging out with Effie more because his table manners has been improving immensely.

Cato thought it was weird, I think it's cute.

Peeta's mother wanted him to volunteer but he, at last, grew a backbone and put his foot down. Last I heard, Delly and him were dating once more. They suited each other way better than I ever could and despite Peeta's earlier protestations, no one could deny that they fit together like cheese and buns.

Anyway, back to District 12. District 12 was now a tourist and market spot! My name and involvement became legend that people from the other Districts started visiting.

We've destroyed the mining business and instead focused on becoming independent. We planted, harvested, herded, and all other things to erase the smog that constantly enveloped the District.

It was still an ongoing process but suffice it to say that at least, District 12 was on its way to becoming a grand piece of land. Being the very last stop for the train station afforded us the advantage of getting most of the goods from the rest of the Districts. We now have produce stands, gadget shops, and even apparel outlets.

We were the merchants. Well, more specifically, they became the merchants. I didn't really need to because even when the Capitol fortune was confiscated, the Victor coffer was left untouched, thus, allowing Victors to truly enjoy their prizes.

Another downside was Cato's and mine's limited interaction. Being head of several Districts was difficult and he had to rule others with an iron fist while handling another sub-group gently. But he did it.

If Cato was handling several Districts, I was in charge of all. Not foreseeing developments but more of encouraging other Districts to cooperate, it wasn't my first choice. I wanted to retire but Cato persuaded me. Remembering _how_ he persuaded me still brought a blush to my cheeks.

_The candle lights reflected across the rumpled sheets of the bed. It's been three months since Coin's execution and now we're cashing in on some much needed downtime. _

_And by downtime, I meant spending the rest of the day inside our quarters much to the disapproval of both my mother and Haymitch. Nonetheless, we were not to be dissuaded and thus, ended up in our newly built bedroom for five straight hours._

_Right now, Cato was playing at the area above my waistline, tugging the sheets down to bare my upper half while I run my fingers through his hair. I liked it this way, all mussed and standing in weird directions due to my constant tugging. _

"_Are you sure that you don't want to be a part of it?" He asked quietly, now scattering small kisses around my waist. _

"_What are you talking about?" I say a bit breathlessly._

"_The revival of Panem" _

_I shook my head and groaned out as he nipped sharply at one area. "No, I just really want to get back to District 12, maybe help out at that house of yours"_

"_Are you sure?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're not like that Katniss… besides Prim will be going into training in the Capitol, your mom will be setting up local clinics around Panem…" _

_I shook my head again in negation. His hand creeps onto mine and the other tilted my chin down so that I can look at him. "What are you really afraid of?"_

_Continuing to smooth out his hair, I smiled sadly down at him. "What can I really do?"_

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_I mean, what can I really do?! I have no experience in medicine, I'm not good at being a soldier because I can't follow orders, and I'm not even a good diplomat! I'm useless in this new Panem. I mean, I don't have to hunt anymore to provide for Prim and mother… or to fight off any tyrannical bastard… what am I good for now?" I asked a bit despondent at the topic._

_I noticed that as I started talking, Cato's eyes were slowly widening until the horror was painted across his face. He surged up and grabbed me roughly to him. "Who the hell told you these things? Who made you think these things?!"_

"_No one! I've been thinking a lot about it, I just don't see my place anymore in this new Panem"_

"_You're wrong. You've never been more wrong… Katniss, it's not the war that was important, it's the aftermath…" He looked straight into my eyes "I'm not sure why you're thinking these things when around you, people are asking no, begging you to guide them!" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, teach them this, teach people to stand up for their rights, to demand… You came from the slums and right now, Panem is just recovering from being in it… who better to guide these people to the next phase than the person who rose up despite the odds against her?... You're a legend, Katniss and people will look up to you for generations to come. You're asking what your role is? It's this… be the caretaker for Panem" _

_I felt my eyes tearing up. "I don't want to be the president" I said tremulously, extremely touched by what he said. _

"_You don't have to be, you're the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, and those names carries more weight than ten presidents combined… you command people's respect, Katniss, not their fear." He chuckled a bit at that "It really is funny that you're the only one who doesn't see it"_

"_So what? I'll be the glorified symbol, again?" _

"_No, not a symbol… an embodiment of what we want Panem to be. You've incited anger, hope, and love in these people and we need that now"_

"_You think too much of me"_

"_No, you don't think too much of yourself" He huffed a bit frustrated "sometimes, I want to pull you out of your body so that you can see yourself from my perspective. And I'm telling you, that from every angle, you're radiant, Katniss… you're a beacon"_

"_You have to say that… you're my boyfriend"_

"_No. I have to say that because it's the truth" He's facing me now. Looking at me seriously, I smiled at him a bit shakily. Leaning close, I kiss those thin lips and slowly pushed him down. Lying onto my side, I draped a leg over his and my hand above his chest, slowly kneading those hardened chest muscles to relax him. _

"_So… hypothetically, if I were to do this… what does it require of me?" Even though I can't see his face, I could still feel his smile. _

"_Hypothetically, you'll be required to help in rebuilding or if necessary, bringing down Districts… you'll be getting to know the people; knowing their needs and helping the assigned guardians in responding correctly to it. You'll mitigate between the people and those above and you'll teach them this…" At my confused look, he clarified "your principles so that no one will ever be able to oppress Panem like the previous leaders did"_

"_So… not government and not civilian… what am I then?"_

"_You're above them. All of them, including me"_

_I shook my head at that "No, not including you. I saw those people too Cato, they don't look at you as the career anymore. If I'm what you say I am, then you're my equal"_

_I saw that my declaration pleased him. His eyes shown brightly and his smile was just as cheerful, if not more so. He turned me over so that he's the one leaning down on me. Kissing me lingeringly, "I love you" he said softly._

_When he said that, I remembered that there's one role that's more important to me than my Mockingjay or Girl on Fire title, it was as his and so responding in kind, I kissed him back wholeheartedly "I love you too" _

Later, as I was toiling around the Districts, I mentioned in one of my correspondents to Cato, how I was a bit put off that I don't have any regular income. Cato laughed at that and said that even if my account was further depleted, he assured me that he has enough money for everything that I would ever want or need, for that matter. Shortly after that conversation, a card was delivered with my name on it along with Cato's—a joint account. It's nice to know that the biggest briber in the new Panem is my boyfriend.

…

I was tapping my foot impatiently on the sand in District Four. We're here to attend Finnick's and Annie's wedding. It's going to be held on the beach and everyone has already arrived… everyone except Cato.

"Grrrr" That's the one thing that I never got rid of, my slight impatience when it came to people. Ask me to hunt a deer and I can keep quiet for hours on end but ask me to wait for someone, well… expect a lot of complains.

I looked down at my dress and had to slightly grimace, it's white lace. I couldn't believe that Finnick and Annie convinced me to do this but since it's their special day, I agreed. The short dress was made of a light material lace, with a low but rounded neckline, it has sleeves but the hem only came down to above the knees. It was a bit embarrassing but all of them have been telling me that I looked great.

As I was crumpling the dress material in mild irritation and self-consciousness, I could hear footsteps… fast footsteps at that. Looking up, I saw that man of the hour—supposedly the groom but to me, it was this man.

Cato looked gorgeous, as usual, in his white loose shirt opened at the collar with simple canvas beige pants. He's running straight towards me, waving frantically.

As he came nearer and nearer, I couldn't help but slow down the process in my mind. His hair blowing every which way, his shirt clinging to that chest as the wind blows against him, and those shoulders that's straining the linen material.

"Wipe the drool off, Fire Girl, you're making the other guests uncomfortable" A voice interrupted my fantasy.

Whipping around, ready to shoot out a scathing rebuttal, I was stopped when I saw Johanna Mason looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I am _not_ drooling"

"Oh, come on, it's okay you know… the man's really beautiful and more than that completely dedicated to you… its perfectly acceptable if you want to ogle."

"I don't need permission from you… besides, I wasn't ogling him, I'm just really pissed off that he was so late" I said defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that, but you might want to keep that promise ring in full view when he comes here because I'm seeing a lot of vultures here that _are _ogling your boytoy." She nods toward the seats placed on the sand and that's when I realized that majority of the women folks were truly eyeing Cato.

In fact, they eyed him so much that I wasn't even able to concentrate on the whole ceremony. She kept peeking around, trying to pinpoint which woman will have to be warned off her property first.

…

**Cato**

Katniss looked gorgeous as always. She's wearing a white simple dress but on her, it looked like the most fashionable attire in the whole world.

And I wasn't the only one who noticed, I'm seeing some of these District Four men now, all trying to get an introduction with my girlfriend. My only consolation was the fact that the promise ring stopped some of them from approaching.

The braver or more aptly, the stupider ones still advanced. Unfortunately for them, I have no intention of letting this girl out of my sight.

Slinging a possessive arm over her shoulders, I was surprised to find her clutching my draped arm tightly and simultaneously, showing off her promise ring. I smiled a bit and held her hand, gently nudging the ring.

"Hey" I waited for her to turn around "I've missed you… where've you been?"

"Oh you know, here and there… been pretty busy with the Districts especially now that were on the phase of turning over the entirety of Panem to Paylor"

"I know what you mean… but I'm glad for it, it's high time that we get a vacation… I wanna spirit you away from this place… pronto!" I stirred her to the direction of the shore. The party's been in full swing for several hours now and we've just seen the first rays of dawn coming up.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to go away as well… some place quiet with just the two of us… some place like this" Katniss stretched her arms toward the sealine.

"Then okay, we'll go somewhere far, some place that we can be by ourselves" I declared confidently, now running my hand up and down her back. "The timings good, I've already asked Paylor for some time off for the two of us."

"Really? That's very forward-looking of you, Cato" She said, clearly impressed.

"It's been two years coming and I found the perfect place" And that's true, I'm now 20 years old while Cato just turned 22.

"Really? Where?" She asked eagerly, turning towards me in excitement.

"Let's just say that it's a surprise but you'll enjoy it, I promise"

Katniss frowned but afterward smiled brightly. Despite how the people knew the Mockingjay as a practical person, I knew better. Katniss still appreciates small gestures such as this.

She liked letters written on stationary sent to her despite our cellular phones. I wrote to her one time in the alps because of the lack of signal and she replied effusively on how much she enjoyed corresponding in that way. Much more personal.

From then on, I've written to her anytime that I can and she also responded with equal frequency and enthusiasm.

She also liked flowers. Wild flowers, cultivated flowers, or shop flowers. She loved every type of it but she particularly liked the flower Gladiolus. When I asked about it, she said that it reminded her of me.

Katniss is also really sweet. During those two years, when I was in District Two, I contracted a disease. And within 24 hours, Katniss arrived and was at my bedside despite her rigorous schedule.

It's those things that counted, for me, that is. I mean, Katniss does extraordinary things on a daily basis that small gestures like those seemed to bleed into the background but it shouldn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by a painful tug in my head. It's been increasing over time. I don't really know what it is but ever since my accident inside the arena, the pain kept getting worse.

Beside me, Katniss noticed my sudden halt and tightening around my eyes, indicative of the pain I'm currently feeling.

"Cato, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, already turning toward me and reaching out a hand to place at the side of my face.

"It's nothing…"

Katniss didn't look convinced, disentangling herself from under my embrace, she retreated a few steps and fixed me with a withering stare. "Why don't I believe you?" raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, replying noncommittally "Don't know… but I tell you, it's nothing"

"Why don't we let the doctors see to that, I think I'd rather have someone professional confirm your diagnosis"

"No, it's fine I tell you… just comes now and again… it doesn't last for more than a few minutes" Okay, that was the wrong thing to say.

"What!?" Katniss exclaimed.

"The headaches… it just lasts for a few minutes every now and then, no need to worry about?"

"When did they start?" she asked, biting her lower lip, a sign that she's nervous of my answer.

"It started right after the war… might be post traumatic stress syndrome… I don't know but it only hurts a bit and it passes" Slowly approaching her, I hold her head between my two hands, "don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"_If_ you're really fine, then you'll let the doctors check on you to confirm it"

I shook my head, "No, not possible, I'll be swamped for the next few weeks. We only have a couple of months to prepare everything before Paylor steps in" He sighs "we don't have time to waste, the faster I can pack up everything, the sooner I can be with you"

Even as Katniss protested, I knew that I'm still too stubborn for it and so we agreed on a compromise. Once the arrangement was done, I'll be heading straight for the Capitol for a check-up. No vacation, no hook-ups, and more sadly, no romp on the sheets before the actual medical examination.

…

**Katniss**

Four months later…

I should have insisted on that test, I couldn't help but berate myself. I'm now sitting on the hard plastic chairs in the hospital corridor. The terror I experience for the past few hours still evident in the shaking of my hands.

A phone call did it. Around 3:15AM, my cellphone rang insistently. Upon answering, I was informed that Cato Thurston has been rushed and admitted in District 0s (Capitol) general hospital for collapsing near the District Two construction site.

When I arrived, the Doctors informed me that they had to do an emergency operation… there was a blood clot found in his head, no doubt stemming from the injury he suffered in the arena.

I was devastated and frankly speaking, quite at a loss on what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now.

Haymitch and Effie were also there along with Prim, who reverted back to the simpering 12-year old that I know when she saw her surrogate brother being wheeled in through the emergency door. She's now being comforted by my mother.

After countless hours of waiting, we saw a doctor come out of the double doors leading to the operating room. He looked tired but otherwise not sad.

"He's okay now… you could say that it was good that he collapsed. A few more days in his condition and it wouldn't have been reversible" The man was shaking his head but looking at us with a smile.

I stood up at that, looking straight into the man's eyes "Wh- What happened?"

"The injury… from before? It hasn't completely healed. There was some blood clot that gathered but don't worry, we've taken care of that. He should be up and about in a week's time… he's actually already in the recovery room. You can visit him"

"Thank you!" I say effusively. Never feeling more grateful as I did that minute. I looked back at my family and gestured that Cato was okay.

Prim and mother broke out into a large smile.

Approaching my mother, I told them that I'll be staying in the hospital but that they should get some rest. "You two've been here since this morning, no use making all of us dead tired… you guys can swap me in the morning"

"But what about you?"

"You know that I can't leave him right now" I smiled at my mother a bit sheepishly and its true. No one can really pry me away from Cato tonight. My mother nodded in understanding.

Turning around, the doctor directed me toward the room, which coincidentally is numbered 12. I'm hoping that that's a good sign.

Opening the door silently, I walked lightly toward the singular bed with the patient lying in. I gasped upon seeing his state.

Cato was bald. My eyes widened and I looked alarmed at the doctor, gesturing wildly at his head.

The doctor looked at me smiling and whispered, "We had to shave his hair off before we could perform the surgery. Don't worry, we could grow it back fast… it'll be back to its original in a couple of weeks instead of months"

Turning back to Cato, I dragged one of the seats beside his bed and plopped down, ready to start my silent vigil beside his bed.

"Ms. Everdeen, I'll be leaving now, how about I tell the nurses to place in another bed here for you?" The doctor suggested.

I nodded, not really looking back at him. I couldn't really get myself to divert my gaze away from Cato's prone form.

As I hear the door close, I leaned forward and clutched at his hand tightly, "It seems that I'm always waiting for you…" my voice broke off abruptly "…that's not fair Cato" I could feel my throat closing up. The tears already bubbling up. She knew that he's alright now, safe but that didn't stop the terror from consuming her entire being.

Her shoulders were starting to shake and she bent her head so that her forehead touches the bed so she could suppress it. Five minutes into it, she could feel a hand running through her brown tresses.

"Katniss…" A soft voice whispered, weak but so very familiar that she ached with it. Looking up, she could see Cato's eyes open a slither "… I dreamed about you"

"What did you dream about?" I asked a bit tremulously.

Swallowing hard, he replied "I dreamed that I died in the arena"

"During the Quarter Quell?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No… during the 74th"

"How?"

"You were able to shoot me and I fell"

"At the Cornucopia?"

"Yes, I fell and the mutts attacked… you had to shoot me dead to end my suffering"

"That's horrible" I whispered and it was, I can't really imagine Cato going through that.

"You survived, though, you and Peeta"

I don't like the direction that this dream is taking. For this reason, I headed it off early, "I don't want him, no, I can't see anyone else being with me than you, Cato"

"But if I was gone, you would, wouldn't you?"

"Would what?"

"Be with him…" I was about to rebuff when he interrupted me "If you didn't know and I died during the 74th Games, you'd still be with him, right?"

"I don't know, I guess so…"

"You were with him in my dreams" He said a bit painfully. Cato sat up in the bed and he beckoned me to join him. Crawling carefully towards him, I situate myself at his side, careful not to jostle his body. He ignored it and simply wrapped his thick arms around my body.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know… all I know is that it was so vivid… it was like looking through an alternate world"

"And what? Was I happier?"

"No! Prim- Prim- our Little Duck died in that world" He said quietly. "I- I mean you couldn't save her"

"How?" I asked in wonder.

"A bomb, instead of Two, in that world, they bombed District 12"

"That's horrible…" I said, not wanting to picture a world without my little sister or Cato with me. "I must've been really broken up"

"You were but that became the fuel that lit the whole rebellion…"

"That cost is too high. Yours and Prim's lives are too high… nothing can equate that. Not this world and not the rebellion"

He nodded in agreement. "You married Peeta too… you had two kids, a girl and a boy and you lived peacefully…"

I looked at him assessing, he's trying to get somewhere "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I guess I want you to know that if anything were to happen to me, that you'll still have a lot of people to support you…"

"Don't say things like that! The doctors said that you're okay!"

"I know… and I'm sorry to bring it up… it's just… I- I"

"Don't tell me that this alternate world you just saw is making you insecure?" I asked a bit askance.

"I don't know… I really shouldn't be bringing this up anymore… just forget about it"

"No! you wanted to discuss this and we will… Cato, I'm just gonna say this once so listen carefully… I chose you." I looked at him straight in the eye, holding my hand to the side of his face "I chose you a long time ago and I wouldn't trade that for the world, not this world and not that horrible world that you just described… _I_ wouldn't trade you for the world and you need to remember that. What I felt for Peeta didn't even amount to a smidgen of what I feel for you…"

His eyes looked glassy but I knew that he was listening because his arms tightened almost painfully around me. Burrowing his head to the side of my neck and hair, he whispered "I love you so much"

"And I love you… don't you forget it. This world, our world is beautiful Cato and I couldn't have asked for a better partner to be with me here than you."

He lifted his head a bit to look directly into my eyes "Thank you." Cato's expression almost broke me. He looked so grateful that I decided to be with him. I wanted to contradict him and say that I'm the lucky one in this relationship.

I wasn't lying to him, I can't really imagine myself with Peeta. And even if I was, the life would've paled compared to what I have now. Peeta is good and kind and on any other day, he would've been enough. But not now. Not after being with Cato. There really was no comparison.

Leaning into his warmth, I whispered "I'm glad I didn't shoot you, Cato" And I am, it would've been my greatest regret even if I didn't know it at that time.

…

Another year has passed. It moves fast these days. The many things that had to be done occupied most of our time but Cato and me managed to make it work. We talked daily and took advantage of days wherein we could visit one another. It took hard strategizing in the logistics part but since we wanted to be with each other… a three or four hour ride in the train was nothing.

And on the 8th of May, he proposed to me. During that day, two things happened, first, I became 21 years old and second, I got engaged.

And I still remember it.

…

"_Katniss!" A shout startled me into turning around, trying to locate the voice. "Katniss!" he repeated. I tried looking over the mass of people in the train station. _

_Elbowing my way around the people, I stopped abruptly upon spotting him. Cato. I have to admit that even after all these years, I'm still in awe of my lover. _

_Cato was wearing a white cotton button down shirt with a matching blue vest that hugged his tall figure flatteringly. His broad shoulders was further accentuated by the garment, the vest further showing his V type figure. _

_Beside me, I could hear some women sighing dreamily. One of the set-backs for having a gorgeous boyfriend is the constant fan base that follows him. _

"_Cato!" I shouted, waving my hands wildly over to him. It was the first of May and the start of the harvest season so merchants were all clamoring for space in the train station. He turned to look directly at me and the smile that stretched from one side of his face to another was beautiful. _

_He started jogging toward my direction and for a brief moment, I slowed down time so that I could appreaciate his approaching form better. His hair blows every which way and his unique eyes are dancing in delight. It's been three months since we've last seen each other. _

_Both of our schedules were packed full and he's trying to fast track all the loose ends in the Districts he's handling so that he could get back to me sooner. _

_I've missed him. _

_He scoops me up and it might sound cheesy but it's been three months, we're allowed to be like teenagers once in a while. "Hey, you…" Cato whispered near my ear, hugging me to him tighter. _

"_Hey…" I whispered back inhaling that distinct smell yet again. Clean snow and Cato. "I've missed you" We both said at the same time._

_Not to be outdone, he followed up his statement with "Not as much as I missed you… it's really been too long, Katniss" _

"_I know" Squirming out of his embrace, I looked at him more closely "I want to get you home, I'm excited to show you your house… the interior was just completed last week"_

"_Don't you mean our house?" He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Well, technically, it's yours. I mean it's under the name Thurston…" I muttered while creeping my arm around his waist. He responds by placing a hand over my shoulders. _

"_I'm about to change that…" His tone low, I looked up at him in confusion but he merely smiled in answer, shaking his head at me._

"_What?" I asked again. He simply smirked down at me and pulled me along. _

…

_The week flew by and preparations were made for my birthday. I protested vehemently, of course__—__arguing that I didn't need one. That I'm perfectly happy to be on my own. _

_But Cato and my family wouldn't hear it. _

"_Cato…" I said warningly as I see him tentatively reach for his wallet yet again. He looked back to me sheepishly. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Ummm, paying this kind gentleman for his services?" He says defensively, bringing his arms up and crossing it. _

"_And what would those services be?" I asked succinctly, all the while tapping my foot in irritation "It wouldn't be for my birthday, right?"_

"_What!?" he spluttered "Of course not!"_

"_Oh really, so it just so happens that this gentleman" I pointed to the old man who's also looking at the two of us fondly "… is also the only merchant in District 12 that specializes in balloons?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Why would you need balloons?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him challengingly, knowing that I already have him beat._

_He looked around for an escape, not finding any, his shoulders slumped and he looked put out. "Just wanting everything to be perfect, love"_

_My expression softened at his endearment. Cato and me rarely use pet names, so it always brings warmth to my chest whenever he makes use of it. "Everything is perfect, you know? You've basically invited the whole District! This will be the most memorable birthday that ever happened in all of Panem!"_

"_Because, you deserve it!" He started for me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You deserve all of this Katniss and more" _

"_It's too excessive, Cato! I don't need much…"_

"_No, you might not need it but you deserve it and I intend to give it. For all the things that you've done, for this District and Panem, this is the very least thing that can be done"_

_I could feel myself blushing and had to hide my face in his chest. We stayed that way for a little while before we heard a man coughing embarrassedly. Looking up, we noticed that we had an audience. _

"_Shit" I whispered and had to disentangle myself from Cato. He merely smirked down at me and laughed, already heading back to the old man and handing him a roll of cash._

_Shaking my head at Cato's persistence, I left him to further burn through his seeming unending coffer. _

_Walking around the District, I couldn't help the smile that reluctantly creeps up my face. The forest edge is being decorated by twinkle lights while warm colors (red, orange, yellow) are being hanged around the tree branches. My brand._

_The Girl on Fire._

_The general atmosphere of the place likewise remained upbeat with people running here and there, bringing food and decorations around. The ultimate birthday celebration indeed. _

_I'm turning 21 years old. I sigh in contemplation. I've only been in this world for 21 years and yet, the things that I've done could fill in three volumes, as repeatedly pointed out by my bibliographer… Weirdly enough, Haymitch and the others commissioned someone to document everything that has happened to both Cato and I._

_It's weird being in the history books when I've barely lived a quarter of my life._

_My inner musings occupied my thoughts so much that I didn't notice that I'm already standing in front of Cato's mansion or as he likes to call it, our love shack. He earned a well-deserved punch for that pun, especially since he said that in front of my mother. _

_But regardless, the mansion really was gorgeous. We're calling it 'Greencove' because of the numerous vines and greenery covering the whole structure. There were several large columns erected in front with vines crawling upward. Meanwhile, the large bay windows and high roof afforded the whole house with an airy feel to it with plenty of natural light filtering in. And the terraces overlooks majority of the District and most of the forest. Overall, it was breathtaking. I've never realized how good it is to actually afford these things… _

_When I first showed him the house, Cato informed me that I was his inspiration for the design. He wanted a house or in this case, our home, to feel like one for me. I still feel the shiver running up my spine at his statement, "Greencove will be more than a house, Katniss, it's where we'll built our dreams on from here on out"_

_Ask me seven years ago whether I'll be in this situation, in love with someone from District Two and I would've laughed in your face. Yet, here I am and personally speaking, I wouldn't have it any other way. _

…

_My birthday celebration was… well aside from being grandiose was overwhelming. People from different Districts came to greet me. I spent two hours shaking hands of strangers all wishing me a happy birthday. _

_Cato stood beside me, proudly holding my other hand. He looks especially delicious today, wearing a white button down canvas shirt with a matching cream-colored vest and slacks. It seems casual but on him, it looks as if it should be on the cover of a magazine. I, on the other hand, was wearing a short dress colored… well let's just say, I was surprised by the dress. It was also white. Not lacy but also not plain. Cinna remarked that the Girl on Fire didn't need any more theatrics. My actions were enough to make me recognizable and memorable and as such, he dressed me simply. _

_I loved it. _

_The halter-styled dress ended slightly below my knees and made a deep-V, a very deep V that almost made me late for the start of the party. _

_Because when Cato saw me in the dress, he immediately attacked. Frankly speaking, it was quite enjoyable and I warned him that it should be able to tide him over until the end of the evening. He pouted but nonetheless, agreed reluctantly. _

_And now, he's playing with my fingers, stroking each digit delicately. It's distracting and I showed my displeasure by frowning at him. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, continuing his caress. _

_It turned out to be a great party. The guests stayed well into dawn with people just cooking spare food to accommodate their appetites. And now, majority are just lounging about and waiting for the early morning rays while the others are cooking up a storm once again in the kitchen for the unplanned breakfast. _

_Cato pulled me aside and whispered that he wanted to take me for a walk in a bit. I followed him and he led me to the deeper part of the forest. I was already very suspicious of his intentions when we happened upon a patch of land with wildflowers around. It looked magical, the ground was covered in different shades of green and the flowers growing out of it were colored pink, lavender, yellow, and blue. Multitude of colors blended into the scenery. _

_The place looked so untamed and beautiful at the same time. There were fireflies around lending the whole scenery a surreal feel to it. "What…?" I asked dumbfounded, looking wide-eyed around. I've never been to this part and I would've known about it unless… I whirled around to face Cato only to see him kneeling in front of me. _

_My shock was evident and my hand automatically went up to cover my lips, knowing instinctively what will happen next._

"_Katniss… I think I've waited long enough for you. I never would've guessed that I'll meet my soulmate in the arena but I did and it's you… I can name a thousand things on why we should be together forever but in the end, the only important thing is that I'm in love with you and I know that you love me too. Marry me. So please marry me, Ms. Katniss Everdeen from District 12." As he says the last part, he brought up his hand holding a small red box with the most gorgeous diamond that I've seen. I love my dual promise ring because it shows our two personalities equally but this ring. My engagement ring looked pure. _

_It sparkled brightly and is completely made up of white diamond that shone clearly. My eyes widened and my breathing became erratic. I looked down at Cato and answered him a bit teary eyed._

"_Yes, let's get married Cato" I said, he smiled brightly, looking like a small boy that's just been handed down a treasure. Surging up, he slid the ring on my ring finger and kissed me soundly and deeply. _

_Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, he lifted me up and spun us around. If I was a bystander, I would've laughed at how cheesy we looked. As it is, I just didn't care._

_And since he lasted the whole evening behaving, I rewarded him in that very untamed garden, the two of us heaving, moaning, and screaming our pleasure. _

_By the time we got back, everyone else was already seated once again at the table and drinking coffee. Cato smirked and announced loudly "She said yes!"_

_Pandemonium erupted and I am once again bombarded with 'best wishes' and smirks from the Victors at our less than presentable clothing._

_I blushed the whole time, well into the evening wherein most people stayed once again. This time to celebrate our engagement._

_It really was a night to remember._

…

Now, I'm pacing once again at the train station, waiting patiently for Cato. This would be his last trip in a while. It's been three years since the end of the Rebellion and the Districts are now anxious on who will be named as the next president of Panem.

The sound of the train was evident and all of us went on our tiptoes to see the people arriving.

"Cato!" I shouted upon spotting him. He's currently wearing the hat I've given him years ago and wearing a matching vest. If my favorite outfit was scuffed boots and oversized jackets, then Cato's favorite was a vest with his hat—or more specifically, my hat.

He whipped around and the people blocking his way seemed to part just for him. Walking fast towards me, he reached down and wrapped his thick arms around my waist while simultaneously slamming his lips onto mine.

We were both murmuring over the others mouth and thus, most of the words were muffled and indistinguishable.

When we parted, both of us were panting and laughing. "Hey…" Cato whispered leaning his forehead onto mine "how's my fiancé?"

This term still sent tingling feelings onto my fingers that I actually found myself getting lightheaded for a bit. "Fine… really fine, now that you're here" I whispered back.

"So… what's the agenda today?" He asked while putting his arms around waist.

"Nothing much, the Districts are getting excited and Paylor is getting pale by the minute…"

"Did you just make a bad pun?"

"Yes, now shut up… anyway, the Districts are still insisting on retaining the guardianship role of the Districts, which means that you and the others would have to stay in position" I said albeit a bit sadly.

"Hey" He stroked my cheek and turned me towards him "I already declined that position… I'm coming back here and staying with you"

"I know, but wouldn't you feel bored? The two of us were moving so much a few months ago and now we have to stay still…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. Once we start our own family, we'll be busy enough for the rest of our lives" He says jokingly.

I smiled brightly and felt that same tingle. Nervousness at the idea of starting our own family.

"So… when is _our_ wedding?" He asked jokingly bumping my shoulder.

"Ummm, we're thinking of doing it in June"

"So you're going to be a June bride?"

"Yes and you, a June groom"

"Sounds like a plan" We looked at each other and then burst out laughing. It really was funny. The two of us getting married in such a fairy tale type of way.

"Mother's already making some plans and Cinna's already sent in some designs. So far, all of them looked gorgeous"

"Well, that's up to you… anything that you want, Katniss is fine by me… though I might have to look at that guest list again. Wouldn't want any of your more avid fans crashing our wedding"

"What fans? Between the two of us, you're definitely more popular with the opposite sex. Maybe I should be the one censoring that list!" I exclaimed.

The two of us argued on who to deduct and add on our way home.

…

Our wedding was magical. I'm normally not a sentimental person but when the curtains were raised up, I suddenly felt teary-eyed for some reason.

We decided to hold the wedding in our home—Greencove's backyard. It opens up to the forest so there were plenty of room for everyone.

The forest was filled with twinkle lights and several vines with small red flowers were hanging around the whole place. The audience and children were in awe of the decorations. The carpet leading up to the altar wasn't made of cloth but rather petals, thousands of them, in red, yellow, and white rose petals.

Signaling for the entourage to get ready, I smiled at Madge who gave me a wink before walking out. This was followed by Annie Cresta and Johanna. My maid of honor is of course, Little Duck who's also wearing the color red, which is the wedding's motif. Red and white.

The wedding march sound was reaching the crescendo and majority were already looking quite affected by the dramatic entrance, atmosphere, and decorations. This was after all, the wedding of the century as one magazine boastfully printed on their front page.

When they signaled that it was time for me to go out. I was nervous, my hands were shaking and so I was surprised that when they parted the almost translucent curtains that I looked confident in my stride towards the groom standing at the end, looking awed and at a complete loss upon seeing me arrive. I could hear the hitch in the crowd's breath while a tentative whisper spurred me onward.

"Katniss…" A whisper that sounded like a prayer when uttered by someone you loved.

Cato looked dashing in his white suit. It reminded me briefly of the outfit he wore right after the games, but in this instance, I knew that the person standing at the end is mine. As much as I am his. And as I looked, I saw him placing a hand on his chest and looking toward me in tenderness.

My groom was wearing an all white suit. Crisp shirt within, a silk tie, and a white vest with intricate designs. He looked perfect, which is impossible but that's what my heart keeps repeating.

I'm gonna marry this man.

…

**Cato**

When the entourage started marching out, my back straightened as well in anticipation. My hands started to sweat and my vision tunneled until it could only see one person, Katniss.

Katniss is my bride.

My heart felt as if it was gonna burst from my chest. She looked… incomparable. No one has ever looked more beautiful, more perfect than she did in that moment.

She's wearing a design made by Cinna, a white long gown made of different cloths. A lace with several embroidered flowers and vines at the bottom. The top was modestly covered but gives enough skin to make my hands itch.

Her hair flowed down in waves, an orchid of white and red adorning the side of her hair. Unity.

Katniss' eyes were clear and determined as she walked gracefully towards me. She didn't stomp as she usually does instead she glided.

"Katniss…" I whispered reverently. Placing a hand on my chest, I could feel it beating a mile a minute.

The closer she is, the more nervous I am. As she stepped up the pedestal, I took hold of her hand and whispered softly into her ear, "You look beautiful, love" She answered with a tremulous smile.

I'm gonna marry this woman.

…

**Unknown POV**

If the wedding song, wedding entourage, and wedding ambiance were enough to impress the witnesses, then the bride and groom prompted the rest to reach for their handkerchief.

When the bride emerged from behind the curtain, everybody became silent and the groom's expression was also enough to convince the cynical that this marriage will work. As she came closer to him, I can't help but be reminded of the same girl that stood up against the Capitol with nothing more than an old ratty jacket and stained cheeks. The girl walking now is anything but that.

She's confident. Confident in her feelings and his feelings for her. She walked with purpose, slowly but surely towards the Groom.

More than anything else, the people here wanted to see the Girl on Fire but what they're seeing is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen who's completely in love with the tall man standing at the altar, Cato Thurston.

These two weren't their heroes. These two were merely a man and a woman totally enamored with each other and is now taking the next step towards the rest of their life.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that both Cato and Katniss are still so very young. At this moment, they were.

So as the sun dipped into the horizon, so did the groom and bride commit their lives together, forever.

As I turned my back on the heartbreaking scene, I couldn't help but also feel mine shattering just a bit. After all, I am the Boy With the Bread and in another lifetime, I could've been the one pledging my life to the Girl on Fire.

Yet in a way, I also knew in the back of my mind that she's better off this way. They're better off this way. I've never seen that expression on her face when we were together.

I attended this wedding to get closure but sometimes it's so very hard to close the door on this chapter of my life but Katniss' expression effectively did it.

So the only thing left for me to do now is to wish them the best in their shared life henceforth…

…

**Katniss**

As Peeta greeted us with well-wishes, I can't help but feel a bit wary of his expression, which still looks a bit like a kicked puppy.

I never wanted him to feel this way. Peeta was not second best. He should understand that he didn't came in second to Cato because he was never in the running.

My feelings for Cato transcended those of Gale's and Peeta's, so no. There was no second or third runner. There was just Cato.

Nonetheless, I smiled graciously and accepted his reluctant congratulations. Cato on the other hand looked amused at the whole scene. As Peeta turned to him, I saw him stiffen for the slightest moments before nodding robotically towards Cato.

Cato inclined his head in acceptance.

"Hey, I see mother and Prim…" My husband of three hours pointed toward the food section wherein my family is currently located, trying unsuccessfully to keep some of the Seam kids from stuffing the food in their faces.

I left Peeta, throwing him a weak smile and was dragged, fortunately by my husband towards my family's direction.

"Thank you" I muttered when we were out of ear shot.

"No problem, that's what husbands do, you know? Rescue their wives from persistent exes" He smirked down at me while adjusting his necktie.

I smiled upon seeing his left hand that now adorns a simple thick ring made of platinum. Similar to mine, though the thin band on my finger has a small diamond embedded in it.

It looked perfect on my finger as well as his.

Along the way, people were congratulating us left and right and wishing us all the best. Meanwhile, Haymitch has decided to check the liquor standards, which seems to pass his inspection because shortly after that, he started dancing to the music much to Effie's horror.

Laughter could be heard throughout the District and I couldn't help but think about all that happened this past five years.

Never in my wildest imaginings would I picture this for District 12 and my family. Prior to the 47th Reaping, I was resigned to the fact that I will more likely than not die due to a Peacekeeper shooting me in the head and if not, I'd most likely be married to Gale and waiting for him to come home from the mines.

A really depressing thought, now that I think about it. Yet, I was prepared to settle for that.

Not anymore.

Looking up at my husband, I tug gently on his arm. He looked down at me, adoration clearly evident in those unique colored eyes. I inhale his scent yet again, clean snow.

I stand on my tip toes and kiss him gently on the lips. As we parted, he whispered, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you… thank you for all of this, love" I say, just as quietly.

His smile widened at my use of the endearment. I couldn't really explain what phenomenon lead to my being with this man. But out there, I'd like to think that someone really wanted me happy.

And I am. I'm really happy right now.

"I think we've waited enough… I think it's time that we proceeded with the main event of this wedding"

I looked at him, confused. He smirked cockily and announced "Our honeymoon, love"

"What!? We can't leave right now! Everyone will know what were going to do!"

"That's the whole point, Katniss, don't worry. With the way things are going, these people will be dead drunk in half an hour"

"And you're not drinking?"

"It's my wedding night! Of course not…"

"Oh."

"Yeah… so how's about a preview" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I slap him playfully and laughed at his expression.

"No"

"Yes, oh come on!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I lean close to him and his pupils dilated in anticipation. I smirked and pecked him on the lips. "I love you, husband"

"I love you too, wife" When he leaned back, he frowned down at me "We're you trying to distract me?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, you're good at it."

"I've had plenty of practice with your perverted side, after all, he's there most of the time."

He threw back his head and laughed. Our guests looked at us in startled pleasure, seeing the groom laughing with his bride.

"Only you, Katniss" He says and I could feel the pleasure of that statement creeping up my cheeks.

Since I met Cato, I've felt so many feelings that it almost drove me insane but I've come to realize that real love should feel this way. It makes me want to shout one moment and whisper in another. Cry and then laugh at the same moment. So many feelings incited by one person but the most evident emotion, most intense is love, always there and constant.

It's been a great journey getting here, Cato, and I'm glad that it's with you.

…

**End of Final Chapter**

**Due to popular demand, I'll be making an Epilogue.**


End file.
